


Now and Then

by Athelye



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: AU, Accademia di Arte e Spettacolo, F/M, M/M, Non so che altro mettere lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelye/pseuds/Athelye
Summary: All'ombra di un muro potete trovarci qualcuno che chiede l'elemosina, qualche artista di strada, o magari un ragazzo su un panchetto che grida alla rivoluzione. Potete trovarci dei bambini che giocano a palla, un cane addormentato, o la simpatica vecchina che si lamenta sempre del tempo e dei dolori.Ma all'ombra di un murale, invece, potete trovarci l'amore, di tanto in tanto.(Originariamente postato su EFP: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3527357&i=1)





	1. I Saw Him Standing There

Con un ultimo spruzzo di vernice, ecco che la sua opera poteva dirsi conclusa. Chiuse la bomboletta con un leggero _click_ del tappo e si allontanò di qualche passo dalla parete.  
Un meraviglioso murale si estendeva lungo tutto il muro, travolgendolo come un’onda con le sue linee sinuose e i suoi colori accesi, resi freddi dal buio della notte. Ritraeva un leone maestoso dalla criniera scarlatta e fluente, che osservava in lontananza l’orizzonte arancione su quella che doveva essere la savana, di un colore dorato quasi brillante. Negli occhi del leone si intravedeva lo schizzo di un albero, il riflesso di quello vicino all’animale, con le foglie rosa e azzurre che spiccavano in tutto quell’oro di fondo.  
  
Il ragazzo si passò il polso sulla fronte, asciugandosi il sudore, e si sistemò gli occhiali, osservando il suo lavoro finalmente terminato. Ci aveva impiegato due settimane per realizzarlo, o meglio, una sola notte, le tredici precedenti erano servite per preparare la tela, se così la possiamo definire. Infatti la prima era passato per un semplice sopralluogo, verificando lo stato del muro da lui scelto. La seconda aveva buttato giù uno schizzo, con della semplice vernice nera. La terza aveva cominciato a provare alcuni colori, per vedere quale ci stesse meglio.  
Tutto ciò era stato poi prontamente coperto e censurato il giorno successivo dalle autorità locali, che avevano denunciato la presenza di un qualche vandalo che andava in giro a imbrattare i muri. Era finito persino sul giornale! Beh, non vi aspettate nulla di che, niente prima pagina di un grande quotidiano, si trattava giusto di un articolo che arrivi a leggere solo per sbaglio, in chiusura delle notizie locali. Accanto al meteo e sopra i necrologi, per farvi capire.  
Ma tutto questo era esattamente ciò che doveva accadere secondo i piani del nostro artista. Tutto quel coprire i suoi bozzetti nei giorni successivi aveva semplicemente reso la parete una base perfetta, bianca e intonsa.  
Non corrotta dallo smog, che in una città come Londra in quegli anni ti affumicava anche le sigarette se non eri abbastanza veloce a fumartele.  
Non inzaccherata dagli schizzi della pioggia, altra caratteristica assai costante nella capitale inglese, come nel resto dello stato d’altronde.  
Né tantomeno tappezzata da imprecazioni o scarabocchi, più o meno allusivi, spiattellati lì dai veri vandali delle strade.  
E finalmente, al tramonto della sera precedente, si era accampato lì, con la sua vernice spray, i suoi pennelli e la tempera per i dettagli, per mostrare alla città la sua magnifica opera d’arte, che dava a quella strada colore e vivacità, perse ormai da chissà quanto. Si chinò per prendere dalla sua borsa una polaroid, per immortalare qualche istantanea del suo lavoro, perché non andasse perduto l’indomani, spazzato via da scie di vernice bianca a coprirlo. Scattate le inquadrature che lo convincevano di più, si decise a raccogliere tutto il materiale che aveva sparpagliato lì attorno. Lasciò fuori dal suo fagotto solo un pennellino dalla punta sottile e appena intinta nella vernice nera. Lo prese con delicatezza fra le dita, avvicinandosi di nuovo al murale e andando a ricamare, in un angolino spoglio formatosi fra le foglie, due lettere intrecciate con grazia fra loro: JL.  
Sorrise soddisfatto. Ecco, ora era decisamente perfetto. Indietreggiò di qualche passo per ammirare ancora una volta il suo capolavoro, per poi guardarsi rapidamente attorno e correre via nel silenzio dell’alba, in quella città che stava pigramente cominciando ad alzarsi.

 

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo I - I Saw Him Standing There_

  
Erano le dieci in punto di quella mattina di settembre. Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati stava passeggiando con disinvoltura davanti a una folla di persone, perlopiù giovani, che si erano concentrate davanti a un gigantesco leone, il quale guardava con sguardo fiero i suoi spettatori dal suo muro. Si sentivano mormorii meravigliati, qualcuno che gridava allo scandalo, esagerati!, qualche bambino si avvicinava per toccarlo quasi pensassero che fosse vero. Tutto quello stupore fece sorridere il ragazzo e lo fece avvicinare. Riconobbe alcuni dei suoi compagni di corso che osservavano con attenzione i colori e le linee del disegno, neanche si trattasse di un grande quadro da imitare. Tutto quell’interesse lo fece sorridere d’orgoglio.  
Senza che se ne accorgesse, un ragazzo moro con gli occhi chiari gli si avvicinò, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla con convinzione.  
“Bel lavoro!”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari si girò con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra e alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Cosa? Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.” Gli rispose, con tranquillità.  
“Oh andiamo, John! L’ho vista, tra le foglie, sai? Quella è la tua firma.” Affermò il moro, indicando l’albero colorato del murale, appoggiandosi ora con l’avambraccio alla spalla dell’amico.  
L’altro rise, con le braccia conserte, tornando a guardare la parete.  
“Nah, ti sarai sbagliato, sarà solo una sbavatura di colore. Io so fare di meglio.” Scherzò, facendogli l’occhiolino e punzecchiandogli il braccio per farlo spostare.  
“Sarà, ma la prossima volta che fai una pazzia simile voglio esserci anch’io!” Esclamò, alzando il braccio e riappoggiando la mano.  
“D’accordo, Stu, ma a una condizione.”  
“E sarebbe?”  
“Che tu non ti faccia prendere da manie di egocentrismo come l’ultima volta.”  
Stuart rise al ricordo.

Qualche mese prima avevano provato, lui e John, ad “affrescare” una carrozza di un treno con vivaci disegni senza senso, presi dal trip dovuto a un paio di canne. Diciamo che la mattina dopo, quando erano tornati sul luogo del delitto, Stuart aveva ancora la ridarella e diceva ad ogni passante che “quell’opera d’arte”, come l’aveva definita lui, l’avevano fatta lui e il suo amico.  
John era riuscito a trascinarlo via appena in tempo perché non lo dicesse a un uomo della sicurezza lì vicino, correndo a perdifiato il più lontano possibile, e non rimettendo piede alla stazione per diversi giorni.

“Hai poco da ridere, sai? C’è mancato poco che tu ci facessi arrestare.” Sbuffò John, anche se un po’ divertito a ripensarci.  
“Oh dai, ti sei divertito anche tu, ammettilo!” Gli rispose Stuart, tirando un leggero pugno sulla spalla all’altro, ridacchiando.  
“Senti John, io mi avvio, tu che fai? Resti qua a contemplare la tua nottata, o vieni con me?”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati ci pensò su un attimo, e, girandosi verso il leone, rispose sorridendo soddisfatto.  
“Credo che resterò qui ancora un po’, a godermi i complimenti e gli insulti del mio ignaro pubblico.”  
“Va bene amico, ci si vede dopo allora!” Stuart gli diede un’ultima pacca sulla spalla e se ne andò, sparendo fra i curiosi.

Beh, signori, questo è John Lennon, aspirante artista, pittore magari, ma per il momento si fa andar bene anche il semplice “imbrattatore di fogli”. Cosa possiamo aggiungere su questo ragazzo? Ce ne sarebbero di cose da dire, oh se ce ne sarebbero!, ma non credo che disponiate di tutto questo tempo, quindi vi farò una panoramica generale degli aspetti più importanti del nostro protagonista, il resto lo scoprirete solo vivendo.  
Dunque, il piccolo John Winston Lennon è nato in una fredda serata d’ottobre, precisamente il nono giorno del mese, nella fredda città di Liverpool. Non passò molto tempo che suo padre decise di abbandonare baracca e burattini, lasciando da soli il bambino e sua madre, Julia, partendo per chissà dove con un’altra. Non male come inizio, eh?  
Julia, in crisi per l’accaduto, si era gettata fra le spire vorticose e invitanti dell’alcool, quasi dimenticandosi di avere un figlio a cui badare. A questo punto della sua infanzia, John, di quasi cinque anni, venne preso in custodia dalla maggiore delle altre quattro sorelle della madre, Mary (o Mimi, per gli amici), mossa da pietà per quel povero bambino abbandonato a se stesso. Non che da qui in poi la sua vita sia stata tutta rose e fiori, anzi. Crescere con Mimi era più o meno l’equivalente di crescere sotto un regime dittatoriale per la maggior parte delle situazioni, sotto strettissimo controllo e perennemente oppresso dalle regole ferree imposte dalla donna. Però non mi sembra giusto parlare solo di questo suo aspetto: infatti la zietta, neanche troppo sotto la sua rigida corazza, adorava John, dopotutto era il figlio che la natura non le aveva dato, e gli permetteva molto più di quanto non sembrasse.  
Aveva circa quindici anni quando sua madre, ripresasi pian piano da quella voragine di dolore alcolico grazie a dei gruppi di sostegno, cominciò di nuovo a interessarsi a lui. Insomma, avevano appena cominciato a riallacciare il loro rapporto, quando il destino decise di portarsi via anche lei, o meglio, ci pensarono un poliziotto ubriaco e la sua auto a farlo.  
John, potrete ben capire, si sentì decisamente solo. Tuttavia, trovò nell’arte una luminosa via di fuga da quella vita, così, finite le superiori, seguì questa via, iscrivendosi a un Istituto delle Arti a Londra, fra le non poche proteste di Mimi, che insisteva a dirgli che “L’arte non ti porterà da nessuna parte”, invano.  
Così il ragazzo raccolse i soldi che gli aveva lasciato in eredità sua madre, e fuggì nella capitale, dove ormai viveva da qualche anno.  
All’inizio era stato difficile inserirsi. Primo problema fra tutti era trovarsi un tetto sopra la testa, visti i prezzi della City. Ma quello, per fortuna!, l’aveva risolto incredibilmente in fretta: il primo giorno di lezione aveva adocchiato un suo compagno di corso dai capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari, un po’ schivo e solitario ma dall’aspetto affidabile; così John aveva deciso di tentare la sorte, e si sedette accanto al ragazzo, che presto scoprì essere incredibilmente amichevole e aperto. Si chiamava Stuart Sutcliffe, anche lui trasferito lì nella città da poco, anche lui inseguendo una passione, e caso vuole che stesse giusto cercando un coinquilino con cui dividere le spese.  
Così la vita era diventata subito più facile, con una casa e un amico, in quella gigantesca, nuova realtà in cui John si era tuffato, senza alcun rimorso né rimpianto a stringergli il cuore.

Bene, e ora che abbiamo tracciato a grandi linee il profilo del nostro protagonista, direi che possiamo proseguire da dove avevamo interrotto.  
John si spostò un po’ fra quegli occhi svampiti, persi ad osservare il murale, per ascoltare i commenti che gli capitavano a tiro d’orecchio.  
Sentiva gli _oooh_ dei pochi bimbi presenti, strattonati via dalle madri, che invece borbottavano contrariate contro il ‘mascalzone’ che aveva compiuto tale scempio. E ancora, la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei lo osservava affascinato, mentre gli uomini arrivavano a passo svelto, si fermavano un secondo dando un’occhiata di sfuggita, poi controllavano l’orologio e riprendevano la loro corsa con le loro valigette ben strette in mano, spintonando chiunque si trovasse sulla loro strada.  
Osservò divertito tutte le reazioni su cui posava l’attenzione, quando un fastidioso commento gli arrivò a punzecchiare l’udito.  
_“È tirato via.”_  
_Scusami?_  
Si girò immediatamente per cercare di individuare la fonte di quel decisamente poco appropriato commento. E la trovò, giusto qualche persona più in là, sulla destra poco dietro di lui. Era un ragazzo dai capelli corvini, la pelle incredibilmente chiara, quasi luminosa, gli occhi chiari e teneva un sopracciglio alzato. La sua espressione rimandava un certo disappunto.  
Un bellissimo ragazzo, per carità, ma come si permetteva quello lì di arrivare tutto bello riposato e raggiante e criticare la _sua_ notte insonne, nella quale aveva creato il _suo_ murale?!  
_Che cretino_ , si ritrovò a pensare fra sé e sé. Fra l’altro quel tizio aveva anche un aspetto familiare.  
Ci pensò su ancora un po’, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio. Poi si ricordò di averlo visto per i corridoi della scuola, ma a nessuna delle lezioni che frequentava. Quindi doveva essere più piccolo. Non che John fosse all’ultimo anno, magari!, ne aveva almeno per un altro paio, ma ormai conosceva tutti quelli del suo e degli anni prima. Abitudine, si vede.  
Inavvertitamente si era girato giusto un pochino, per guardarlo meglio. Gli venne in mente di averlo intravisto, di sfuggita, in alcune classi.. forse di disegno. Ma non certo alla tela, diamine se ne sarebbe ricordato se così fosse stato, no? Gli balenò nella mente l’idea che potesse essere di un corso parallelo al suo.

John e Stu, come molti altri ragazzi, frequentavano il corso di arti figurative, ma erano presenti nell’edificio anche altri due corsi, musicale e teatrale, leggermente meno frequentati rispetto a quello principale. Nei corsi si cercava di mantenere un certo scambio fra persone, diciamo per farsi conoscere partendo dall’interno della scuola stessa. Ad esempio, capitava spesso che degli aspiranti attori del corso teatrale si trovassero nelle aule di disegno per posare come modelli, o che studenti con spartito e strumenti alla mano lavorassero alla colonna sonora di una rappresentazione insieme a quelli dotati di tempera e pennelli che si occupavano della scenografia.

Quindi sì, doveva essere di un altro corso. Lo squadrò ancora un attimo, dalla punta dei capelli ebano alle stringhe delle scarpe da ginnastica di seconda mano. Tentò di studiare la sua postura, ma è difficile dedurre gli studi di una persona dal modo in cui se ne sta ritta a fissare un murale, per di più criticandolo. Così John decise semplicemente di provare a sondare di persona il terreno.  
“A me sembra molto curato invece.” Commentò con semplicità, ma non senza un leggero pizzico di sfida.  
Il ragazzo si girò, imitato da alcuni altri intorno a lui, curiosi di vedere chi avesse ribattuto al loro amico.  
“Ma se i riflessi sul pelo del leone sono tutti tratteggiati? Sembra più uno schizzo che non un lavoro elaborato.” Replicò quello, indicando le linee dorate intermittenti sulla base aranciata del corpo dell’animale, e poi tornando a puntare il suo sguardo chiaro negli occhi color nocciola dell’altro.  
_Come pensavo, non è del mio corso_ , si ritrovò a pensare John, sorridendo fra sé.  
“Devono essere, appunto, _riflessi_ e non strisce stradali, ti pare? Altrimenti che fine fa l’effetto della luce?”  
Il suo ‘avversario’ lo guardò perplesso per un attimo, sentendo vacillare leggermente la propria sicurezza, assimilando le parole, e gettando poi una rapida occhiata ai dettagli indicati prima, provando a reinterpretarli sotto quel punto di vista.  
“E poi sei troppo vicino, te l’ha mai detto nessuno che i quadri di grandi dimensioni si possono apprezzare nel loro insieme solo se li guardi dalla giusta distanza?” Aggiunse John, con tono scherzoso. “Ad esempio, da qui, mi sembri un bel ragazzo, ma scommetto che se mi avvicinassi troverei un sacco di dettagli scoordinati fra loro sul tuo viso.” Disse, avvicinandosi di diversi passi, e sorridendo beffardo all’espressione del ragazzo, ora a metà fra lo stupito e l’imbarazzato.  
Notò, avvicinandosi, che invece aveva dei lineamenti precisi, appena ovattati dall’espressione dipinta sul suo viso, gli occhi chiari erano incorniciati da sopracciglia sottili, ma la sua osservazione durò poco, poiché un paio di ragazzi, forse suoi amici, avevano trattenuto una risatina, catturando l’attenzione di John.  
“Sarai bello tu, allora! Con quel naso che ti ritrovi..” Provò a ribattere il ragazzo.  
“Beh, però è unico nel suo genere!” Rise John alzando un sopracciglio.  
Uno dei ragazzi che prima avevano ridacchiato picchiettò sulla spalla del ragazzo, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione. Era un ragazzino secco secco, a cui avresti offerto volentieri un banchetto pur di vedergli della carne a rivestirgli le ossa.  
“Macca, dobbiamo andare, o Martin ci farà la pelle!” Gli disse, facendogli notare l’ora.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, sobbalzando per un istante quando realizzò il possibile ritardo.  
“Perché non me l’hai fatto notare prima, Harrison?!” Replicò leggermente scocciato allo stecchino, che alzò le mani per tirarsi fuori da ogni colpa.  
“Hai anche tu un orologio, potevi controllare!” Ribatté l’altro, facendo spallucce.

Sarebbe stato divertente assistere e descrivere quel battibecco infantile, però i ragazzi scomparvero alla vista rapidamente fra le persone dopo quei commenti.  
John sospirò ridacchiando. Diede un’ultima occhiata al quadro, e decise di avviarsi anche lui verso quell’edificio che l’avrebbe visto prigioniero per almeno una buona decina di ore.  
Mentre camminava a passo tranquillo si trovò a ripensare allo scambio di battute a cui aveva appena assistito e ai nomi che aveva captato. _Martin_..  
Un lampo gli attraversò la mente, capendo di chi si trattasse: George Martin, professore di recitazione.  
Non lo conosceva molto, più per sentito dire. Le persone che gliene avevano parlato lo avevano descritto come un professore un po’ burbero e molto severo per certi aspetti, ma altrettanto disponibile per altri.

“Quindi fai teatro eh, _Macca_?”  
Disse fra sé, fermandosi davanti all’istituto, un edificio di pianta quadrata impostato su due piani, dalla facciata piuttosto imponente, simile a un tempio greco, in stile neoclassico. Si sistemò la tracolla di cuoio sulla spalla, e si avviò su per la scalinata.  
Era una scalinata in arenaria chiara, più ampia che alta: erano solo sei gradini, leggermente più alti del normale. Esattamente a metà dell’ultimo gradino una colonna in marmo rosso divideva l’entrata in due arcate, sotto cui vi erano dei pesanti portoni. Appena entrato c’era un’altra scalinata, in marmo bianco lucidissimo, che scendeva, riportando il piano al livello stradale esterno.  
Lì si apriva un altro varco, diviso come l’ingresso principale in due archi da una colonna, che dava su un cortiletto interno. Ai lati di quest’uscita vi erano due scalinate sempre in marmo bianco, che portavano invece al piano superiore, unendosi su un palchetto sopra all’uscita. I colori dominanti all’interno erano bianco e un crema luminoso, che trasmetteva tranquillità e allo stesso tempo anche allegria; mentre all’esterno dominavano varie sfumature di grigio: dal grigio chiaro della base al più denso color cenere delle lesene e delle altre decorazioni, interrotte solo dalle colonne di marmo rosso scuro.  
Ma perdonatemi, sebbene l’edificio andrebbe descritto per la bellezza di ogni suo dettaglio, dobbiamo proseguire con la nostra storia.  
Dunque, John giunse nell’atrio fresco davanti al cortile, prese la scala di sinistra per accedere al piano superiore, che portava ai laboratori di disegno. Più avanti, appena me ne sarà data l’occasione, mi soffermerò a descrivervi anche le stanze del piano inferiore, dedicate più a scultura e teatro.  
Il ragazzo si stava dirigendo verso la sua classe, quando una figura familiare gli venne incontro, uscendo proprio da dove doveva entrare lui. Si fermò perplesso a metà corridoio, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, pensando di averli messi male, dato lo spettacolo che aveva di fronte. Era Stuart il ragazzo poco avanti a lui, non c’era dubbio su quello, ma era.. verde?  
John spalancò gli occhi, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso, tentando in tutti i modi di trattenere una risata. Riprese a camminare verso l’amico, sorridendo ad ogni passo di più, impiegando sempre più fatica per non scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente in corridoio. Stuart era ricoperto di vernice verde brillante su tutta la parte sinistra del corpo, capelli e faccia inclusi.  
“Ti sei scontrato con Lanterna Verde?” Chiese, ridendo.  
Stuart gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, sbuffando.  
“La Kirchherr ha pensato bene che dovessi fare l’albero, _di nuovo_..” Rispose scocciato il ragazzo moro.  
John rise di gusto, nonostante gli sguardi truci dell’altro, che borbottò un _levati di mezzo_ , avviandosi spedito verso il bagno più vicino, lasciando una scia di gocce verdi al suo passaggio. Guardandolo sparire dietro l’angolo, John entrò nell’aula, notando a terra le evidenti chiazze di vernice lasciate dallo scontro.  
Cercò con gli occhi la ragazza, individuandola indaffarata intorno a una sagoma di legno dalla forma fantasiosa, simile a una pianta, ma molto meno verde di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Le si avvicinò ridacchiando, mentre era intenta a dipingere con della tempera azzurra i dettagli sulla sagoma.  
“Immagino tu abbia incrociato Sutcliffe..” Disse lei, avvertendo la presenza del ragazzo dietro di sé, senza staccare gli occhi da ciò che stava facendo.  
“Immagini bene, mia cara. Si può sapere che ti ha fatto per farsi lanciare di nuovo un barattolo di vernice addosso?” Chiese John con tono scherzoso. Era la seconda volta in un mese che trovava il suo amico ricoperto di vernice. Un paio di settimane prima Stuart, per scherzo, aveva mosso la scala su cui era appollaiata la ragazza, facendola ondeggiare leggermente. Lei, per tutta risposta, gli rovesciò addosso tutto il barattolo di vernice rossa che aveva in mano.  
Alzò un sopracciglio, con fare altezzoso, le labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso ironico. Si girò verso il ragazzo dai capelli ramati, che sospirò. La guancia pallida della giovane era piena di sbuffi di tempera lilla.  
“Ha pensato che dovessi far parte della scenografia.” Rispose lei, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.  
“Dai, Astrid, sono solo due segnet..” Tentò di difendere il suo amico, ma fu fulminato subito da un’occhiata della ragazza.

Astrid Kirchherr era una ragazza incredibilmente permalosa e determinata. Questa era una cosa che John aveva capito subito il primo giorno, lo stesso in cui aveva conosciuto Stuart. Nell’ora di fotografia si era avvicinato a questa ragazza dai capelli corti e biondi, che l’avevano colpito particolarmente. Ma quello che lo colpì successivamente, conoscendola nei giorni successivi, fu il suo carattere deciso e sicuro di sé.  
Quindi non c’era da stupirsi che avesse reagito in quel modo alla provocazione di Stuart.  
John alzò le mani, dichiarando la resa: il suo amico era indifendibile, ok, concetto afferrato.  
Andò a poggiare la borsa sul tavolo in fondo alla stanza, insieme a quelle dei suoi compagni. Si sfilò la giacca per mettersi anche lui all’opera: dovevano occuparsi della scenografia per il prossimo spettacolo in programma: Sogno di una Notte di Mezza Estate. Si mise accanto ad Astrid, lavorando su un’altra sagoma di legno.  
“Comunque, bel leone. Ci ho fatto un paio di foto, spero non ti dispiaccia.” Gli disse lei, rifinendo la corteccia.  
“Cristo, non si può più avere un po’ di anonimato qua.” Sospirò divertito il ragazzo.  
“Ti faccio notare che il tuo anonimato è andato a farsi fottere da quando sei uno dei ragazzi più popolari qua dentro.” Lo stuzzicò lei, sorridendo. “E poi sono tre anni che ti vedo disegnare e dipingere, ormai riconosco il tuo stile.” Aggiunse, facendolo sorridere d’orgoglio.

Due ore passarono velocemente, fra una chiacchierata e l’altra, pur sotto il rigido controllo dell’insegnante, che si aggirava come un falco per la stanza per controllare che tutto procedesse correttamente. I due ragazzi raccolsero la loro roba e si spostarono al piano di sotto, infilandosi in un laboratorio con delle lastre di vari materiali. Astrid gioì nell’apprendere che avrebbero dovuto fare dei bozzetti di bassorilievi, mentre John sussurrò un’imprecazione, beccandosi un aspro rimprovero dalla professoressa presente.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo solo pochi minuti dopo, quando vide entrare Stuart dalla porta, letteralmente mezzo bagnato e con ancora notevoli tracce di verde sui vestiti e sui capelli, da cui non era riuscito a togliere la vernice.  
La ragazza per poco non distrusse la sua lastra in gesso per le risate, mentre Stuart si diresse con aria sconfitta accanto a John, che tentò di rincuorarlo con una pacca sulla spalla, con scarso successo.  
Intanto la professoressa cominciò a lamentarsi apertamente del “baccano” proveniente dall’aula accanto, dove dei ragazzi del corso di musica stavano provando alcuni pezzi.  
Ironia del caso, uno di quelli fu spedito a chiedere a loro di usare gli attrezzi più silenziosamente. Questo fece scattare nella donna un istinto omicida verso chiunque avesse mandato il ragazzo, e si fiondò nella stanza accanto, scatenando l’ennesimo litigio fra insegnanti di corsi diversi. Nessuna novità, non si può dire che il corpo docente dei vari corsi convivesse pacificamente, al contrario, per fortuna, degli studenti.  
Insomma, la giornata procedette normalmente fino circa alle quattro, quando si spostarono nel teatro che faceva parte dell’edificio, spesso usato anche come aula magna. Una sala ariosa ed elegante, doveva avere almeno un secolo più del resto dell’edificio.

Con la scocciatura di dover prendere altre misure per altri pezzi della scenografia, John e Stuart, che attirava molto l’attenzione per i corridoi, si armarono di metri e attrezzi vari e andarono insieme ad altri compagni sul palco, a vedere come incastrare i vari scenari e fondali. Per fortuna allo spettacolo mancavano un paio di mesi abbondanti, perché tutta l’organizzazione era decisamente indietro: le scenografie erano in costruzione e gli arrangiamenti musicali erano alquanto scadenti, per non parlare del copione, che era stato cestinato almeno sei volte dall’inizio dei preparativi!  
Dando una rapida occhiata all’interno della sala si potevano vedere circa una cinquantina di persone che si spostavano freneticamente, chi intento a ripetere una parte, chi a cercare lo strumento giusto, chi a ragionare su quale colore avrebbe reso meglio l’atmosfera, e chi invece se ne stava fermo lì e basta.  
Astrid si concentrò sui fasci di luce, indicando ai due ragazzi dove mettere dei segni di riferimento per le sagome.  
“Stu, puoi passare la mano sinistra in questo punto? Mi serve un segno brillante per differenziarlo dagli altri, e quel verde fa proprio al caso mio!” Esclamò la ragazza con un sorrisetto stampato sulle labbra, indicando innocentemente con la punta del piede un punto vicino a lei. Il ragazzo le sbuffò contro in risposta, continuando ad armeggiare con un metro appena dietro le quinte.  
“Come sei scortese, sei solo verde d’invidia!” Aggiunse, ma venendo completamente ignorata, ricevette solo un biascicato ‘.. _a quel paese_..’. Ridacchiò fra sé e sé, soddisfatta. John osservò la scena scuotendo la testa divertito.  
“Potresti sempre portarla fuori a cena per farti perdonare.. Ah, ma sei un po’ al verde, giusto..” Lo canzonò, causando altre risate della ragazza.  
“So dove abiti Lennon, non ti conviene..” Sibilò il ragazzo moro da dietro una tenda, con una punta di buonumore.

Alcuni ragazzi ripetevano le battute certe dei loro copioni in platea, per non ostacolare il traffico sul palco. Le battute che avrebbero sicuramente recitato erano relativamente poche: venivano dall’opera stessa, e quindi non erano rielaborate e non potevano essere cambiate, cosa molto frequente invece per il resto del copione. Erano presenti diversi ragazzi dei vari anni del corso, dal primo all’ultimo.  
John diede un’occhiata alle ragazze che non conosceva, trovando che alcune fossero terribilmente timide: non riuscivano a dire due battute in croce senza balbettare o inciampare almeno una dozzina di volte. Nah, decisamente da scartare. Spostò lo sguardo su un gruppetto un po’ più affiatato, notando una ragazza con i capelli biondi a caschetto, snella, che sorrideva allegramen..  
“John Winston Lennon. Non ci pensare nemmeno.” John sentì uno schiocco di dita accanto all’orecchio che lo fece sobbalzare. Si girò verso la fonte del richiamo e del rumore. Astrid lo stava guardando con disappunto.  
_Guardando_ , diciamo che lo stava fissando più come se volesse dargli fuoco. John alzò un sopracciglio con un sorrisetto.  
“A cosa?”  
“Lo sai benissimo a cosa.”  
“Oh, dai, non ho detto assolutamente niente.” Si giustificò il ragazzo, sorridendo con eccessiva innocenza.  
“Ci ha pensato la tua espressione a farlo. Sono appena arrivate, fai almeno ambientare i cerbiatti prima di sparare!” Sospirò lei, allentando un po’ il rimprovero.  
John rise, annuendo, lanciando un’ultima occhiata agli aspiranti attori di quello spettacolo che si prospettava una tragedia più che la commedia che era nata. Occhiata che lo fece voltare completamente e sgranare gli occhi quando la sua memoria visiva riconobbe una figura. Il suo sguardo rimase catturato nel verde magnetico degli occhi del ragazzo di quella mattina, quasi incredulo di vederlo lì. Due volte nello stesso giorno? _Impossibile_.  
Astrid schioccò di nuovo le dita accanto alla sua guancia per farlo tornare alla realtà, ma questa volta fu deliberatamente ignorata.  
‘ _Macca’_ era ancora insieme a quel ragazzo morto di fame.. pardon, diciamo magrolino, è più cortese.  
Rideva entusiasta nel leggere il copione stampato per l’ennesima volta, indicando il foglio all’amico, probabilmente le sue parti. Era nel gruppo dei primi anni, insieme a molte altre facce nuove.  
John si ritrovò a ridere fra sé e sé, ripensando all’impegno del primo anno, quando lui e Stu cercavano di fare tutto perfetto e in pochissimo tempo, per dimostrare che sì, loro ci sapevano fare. Si rivedeva in quei ragazzini che provavano strumenti e parti con la massima serietà e il massimo impegno. Ora, dall’alto del suo terzo anno, li guardava quasi con tenerezza, dato che in quei due anni aveva capito che tutto quello strafare era completamente inutile, tanto nessuno ti considera il primo anno: gli insegnanti ti vedono come un agnellino spaurito che obbedisce a qualsiasi richiesta, mentre per gli studenti più grandi sei il più piccolo dei marmocchi.  
Si ricordò della ragazza che lo stava guardando, chiedendo impaziente di sapere che avesse da ridere da solo come un idiota – _Ah già, ma tu sei un idiota_ , affermò subito dopo – così John glielo disse, facendo sorridere anche lei.  
Scesero dal palco per prendere la loro roba e andarsene, ormai erano quasi le sei. Stuart decise di mettersi la maglia e la giacca al contrario, per tentare di nascondere il colore per non essere fissato anche lungo il tragitto verso casa, con scarsi risultati, dato che i bambini lo guardavano e lo indicavano ridendo alle loro mamme. Quando salutarono la ragazza alla fermata dell’autobus, John sentì mormorare l’altro ‘ _spero ti esploda la cucina.._ ’, o qualcosa di simile comunque, facendolo sorridere.  
“Dai, Peter Pan, andiamo a casa, così riprenderai un colorito normale!” Gli disse ridendo.  
Gli occhi chiari lo fulminarono in risposta.  
“Ce n’è anche per te, eh.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati alzò le mani, in segno di resa, mentre riprendevano a camminare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **_____________________**_  
  
_**Angolo dell'Autrice**_  
  
Beh, salve a tutti!  
Che dire.. Ci siamo. Oggi è il 9 settembre, e, come promesso, oggi ho firmato la mia condanna a morte con questa Au.  
Nonostante tutti gli incoraggiamenti (in alcuni casi anche a mano armata) di diverse persone, non sono affatto sicura di questa storia. Ma che volete farci, sono fatta così, ve ne sarete accorti già in passato.  
E se siete arrivati fino a qui a leggere, nonostante il papiro qua sopra, che dire, vi adoro!  
Non vorrei allungare ulteriorimente la cosa, ma mi sembrava d'obbligo dirvi il perché ho scritto tutto ciò.  
Dunque, questa storia nasce a gennaio di quest'anno, come tentativo di sbloccarmi e superare il mio rapporto conflittuale con le AU, conflitto risolto poi grazie soprattutto a due storie bellissime su questo fandom: Anya mi ha tolto il blocco con la sua [No More Lonely Nights](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3384933&i=1), mentre l'amore per il genere è scattato con [I'll Get You](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2565622&i=1), di Kia85. Due delle più appassionanti storie che io abbia letto qui (e le ho lette tutte, dalla prima all'ultima. quindi posso dirvelo con sicurezza). Quindi, se non le avete lette, ve le consiglio in particolar modo. Grazie a entrambe, perché senza voi due probabilmente non sarei qui a pubblicare questa storia.  
Ma tornando a noi, in un primo momento la lasciai da parte, rincattucciandola in un angolo sperduto del mio pc. Poi verso la fine di maggio ho pensato di riprenderla e vedere come andava. E diciamo che è andata molto bene perché mi ci sono affezionata un sacco, e da una mezza pagina scarsa ora ne posso contare ben 86 e non ho ancora finito, quindi vi romperò le scatole per moooolto tempo.  
Bene, detto ciò, volevo aggiungere solo un paio di cose, poi vi saluto, lo giuro.  
La prima, è che la storia è ambientata a Londra, come vi sarete accorti, ma non troverete mai specificato l'anno. Questo perché mi piace che uno la immagini nel tempo che preferisce, con le dovute eccezioni ovviamente (è difficile immaginarla nel 1500, ecco tutto XD). Tuttavia, se qualcuno volesse collocarla nel suo anno preciso, ho lasciato diversi indizi che lo facessero capire. Ovviamente se volete chiedermelo o indovinare io sono qui :3  
La seconda, è che mi sono divertita a mettere riferimenti ad altre storie, perché io adoro quando vengono fatti cammei o cose di quel genere a libri, film, storie, ecc.  
Via, direi che è giunto il momento di salutarci.  
Volevo ringraziare di tutto cuore Giò, la mia beta, che mi ha sopportata e sostenuta, e tutt'ora lo fa, correggendo anche a ore improbabili tutte le storie che scrivo. Questa storia la state leggendo grazie a lei.  
Ringrazio moltissimo Anya, per il suo incoraggiamento e le sue parole, ma soprattutto per la sua pazienza, e Kia, che in diverse occasioni mi ha inconsapevolmente spronata a continuare.  
E ringrazio la parte fondamentale della baracca, ovvero voi lettori. Silenziosi o meno, vi adoro tutti, perché non c'è niente di più bello del poter raccontare una storia a qualcuno che la ascolti. O legga, in questo caso.  
Spero di non aver deluso nessuna delle persone che aspettava questa storia.  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, perché per me è davvero molto importante saperlo, non importa che lo facciate qua sotto o per messaggio privato.

Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno, da oggi per ogni venerdì, quello che ho da raccontarvi. Quindi, a venerdì prossimo!  
Tantissimi baci a tutti,

  
**_Athelyè_ _~_ ❤**


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo II - I've Just Seen A Face_

  
Lesse e rilesse i fogli che aveva in mano, entusiasta e divertito allo stesso tempo. Dio, era così emozionato!

Ce l’aveva fatta, aveva ottenuto la parte! Nonostante i copioni fossero stati scritti almeno quindici volte dall’inizio dei preparativi, gli attori ancora non erano stati comunicati, fino a quella mattina. Quando gliel’avevano detto era saltato di gioia, abbracciando di slancio la prima persona che si era trovato vicino, facendola quasi soffocare. Un comportamento da dodicenne eccitata, direte voi, ma diamo tempo al tempo, perché il nostro amico non aveva ancora finito di guardare incredulo il proprio nome accanto al nome del personaggio.

**PUCK** (James Paul McCartney):            _Ehi, spiritello, dove vai girando?_

  
Erano almeno venti minuti che sorrideva davanti a quei pezzi di carta appena spiegazzati, su cui era scritto il _suo_ nome. Il suo, proprio il suo, non c’erano dubbi! Rideva nel leggere le sue battute, indicandole con fervore al suo migliore amico.  
Vi chiederete il perché di tutto questo entusiasmo, beh, vediamo di darvi una risposta.  
  
James Paul McCartney, aspirante attore di ventun anni, era venuto a Londra dalla cittadina portuale di Liverpool, con una valigia piena di sogni e di speranze, un po’ meno di quattrini. Paul nacque in una famiglia della classe operaia il 18 giugno, e non molto tempo dopo lo raggiunse un fratellino, Mike. Gli anni si susseguivano felici al punto giusto, quando al ragazzo, appena quattordicenne, venne strappata la madre, Mary, a causa di una malattia crudele, il cancro.  
Nonostante la terribile perdita, i tre McCartney se la cavarono: Jim, padre dei ragazzi, donò ai due tutto l’amore di cui disponeva, cercando di farli andare avanti anche senza la figura materna. Paul trovò la sua strada recitando in uno spettacolino da quattro soldi organizzato dal quartiere, rendendosi conto che sul palco si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio, e che ciò che lo riempiva più d’orgoglio erano gli applausi alla fine. Deciso a proseguire, ne parlò col padre e cominciò a frequentare una compagnia teatrale per ragazzi. Una volta finite le superiori, fece i bagagli e partì per Londra, con i migliori auguri del fratello e del padre.  
Coraggioso, direte voi, partire da solo, ma non lo era completamente, anche un altro paio di persone della compagnia avevano preso il treno con lui, fra cui il suo migliore amico: George Harrison, un ragazzo tanto magro quanto simpatico, ma di lui parleremo più avanti in un’occasione più appropriata.  
  
Dicevamo, il ragazzo stava esultando in maniera confusa, assillando l’amico che probabilmente a breve gli avrebbe tirato un pugno, dato che stava cominciando ad avere un’aria un po’ scorbutica, ma forse era solo colpa del suo quasi monociglio che lo faceva sembrare perennemente nervoso, oppure in questo caso lo era veramente. Chi può dirlo? Ma Paul non si curò minimamente di questo, era troppo contento della sua parte per prendere in considerazione anche i richiami che gli lanciava ogni tanto il suo insegnante: il professor Martin tentò invano di riprenderlo un paio di volte, arrendendosi poi all’evidenza con un sorriso, dopotutto era stato un ragazzo anche lui e poteva capire molto bene quell’entusiasmo.  
Decise di darsi una calmata solo quando cominciò a sentire la gola secca e il corpo tremendamente debole, sedendosi sulla sedia più vicina, permettendo alle sue fibre di riprendersi. Una volta ristabilita una situazione di quasi silenzio intorno a sé, vide George avvicinarsi sorridente. Il ragazzo castano si sedette accanto a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Allora, contento?” Chiese con ironia.  
Il ragazzo moro sorrise ancora all’amico, mostrando i denti, ancora tremante per la felicità. Si rese conto che a forza di sorridere gli erano venute a far male le guance e sentiva formicolargli il viso. Era esausto e aveva solo saputo il suo ruolo, così gli venne da chiedersi mentalmente come avrebbe fatto per le prove se era già ridotto così e non aveva fatto ancora nulla. Prese un bel respiro, e tentò di ricomporsi. Con scarsissimi risultati.  
“Sì, decisamente sì!” Esplose con gioia.  
George rise contento, probabilmente per osmosi. Lui non aveva fatto i provini, era troppo timido per una parte in cui doveva rivolgersi al pubblico, e poi non credeva di poter comunque superare altri studenti di anni precedenti. Tuttavia non aveva smesso un solo istante di incoraggiare Paul, a buona ragione. E anche Paul gliene era grato, anche se ora non aveva la forza di dirglielo.  
George gli diede un’altra pacca sulla spalla e si alzò, allontanandosi verso il resto della loro classe.  
Paul rimase seduto sulla sedia, a contemplare il teatro intorno a sé con fare distratto, senza concentrarsi su niente in particolare. Buttò un occhio sul palco, dove alcuni studenti del corso d’arte stavano lavorando intorno a luci e quinte, discutendo animatamente sulle posizioni dei vari oggetti. Martin aveva detto che era il terzo anno a occuparsi della scenografia, mentre il quarto dei costumi. Di tutti quei ragazzi sul palco quella che sembrava avere il comando della situazione era una ragazza bionda con i capelli corti dall’aria molto sicura di sé. I suoi occhi chiari si spostarono leggermente a sinistra, dove riconobbe il ragazzo con cui aveva discusso quella mattina, riguardo al murale del leone. Trovò estremamente curioso trovarlo proprio lì, in una città così grande come poteva esserlo la capitale inglese. Gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare ancora di quel murale con il ragazzo, anche se lui di arte capiva poco e niente, il ragazzo gli aveva dato dello stupido e del sempliciotto. Semplicemente la sua arte era far vivere qualcosa alla gente che lo guardava, attraverso la sua interpretazione il pubblico doveva piangere e ridere con lui, e non capiva come qualcuno potesse provare le stesse emozioni con un disegno piatto e impersonale, per quanto ben disegnato.  
George lo riportò alla realtà quando gli fece notare che tutti stavano raccogliendo le cose per andarsene. Paul annuì e fece altrettanto, seguendo l’amico fuori dall’edificio per incamminarsi verso il loro appartamento.  
Dire “loro” non era corretto. I due ragazzi vivevano in affitto da un ragazzo tedesco di quattro anni più grande di loro, di nome Klaus Voormann, ma dato il loro budget andava benissimo così, in fondo la maggior parte del tempo la passavano a scuola, come anche il padrone di casa, che frequentava l’ultimo anno per diventare illustratore.  
Quando rientrarono, videro un biglietto sul tavolo, lasciato dal ragazzo, che informava i coinquilini che sarebbe stato fuori tutta la notte. Da quando la sua ragazza, una certa.. Astrid forse? Oh vabbè, da quando l’aveva lasciato circa tre settimane prima, non passava quasi più la notte in casa. Paul e George erano arrivati giusto pochi giorni dopo l’accaduto, e non si può dire che fossero indifferenti al malumore di Klaus, in quel poco tempo si erano affezionati alle sue vicende. Si guardarono preoccupati, avrebbero voluto fare qualcosa, però non sapevano neanche dove si trovasse, e questo rendeva tutto decisamente complicato. Chiaramente il ragazzo voleva rientrare ubriaco fradicio all’alba.  
Sospirarono, rassegnandosi all’idea di non poter fare niente. Paul apparecchiò alla rinfusa il tavolo e prese le prime cose commestibili che trovò in cucina. Quando si girò con l’acqua in mano, trovò George già seduto e con il piatto pieno, facendolo sorridere. Il suo migliore amico poteva anche sembrare uno stuzzicadenti, ma accidenti se mangiava!  
  
Dopo cena Paul si mise subito a ripetere alcune battute, facendo avanti e indietro per il salotto, coprendo la visuale del televisore all’altro ragazzo, che sbuffava ogni volta che l’amico gli passava davanti. Tentò invano di chiedergli di andare nella sua camera a provare, perché Paul ribatté dicendo che _aveva bisogno di un pubblico_. Così il suo ‘ _pubblico’_ dovette farsene una ragione e seguire il programma sentendo una parola ogni quattro, dato che le altre tre erano coperte dall’interpretazione di Paul, fin troppo calato nella parte.  
Ad un certo punto George si alzò, ignorando che il coinquilino lo implorasse di rimanere con fare drammatico e ancora molto teatrale, e si diresse nella propria camera, affermando di avere lezione domani. Tsk, come se Paul non l’avesse. Il ragazzo si ritrovò solo, con il televisore ancora acceso.  
Si girò a guardare le immagini sullo schermo. Stava passando un notiziario notturno, che parlava di un aereo schiantatosi negli Emirati Arabi a causa di una bomba, causando la morte di poco più di un centinaio di persone, fra equipaggio e passeggeri. Si affrettò a cercare il telecomando e spengerlo. Davvero non gli andava di sentire una notizia del genere prima di dormire.  
Mise a posto la cucina nel frattempo, canticchiando distrattamente.  
“ _But you're always there, like a ghost in my dreams, and I keep on telling you: please don't do the things you do._ ”  
Paul amava la musica, grazie soprattutto a suo padre che l’aveva spinto in quella direzione prima che in tutte le altre, essendo lui musicista jazz. L’aveva avvicinato al mondo della musica soprattutto dopo la morte di sua madre, e Paul si divertiva molto a cantare e suonare, tanto che prese anche lezioni, ma non prestò mai molta attenzione, preferendo imparare a orecchio. Poi abbandonò la musica, ritenendo di non avere molte speranze come musicista quanto come attore. O meglio, non abbandonò la passione per la musica, perché cercava e trovava il tempo di strimpellare o cantare qualcosa, come in questo caso, essendo comunque qualcosa di inciso sul suo cuore, qualcos’altro in cui si sentiva molto sicuro di sé e che gli piaceva fare.  
  
Finite le faccende, e dopo aver insultato un paio di volte nella sua testa George per averlo lasciato da solo a farle, fece tappa in bagno per sistemarsi e poi si avviò verso camera sua, chiudendosi dentro e buttandosi a peso morto sul letto. Ripensandoci, che diamine aveva fatto quel giorno? Niente di speciale rispetto agli altri, eppure si sentiva davvero distrutto.  
“Bah, sarà l’entusiasmo..”  
Si disse fra sé e sé, girandosi su un fianco per trovare la posizione perfetta. Che l’avesse trovata o no, cadde in un sonno profondo quasi immediatamente, risucchiato dal vortice di aspettative per lo spettacolo e le ore di prove interminabili che lo aspettavano adesso.  
Giusto un attimo prima di chiudere le palpebre, la sua mente aveva ripensato a quel leone, credendo di averlo vivo accanto al letto, credendo di poterlo toccare solo allungando una mano. Dannato il leone e dannato l’autore di quel murale, l’aveva fatto maledettamente bene! E lui l’aveva anche criticato. Però quello l’aveva offeso, quindi era legittimo, no? Ma non fece in tempo a darsi una risposta che Morfeo lo cullò fra le sue braccia.  
  
Aprì forzatamente gli occhi, svegliato da un rumore continuo e fastidioso che gli stuzzicava le orecchie. Sembrava come se qualcuno stesse bussando insistentemente alla porta. Guardò la sveglia sul comodino per leggere l’ora: le cinque e un quarto. Ci mise ancora qualche istante a capire. Si sforzò di alzarsi dal letto e dirigersi verso l’ingresso, attraversò il corridoio cercando di non stamparsi contro i mobili, e quando arrivò alla porta lanciò un’occhiata al mobiletto lì nell’entrata, sopra cui c’era appoggiato un mazzo di chiavi. _Appunto_..  
Intuizione giusta.  
Aprì la porta, ritrovandosi di fronte a sé un ragazzo seduto a terra, proprio sul loro zerbino. Era ridotto a uno straccio, ondeggiava leggermente a destra e a sinistra, passandosi le dita fra i capelli castano scuro. Quando questo percepì che la porta era stata aperta, alzò lo sguardo all’individuo sull’uscio.  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo per aprire, britannico..” Disse con sufficienza.  
Paul sbuffò e, chinandosi, aiutò il ragazzo a rimettersi in piedi, nel frattempo maledisse ancora una volta George, per essere un dannato ghiro. Diamine, si era accorto lui del rumore e camera sua era praticamente dalla parte opposta all’ingresso, come poteva George non accorgersene quando proprio lì davanti, in fondo al corridoio?!  
Sorvolò su questi pensieri e trascinò dentro il giovane, che emanava una discreta aura alcolica. Lo portò in sala, la stanza più vicina dotata di un posto dove stenderlo, e lo fece sedere sul divano. Si allontanò di un passo, squadrandolo per qualche istante.  
“Klaus?”  
Quello alzò con lentezza gli occhi annebbiati dall’alcool.  
“Sì?”  
“Ti porto una tisana?” Chiese Paul, sospirando. L’altro bofonchiò qualcosa e si lasciò cadere da un lato sul divano, esclamando in tedesco qualcosa che il ragazzo moro non capì.  
Si diresse verso la cucina stropicciandosi un po’ gli occhi. Mise l’acqua sul fuoco e raccattò le prime due tazze a tiro. Quando cominciò a bollire, dopo aver spento, la versò e vi immerse una bustina. Lesse di nuovo l’ora nell’orologio in cucina: cinque e mezza. Certo che non sarebbe tornato a letto, prese le due tisane e tornò in salotto.  
Trovò Klaus che si teneva chiusi gli occhi con una mano, reggendosi al divano con l’altra, come se dovesse sprofondarci.  
“Klaus, mettiti a sedere.” Gli chiese preoccupato Paul. Era ovvio che all’altro ragazzo girasse la testa come una giostra, ma in quella posizione non poteva bere e di conseguenza stare meglio. “Klaus..”  
Quello mugugnò qualcosa, poi, molto lentamente, si mise più composto. Continuava a stringere i cuscini del divano, restio a lasciarli. Paul gli passò la tazza, assicurandosi che avesse la presa ben salda, per quanto fosse possibile in quelle condizioni, prima di lasciarla. Prese una sedia dal tavolo lì accanto e si sedette di fronte al ragazzo.  
Klaus stava soffiando sulla tazza, bevendo poi a piccoli sorsi, cominciando a sentirsi già un po’ meglio. Beh, ora, meglio era una parola grossa, ma perlomeno il suo stomaco aveva smesso di avvitarsi. Il salotto girava ancora un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti, ma non poteva lamentarsi con tutto quello che aveva bevuto.  
Guardò Paul, chiedendogli mentalmente che smettesse di ondeggiare come una barca. Il ragazzo gli sorrise, tentando di essere rassicurante.  
“Allora, vuoi parlare?”  
Klaus fece l’errore madornale di annuire, rischiando sia di rovesciarsi la bevanda rovente addosso, sia di fare un doppio carpiato finendo sul pavimento. Afferrò di riflesso il braccio di Paul, reggendosi con il terrore di cadere.  
Preso alla sprovvista, Paul pregò che la tazza non si inclinasse troppo. Quando la situazione tornò statica, poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Lo prendo come un sì..” Gli sorrise, cercando di ignorare la presa ferrea sul suo braccio, che cominciava a formicolargli. Il ragazzo lo guardò, e cominciò a raccontargli alcune cose, su lui e la sua ex fidanzata. Alcuni aneddoti divertenti, alcuni litigi. In realtà non parlarono neanche così tanto, ma bastò a far calmare Klaus e farlo addormentare dove si trovava.  
Praticamente da quando erano arrivati, Paul faceva così quasi ogni mattina. Certo, generalmente il ragazzo tedesco non dimenticava le chiavi prima di uscire, e quindi era in grado di entrare da solo, facendo comunque un gran fracasso, ma perlomeno non cercava di buttare giù la porta.  
  
La prima volta che l’aveva “soccorso” era stata la seconda notte che i due ragazzi passavano a Londra. Paul si era svegliato verso le quattro per il rumore proveniente dall’ingresso e, credendo si trattasse di un ladro, si era precipitato in corridoio così com’era: in mutande e armato con la prima cosa che era riuscito ad afferrare nella fretta, una ciabatta. Capite bene, la scena doveva essere stata esilarante!  
Paul, la mano con l’arma-ciabatta alzata e gli occhi chiari stretti per cercare di vedere al buio, Klaus, intento a lottare contro la sua giacca e l’attaccapanni, e George, che russava profondamente in sottofondo.  
Entrambi i ragazzi si erano bloccati, ed erano rimasti fermi a studiarsi qualche istante. Poi Klaus aveva incurvato le labbra in un sorriso, cercando di trattenersi, ma poi era scoppiato a ridere sguaiatamente, aiutato dall’alcool nel sangue, mentre Paul abbassava il braccio e lo guardava confuso.  
Tempo di fare un passo e il ragazzo tedesco era crollato a terra, così l’altro aveva lasciato cadere la sua arma e si era buttato ad aiutarlo, sebbene stesse ancora ridendo.  
Così l’aveva fatto sedere sul divano e gli aveva preparato una tisana, poi gli si era seduto accanto e avevano cominciato a parlare. Klaus gli aveva raccontato un po’ di sé e della sua ragazza, ex, perché l’aveva mollato, e di tutte le cose che gli passavano per la testa, mentre Paul ascoltava attento e ogni tanto interveniva per rassicurarlo o condividere qualche dettaglio sulla sua vita.  
Alla fine il ragazzo era scoppiato a piangere e si era lasciato andare così, addormentandosi per la stanchezza e lo sforzo. Paul era andato a prendergli una coperta, e l’aveva sistemato alla meglio su quel divano verde pistacchio un po’ sgangherato.  
E così era stato la mattina successiva, in maniera quasi identica. La terza mattina Paul aveva già in mano la tisana per il padrone di casa. Così avevano passato diverso tempo a conoscersi, in modo bizzarro, lo riconosco, ma perlomeno non erano più sconosciuti. Definirli amici sarebbe stato decisamente troppo azzardato, però conoscenti andava già bene.  
  
Paul rimase accanto a lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo malinconico, dopo averlo avvolto nella coperta. Si chiese come potesse aiutarlo, doveva pur esserci un modo, giusto?  
Sospirò e si diresse verso la propria camera, e passando davanti a quella di George, da cui giungeva un grave russare, si fermò a fissare la porta accostata, detestando l’amico e invidiando per un brevissimo istante il suo sonno continuato.  
Si stese di nuovo a letto, accoccolandosi fra le coperte. Buttò un occhio sulla sveglia: sei e mezza. _Cristo_..  
Maledisse il suo buon cuore e si girò dall’altra parte, per tentare di recuperare almeno quell’oretta di sonno che era certo di essersi meritato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_____________________  
Angolo dell'Autrice**_

  
Salve, salvina, salvetta!  
Allora, com'è andata la settimana? A me personalmente "meh". Ieri è stato un trauma tornare in classe: caldo boia, quella di matematica che spiega e dà compiti così, manco il buon giorno, poi pure gli altri che ti martellano col fatto che quest'anno hai pure la maturità, e la consapevolezza che un solo caffè non basterà a tenerti sveglia domani. Quindi da domani si ricomincia con la dipendenza da caffeina. Tra l'altro ieri era anche il compleanno di mio padre, che è professore, perciò non è stata una gran giornata per entrambi i lati della cattedra. Ma vabbè, lasciamo perdere. XD  
Allora, beh, ve ne sarete accorti, questo capitolo, oltre a essere _la metà_ dello scorso, ci racconta un po' più sulla routine del nostro Paulie, e che dire. Io adoro Puck, mi sono innamorata di questa commedia per il film Dead Poets' Society (sì, non ricordo il titolo italiano, vabbèh), ed è per questo che ho scelto questo spettacolo e che personaggio far interpretare al nostro attore.  
Ringrazio come sempre moltissimo chi mi ha incoraggiata a buttarmi su questa long, e la mia adorata beta, che quando ha visto che la storia ha già due punti di vista è impazzita di gioia XD  
Via, ora vi saluto, e fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, cosa ne pensate, se Geo mangia troppo, insomma, le solite cose! Anche per messaggio privato, se preferite, ma sul serio, ci tengo a sapere cosa ne pensate di questo mio salto nel buio ecco :)  
Allora, appuntamento ancora a venerdì prossimo, il 23, sperando di non essere già da raccattare a cucchiaiate per la scuola.  
Bacissimi e a presto!  
  
**_Athelyè ~ ♥_**


	3. Tell Me What You See

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo III - Tell Me What You See_

  
Sentì una sensazione di solletico sulla guancia, che lo fece mugolare un po’, strappandolo al sogno meraviglioso che stava facendo. Aprì gli occhi controvoglia e se ne ritrovò un paio verde chiaro che lo fissavano. Sussultò sul posto, guardando il soffitto per ritrovare la calma. Respirando profondamente, si tirò un po’ su col busto puntando i gomiti. Guardò la palla di pelo nero che ora si era acciambellata sul suo addome, e con un sospiro gli picchiettò la testolina con un dito.  
“Certo che tu non ne vuoi proprio sapere di dormire da solo, eh?” Sussurrò il ragazzo, continuando il suo gioco.  
Si sentì quasi in colpa a dover uscire dalle coperte, la bestiolina si era appena accoccolata lì e aveva già cominciato a ronfare con un lievissimo _frr_ _frr_. Si mise seduto correttamente, e lo prese delicatamente in mano per non svegliarlo nell’alzarsi, fallendo. Il cucciolo emise un flebile miagolio e piantò gli artiglietti della zampina nella mano del ragazzo, senza provocargli in realtà dolore, ma solo una risatina leggera.  
“Sei un micetto prepotente, sai? Mi svegli e poi vuoi dormire tu..” Rise debolmente, facendo delle piccole carezze al gattino che aveva in mano.  
Tenendolo con attenzione, si alzò dal letto e uscì, dirigendosi verso la cucina, da cui proveniva del rumore di pentole. Ai fornelli c’era il suo coinquilino in mutande e i capelli scuri ancora arruffati. Probabilmente era sveglio da un pezzo ma era rimasto in cucina tutto il tempo. Questo si girò quando sentì il passo felpato dell’altro che scendeva le scale, rivolgendogli il buongiorno con un sorriso che gli illuminò gli occhi chiari.  
“Oh, vedo che Liberty ha dormito da te anche stanotte! Devi piacergli un sacco, John.” Disse, non appena avvistò il batuffolo nella mano di dell’altro.  
John mise a terra il gattino nero che corse goffamente da Stuart, per strusciarsi contro le sue caviglie. Il ragazzo abbandonò la padella dove aveva cotto un uovo per prendere del latte dal frigo e versarlo in una vaschetta di plastica, la ciotola improvvisata del cucciolo.  
Improvvisata perché non avevano ancora avuto il tempo di prendergliene una vera, dato che circa una settimana che quel micetto era diventato loro coinquilino.  
  
I due ragazzi stavano tornando a casa qualche sera prima, e avevano sentito miagolare una scatola vicino ai cassonetti. Incuriositi, si erano avvicinati e, aprendola, avevano visto questo cucciolo che graffiava con tutta la sua forza il cartone, ancora troppo resistente per le sue piccole zampine artigliate. Senza bisogno di parlarsi, presero la scatola e ne portarono il contenuto a casa. Erano seguite le discussioni sul nome, che variavano da artisti a filosofi, terminando con la proposta di Stuart.  
“Perché non Liberty? È un movimento artistico e anche filosofico, mi sembra perfetto.” Affermò convinto.  
John ci pensò su qualche istante e approvò.  
Da allora Liberty, un batuffolino nero grande a malapena quanto un pugno, era ufficialmente un abitante di quell’appartamento. Si era abituato incredibilmente in fretta alla sua nuova casa, l’unica situazione drammatica era stata la prima sera. I due l’avevano lasciato a dormire nella scatola dove l’avevano trovato, e lui si era messo a miagolare in una specie di pianto felino. Così John l’aveva tirato fuori da lì e sul fondo della scatola aveva messo un cuscino. Fatto sta che, pur avendo lasciato la scatola al piano di sotto, Liberty era riuscito a salire le scale e arrivare in camera del ragazzo, aggrappandosi con le unghiette alla coperta per salire sul letto. E c’era mancato poco che non diventasse una frittella, perché John, saltando dallo spavento, stava per tirargli una manata.  
Il ragazzo si ritrovò il gattino accoccolato accanto al collo anche la sera seguente, e tentò di riportarlo nella sua scatola, ma la mattina Liberty era di nuovo accanto a lui. La notte successiva provò allora a chiudere la porta, ma si era dovuto alzare ad aprirla, perché il quello si era messo a grattarla e piangere. John si arrese e lo prese per la collottola, portandolo direttamente in fondo al letto, dove era rimasto tutta la notte. Insomma, Liberty in quei pochi giorni si era già abituato.  
  
“Dimmi che hai fatto qualcosa anche per me, perché sto morendo di fame Stu..”  
Stuart sbuffò, indicando il tavolo dove c’erano un piatto con un pancake e un vasetto di marmellata. John era così: si svegliava presto, ma quasi sistematicamente non usciva da camera finché non sentiva rumori in cucina. Rumori che volevano significare “Stuart ha fatto la colazione”. Beh, anche se faceva così spesso e volentieri, era comunque un ottimo coinquilino per molti altri aspetti, pensò il ragazzo moro mentre metteva l’uovo nel proprio piatto.  
John si lasciò scappare un _‘ti adoro’_ mentre si metteva a sedere per addentare la colazione.  
Dopo essersi decisi a vestirsi, raccattarono le cose per la scuola e, salutato Liberty, uscirono. Passarono davanti al murale di John, notando degli omini armati di vernice che avevano già cominciato a coprirlo. Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati passò con disprezzo e indignazione oltre le persone, che ammiravano quanto rimasto. Notò con la coda dell’occhio che fra queste c’era anche il ragazzo del giorno prima, _Macca_. Questo lo fece inchiodare e fare qualche passo indietro, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Stuart.  
Sistemandosi la tracolla, si avvicinò al ragazzo con i capelli corvini, attento a esaminare le azioni degli imbianchini, questa volta da solo, senza l’altro ragazzino castano e tutto ossa.  
“Sarai contento, immagino.” Disse, facendo sobbalzare l’altro, che certo non si aspettava quell’intervento. Guardò il ragazzo dai capelli ramati un po’ stupito, lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Beh, non ti piaceva, no?” Continuò John, abbozzando un sorriso al ragazzo.  
Quello sembrò pensarci su un paio di secondi, e poi scosse la testa.  
“L’ho giudicato male, era un bel murale. Avrei voluto vederlo meglio, ma quando sono arrivato quelli avevano già cominciato a coprirlo.” Sospirò, un po’ malinconico.  
John annuì, e poi notò che il ragazzo era distante dalla calca addossata al muro.  
“Come mai così lontano?” Chiese sorridente e incuriosito. ‘Macca’ sorrise, prima abbassando lo sguardo a terra e poi voltandosi per rispondergli.  
“Avevi ragione. Da lontano è meno sconclusionato.” Ammise, arrossendo.  
John rise leggermente, divertito da quella reazione.  
“Allora mi hai dato retta.”  
“Apparentemente.”  
Si sorrisero. L’attenzione di John venne catturata da una figura in movimento nel suo campo visivo, notevolmente aiutato dagli occhiali. Stuart si era messo ad agitarsi per farsi notare dal ragazzo e chiedere spiegazioni con una serie di espressioni da paresi facciale.  
I due ragazzi si voltarono verso di lui, John alzò un sopracciglio a quella scena, mentre l’altro ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, un po’ perplesso da quello spettacolo. John si sentì in dovere di dare spiegazioni.  
“Scusami, ora devo andare con il mio amico imbecille a scuola, prima che qualcuno pensi che abbia un attacco epilettico.” Si voltò sorridendo al ragazzo accanto a lui, che rise divertito. Questo guardò l’ora, e realizzò mentalmente che sarebbe stato in ritardo, di nuovo.  
“Tranquillo, anche io tra poco devo correre o mi strozzano!” Rispose scherzoso.  
“Che scuola fai?” Chiese John, sentendo una vocina fastidiosa nella testa dirgli ‘ _Idiota, lo sai benissimo che scuola fa, chi è ora l’imbecille, Lennon?_ ’. Già, per l’appunto, per quale assurdo motivo l’aveva chiesto?  
Anche l’altro lo guardò disorientato per un istante, ma ricomponendosi quasi immediatamente.  
“L’istituto di arti là dietro.” Rispose, indicando la direzione con un cenno della testa.  
“Oh, anche noi!” John sembrò sorpreso, mentre la vocina continuava a dargli dello stupido ( _Razza di cretino, ti avrà visto, no?_ ). Il ragazzo rispose con un altro _oh_ , prima che cadessero degli interminabili secondi di silenzio fra i due, che ora ignoravano deliberatamente lo sbracciarsi di Stuart poco distante da lì.  
“Beh.. Vieni con noi?” Si decise a chiedere per rompere di nuovo il ghiaccio. L’altro si sorprese dell’invito, ma scosse la testa.  
“No, grazie della proposta. Credo che rimarrò qui a osservare ancora un po’ questo murale, prima che lo coprano del tutto.” Disse con gentilezza, creando un sorriso sulle labbra di John.  
“Oh beh, chissà, magari l’artista che l’ha fatto ne farà un altro.” Affermò con un’espressione furba.  
“E tu come fai a saperlo?” Chiese incuriosito l’altro. John alzò le sopracciglia, come chi la sa lunga.  
“Chiamalo sesto senso.” Rispose scherzando, facendo ridacchiare di nuovo il ragazzo.  
Si sistemò gli occhiali e, facendo qualche passo indietro, alzò una mano per salutarlo. L’altro lo imitò con un sorriso.  
Si avvicinò a Stuart, che era davvero molto, molto confuso, passandogli un braccio intorno al collo e si illuminò con un sorriso ad almeno una cinquantina di denti. No, trentadue sono pochi.  
Così si avviarono verso l’istituto, e John lanciò un paio di occhiate dietro di sé.  
  
Ore 9, prima ora: ritrattistica, con il docente Mal Evans. _Ottimo_ , si ritrovò a pensare John. Fare i ritratti era il suo “cavallo di battaglia”, oltre a essere il suo genere di arte preferito. Catturare uno sguardo, un’emozione, attraverso pochi semplicissimi tratti. O magari raccontare dell’età che passa con un banale chiaroscuro leggermente più accentuato.  
Entrarono nell’aula e si sedettero ai lati di Astrid, che aveva già preparato un foglio e ora stava affilando le matite con un coltellino, coltellino che John si apprestò a chiederle per evitare che lo piantasse nel petto del suo amico. Se vi state chiedendo il perché, la risposta è molto semplice: Stuart era un asso nell’attirare su di sé qualsiasi oggetto in mano alla ragazza, per i più svariati motivi. Quindi si trattava di una semplice precauzione, per il momento almeno.  
“Vedo che oggi non fai il folletto di San Patrizio.” Disse al ragazzo moro, passando il coltellino a John, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise ad appuntare le sue matite con una lentezza esasperante.  
Stuart le fece una smorfia, ripensando all’umiliazione del giorno prima, ma si trattenne dal risponderle.  
“Beh, il verde non mi donava poi così tanto. E non volevo certo sfigurare nel caso mandassero una modella bella come l’altra volta.” Affermò con sicurezza. Astrid guardò con odio John, che teneva in ostaggio il suo coltellino.  
“Ti va male, allora, perché oggi ho sentito che sarà un ragazzo del primo anno. Sembra che abbia una buona parte nello spettacolo. Magari è anche bello.” Replicò lei, sorridendo maliziosa. Stuart desiderò ardentemente avere il coltellino fra le mani per il momento in cui il ragazzino avrebbe messo piede nella stanza, così fissò John nella speranza che glielo passasse. Il ragazzo ignorò i due, concentrandosi sulla sua matita.  
Beh, dopo pochi istanti al nostro ragazzo scivolò di mano il suddetto coltellino, nel vedere chi era entrato con solo un paio di jeans addosso, mordicchiandosi nervosamente l’unghia del pollice.  
Inutile dire che si beccò una sfuriata da Astrid riguardo la cura degli oggetti altrui, la ragazza tentò anche l’appoggio di Stuart, che era troppo preso dall’osservare incuriosito la reazione dell’amico e il ragazzo che seguiva il loro insegnante di ritratto per dare corda alla ragazza tedesca. John le passò distrattamente la lama, osservando davanti a sé.  
Non appena il professore riportò il silenzio, dopo aver richiamato la Kirchherr, passò a presentare il ragazzo, che un secondo prima aveva preso un bel respiro, e aveva provato a darsi un tono, con un risultato più che ottimale per quella situazione.  
“Ragazzi, – cominciò l’uomo – gradirei che deste il buon giorno alla nostra recluta, per gentile concessione del corso di teatro che si è privato di uno dei protagonisti del prossimo spettacolo. Signori, oggi ritrarrete Paul McCartney.”  
Mal Evans era un professore giovane, che cercava di essere accomodante e risultare convenientemente simpatico. L’aveva presentato sorridendo, e ora il ragazzo sorrideva a sua volta, un po’ più sicuro di sé, mentre nel suo petto il cuore aveva fatto un paio di giravolte, una per la situazione, l’altra per la parte ottenuta, dato che ancora faceva fatica a crederci.  
  
_Macca_.. Ma certo, stava per ‘McCartney’, ovvio.  
Sì beh, comunque non ci sarebbe arrivato per conto suo, quindi forse era stato meglio che il professore l’avesse appena presentato, anche se i neuroni di John ancora facevano fatica a connettere per la sorpresa.  
Si accorse dello sguardo intenso e curioso che gli stava rivolgendo Stuart, al quale, appena riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo davanti alla porta, rivolse uno sguardo molto più che interrogativo. Il destinatario si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
Al cenno dell’insegnante, i ragazzi scattarono in piedi per avvicinarsi al semicerchio di cavalletti con i fogli sistemati sopra, e per fortuna Astrid aveva notato la distrazione, o forse sarebbe meglio dire la _totale confusione_ di John, perché gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla, facendogli ricordare di doversi alzare.  
Quando raggiunse il suo posto, pensò che non doveva essere l’unico a essere stato stordito dal caso, perché un’espressione di stupore simile alla sua si dipinse anche sul viso del ragazzo, quando i loro occhi si incrociarono. Quello socchiuse le labbra piene, sbattendo qualche volta gli occhi chiari, come per metterlo a fuoco e assicurarsi che fosse davvero lui, il ragazzo con l’amico esagitato che aveva incontrato quella stessa mattina e quella prima. Paul venne invitato a mettersi al centro della stanza dall’uomo, che lo incoraggiò, immaginando l’imbarazzo di posare davanti a dei perfetti estranei.  
In realtà Paul non era imbarazzato, o meglio, un po’ forse sì lo era, ma non era per quello che si era sentito improvvisamente un cerbiatto davanti a un branco di lupi affamati. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo con certezza, ma era come se avesse sentito crollare la sua sicurezza come un castello di carte. Tuttavia, cercò di riprendere coraggio, diamine, era pur sempre un attore, lui! Si raddrizzò un poco con le spalle, e seguì l’indicazione dell’uomo, mettendosi al centro di quel semicerchio.  
Il professore si avvicinò alle tende, scostandole il più possibile, per far entrare maggior luce nella stanza. La pelle chiara del ragazzo sembrò risplendere sotto il sole ancora un po’ sopito della mattina. Paul si mise in posa come chiedeva l’insegnante, che lo muoveva come una bambola, cercando una posizione che lo convincesse. Furono cinque interminabili minuti di _no_ , _troppa_ _luce_ , _non_ _va_ _bene, no_ , _troppo_ _in_ _ombra_ , ma alla fine Paul tirò un sospiro di sollievo, quando l’uomo smise di girarlo e si allontanò. Che poi, la posa scelta era veramente banale. Era semplicemente in piedi, gambe divaricate a larghezza delle spalle, il busto lievemente girato verso destra mentre il viso era a tre quarti guardando nella direzione opposta.  
Ma il docente doveva esserne molto soddisfatto, perché lo osservava tutto compiaciuto dell’insieme di elementi che era riuscito a unire: la luce che gli attraversava meravigliosamente le iridi, l’ombra che creava un favoloso chiaroscuro sul collo ed evidenziava la giovane muscolatura.  
“Bene, ora cerca di rimanere serio, e fermo. Non ti biasimerei se ti venisse da ridere, ma ti prego, cerca di resistere.” Gli disse, con un grande sorriso di incoraggiamento e comprensione. Si allontanò ancora di qualche passo, avvicinandosi alla porta, per osservare i ragazzi che cominciavano a dare occhiate, fare un paio di misure con la matita, sorridendo soddisfatto della sua classe.  
“Visto? Mi è andata decisamente _molto_ bene!” Esclamò a bassa voce Astrid, sorridendo e guardando Stuart.  
Questo premette troppo la matita sul foglio nel fare i primi segni, spezzando la punta alla matita e strappando la carta, così da attirare l’attenzione dei vicini e di John, e di Paul, che girò solo gli occhi e molto rapidamente per non disobbedire.  
“Merd..”  
“Sutcliffe! Non voglio sentire turpiloqui nella mia classe!”  
Il ragazzo moro si morse la lingua per non rispondere o urlare. Serrò le labbra e cambiò il foglio in assoluto silenzio, sotto lo sguardo attento dell’uomo. Maledisse mentalmente almeno una ventina di volte la ragazza tedesca in quei due minuti, mentre quella aveva un sorriso stampato sulla faccia. John si limitò a guardarli sospirando.  
Evans fece il gesto di uscire dall’aula, ma si bloccò per avvertire gli studenti.  
“Torno subito, ragazzi. Quando sarò tornato, chiunque non avrà buttato giù almeno due righe verrà spedito a spazzare il gesso nelle aule di scultura per il resto del mese.” Detto questo sorrise un ultima volta e uscì.  
John guardò perplesso il suo foglio, perfettamente bianco. Posò poi gli occhi sulla figura del ragazzo al centro della stanza. Osservò la sua postura, abbozzandola distrattamente con delle linee leggere, disegnando una specie di manichino senza volto. Quando terminò lo schizzo, l’insegnante era rientrato, e si era messo a girare fra i ragazzi, dando qualche consiglio ogni tanto.  
  
Nel frattempo nella testa di Paul si stava scatenando un uragano di pensieri, legati perlopiù al rimanere in posa. Non l’avrebbe mai detto prima di quella mattina, ma rimanere fermo era dannatamente faticoso. Ma forse era più il pensiero di dover rimanere fermo. O forse si stava muovendo, per quanto leggermente? No, no, era attentissimo a non muoversi di un millimetro. Non si era mosso, no, non l’aveva fatto, giusto?  
Non sapeva neanche da quanto fosse messo così ma già gli pesavano le braccia, che erano semplicemente abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Si chiese per quanto ancora dovesse stare in posizione, e se stesse andando bene.  
  
John cominciò a tratteggiare il contorno del corpo del ragazzo con una matita dal tratto un po’ più deciso, descrivendo con cura i muscoli, facendo volare rapidamente il suo sguardo dal modello alla copia disegnata, che cominciava a prendere sempre un po’ più vita. Quando terminò anche quella parte, si soffermò sul ragazzo, cercando di elaborare i dettagli del suo corpo. Tratteggiò qualche venatura dove sarebbe andato poi a sfumare l’ombra. Quando la sua espressione catturò la sua attenzione: era lievemente cambiata, ora ci si poteva leggere un velo di impazienza e preoccupazione. Beh, poverino, come biasimarlo? Era la prima volta probabilmente che si trovava a dover stare nella stessa posizione per un paio d’ore.  
Osservò la luce che accarezzava la sua pelle, rendendola.. luminosa? E rimase affascinato dai suoi occhi chiari e da come le ciglia lunghe e scure li incorniciassero. Si perse a percorrere tutto il suo corpo, esaminando ogni centimetro. Improvvisamente si ritrovò a pensare di volerlo ritrarre ancora, in altre pose, con altre espressioni a ridefinire il suo viso dolce..  
“Ehi, che c’è, ti pesa la matita?” Scherzò Astrid, richiamandolo nella stanza, mentre tracciava delle linee leggere e circolari.  
John si risvegliò dalla trance in cui era caduto. Si voltò verso la ragazza e scosse la testa, più per svegliarsi che per negare.  
“Eh? No.. Tutto a posto.. Piuttosto, credo che _lui_ strapperà di nuovo la carta se continua così..” Ridacchiò indicando il ragazzo moro poco distante, che stava facendo dei solchi scuri, premendo così tanto la matita da rischiare di rovesciare anche il cavalletto. Astrid sorrise compiaciuta e annuì, tornando sul suo disegno.  
John analizzò ciò che stava emergendo dal proprio foglio, confrontandolo con il ragazzo davanti a lui. Cambiò di nuovo matita, per dedicarsi alle ombre, e si divertì a definirle e ammorbidirle diverse volte.  
A Paul invece stava cominciando a venire sonno, d’altro canto non aveva dormito molto. Ma per fortuna venne in suo soccorso un trillo che gli sembrò lontano, che indicava la fine della lezione. Un battito di mani lo fece sobbalzare.  
“Bene! Sei stato impeccabile, ragazzo mio!” Esclamò Evans avvicinandosi e mettendo le mani sulle spalle a Paul, notando la sua tensione e gli sorrise. “Puoi rilassarti ora.”  
Il ragazzo avrebbe tanto voluto buttarsi a terra, ma si concesse solo un respiro profondo, dato che gli era sembrato di stare in apnea per due secoli. _Ore_ , due ore, perdonatemi.  
In ogni caso, prese un bel respiro, e si sentì già meglio, ringraziando il professore che l’aveva invitato a sedersi, cosa che fece quasi immediatamente. Sentiva le gambe che formicolavano in protesta, mentre il collo riprese sensibilità. Si mosse leggermente, per assicurarsi che nessuna parte del corpo si fosse paralizzata nel frattempo.  
L’insegnante chiese allora ai ragazzi di fare gli ultimi ritocchi e poi di girare i cavalletti. Quando lo fecero, Paul rimase stupito dalla loro bravura, e dalle differenze che caratterizzavano ogni ritratto. Erano tutti sullo stesso soggetto, tutti uguali, ma allo stesso tempo diversi fra loro. Ogni persona ci aveva messo un po’ di sé nel ritratto. E diamine, erano tutti lui! Sembrava quasi di guardarsi allo specchio, era così inquietante ed elettrizzante allo stesso tempo!  
Osservò qualche disegno, uno in particolare aveva i contorni incredibilmente marcati, così tanto che si chiese come potesse non essersi bucata la carta.  
“Bene ragazzi, ora allontanatevi dalle vostre postazioni. Dimmi Paul, quale credi che ti somigli di più?”  
Il ragazzo si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi, come poteva saperne qualcosa lui?  
Però non se la sentì proprio di rispondere in quel modo, con l’insegnante che lo guardava sorridendogli e incoraggiandolo con gli occhi.  
“Dai, alzati e dai un’occhiata. È semplice indagine, il voto sull’impegno e le abilità lo devo dare io, ma vorrei che mi dicessi quale, secondo te, ti rappresenta di più.” Continuò l’uomo, come se avesse letto nei suoi pensieri.  
Paul annuì e si alzò, avvicinandosi ai suoi “sosia”. Camminò avanti e indietro, cercando di osservare qualche dettaglio particolare, qualcosa che lo portasse a scegliere. Poteva anche scegliere a caso, certo, ma poi se il professore gli avesse chiesto con che criterio aveva scelto?  
Si fermò a osservarne uno, preciso come tutti, ma trovò quel particolare che mancava agli altri. Il se stesso del disegno sembrava chiedersi quando sarebbe terminata quell’agonia, e per assurdo era ciò che si era ritrovato a pensare poco prima, mentre negli altri aveva praticamente la stessa faccia seria. Decise che era quello a rappresentarlo di più. Si allontanò di qualche passo, rivolgendosi a Evans.  
“Questo, signore.” Si ritrovò un filo di voce. Dov’era finita la sua spavalderia, quella con cui era entrato?  
“Bene, e c’è un motivo particolare o hai scelto a caso?” Chiese scherzando. Paul arrossì, e ringraziò la propria mente di aver trovato quel dettaglio.  
“Per l’espressione che ho.. che ha.. che è.. beh, quella.” Balbettò, indicando in maniera confusa e leggermente infantile il suo ritratto. L’uomo, divertito, si avvicinò al foglio, e sorrise soddisfatto dopo aver osservato la figura.  
“Ottimo, un altro punto per Lennon signori, se volete raggiungerlo dovrete darvi da fare!” Esclamò, parlando ai presenti.  
A John si dipinse un sorriso orgoglioso sulle labbra, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Astrid.  
“Poi mi dovrai spiegare come diavolo fai ogni volta..” Sibilò lei. Il ragazzo ridacchiò un poco e le fece l’occhiolino.  
“Segreti del mestiere, tesoro.”  
Lei sbuffò, e mise il broncio voltandosi dall’altra parte con fare drammatico, ottenendo solo di essere punzecchiata da entrambi i ragazzi.  
Intanto Evans aveva dato un paio di pacche ben assestate sulla spalla a Paul, che non vedeva l’ora di uscire da lì e andare nella propria classe.  
“Bene ragazzi, avete una decina di minuti per rilassarvi. Fate quel che vi pare, basta che rimaniate in vita, o passerò dei guai con i piani alti. Specialmente tu, McCartney.” Disse, sempre e rigorosamente sorridendo, prima di uscire, di nuovo, dall’aula.  
Si levò immediatamente un mormorio: alcuni ragazzi si misero a parlare fra loro a gruppetti, altri si accesero una sigaretta, un paio si misero semplicemente alla finestra, a prendere in giro i passanti.  
Paul si sentì incredibilmente sperso, dopotutto loro erano compagni di classe, mentre lui era lì da solo. Si guardò intorno pregando che anche quei dieci minuti passassero velocemente, anche se temeva il compito successivo. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma era ugualmente preoccupato. Cercò di mostrarsi indifferente, con scarsi risultati.  
  
John, Stuart e Astrid erano a fumare in un angolo, chiacchierando un po’, scambiandosi considerazioni sui propri lavori, e commentando quella lezione.  
La ragazza diede un’occhiata a Paul, che nel frattempo si era messo a sedere e faceva saltellare la gamba inconsciamente, un po’ turbato.  
“Poverino, guardatelo, sembra un cucciolotto smarrito.” Disse, mostrando un po’ di tenerezza per il ragazzo. Stuart fece schioccare la lingua con superiorità.  
“Beh, fa bene, è comunque più piccolo di noi di un paio d’anni.” Affermò con convinzione.  
“Hai la sensibilità di un cucchiaino, anche tu due anni fa ti saresti sotterrato pur di non essere in una situazione simile!” Lo rimbeccò lei. Il ragazzo moro inarcò un sopracciglio, come se non lo toccasse minimamente, dando il via a un piccolo battibecco.  
“Ma quando mai?!”  
“Non fare tanto il gradasso, ho delle tue foto piuttosto compromettenti.”  
“Quando le riprenderò potrai smetterla di ricattarmi in questo modo così disdicevole per una signora.”  
“Ah, come se io fossi signorile! E chi ti dice che ne avrai occasione? Sono al sicuro in camera mia, e ti assicuro che non ci metterai piede.”  
“Oh, puoi giurarci che ci entrerò!”  
John e Astrid lo guardarono, il primo con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, a metà fra il sorpreso e il divertito, mentre lei inarcò le sopracciglia in un tacito ‘ _Come, prego?’_. Il ragazzo si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, e si affrettò a rimediare, correggendosi in qualche modo.  
“Sì, cioè.. Per riprenderle.. Dalla finestra.. Porta.. Ehm..” Tentò di aggiungere, incespicando fra le sue stesse parole.  
L’espressione di Astrid era sempre più confusa, mentre quella di John sempre più divertita. Fece un paio di passi indietro per lasciarli a discutere per conto loro sulla questione.  
Decise di andare dal ragazzo seduto in disparte, ora intento a guardarsi intorno mordicchiandosi un’unghia. Indossò un sorriso spavaldo, aspirando una boccata di fumo, e si avvicinò.  
“Non male per una recluta.” Gli disse, facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Oh, grazie..” Rispose l’altro, con un tono poco convinto.  
“Non prendono spesso quelli del primo anno, proprio perché in genere non sanno stare fermi, e ti assicuro che è davvero una rogna ritrarli!” Scherzò, cercando di tirarlo un po’ su di morale. “Tu invece sei stato bravo, immobile come una statua.”  
Paul sorrise timidamente, ripensando a poco prima, quando era talmente concentrato a non muoversi che a malapena si era ricordato di respirare.  
“Beh, non sono io quello bravo, io non ho letteralmente fatto niente. Voi invece sì che siete incredibili, sembrano quasi delle foto quei disegni!” Esclamò con gli occhi che brillavano, e indicò un cavalletto poco distante da loro. “Specialmente quello. Sembro davvero io.”  
“Oh, il mio dici? Grazie mille, allora. È il secondo complimento che mi fai in una mattina.” Rise lui.  
Paul spalancò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista. L’insegnante aveva detto solo il nome poco prima, e per lui poteva essere chiunque in quella stanza.  
“Sei tu Lennon?”  
“In persona. John Lennon, al vostro servizio.” Esclamò il ragazzo con un inchino, portandosi la mano, che stringeva ancora la sigaretta, sul cuore. Il ragazzo con gli occhi chiari rise appena.  
“Paul McCartney, piacere.” Tese la mano destra per farsela stringere.  
Ma con sua sorpresa l’altro ragazzo la prese con la sinistra, accostandola alle labbra in un finto baciamano.  
Nel giro di un secondo, John si alzò, lasciando Paul perplesso. Rise leggermente nel vedere l’espressione dipinta sul suo viso, inspirando un’altra boccata dalla sigaretta. Emise un soffio chiaro verso l’alto, poi sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa.  
“Oh, scusa! Vuoi..?” Chiese, facendo per prendere il pacchetto dalla tasca, ma l’altro scosse la testa, ancora un po’ sorpreso dall’azione precedente.  
“No, grazie. Non..”  
“Non mi dirai che non fumi?”  
“No, è che ne ho fumata una giusto prima di entrare, e ora non mi va, ma grazie comunque.”  
John annuì, allontanando la mano dalla tasca. Si guardarono un attimo, in silenzio.  
“E poi che male ci sarebbe se non fumassi?” Chiese dopo qualche istante.  
“Nessuno, solo che non conosco neanche una persona a questa scuola che non fumi.”  
“Io sì.” Disse il ragazzo moro, ridendo. L’altro lo guardò con aria interrogativa. “Un mio amico. Coinquilino, in realtà.”  
“Davvero? Chi?” _Dev’essere lo stecco_ , disse la vocina nella testa di John.  
“Si chiama George, è nella mia classe.”  
“Oh, tutti e due attori eh?” Chiese, sedendoglisi accanto.  
“Già.. Però lui non è riuscito a ottenere una parte.” Rispose Paul, con una nota malinconica nella voce.  
“Beh, non è facile al primo anno.” Disse, cercando di sembrare comprensivo. “E che parte hai tu?”  
“Puck.” Il ragazzo sembrò inorgoglirsi tutto a un tratto, lasciandosi sfuggire un gran sorriso e gonfiando il petto.  
John inarcò le sopracciglia con sorpresa. Non era certo una parte facile per un novellino.  
“Complimenti! E di’ un po’, ti piace come parte?” Chiese curioso.  
“Sì, certo! E poi come può non piacere Shakespeare?” Replicò Paul, fiero di sé.  
“Può, credimi. Conosco una ragazza che ha una parte, ma non le piace affatto. Credo stia pensando di lasciarla.” Rispose pensieroso John.  
“Oh, e chi è?” Si stupì il ragazzo moro.  
“So solo che dovrebbe fare Titania. Ma se resta di quell’idea ne dovrete trovare un’altra.”  
“Martin diventerà una iena..” Disse preoccupato, più a se stesso che non a John, che lo guardava incuriosito.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ci hanno messo quasi due settimane a scegliere le parti da dare. Se qualcuno lascia la propria dovranno riesaminarle tutte. Cioè, per i personaggi femminili in questo caso.”  
John stava per chiedergli qualcos’altro, quando con la coda dell’occhio vide un’ombra alla sua destra.  
“Sono davvero contento che il nostro Paul si sia ambientato, ma temo che il professor Martin lo stia aspettando per provare. Quindi, ahimè!, ti devo lasciar andare. Ma sappi che ti recluterò presto per altri esercizi!”  
Evans era tornato, probabilmente dalla segreteria, e stava in piedi accanto a loro con un sorriso gentile.  
I due ragazzi lo guardarono, cercando di non fargli capire quanto stessero ritenendo stupido quella specie di monologo. Paul si sentì gelare il sangue al sentire l’ultima frase dell’uomo. Cosa gli aveva fatto di male? In fondo neanche l’aveva mai visto prima d’ora.  
Il ragazzo si alzò e salutò il professore. Prima di sparire fuori dall’aula intercettò un ‘Ciao Macca’ sussurrato con un sorriso da John, e si apprestò a ricambiare con un cenno veloce della mano, sfrecciando poi in corridoio.  
Non appena uscì, l’insegnante si voltò verso Stuart, facendogli una sfuriata sulla pessima qualità del suo lavoro. Quello, per tutta risposta, si limitò a fingere un’espressione contrita ai limiti del credibile. Poi si sedette accanto a John, sbuffando. Osservarono Evans che riprendeva alcuni loro compagni per delle sottigliezze nei disegni.  
“Pensavo che.. Aaron? Vabbè, lui, fosse l’ultimo.” Disse pigramente all’amico.  
“Mh? E chi l’ha mai detto, Stu? Comunque stavolta hai frainteso.” Replicò, guardando l’uomo che gesticolava drammaticamente cercando di passare agli studenti il proprio disappunto per alcuni errori.  
“Se lo dici tu. Come va con Cyn?” Chiese il ragazzo moro.  
“Ce l’ha ancora con me per sabato scorso.” Rispose apaticamente.  
“Ma che le hai fatto?”  
“Ho avuto un attimo di défaillance..” Si passò una mano fra i capelli, guadagnandosi solo uno sguardo ancora più incuriosito dall’altro, che lo portò a sospirare. “Credo di aver chiamato ‘Helen’, o qualcosa di simile..”  
Stuart scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, guadagnandosi l’ennesimo rimprovero di quella mattina.  
“Beh, ci credo allora che non ti guarda neanche! E ora come farai?” Chiese, asciugandosi una lacrima.  
“Faccio senza. E se proprio dovessi andare in crisi d’astinenza, Thel è sempre disponibile per un giro.” Disse senza scomporsi.  
“Wow, e se ti dovessi sbagliare di nuovo?” Domandò Stuart, trattenendo un’altra risata.  
“Tranquillo, non sono io che grido ‘Astrid’ ogni volta che vado in bagno.” Ribatté John, guardandolo con un sorriso trionfante sulle labbra.  
E dalla faccia che fece l’altro, intuì di potersi ritenere fortunato ad essere in una stanza con almeno venti persone.  
  
Paul sfrecciò per i corridoi, diretto verso la propria classe. Si guardò il polso per leggere l’ora, trovandolo vuoto. Già, l’aveva dovuto togliere per posare, come tutto il resto eccetto quei jeans, non gli avevano fatto tenere neanche le scarpe, e ora stava correndo scalzo davanti alle varie aule. Pregò con tutto se stesso che non ci fossero schegge e di non essersi perso troppo della lezione.  
Entrò col fiatone, dopo aver bussato. Quell’edificio era più grande di quanto uno potesse immaginare.  
“Buon giorno..”  
“Entri McCartney, giusto in tempo! Prego, si metta a sedere, si cambierà dopo.” Esclamò Martin con un sorriso.  
Sì, quello era l’unico insegnante di tutta la scuola che dava del ‘lei’ ai propri studenti. Non era particolarmente anziano, neanche nel fiore degli anni, s’intende, ma aveva quei modi rispettosi e da signore d’alta classe di inizio secolo che ti facevano comunque sentire a tuo agio.  
Il ragazzo prese immediatamente posto accanto al suo migliore amico, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.  
“Cosa.. Cosa mi sono perso?” Chiese sottovoce, annaspando ancora un po’ per la corsa.  
“Niente di che, abbiamo appena cominciato. Stava parlando dell’espressività. Tu, invece?” Rispose George, guardandolo incuriosito.  
“Tutto bene, semmai ti racconto dopo. Chi è quella?” Domandò ancora, riferendosi alla ragazza bionda in piedi accanto al professore.  
“Si chiama Cynthia Powell, è del quarto anno. Ho sentito che farà Titania.”  
Paul trattenne un risolino fra i denti, pensando alle coincidenze delle ultime ore. Quella scuola stava diventando improvvisamente molto piccola. George gli mandò uno sguardo interrogativo, a cui l’altro rispose con un cenno per ‘dopo’.  
Seguirono attentamente la lezione, annotando le indicazioni del professore. Finita l’ora, si spostarono verso il teatro, e nel tragitto Paul raccontò all’amico quello che voleva sapere.  
  
“John Lennon? Intendi _quel_ John Lennon?” Chiese colpito il ragazzo magro, inarcando le sopracciglia (o il monociglio, insomma).  
“Presumo di sì. Non credo ce ne siano tanti con quel nome.. Non qui a Londra perlomeno.” Rispose l’altro, perplesso dalla domanda.  
“Paul, hai incontrato uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola!” Esclamò entusiasta.  
Quello continuò a squadrare l’amico con uno sguardo molto perplesso.  
“Io cosa..?”  
“Ma sì! È sulla bocca di praticamente tutte le ragazze, e a volte anche da qualche altra parte.. Ed è stimato dal primo all’ultimo anno!” George abbassò la voce per chiarire le idee all’altro.  
“E che avrebbe fatto di tanto spettacolare?”  
“Sembra che abbia costruito la sua fama vendendo disegni alle personalità dell’Inghilterra intera! Altri dicono che sia una spia russa, impegnata in qualche operazione segreta.. E ho sentito che ha contatti diretti con la.. _KGD_!”  
Paul lo guardò un altro istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere, guadagnandosi uno sguardo contrariato da parte dell’altro.  
“A parte che si dice _KGB_ , dove diavolo hai sentito tutte ‘ste stronzate? Geo, avrà _al massimo_ venticinque anni quel ragazzo!”  
George si accigliò, portando le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“E quindi? Perché, ora una spia russa non può essere un ventenne che non viene più presa sul serio?” Ribatté.  
“Beh..”  
“Ah! Lo farò presente al quartier generale delle spie, non appena diventerò uno di loro!” Affermò convinto il minore.  
Il ragazzo moro si limitò a ridere e dargli corda, prendendolo in giro in modo velato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**______________________  
Angolo dell'Autrice_**

  
Buon salve!  
Come vi è andata quest'altra settimana? Io non ne posso già più e sono solo alla seconda settimana di scuola, spero arrivi presto Natale..  
Dunque, parlando di cose serie. Nello scorso capitolo non era successo un granché, ma in questo abbiamo qualche ingranaggio che comincia a muoversi u.u  
Fra Paul che ha le farfalle nello stomaco a vedere John, e John che resta a bocca aperta come un cretino quando lo vede entrare solo in jeans. Beh, dategli torto xD  
Dunque, volevo dire solo un paio di cose in merito a due punti: il primo è il nuovo coinquilino in casa Lennon-Sutcliffe. In realtà il movimento è conosciuto come Liberty solo in Italia, in Inghilterra ha un nome diverso e meno simpatico; gli avrei dedicato il nome del mio pittore preferito, ma sono stata battuta sul tempo, e non volevo che risultasse un plagio o simili. Comunque spero che a voi piaccia Liberty u.u  
La seconda, molto meno rilevante, è che la Thel a cui si riferisce John è stata una sua reale fidanzata, Thelma Pickles, prima di Cyn. Tra l'altro si sono conosciuti anche in modo molto dolce secondo me, dato che erano vicini di casa si fermavano a parlare spesso nei pressi di un monumento e anche suo padre, se non sbaglio, aveva lasciato la sua famiglia. Ok, dopo questo excursus che ci tenevo a fare, passiamo ai saluti perchè ho un sonno atroce!  
  
Ringrazio come sempre la mia adorata beta, che mi incoraggia e mi maledice quando le scrivo fino a tardi per dei complessi sulle storie (ti voglio bene anch'io, caVa).  
Detto ciò, fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo e ci si legge venerdì prossimo!  
  
_**~ Athelyè**_


	4. When I Get Home

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo IV - When I Get Home_

  
_Caro Mike,_  
_Io e George ce la caviamo. Come vanno le cose lì? Ho sentito che c’è un po’ di trambusto. Scusate se non ho ancora chiamato, ma in casa non abbiamo un telefono perché il proprietario non sopporta la ‘nuova tecnologia’, come la chiama lui (mi chiedo da che secolo provenga), e la scuola mi risucchia qualsiasi straccio di tempo libero._  
_A proposito, ho ottenuto una parte nello spettacolo: Puck! Oggi ho fatto le mie prime prove. Com’è andata? Beh, è andata bene, anche se potevo fare meglio alcune cose.. Ma sicuramente farò meglio nei prossimi giorni!_  
_Nella scuola comunque ci siamo ambientati abbastanza bene, ho anche conosciuto ragazzi di altri anni e altri corsi._  
_Ora ti devo salutare, vorrei poter scrivere di più, ma devo tornare a esercitarmi. Cercherò di trovare un telefono da usare al più presto. Saluta tanto papà, mi mancate tanto!_  
_Da Londra con affetto,_

_P._

  
Rilesse la lettera un paio di volte, pensando di accartocciarla e ricominciare, ma stanco com’era non sarebbe uscito niente di meglio da una seconda versione. Posò la penna e mise il foglio, dopo averlo accuratamente piegato, in una busta. Si fece un promemoria mentale di imbucarla appena uscito di casa la mattina dopo. Si rigirò ancora la busta fra le dita, finché non sentì bussare, quindi si decise a posarla e biasciare un ‘ _avanti’_.  
“Ehi Paul, Klaus ha detto di venire a tavola, che dovrebbe essere pronta la cena.”  
Paul si girò verso l’amico con una faccia perplessa.  
“Oddio, non aveva detto che avrebbe preso una pizza?”  
“Ci ha ripensato, speriamo bene.. È una lettera quella?” Chiese indicando la busta.  
“Sì, ho scritto qualcosa a mio padre e mio fratello. Giusto per fargli sapere che siamo vivi e che mi mancano.”  
“Beh, hai fatto bene! Dovrei farlo anch’io ora che ci penso.. Dai, ora vieni di là, che devi aiutarmi a non lasciare che Klaus faccia esplodere la cucina!”

In realtà le prove furono un disastro per l’intera settimana che seguì: Paul non era riuscito a dire una battuta per intero, fra balbettio per l’emozione e distrazioni varie. E per ‘distrazioni’ non intendeva solo eventuali starnuti o colpi di tosse, o gli altri attori che ripetevano o leggevano il copione sottovoce. No signori, la principale distrazione era rappresentata dal viavai di artisti nell’aula magna, o meglio ancora, di uno in particolare fra loro: da quel ragazzo coi capelli ramati e gli occhiali, che spesso nascondeva in tasca, probabilmente, anzi, sicuramente, per farsi bello e rispettabile, e quell’espressione sfacciata e sicura di sé sul viso, da re del mondo. Persino quando girava per i corridoi aveva l’aspetto di quel leone del murale, dove l’aveva visto la prima volta.  
E dio, Paul voleva dare il meglio di sé durante le prove, essere notato e far pensare ‘ _cavolo, recita bene!_ ’. Invece, attualmente stava recitando da cani. Proprio come quella sera, quando aveva sbagliato l’ennesima entrata. Le prove si tenevano tutti i giorni dalle sei, quando finivano le lezioni, alle sette, ma il ragazzo quella sera si voleva trattenere un po’ di più, per restare solo con i suoi pensieri e le proprie accuse silenziose verso se stesso che aleggiavano nell’aria. Quindi salutò gli altri e restò indietro con la scusa di raccogliere le sue cose. Non appena fu solo e certo che nessuno sarebbe tornato dentro, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia più vicina, con la testa fra le mani, abbandonandosi semplicemente allo sconforto.

Casualmente, John uscì in quel momento da dietro le quinte. Quello notò l’altro ragazzo, e studiò la sua figura per un paio di secondi. L’aura di avvilimento era ben visibile intorno a lui e quasi tangibile, quindi decise di avvicinarsi, pensando un istante troppo tardi che non aveva idea di cosa fare poi. Dannazione, da quando faceva la carità ai ragazzini?! Non era buono a consolare neanche il suo gatto, lui, figuriamoci una persona!  
“Ehi..” mormorò dolcemente.  
Paul alzò di scatto la testa, preoccupato e confuso, temendo che potesse trattarsi di qualcuno venuto a intimargli di andarsene. Quando realizzò di chi si trattava, puntò su di lui gli occhi, leggermente gonfi. Li aveva premuti contro i palmi per cinque minuti buoni, cercando di contenere e ricacciare indietro le lacrime, che gli scaldavano le palpebre per uscire. L’unico suono che riuscì a emettere alla fine fu solo un singhiozzo strozzato, che tentò di inghiottire.  
John gli era accanto, ancora decisamente insicuro su cosa fare a questo punto.  
“Posso sedermi?” Chiese, sempre a bassa voce, indicando la sedia.  
L’altro annuì, raddrizzandosi un pochino con la schiena e indicando il posto vuoto accanto a sé, dove prese posto il ragazzo più grande, poi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul pavimento, che di certo continuava a non meritare le sue lacrime, tantomeno ora con uno spettatore.  
John prese un bel respiro, osservando il viso dell’altro. Sembrava un bambino che si era fatto male cadendo, ma che per orgoglio non voleva piangere, con quegli occhioni annebbiati dal dolore ma l’espressione che cercava di restare immobile nonostante l’emozione.  
“Cosa è successo?” Cercò di chiedere con nonchalance mantenendo una certa premura nella voce, distogliendo lo sguardo. Paul sorrise amaramente.  
“Sono un disastro..” Sussurrò, quasi impercettibilmente.  
L’altro si girò di nuovo verso di lui, pensando di essersi solo immaginato quella risposta.  
“Non riesco a dire una maledetta battuta senza sbagliarla, balbettarla o dimenticarla. Sbaglio i turni di entrata e il tempismo. Non ne ho fatta una giusta da quando abbiamo cominciato!” Terminò quasi ringhiando, scaricando la rabbia e la tensione, e riversando su se stesso la frustrazione che tutto ciò gli causava.  
John lo guardò solo un momento, si girò mentre sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso comprensivo, poi sistemò gli avambracci sullo schienale della propria sedia, con i gomiti leggermente più indietro rispetto al busto, parlando a un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
“Sai, quando sono arrivato qui, i primi mesi per me furono una vera tragedia.” Disse accavallando le gambe e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Ora era Paul a essersi girato, con uno sguardo a metà fra lo scettico e il curioso, chiedendo in silenzio spiegazioni. John non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che aveva tutta la sua attenzione e i suoi occhi su di sé.  
“Mi rovesciavo sempre il colore addosso, sporcavo il foglio, spaccavo di netto le lastre e, diciamocelo, non ero neanche così bravo a disegnare. Non conoscevo nessuno e in più mi sfottevano anche per via degli occhiali, fai i tuoi conti di come potevo sentirmi.” Continuò, portando la testa all’indietro chiudendo gli occhi e poi inclinandola un po’ verso l’altro ragazzo, riaprendo gli occhi e abbozzando un sorriso.  
Paul sorrise in risposta, poco convinto però.  
“E come sei passato da essere ‘ _una tragedia_ ’ a essere praticamente un dio qui dentro?” Chiese, ancora scettico.  
John rise appena alla domanda, poi si alzò, prendendo la borsa che aveva appoggiato affianco alla sedia. Poi, guardando il ragazzo moro ancora seduto, gli tese una mano.  
“Questo semmai te lo dico mentre ti riaccompagno a casa, non vorrai mica rimanere chiuso qui dentro per la notte, con il sottoscritto poi. Che dirà la gente?” Chiese scherzoso, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
_Che sono l’amante di un dio_ , pensò Paul dandosi dell’idiota l’istante successivo. Afferrò la mano tesa verso di lui, ridendo scioccamente del modo di fare dell’altro ragazzo, facendosi tirare in piedi.

Dieci minuti dopo erano fuori dall’edificio, stretti nei loro cappotti, avviandosi lungo la strada. Avevano imboccato istintivamente la strada che li avrebbe riportati a casa, probabilmente per abitudine, ma nessuno dei due fece caso a questo fatto.  
“Allora, come hai fatto?” Chiese di nuovo Paul, infilando le mani in tasca per proteggerle dal freddo della sera.  
“Beh, è molto semplice a dire il vero. Ho avuto fortuna: ho conosciuto un paio di amici che mi hanno aiutato. Beh, direi che _ci_ siamo aiutati. Ma anche tu hai questa fortuna, sai?”  
Paul gli mandò uno sguardo interrogativo, a cui John rispose con una risatina.  
“Quel tuo amico, immagino sia il.. George di cui mi hai accennato l’altra volta.” Disse, indugiando un pochino sul nome, non troppo sicuro di ricordare bene.  
Il minore annuì in risposta. In effetti era l’unico amico che aveva lì, e lo incoraggiava ogni volta che uscivano di casa, che rientravano, e a volte anche in momenti casuali durante la giornata. Questo pensiero gli strappò un sorriso, facendoci caso solo adesso.  
“Vabbè.. Ma non mi ha mai aiutato in maniera.. Pratica, ecco..” Rispose debolmente.  
“Come no? Ti suggeriva le battute.” Affermò con un sorriso.  
“Come sarebbe che mi suggeriva?” Chiese Paul, improvvisamente stupito.  
“Sì, non te ne sei accorto? Resta sempre per un po’ per cercare di suggerirti.” John era leggermente perplesso dalla reazione dell’altro.  
“No.. In realtà non l’ho mai notato..” Disse quello, lievemente in imbarazzo. Come aveva fatto a non vedere George che tentava di aiutarlo?  
Beh, ora come ora in effetti avrebbe anche potuto stamparsi contro un palo che non se ne sarebbe minimamente accorto, quindi forse non era così difficile capire come avesse fatto.  
“Lo conosci da molto?”  
La domanda dell’altro lo risvegliò da quella piccola trance in cui era caduto.  
“Eh? Oh, sì. È il mio migliore amico, è venuto con me qui a Londra.”  
“Da dove vieni?” Chiese John, improvvisamente interessato. Aveva notato l’accento leggermente familiare del ragazzo, ma prima non si era realmente chiesto da dove potesse venire.  
“Liverpool.” Rispose quello, sorridendo al pensiero di casa.  
“Liverpool?” John si fermò di colpo, elaborando la risposta e squadrando l’altro un po’ diffidente.  
Paul si fermò un paio di passi avanti a lui, girandosi per guardarlo dopo quella brusca frenata.  
“Sì.. Perché?” Domandò un po’ dubbioso.  
“Anche io vengo da lì.”  
Il minore spalancò gli occhi, ora decisamente stupito. Insomma, gli venne da pensare che l’altro si stesse solo prendendo gioco di lui, ma questo pensiero svanì alla svelta quando vide l’espressione altrettanto stupita nei suoi occhi.  
“Io stavo a Menlove Avenue.. O meglio, mia zia sta lì. Tu?”  
“Davvero? Io vivevo a Forthlin Road!”  
Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio ancora qualche istante, finché dei giganteschi sorrisi non si dipinsero sulle loro labbra. Avevano vissuto così vicino senza neanche accorgersene.  
John finalmente mosse il primo passo in avanti, per riaccostarsi al ragazzo, così ripresero a muoversi. Chiacchierarono delle loro abitudini nella città natale, come due amici che si sono persi di vista e si sono rincontrati dopo anni. Scoprirono di essersi persino visti qualche volta, a bordo di un autobus o in fila da qualche parte.  
Giunsero davanti al portone rosso scuro di un palazzo in quello che era sembrato un batter di ciglia. Paul rallentò, fermandocisi di fronte, facendo fermare anche l’altro di riflesso.  
“Io sono arrivato..” Disse tristemente. Non aveva mai desiderato tanto stare un altro chilometro più lontano dalla scuola come in quel momento.  
“Oh, e così stai qui, eh?” Chiese John, osservando l’edificio chiaro, reso color cenere dalla notte.  
“Già, e tu invece?”  
“Casa mia l’abbiamo passata un paio di vie fa.” Rispose facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Cosa?! E perché non me l’hai detto?! Sarei potuto venir qui anche da solo!” Esclamò.  
“Credo per lo stesso motivo per cui tu avevi un tono un po’ abbattuto, prima.” Sospirò John.  
Paul lo guardò in silenzio, senza sapere cosa rispondergli.  
“E poi è così che fanno i cavalieri, no?” Continuò il maggiore, riprendendo brio.  
“Cosa?” Chiese l’altro sorridendo.  
“Sì, beh, eri in pericolo e io ti ho salvato. Ciò fa di me un cavaliere, e di te una principessa.” Spiegò, cercando di rimanere serio.  
Il ragazzo moro spalancò gli occhi, sempre sorridendo.  
“E da cosa mi avresti salvato, scusa?”  
“Dal rimanere rinchiuso nel castello, ovviamente. Il drago non c’è, ma ti assicuro che la Ashton, anche se non sputa fuoco, a un drago lei ci somiglia parecchio.” Affermò, scatenando una risata contenuta nell’altro.  
“Mh.. Te lo concedo, allora.” Disse con un sorriso, appena si affievolì il riso.  
Cadde di nuovo il silenzio, insieme a una goccia leggera sulla mano di Paul, appoggiata al portone. Poco dopo un’altra la seguì su una guancia di John. Entrambi guardarono in alto, verso il cielo scuro. Il maggiore fece un passo indietro, ritirandosi un po’ di più nel cappotto.  
“Via, è ora che vada.” Disse, abbassando lo sguardo sull’altro.  
“Cosa? Ma sta per piovere, e tu non hai un ombrello!”  
“Vorrà dire che dovrò correre molto veloce allora, se non voglio zupparmi.” Rispose tranquillamente.  
“No, vieni su, almeno finché non smette ecco.” Replicò Paul.  
“Stai fresco allora, potrei accamparmi a casa tua per una settimana per quel che vale il tempo a Londra!” Rispose ironicamente l’altro.  
“Ma..”  
“Niente ‘ma’. Vai in casa, il tuo amico ti starà aspettando.” Indicò con un cenno della testa di salire.  
Paul tacque allora, ma continuò a guardarlo un po’ imbronciato.  
“Ci si vede domani, _principessa_.” Lo salutò John, con un sorriso intrigante, che soffocò qualsiasi replica nell’altro, costretto a un misero cenno della mano in risposta.  
Il maggiore si voltò e si avviò a passo spedito verso casa sua, lasciando Paul a guardarlo sparire nella città.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
_______________________** **  
_Angolo dell'Autrice_  
**  
Buondì!  
E anche oggi è venerdì! Spero che abbiate passato una buona settimana, io l'ho passata. L'ho passata punto. :D  
Dunque, che cosa posso dire di questo capitolo? Niente, che qualcosa comincia a muoversi, e insomma John che fa il galante e lo riaccompagna a casa u.u  
Crispio, lo vorrei io uno così, vabbèh. Ammetto che non succede proprio moltissimo, eccetto Paulie che si fa prendere dallo sconforto e John che lo soccorre. Solo un moto di bontà, Johnny? c;  
Ah, e per la Ashton nominata, avevo pensato (proprio fisicamente) a una figura come Sylvia Ashton, se vi può interessare.  
Vabbè via, non ho molto altro da dire, realmente, solo che ogni tanto dovrei dare degli ombrelli ai miei personaggi, o prima o poi in una storia si prenderanno l'influenza.  
Quindi passiamo subito ai ringraziamenti: ringrazio come sempre la mia beta, che mi sopporta e non mi ha ancora strangolata, con una vagonata di cuoricini <3  
Spero vi piaccia questo capitolo, fatemelo sapere, qui o con un mp, o con un piccione.  
Un bacio a tutti e ci si legge venerdì prossimo, _**bye!**_

_**Athelyè ~ ♥** _


	5. You Really Got A Hold On Me

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo V - You Really Got A Hold On Me_

  
Il ragazzo moro aprì la porta, guardando l’altro con uno sguardo truce.  
“Beh? Pensi di esserti bagnato abbastanza là sotto?”  
“Cosa? Di che stai parland..”  
“Ti informo che abbiamo una finestra, anzi più di una, e che ti ho visto. Si può sapere per quale cazzo di motivo sei stato lì sotto a prenderti l’acqua facendo avanti e indietro davanti alla porta? Vabbè, me lo dici dopo, ora entra e vai a farti una doccia prima di prenderti qualcosa. E spogliati qui nell’ingresso, non voglio ammazzarmi perché hai bagnato le scale.”  
“. . . Sì, mamma..”  
John entrò in casa, attaccando il cappotto che gocciolava ancora, come il resto dei suoi vestiti d’altronde. Fece una smorfia al suo coinquilino, che sparì in una stanza, si tolse scarpe e calzini, e si stava sfilando la maglietta quando notò che mancava qualcosa. Lasciò cadere l’indumento accanto alle scarpe e ispezionò con lo sguardo l’ingresso. Dov’era il suo comitato d’accoglienza? Del loro micetto non c’era traccia, dato che Liberty veniva sempre all’ingresso quando qualcuno rientrava, come per accoglierlo.  
_Strano_ , si limitò a pensare il ragazzo mentre abbassava la zip dei pantaloni, quando sentì un miagolio proveniente dal divano candido oltre il mezzo muro alla sua destra. Si girò e incontro uno sguardo fin troppo familiare nel riflesso sullo schermo del televisore.  
“Ti godi lo spettacolo?” Chiese, tornando ad armeggiare con i pantaloni.  
“Mh.. Forse, ma dovresti spogliarti più lentamente. Persino questo gatto sarebbe più sensuale di te ora.”  
“Non ricordavo ti fermassi a cena da noi, Astrid.”  
“Questo perché non schiodi gli occhi di dosso a qualcuno, Johnny caro.” Disse la ragazza, che da sdraiata si mise a sedere, non smettendo di coccolare il gattino che aveva in braccio.  
“Semplicemente non ti ascolto, è diverso cara.”  
Si sfilò anche i pantaloni e si diresse verso le scale, che si trovavano fra la cucina e il salotto, a sinistra del divano.  
“Chi è?” Chiese lei, alzando lo sguardo sul ragazzo.  
“Chi?” Replicò lui, fermandosi in cima alle scale e girandosi verso di lei.  
“La persona che ti attira in questo modo, mi sembra ovvio.”  
“Tu stai farneticando.” Le rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo per proseguire verso il bagno.  
“Io ho dannatamente ragione, e questo tuo evadere la domanda me lo conferma!” Esclamò ad alta voce Astrid quasi ridendo e facendo sobbalzare il piccolo Liberty, rannicchiato contro il suo torace.  
“Ecco! Così mi spaventi il gatto!” Sbuffò, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera del piano superiore che si affacciava sul salotto.  
“ _È del corso di teatro_!” Giunse un grido da una stanza.  
John fulminò la direzione da cui proveniva la voce, tornando poi a fronteggiare Astrid.  
“Fra quanto te lo scopi?” Chiese lui con un sorriso beffardo, ricevendo un’occhiata velenosa dalla ragazza.  
Sentendo di aver segnato un punto a suo favore andò a farsi la doccia con un sorriso vittorioso sul viso.

La serata poi trascorse tranquilla, dopo cena Astrid tornò a casa e i due ragazzi rimasero di nuovo soli.  
“Si può sapere perché stai sulla difensiva John?” Chiese Stuart, appoggiandosi alla porta.  
“Non sto sulla difensiva. È il mio modo di dirvi che vi voglio bene. Ma se preferisci ti porto a letto e te ne faccio vedere un altro. Conosco tanti modi di dimostrarlo.” Rispose l’altro, sistemandosi gli occhiali, appoggiato alla parete opposta.  
“Oh, non ne dubito, ma credo che mi farò andare bene questo!” Rise in risposta.  
“Non sai che ti perdi..” Continuò a scherzare John.  
Stuart si allontanò dal portone, andandosi a buttare sdraiato di schiena sul divano, lasciando penzolare un braccio. Liberty colse al volo l’occasione per fiondarsi a fare le fusa strusciandosi e miagolando contro il suo polso, facendo sorridere il ragazzo.  
John si avvicinò, sedendosi a gambe incrociate per terra accanto al divano, allungando una mano per coccolare il gattino, il quale saltò direttamente sulle sue gambe e acciambellandosi lì. Nel giro di pochi istanti si era addormentato.  
“Beh, allora me lo dici?” Chiese Stuart, incrociando le dita dietro la testa e piegando una gamba per sistemarsi più comodamente, guardando il soffitto.  
“Mh? Cosa?” John continuò ad accarezzare dolcemente il batuffolo caldo che ronfava sulle sue gambe.  
“Perché hai fatto avanti e indietro tre o quattro volte prima di entrare. Sorvolando sul fatto che sei arrivato dannatamente tardi, e noi non siamo così lontani da scuola, quello me lo spiegherai dopo.”  
“Mi andava di prendere l’acqua.”  
“Ok, e la ragione vera?”  
John rifletté un attimo su cosa dire e come ordinare le parole.  
“Stavo pensando.”  
Quella risposta breve, e decisamente troppo vaga, catturò l’attenzione del ragazzo, che girò poco la testa per poter guardare il suo coinquilino.  
“E a chi?”  
“Perché non può essere un ‘cosa’?” Ribatté stizzito John.  
“Perché ti conosco troppo bene, dopo tre anni di convivenza.” Rispose semplicemente, curioso di sapere altro.  
“Alle coincidenze.”  
“Non farti tirare fuori le parole con le pinze, Lennon. Sii chiaro, dai.” Sbuffò Stuart, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Quel ragazzo, il modello dell’altro giorno, anche lui viene da Liverpool.” Affermò, non alzando mai lo sguardo da Liberty.  
“E tu questo lo sai perché..?”  
“L’ho riaccompagnato a casa.”  
“Oh.”  
Stuart alzò un po’ il busto, puntando i gomiti dietro di sé, guardando l’altro con un sorriso furbo.  
“Cosa?” Quello si decise ad alzare gli occhi per incontrare quelli chiari dell’amico.  
“Oh, niente. L’hai solo tenuto d’occhio per una settimana. Ma.. Dimmi un po’, hai anche intenzione di dirgli che ti piace e gli daresti volentieri una bottarella o due, o pensi di passare per un folle che lo stalkera per i corridoi della scuola?”  
John avvampò alle sue parole, sobbalzando e facendo svegliare per pochi secondi il cucciolo accoccolato comodamente sulle sue gambe, ma che dopo un miagolio di protesta tornò nel mondo dei sogni.  
“Ho capito, la seconda.” Affermò Stuart, sospirando.  
“Non dire stronzate. Non mi piace, mi ha semplicemente.. colpito. Ecco tutto.”  
“Certo. Sì, come ho fatto a non pensarci? E giustamente l’hai riaccompagnato a casa sua, per poi tornare alla tua, sotto un acquazzone, fermandoti a pensarci e prendendo altra acqua, dato che giustamente non ne avevi presa abbastanza, rientrando quasi alle nove di sera, e tutto questo perché ti ha ‘colpito’. Ma sì, ha perfettamente senso.” Spiegò gesticolando, non senza ironia.  
“Hai finito?” Chiese l’altro, facendo schioccare la lingua.  
“Sì, credo di sì.” Rispose, facendo finta di pensarci su.  
“Comunque, te lo ripeto: ti stai sbagliando. Non è quel tipo di attrazione, è semplice curiosit..”  
“L’hai detto anche l’ultima volta, sai?”  
John deglutì, decisamente scocciato per l’interruzione.  
“Dicevo, è solo curiosità. Dato che anche lui è di Liverpool, e poi mi sembra un ragazzo interessante.”  
“Pensavo che adottassi solo micetti abbandonati, non anche novellini spauriti.” Lo canzonò ancora il moro.  
L’altro sbuffò, facendo roteare gli occhi, ma stavolta un po’ divertito, anziché seccato come in precedenza.  
“Beh, credo che da domani sarà un novellino un po’ meno spaurito.” Affermò con sicurezza John.  
“Mh? E cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
“Chiamalo sesto senso..” Rispose vago, sorridendo.  
I due ragazzi continuarono a chiacchierare e scherzare fino ad addormentarsi lì in salotto senza accorgersene.

Avevano finito di cenare da un po’, Klaus era già andato a dormire in camera sua – ebbene sì, sfamare i suoi due coinquilini, a quanto pare, rappresentava un’ottima fonte di distrazione – mentre gli altri due ragazzi erano rimasti a guardare un qualche programma in televisione. George si era addormentato sul divano, mentre Paul, rannicchiato sotto una coperta, faceva scorrere i canali senza prestarci alcuna attenzione. Pensò di svegliare l’amico e mandarlo a letto, quando gli tornò in mente il tragitto verso casa di quella sera.  
John Lennon l’aveva accompagnato a casa. E non solo, ma viveva anche abbastanza vicino a quanto pareva.  
Guardò un attimo George accanto a sé, sorridendo, e ripensò al fatto che fosse davvero un buon amico, se tentava di suggerirgli.  
_Fermi tutti_.  
Alzò lo sguardo fissando confuso la gigantesca e ingombrante scatola luminosa davanti a sé, senza vederla realmente, ma fissando piuttosto un punto dietro a quella, oltre la parete, fuori sulla strada, come se volesse raggiungere un momento in particolare.  
_Ha detto che George mi suggerisce.._  
Allargò un attimo gli occhi, come per vedere meglio quel punto lontano, e scorgerne i dettagli.  
_.. E che resta per un po’.._  
Beh, poteva sempre essere una balla, tirata fuori per cercare di incoraggiarlo in qualche modo, e farlo sentire meno solo, no?  
_.. Ma allora.._  
“Ehi Geo.. George! Svegliati!” Paul si girò di scatto verso l’amico, scuotendolo un po’ per farlo svegliare.  
Il ragazzo mugugnò e si stropicciò vagamente gli occhi, biasciando un ‘ _che ore sono?_ ’ e ‘ _ho fame’_ confusamente. Paul lo ignorò, continuando per la sua strada.  
“Geo.. In questi giorni, hai mai cercato di suggerirmi qualcosa, mentre provavo?” Chiese ansioso.  
“Sì.. Ci ho provato.. Ma tu.. Tu non mi vedevi..” Riuscì a dire, sotto l’attacco di Morfeo, che lo richiamava fra le sue braccia.  
Paul si lanciò ad abbracciarlo, facendolo sobbalzare, e svegliandolo di più.  
“Grazie! Tu sì che sei un amico!” Esclamò entusiasta, alzandosi in fretta e quasi correndo in camera, salutando brevemente il ragazzo castano, ancora confuso sul divano.  
George si guardò intorno, intontito da tutta l’energia dell’altro, ma afferrò la sua coperta, e si ributtò a dormire, potendosi ora stendere su tutto il divano, incurante del fatto che si sarebbe svegliato tutto dolorante.  
Paul si cambiò velocemente e si infilò sotto le coperte. Afferrò il copione sul suo comodino e si mise a leggerlo con attenzione, cercando di memorizzare le proprie battute, sottolineando con una matita le entrate e le uscite di Puck e alcuni passaggi importanti per lo spettacolo in generale. Dopo un po’, quando pensò di essersi preparato abbastanza per il giorno dopo, risistemò i fogli e li appoggiò nuovamente sul comodino, spegnendo la luce.  
Cercò la posizione perfetta, rigirandosi e provando un paio di volte. Una volta trovata sospirò con sollievo. Chiuse gli occhi, pensando ancora alle prove, quando un ultimo pensiero chiuse i suoi ragionamenti prima di crollare definitivamente nel mondo dei sogni.  
_Allora mi guarda_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_______________________ **   
**_Angolo dell'Autrice_ **

  
Buondì! Spero abbiate passato una buona settimana u.u  
Allora, sì, sono cosciente che questo è un altro capitolo corridoio e corto per giunta, perdonatemi. Sono un'infame, lo so.  
Ma parlando di cose serie, quante avrebbero voluto essere al posto di Astrid sul divano? Solo io? Bene, ho capito, andiamo avanti.  
Comunque, corridoio o no, il nostro Paulie capisce che qualcuno lo stava guardando, chi di voi l'aveva capito già la settimana scorsa? u.u  
Dunque, per farmi perdonare vi lascio con la promessa di un prossimo capitolo un po' più lungo e con una piiiccola anticipazione: comparirà un nuovo personaggio. Chi sarà?  
Detto questo, ringrazio la mia adorabile beta, che ha sempre una pazienza infinita con me ^^  
Un grazie enorme a chiunque legge e leggerà, e magari deciderà di lasciarmi una sua opinione, credetemi che è davvero molto importante per me sapere cosa ne pensate!  
Via, un abbraccio gigante e ci si legge venerdì prossimo con il prossimo capitolo, e questa domenica con una storia per il nostro caro Johnny u.u  
Saluti!

__  
**Athelyè ~ ♥**  



	6. Act Naturally

## Now and Then

 

 

_Capitolo VI - Act Naturally_

 

Il ragazzo diede un’ultima occhiata ai fogli che teneva in mano, poi alzò gli occhi verso la ragazza che aveva di fronte, sull’altro lato della stanza, che gli rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
Martin fece ticchettare tre volte due bastoncini. Al terzo, i due fecero qualche passo avanti, l’uno verso l’altra.  
“Ehi, spiritello, dove vai girando?” Chiese lui, fingendo un tono curioso.  
“ _Vo’ per il folto della selva bruna,_  
_per rovi, orti e valloni,_  
_vo’ tra fulmini e tuoni_  
_leggero come un raggio della luna,_  
_a servir delle fate la regina;_  
_ad imperlare di rorida brina_  
_i sentieri dov’ella s’incammina_  
_insieme con le sue dame e donzelle;_  
_vo’ cercando le fresche campanelle_  
_la cui veste leggera_  
_spira profumo già di primavera._  
_Vo’ cercando stelline di rugiada_  
_da appiccar con amore_  
_come orecchini di pendula giada_  
_alla corolla aperta d’ogni fiore._  
Ma debbo andare, curiosone, addio, ché la regina sta per arrivare col suo corteggio, e intende qui restare.” Rispose lei intonando i versi come se stesse cantando.  
“Ma qui stanotte fa baldoria il re; e la regina se ne stia lontana! Perché Oberon è infuriato con lei per via ch’ella si trattiene con sé come paggetto un vago fanciulletto da lei sottratto ad un regnante indiano. Mai fu rubato oggetto a lei più caro, e Oberon è in dispetto perché vorrebbe avere al suo servizio il ragazzetto, a far da battitore. Ma, sorda al suo rancore, ella trattiene a forza il bel fanciullo, gli foggia una corona d’ogni fiore, e se ne fa gradevole trastullo. Così non c’è una volta che quei due, dovunque si ritrovino di fronte, che sia un bosco, un prato, un chiaro fonte, non sfoghino l’acerbo lor rancore, al punto che i lor elfi, impauriti, si vanno ad acquattare, al lor furore, nei gusci delle ghiande.” Recitò, con un tono impeccabile e accompagnando con qualche gesto le sue parole, senza sbagliarne neanche una.  
Così proseguirono per qualche altra battuta, finché il professore non batté le mani, con gli occhi che brillavano.  
“Bravi, bravi!” Esclamò, avvicinandosi ai due ragazzi che avevano terminato lo scambio di battute in maniera ottima.  
L’uomo mise una mano sulla spalla al ragazzo moro, stringendola appena in dimostrazione d’affetto.  
“Sapevo che avevi del potenziale, bravo! Non sembri neanche il ragazzo della settimana scorsa!”  
“Grazie signore..” Mormorò Paul, improvvisamente imbarazzato.  
Gettò un’occhiata al palco dietro di sé, dove un gruppo di ragazzi stavano lavorando, sistemando luci e provando le scenografie già costruite. Cercò velocissimo con gli occhi dei capelli ramati, trovando il loro proprietario impegnato con una ragazza bionda a montare un attrezzo. Sembrava stessero discutendo abbastanza animatamente.  
_Avrà visto?_ , si ritrovò a chiedersi, mordendosi il labbro e tornando con l’attenzione alle parole di incoraggiamento di Martin.  
Si lasciò cullare dai suoi complimenti ancora per un po’, quando tutti tornarono alle proprie posizioni per provare anche altre scene. Ogni tanto gettava un’occhiata sul palco, giusto così eh, perché a guardare sempre avanti poi gli occhi potevano stancarsi.

“Ti dico che devi stringerla di più, o non reggerà!”  
“Porca troia, perché non mi ascolti?! Se stringo di più la tua bella nuvoletta andrà in frantumi!”  
“Solo se la stringi troppo, ma non lo stai facendo abbastanza!”  
“Cristo, perché voi donne siete tutte così poco pratiche?! Astrid, per la quarta volta, se la stringo di più si rompe e sarai costretta a rifarla! Senza contare che daresti comunque la colpa a me!”  
“Cazzo John! Se non la leghi come si deve cadrà e si spaccherà comunque!”  
Il ragazzo di guardò intorno per esasperazione, cercando qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo in qualche modo, o anche passargli un’arma magari.  
“Oddio santo, ora la tiro giù e te la fiacco in testa! Puoi ascoltarmi solo un momento?! Un. Solo. Fottutissimo. Momento. Non ti chiedo molto.” Esclamò, cercando di tornare calmo.  
“Va bene..” Rispose lei acidamente, incrociando le braccia e portandole al petto, spostando il suo peso sulla gamba destra.  
“Se la lascio così,” indicò il nodo che aveva fatto alla fune che teneva sospesa una finta nuvola “ _Reggerà_.”  
“Ma..”  
“ _SE_.. Dovessi allentarla, cadrebbe, e se stringessi ancora finirei con il romperla. Così è stretta abbastanza da durare perlomeno una decade per aria. Hai capito?” Chiese, riprendendo a respirare con calma.  
La ragazza sembrò stordita per un attimo, ancora non convinta dal discorso dell’altro, che nel frattempo si era allontanato di poco per accendersi un sigaretta, cercando di smaltire lo stress.  
John odiava litigare per ogni maledetto affare dovessero montare lui e Astrid. Che diavolo aveva quella ragazza per piacere così tanto a Stuart? Scosse la testa per non pensarci, gettandole occhiate per farle capire che non doveva avvicinarsi a quel nodo, per nessun motivo.  
Entrambi si diressero verso direzioni opposte, Astrid verso alcuni cartelloni abbozzati in fondo alla stanza, John verso il bordo del palco, appoggiandosi con una spalla al muro.  
Dopo un paio di minuti che era lì, a osservare i rivoli di fumo che svanivano verso l’alto, sobbalzò quando sentì il suo nome chiamato a gran voce dalla platea.  
“ _Lennon_!” Esclamò un uomo di una certa età, guardandolo in cagnesco.  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi dal tubicino chiaro, per incontrare lo sguardo del professore.  
“Non si fuma in teatro!” Continuò, attirando l’attenzione di buona parte dei presenti.  
John si guardò un po’ intorno, con fare non curante, poi tornò a guardare l’uomo.  
“Quando lo vieteranno, e ci sarà un cartello a provarlo, lo farò, professore!” Esclamò in risposta, mandando un sorriso beffardo verso di lui.  
Paul, seduto nella prima fila di sedie di fronte al palco, aveva alzato gli occhi dal suo copione quasi istintivamente al richiamo di quel nome così familiare. Osservò la scena con un sorrisetto, stimando segretamente e in silenzio la faccia tosta del ragazzo sul palco.  
“Lennon, credo che tu non abbia ben chiaro con chi stai parlando..”  
“Al contrario professore, so perfettamente chi è lei. Ma se teme che queste tende possano prendere l’odore di fumo, non si preoccupi, anzi, hanno così tanta polvere da impolverare la mia sigaretta!” Esclamò, sicuro di sé, John, causando alcune risatine fra presenti, ora tutti attenti a ciò che si stava svolgendo.  
Martin spalancò gli occhi a tale affronto. Come osava quel ragazzo rispondere in quel modo?  
“Credo che un’altra chiacchierata col preside ti chiarirà le idee, ragazzo.” Minacciò freddamente.  
“Oh, sarà un piacere! Ormai potrei quasi dire che io e il signor Epstein siamo intimi, lo vedo quasi più spesso delle ragazze che mi porto a letto.” Affermò con un sorriso sulla faccia, guardandosi intorno per vedere gli occhi degli studenti che ridevano e lo osservavano pieni di ammirazione per quello che a loro sembrava coraggio.  
Ma il professore non la pensava allo stesso modo, ed era evidente dal colorito livido che stava assumendo il suo viso, di fronte a tanta sfacciataggine. Nel frattempo era arrivato Evans, che si era fermato sulla porta a godersi lo spettacolino messo su da uno dei suoi studenti preferiti. Decise di avvicinarsi un po’ di più, per intervenire solo nel momento più appropriato. Inutile dire che fra i due docenti non scorreva esattamente buon sangue.  
“Adesso basta! Lennon, vai immediatamente in presidenza!” Quasi gridò l’ordine.  
“Agli ordini, signore!” Esclamò, portandosi le due dita con cui teneva la sigaretta alla tempia e scattando sull’attenti, sorridendo all’uomo con un sorriso fiero, che tutto poteva voler dire eccetto che era stato sconfitto, prendendosi palesemente gioco di lui.  
Quando saltò giù dal palco, Evans pensò di intervenire, avvicinandosi al collega.  
“Che succede, George?”  
“Mal! Ho appena detto a quel ragazzo di andare dal preside, a causa del suo comportamento.” Esclamò, ancora incredulo per un affronto simile.  
L’altro cercò di reprimere il sorriso che forzava sulle labbra per rivelarsi.  
“Oh, certo, sì, ce lo accompagno io allora.”  
“Dovresti tenere i tuoi al guinzaglio, e a quello mettere anche la museruola!” Martin continuò la sua arringa, indicando il ragazzo che si era avvicinato nel frattempo.  
John seguì l’insegnante più giovane, passò accanto a Paul e gli fece l’occhiolino, al che il minore rise un po’ imbarazzato smettendo di seguirlo con gli occhi mentre usciva.

“Sai che il fatto che tu sia popolare non ti assicura l’immunità, vero?” Chiese tranquillamente il professore, mentre accompagnava il ragazzo attraverso i corridoi eleganti della scuola.  
John annuì, senza parlare. Aveva avuto la sua piccola vittoria, rispondendo al burbero professore di recitazione, e tanto gli bastava. Proseguirono entrambi in silenzio verso l’ufficio del preside, Evans perché sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rimproverare lo studente, ma non avrebbe saputo dissuaderlo dal ripetere la scena; John perché sapeva che, in fondo, aveva avuto l’approvazione del professore, anche se per ovvi motivi non poteva ammetterlo.  
Giunti davanti alla porta, Evans si mise da parte, per assicurarsi che il ragazzo entrasse.  
John bussò un paio di volte, attendendo pazientemente la risposta dall’altro lato. Quando finalmente arrivò il permesso di entrare, aprì la porta e la attraversò rapidamente richiudendola alle proprie spalle.  
Brian Epstein era un uomo sulla trentina, anche se poteva dimostrarne molti di più a causa dello stress derivato dal gestire una fra le più rinomate scuole di Londra. Aveva un aspetto sempre molto calmo e diplomatico, ordinato nelle sue cose, e parlava sempre con un tono di voce accomodante, allenato specificatamente a far pensare di essere al sicuro. Insomma, si vedeva lontano un miglio che era una persona potente, e che se solo avesse voluto avrebbe potuto ridurti in polvere solo con un paio di chiamate.  
Quando John entrò, stava leggendo alcuni fogli disposti accuratamente sulla sua scrivania, firmando e annotando qualcosa qua e là. Come facesse a lavorare in modo così metodico anche alle sette di sera, il ragazzo non riusciva proprio a spiegarselo. L’uomo alzò lo sguardo dalle varie carte e posò la stilografica, improvvisamente interessato al suo ospite.  
“Qual buon vento la riporta qui, per la terza volta in un mese, signor Lennon?” Chiese gentilmente, ma senza nascondere un tono leggermente accusatore.  
“Beh, a mia discolpa, signore, vorrei dire che sono migliorato rispetto all’anno scorso..”  
“Questo è vero, nel primo mese era già stato mandato qui sei volte.”  
“Trovo che sia una crescita formativa, la mia.”  
Epstein sorrise dell’ironia del ragazzo. C’era da dire che gli aveva causato non poche grane da quando era entrato, ma aveva portato anche molti risvolti positivi. Era tanto ribelle su molti fronti quanto diligente su altri, seppur in numero minore.  
Gli indicò la sedia di fronte alla scrivania a tarsia finemente lavorata, permettendogli di sedersi. Il ragazzo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e prese posto.  
“Allora, mi dica come mai si trova qui.”  
“Ho risposto a un professore, signore.”  
“Quale, per l’esattezza?”  
“Il professor Martin.”  
“E per quale motivo gli avrebbe risposto?”  
“Beh.. Credo ci sia stata una piccola incomprensione..” Azzardò la risposta, parlando con un tono vago.  
“Si spieghi meglio, per favore..” Epstein mantenne il suo tono accomodante, ma rivolse uno sguardo severo e minaccioso al ragazzo, che scartò mentalmente l’opzione di rispondere ancora ironicamente.  
“Ecco, volevo semplicemente spiegare la mia posizione riguardo al fumare in teatro al professor Martin, ma temo mi abbia frainteso, e da lì la cosa è lievemente degenerata..” Non riuscì comunque a resistere dal condire la sua sintesi.  
L’uomo sospirò, scuotendo lievemente la testa.  
“Signor Lennon, non è la prima volta che finisce qui per un motivo simile. Pensavo che ormai avesse capito che ci sono alcuni docenti contrari al fumare nelle aule scolastiche. Sebbene non ve ne sia il preciso divieto, mi trovo costretto a invitarla a rispettare tali scelte in presenza di queste persone.” Spiegò con calma.  
John annuì, assumendo un’espressione colpevole, non che pensasse realmente di essere d’accordo, ma voleva uscire di lì al più presto.  
“Sì, signore.”  
“Bene, può andare. Sono certo che entrambi abbiamo cose più interessanti da fare invece di stare qui a discutere di cose facilmente correggibili.”  
John si alzò, ringraziando il preside e rivolgendogli un cenno con la testa prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Una volta fuori dalla stanza, di Evans non c’era più traccia, e anche la vita nell’edificio sembrava svanita. Le luci nell’aula magna erano ancora in parte accese, sebbene non ci fosse più nessuno.  
Raccolse la sua roba e fece per avviarsi verso l’uscita, quando con la coda dell’occhio notò una cosa. Si diresse verso il nodo che legava la nuvola creata da Astrid: era diverso, la fune era legata al contrario rispetto a come l’aveva fissata lui. Posò la borsa accanto a sé, e allentò la stretta, sbuffando. Una volta convinto del proprio lavoro, riprese tutto e uscì, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Una volta fuori certo non si aspettava di trovare qualcuno. Invece, dopo aver sceso la scalinata esterna, si imbatté in una figura incappottata che guardava la strada con uno sguardo assente, come se si trovasse da tutt’altra parte. Si fermò a osservarla, in attesa che questa si girasse. Non ci volle molto a dire il vero, gli occhi chiari dell’altro si girarono verso di lui e comparve un sorriso timido sulle sue labbra.  
“Ehi..” Mormorò, colto alla sprovvista.  
“Ehi..” Lo imitò John.  
Rimasero così ancora qualche istante, finché l’altro non si scosse un attimo, strusciandosi le mani.  
“Certo che fa freddino, eh..” Disse distrattamente, guardandosi intorno, come se fosse capitato lì per caso.  
“Che ci fai qui?” Chiese direttamente l’altro, più incuriosito che altro.  
Quello sembrò sobbalzare, e immediatamente si portò una mano dietro il collo e si morse il labbro.  
“Ecco, io.. Sì, beh.. Insomma..” Tentò di cominciare, ma senza grandi risultati, creando un sorriso divertito sul viso di John, che ne frattempo aveva finito la sigaretta e ora aveva incrociato le braccia in attesa di una risposta.  
“Mh-mh?”  
“Io.. Beh, sì, ecco.. Pensavo di.. Beh, sai, di aspettarti.. Così, insomma, sì..” Riuscì in qualche modo a spiegare le sue intenzioni, alquanto confusamente, ma perlomeno ci riuscì.  
“Oh, e come mai? Volevi un cavaliere che ti accompagnasse anche stasera?” Continuò il suo interrogatorio, giocando sulla goffaggine del ragazzo. Sfortunatamente per quest’ultimo, John si era decisamente caricato dopo lo ‘scontro’ in teatro.  
Paul improvvisamente pensò di scappare nella strada buia, correndo veloce come una saetta e non facendosi più vedere a scuola. Diamine, non ce lo voleva lì? O forse si aspettava qualcun altro? Queste due e molte altre domande gli vorticarono nella mente, spaesandolo per qualche istante.  
“Io.. Ero curioso!” Esclamò all’improvviso.  
John inarcò le sopracciglia, perplesso da quella risposta.  
“Curioso?” Ripeté, senza sapere bene cosa aspettarsi.  
“Sì, volevo sapere come hai fatto.” Affermò un po’ più sicuro Paul.  
“A fare cosa, scusa?” Chiese, ora confuso.  
“A fare quella cosa.. Rispondere, prendere in giro un professore, e uscirne comunque così. Come se fossi il re lì dentro.” Rispose, facendo rilassare e sorridere nuovamente l’altro.  
“Oh, _quello_. Beh, io sono cosciente di poter fumare lì dentro e volevo solo metterlo in chiaro, tutto lì.” Disse, avviandosi lungo la strada, seguito immediatamente dal minore.  
“Sì, ma.. Il modo in cui l’hai fatto.. Come ci riesci?”  
“Non lo so. Suppongo mi venga naturale.” Rispose, facendo spallucce, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Paul rallentò l’andatura, facendo fermare l’altro, poco più avanti a lui.  
“Che c’è?”  
“E con il preside? Non sei preoccupato?” Domandò dubbioso.  
“Niente affatto. Ero serio quando ho detto che siamo discretamente in confidenza. C’è stato un periodo, l’anno scorso, in cui non dico che mi vedesse tutti i giorni, ma quasi.”  
“E come fai a essere così tranquillo?” Insisté, riprendendo a camminare.  
“Anni di esperienza.” Gli sorrise scherzosamente l’altro.  
“Mah.. Certo che sei strano, eh.” Sbuffò Paul, con un tono altrettanto scherzoso.  
“Sì, lo so. Ma vedo che funziona.”  
“Per..?”  
“Beh, attirare l’attenzione, mi sembra chiaro.”  
“Mh.. Sì, immagino che dia i suoi frutti..”  
“Già..”  
Seguì il silenzio per un tratto, dove camminarono semplicemente fianco a fianco, ascoltando la notte, finché non divenne quasi rumorosa.  
“Comunque, sei stato bravo oggi.”  
“Mh?”  
“La parte, dico. Hai recitato bene.”  
“Oh, grazie.. Non pensavo di parlare così forte..” Ridacchiò imbarazzato il minore.  
“Non lo fai. A dire il vero hai anche un tono di voce piuttosto basso per essere un attore.”  
“E allora come..?”  
“Diciamo che anche tu attiri l’attenzione, in modo diverso.” John sorrise, non staccando gli occhi dalla strada, percependo lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé.  
“Oh, e in che mod..”  
“Sei arrivato.” Affermò il maggiore, interrompendolo.  
“Cosa?” Chiese confuso quello.  
“A casa. Stai qui, giusto?” Disse sorridendo, indicando il portone rosso dove si erano fermati giusto la sera precedente.  
Paul guardò il palazzo e poi annuì, non capendo in realtà che doveva entrare. Come diavolo era possibile che fossero già arrivati?  
“Beh, allora ci vediamo domani. Attento ai draghi, principessa.” Lo salutò, prima di incamminarsi a percorrere la strada a ritroso.  
L’altro si girò, salutandolo goffamente ed entrando velocemente in casa, pensando seriamente di non uscire di casa il giorno dopo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**___________________**  
_**Angolo dell'Autrice**  
_  
Salve, salve, salve!  
Come va? Spero tutto a posto, a me ieri hanno dato la magnifica notizia che non vedremo la prof di matematica e fisica per un paio di giorni, e sono semplicemente entusiasta.  
Anyway, passiamo subito alla storia!  
Come promesso, è un capitolo più lungo, e il personaggio che compare è Eppy, chi ci aveva pensato?  
Dunque, abbiamo un John che fa lo sfacciato di fronte agli altri studenti, chiaramente per attirare l'attenzione, e un Paul che praticamente fissa il palco. Chissà perché, eh? E poi il fatto che lo abbia aspettato, insomma, qualcosa vorrà pur dire, no? U_U  
Ma lascio a voi i commenti, e passo ai ringraziamenti. Toh, ho fatto pure rima! Vabbè, la scuola mi sta devastando psicologicamente xD  
Un grazie gigante alla mia amata beta, che oggi ha preso più di me a Greco usando i _miei_ appunti, non capisco come sia possibile, ma spero che valga come ringraziamento pratico.  
Grazie di cuore a tutti quelli che leggono e aggiungono e recensiscono, veramente, non sapete davvero quanto coraggio mi diate a non fuggire in Messico e mollare tutto così. E un grazie anche a chi ha recensito la mia OS per il compleanno di Johnny ([ **here** ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3550805&i=1), se volete leggerla!).  
Infine, a tutti quelli che leggono e seguono la mia storia in silenzio, grazie!

Via, fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo, e ci si legge venerdì prossimo!  
Un bacio e un abbraccio giganti

  
**_Athelyè ~ ♥_ **


	7. What Goes On

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo VII - What Goes On_

  
  
“ _First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind, all alone I have cried silent tears full of pride, in a world made of steel, made of stone_..”  
Quella sera Paul sembrava incredibilmente felice, per nessun motivo apparente. Riempiva la casa con la sua voce che cantava sulle parole di Irene Cara, mentre lavava i piatti in cucina. I due ragazzi, seduti sul divano, si voltarono a guardarlo in silenzio, sebbene Paul fosse completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri e non si sarebbe accorto di nulla.  
“Ma che ha oggi il tuo amico?” Chiese Klaus, indicando il ragazzo, che ora teneva il tempo con la testa.  
George fece spallucce, non sapendo davvero cosa potesse essere. Insomma, non poteva essere solo il fatto che Klaus da qualche giorno si fosse finalmente deciso a smettere di bere fino a rimettere l’anima alle sei del mattino.  
In effetti, a pensarci bene, era da qualche giorno che Paul sembrava inspiegabilmente contento. George l’aveva visto rientrare ogni sera più felice, e intendiamoci, era contento per lui, però ora lo incuriosiva davvero sapere cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
George Harrison non era uno di quei ragazzi ficcanaso, forse _leggermente_ pettegolo, ma questo è quello che succede quando sei in una famiglia numerosa. E l’essere arrivato in una grande città non poteva che fare al caso suo, oltre al fatto che ogni mattina c’era qualche novità o qualche succulento pettegolezzo di cui parlare in classe, prima delle lezioni.  
Se fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe mai avuto alcuna intenzione di partire, l’idea di lasciare Liverpool, la sua casa, la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, non lo entusiasmava affatto. Ma il giorno in cui il suo migliore amico, Paul, annunciò la sua partenza alla loro compagnia teatrale, non poté far nulla, se non seguirlo, sebbene fosse quasi un anno più piccolo di lui. Ma lasciarlo partire da solo e rivederlo chissà quando? Non se ne parlava neanche. Quindi la sera stessa si spicciò a fare le valigie, dire a sua madre della partenza, e, una volta ottenuto il suo consenso, presentarsi a casa dell’amico. Così si erano imbarcati insieme in questa nuova avventura.  
  
Quindi, dopo tanto interesse e affetto per lui, a George sembrò più che lecito indagare più a fondo sull’improvviso entusiasmo ritrovato di Paul. Colse l’occasione proprio quella stessa sera, dopo che Klaus si ritirò nella sua stanza.  
Paul aveva finito di armeggiare intorno alla cucina e cantare come in un film Disney, e si era seduto accanto a lui sul divano, prendendo il posto del ragazzo tedesco. George prese a osservarlo con occhi curiosi, cercando di innescare qualcosa col suo semplice fissare in silenzio, e in pochissimo tempo ci riuscì.  
“Beh? Che c’è?” Chiese il ragazzo moro, sorridente.  
“Tu.” Rispose l’altro, con uno sguardo furbo.  
“Io?”  
“Sì, sei strano.”  
Paul scosse la testa, cercando di spazzare via le immagini che aveva impresse nella mente, ma questo fece solo ingigantire il sorriso sulla sua faccia.  
“Non è successo niente, davvero. È solo che le prove mi stanno andando bene, tutto qui.”  
“Mh.. Non ti credo, c’è dell’altro, ma non me lo vuoi dire.”  
Il più grande lo guardò in silenzio. Diamine, come aveva fatto? Gli venne in mente una frase sentita un paio di sere prima. _Negare, negare sempre, anche davanti all’evidenza_ , gli aveva detto il ragazzo con i capelli ramati, mentre tornavano a casa. O meglio, mentre lo riaccompagnava a casa. Era diventato parte del loro trantran quotidiano da poco più di una settimana, e Paul non poteva davvero esserne più felice né farne a meno ormai.  
“No, non è vero.” Affermò, cercando di essere il più serio possibile.  
“Oh dai, Paul, sai che puoi fidarti!” Insisté.  
“Ti dico che non c’è niente!” Rispose ridacchiando per l’insistenza.  
“Scoprirò comunque di cosa si tratta, non mi sfuggirai!” Replicò scherzosamente, punzecchiando l’altro e facendolo ridere ancora.  
Quando le risa si esaurirono George richiamò di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
“Sai, sono riuscito finalmente a trovare qualche altra informazione su quel ragazzo, Lennon.”  
Paul si girò verso di lui, incuriosito.  
“Sembra che sia di origine francese, e che vivesse nel Galles prima di venire qui. A quanto pare è un esperto ladro di cimeli musicali che ha dovuto lasciare casa sua perché è un ricercato, e si è cambiato nome per sicurezza.”  
Il moro scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, poi si alzò, asciugandosi una lacrima sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell’altro.  
“Dico sul serio, dovresti curare di più le tue fonti. Ora vado a letto, a domani Geo!” Disse, ridendo ancora, uscendo dalla stanza.  
“Sei incontentabile! Non ti va bene niente!” Quasi gridò per farsi sentire dall’altro.  
_Mah_ , pensò, _c’è qualcosa che non mi dice.._  
  
Una ragazza bionda scese a piedi scalzi le scale, per fare il minor rumore possibile, mentre si rivestiva in fretta.  
“Buon giorno raggio di sole! Pancetta?” Esclamò ad alta voce il ragazzo moro, girandosi verso di lei con la padella in mano.  
Quella, ancora insonnolita e in preda all’imbarazzo, sobbalzò e si scusò, infilandosi velocemente la gonna e le scarpe e uscendo quasi di corsa dall’appartamento.  
“Non capisco.. Ogni volta reagiscono così..” Commentò fra sé e sé, facendo sfrigolare la carne sul fuoco.  
Una decina di minuti dopo dei passi decisamente meno delicati scesero i gradini, raggiungendo la cucina lentamente.  
“Se n’è andata?” Chiese stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Sì, poco fa. Chi era, per curiosità?” Chiese Stuart, riempiendo i piatti.  
“Non me lo ricordo.. Una del primo anno comunque.” Mormorò dopo uno sbadiglio l’altro.  
“Ah, beh, ci credo che poi sbagli i nomi..”  
“Oh, e la tua rossa dov’è finita?”  
“Christine dici? È uscita un’ora fa, per questo sono già in piedi. È inciampata nella mia scrivania prima di uscire.”  
“Ecco cos’è stato il colpo che ho sentito..”  
“O forse era il letto, che ne sai?  
“Non sei così violento come credi, Sutcliffe.” Affermò con una smorfia divertita.  
“Che ne sai?” Chiese di nuovo, con sfida.  
“Potrei avere le mie fonti..” Disse vagamente John, prima di prendere un morso di pancetta.  
“Sì, immagino. Comunque, di che corso?”  
“Musica, flautista se non sbaglio..”  
“Oh, che sapesse suonare il flauto non avevo dubbi!” Esclamò ridendo Stuart, mentre addentava un pezzo di pane tostato, facendo ridere anche l’altro.  
Liberty arrivò saltellando dopo un po’, richiamato dal profumo della colazione, e salì su una delle due sedie libere accostate al tavolo, facendo capolino con le orecchie.  
“Sei ancora troppo basso, Liberty.” Disse John, dandogli l’ultima strisciolina di carne, prima di alzarsi e sparecchiare, e versò anche un goccio di latte nella vaschetta del gatto.  
Era passato poco più di un mese da quando l’avevano preso e ancora non gli avevano preso una ciotola decente.  
“Dobbiamo riprendere il latte..” Si lamentò Stuart, quando lo versò a sua volta nella sua tazza col caffè.  
“Mh..”  
“In effetti dovremmo fare rifornimento di vivande..”  
“Mh-mh..”  
“John, tocca a te fare la spesa a questo giro.”  
“Ma l’ho già fatto..”  
“Due volte fa.”  
“Sai una cosa, Stu? Sono arrivato alla conclusione che mangiamo troppo.”  
“Questo non mi impedirà di _spedirti_ a calci a comprare la roba.”  
“E dire che tu ti diverti tanto a incontrare _casualmente_ Astrid davanti al reparto degli assorbenti..”  
“Questo invece mi _stimola_ a prenderti a calci.”  
John rise, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
“Ok, ok, andrò a fare la spesa, ma questo mi farà saltare un appuntamento importante, sappilo.”  
“Uh?” Stuart si fermò a guardare l’altro, mentre sistemavano la cucina. “Un appuntamento?”  
“Sì, un appuntamento.”  
“E con chi sarebbe? Immagino non con quella ‘ _flautista’_..” Lo canzonò.  
“Beh, chiaramente no.” Rimase vago John, sotto lo sguardo attento dell’amico.  
“Oh! Ho capito.” Rispose dopo qualche istante di silenzio. “Si tratta di quell’attore, vero?”  
John non rispose, e questo bastò a confermare la tesi di Stuart.  
“Allora è una cosa seria, ti piace davvero, non è così?”  
“Non essere idiota, ti ho già detto che non è così almeno una settimana fa.” Sbottò il ragazzo, allontanandosi verso le scale, ma fu prontamente raggiunto dall’altro, che lo seguì fino in bagno.  
“Beh, ma una settimana fa non avevi parlato di appuntamenti!” Disse appoggiato allo stipite della porta, osservandolo mentre si lavava i denti, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.  
“Ohra ti fputo in un ohcchio, Ftu.” Borbottò con la schiuma in bocca, facendo ridere e allontanare l’altro.  
  
Una volta pronti, uscirono di casa per andare verso la loro prigione quotidiana, e durante il percorso Stuart non mancò di pressare John per fargli rivelare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, riguardo al presunto appuntamento.  
“Portalo con te a fare la spesa!” Esclamò all’improvviso.  
“Cosa?!” Si stupì l’altro, sperando di aver capito male.  
“Sì, andate a fare la spesa e poi lo porti a casa nostra per cena. Che te ne pare?” Propose Stuart.  
John lo guardò un secondo, poi scosse la testa e affrettò il passo, superando di un paio di metri l’altro ragazzo, che dovette fare uno scatto per raggiungerlo di nuovo.  
“Che c’è? È un’ottima idea!”  
“Sì, se non fosse che tu lo tempesteresti di domande dal primo istante.”  
“E chi ha detto che ci sarò?”  
“Ah no? E sentiamo, dove andresti?”  
“Hai dimenticato che ho l’incontro per la festa?”  
“Ma di che stai.. Ah. Giusto, sì, è ottobre.”  
“Siamo _già_ a ottobre, John. Comunque, io non tornerò prima dell’una, quindi hai la casa tutta per te, fanne buon uso.” Disse, facendogli un occhiolino complice prima di entrare.  
  
Durante i vari cambi di aula, John cercò di individuare Paul fra i tanti studenti che incrociava per i corridoi. Finalmente lo trovò nel giardino interno durante la pausa pranzo, mentre fumava appoggiato a una delle tante colonne ai lati del piccolo quadrato verde.  
“Iniziavo a pensare che mi avessi mentito riguardo al fumare, ma allora invece è vero.” Gli si avvicinò, scherzando.  
Quello alzò lo sguardo dal foglio su cui era concentrato.  
“Ehi, ciao. È strano anche per me vederti con la luce del giorno.” Rispose allo scherzo Paul.  
John si accese una sigaretta, e sbuffò una nuvoletta di fumo prima di parlare.  
“Già.. Senti, per stasera.. Riguardo al solito tragitto, ti andrebbe di variare un po’?” Chiese, cercando di apparire il più normale e indifferente possibile, tanto che non fece minimamente caso al fatto che all’altro ragazzo si illuminarono gli occhi.  
“Oh, certo, va bene.. Dove andiamo di bello?” Domandò a sua volta.  
“Ehm, sì, riguardo a questo.. Dovrei passare a comprare alcune cose, ma volevo chiederti se dopo ti andava di cenare da me..”  
“Sì!” Esclamò immediatamente Paul, senza neanche accorgersene.  
Entrambi si stupirono della rapidità nella risposta.  
“Cioè, volevo dire.. Sì, va bene.” Si corresse, usando un tono meno agitato.  
“Bene, allora ci si trova qui fuori come al solito.” Disse John, molto più tranquillo, gettando la sigaretta e spegnendola.  
“Sì, certo.”  
  
Paul passò la giornata a contare i secondi che lo separavano dalle sette di quella sera. Si ricordò per puro caso di avvertire George che sarebbe tornato dopo cena, con un conseguente ‘ _Allora avevo ragione! C’è qualcosa!’_ , che non ricevette mai risposta.  
Quello a cui non aveva fatto caso era il mormorio che lo seguiva per i corridoi, come se fosse un’ombra rumorosa. Verso le sei, giusto poco prima che andasse via, fu proprio George che glielo fece notare, perché nel giro di poco tempo gli era arrivata una voce strana all’orecchio.  
“Prima che io vada, volevo chiederti una cosa.” Mormorò, con il suo tono indagatore.  
“Sì, dimmi Geo.” Disse distrattamente all’amico, continuando a lanciare occhiate a qualsiasi orologio avesse a tiro.  
“Che stai combinando con Lennon?”  
Quella domanda lo ghiacciò per un istante, costringendolo a concentrarsi sull’altro. _Ok, e adesso?_ , si chiese mentalmente.  
“Niente, perché?” Cercò di dissimulare, con scarsi risultati, sebbene fosse, in un certo senso, la verità.  
“Così. Perché vi hanno visto parlare in giardino oggi.” La buttò lì il ragazzo castano, sperando di ottenere qualcosa in più.  
“Oh, era per.. Una sigaretta.” Si finse indifferente Paul. “Ha visto che stavo fumando e voleva scroccarne una.”  
George sembrò abbastanza soddisfatto della risposta, così si congedò salutando l’amico.  
Grazie al cielo filò tutto liscio per tutto pomeriggio, nonostante avesse la testa da un’altra parte, e anche le prove erano andate bene.  
  
John lo stava aspettando fuori dalla scuola, nel solito punto accanto alle scale. Il primo impulso di Paul, non appena lo vide, fu quello di corrergli incontro. Ma riuscì a trattenersi, e limitarsi a un passo veloce verso di lui.  
“Sei in ritardo, principessa.” Gli disse sorridendo.  
“Cosa? No, non è vero! Sono le sette in punto!” Replicò guardando l’orologio.  
“Mh.. Allora sono io ad essere avanti..”  
“Doveva essere una battuta, Lennon?” Lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Forse, McCartney. Dai, vieni.” Fece spallucce l’altro.  
Camminarono fianco a fianco, raccontandosi la propria giornata e alcune vicende, raggiungendo velocemente il supermercato.  
Mentre passavano davanti ai vari scaffali c’era un susseguirsi di frasi come ‘ _Ti va questo?_ ’ ‘ _No, grazie_ ’, ‘ _E questo?_ ’ ‘ _No, davvero, prendi quello che serve a te_ ’, ‘ _Sicuro che non lo vuoi?_ ’ ‘ _Dio, se vuoi ti ci metto la firma.._ ’ ‘ _Come vuoi.._ ’.  
Quando tornarono a casa, John aveva preso molta più roba di quanta non ne servisse realmente. Il ragazzo posò le buste accanto alla porta e appese il proprio cappotto all’attaccapanni nell’ingresso, facendo lo stesso con quello dell’altro.  
“Finalmente ho scoperto dove vivi..” Mormorò Paul, quasi più a se stesso.  
“Eh già..” Rispose l’altro, riprendendo la spesa e dirigendosi verso la cucina. “Vieni, di qua.”  
“È molto grande per starci da solo..” Disse mentre lo seguiva.  
“Ma infatti non ci sto da solo. Ho altri due inquilini.”  
Si sentì un miagolio, e dall’angolo del mezzo muro si affacciarono un paio di occhi verdi.  
“Questo è uno. Paul, ti presento Liberty.” Indicò il gatto con un cenno, mentre appoggiava le cose sul tavolo, non notando un biglietto..  
Il ragazzo si chinò per fargli un paio di carezze, guardandolo mentre tirava delle testate contro il suo ginocchio e faceva le fusa contro la sua mano. Poi si alzò, mentre il gatto continuava a strusciarsi contro alle sue caviglie.  
“Devo aspettarmi un altro gatto, o si tratta di una persona?”  
“Stuart non è in casa, ma se vuoi aspettarlo fino all’una per conoscerlo, fa’ pure.” Rispose con nonchalance, mentre metteva a posto gli acquisti.  
Quando la mente di Paul riuscì a elaborare che erano soli in casa, il suo stomaco fece una capriola e il suo cuore cominciò a battere un po’ più veloce. Rimase fermo come un palo accanto al divano guardando Liberty, che aveva perso interesse verso il nuovo arrivato, e stava andando verso il suo padrone per fare le fusa anche a lui.  
“Non startene fermo lì, non mordo mica.” Ridacchiò il più grande.  
Paul si scosse un attimo, avvicinandosi poi al tavolo, dove notò un foglietto di carta, che prese in automatico per leggerlo. L’altro si girò e vide cosa teneva in mano, ma la sua mente lo registrò come lo scontrino.  
“Cos’è?” Chiese distrattamente.  
“Un biglietto, dice: ‘ _Non fate troppo rumor-‘_ ” Ma non riuscì a finire di leggerlo perché John gliel’aveva strappato di mano e accartocciato dietro la schiena.  
“Cosa..?”  
“Non è niente, ho solo un coinquilino idiota, lascia perdere!” Esclamò con un sorriso nervoso, buttando via la pallina di carta, che recitava: _Non fate troppo rumore, che poi i vicini si lamentano_.  
Paul lo guardò confuso, ma poi l’altro si mise ad apparecchiare, sistemò alcune cose sul fuoco e si girò verso di lui.  
“Allora, hai fame?” Chiese con quella che sembrava una nota di malizia nella voce, e c’era una scintilla nei suoi occhi.  
E Paul dovette mordersi la lingua per non rispondere qualcosa di decisamente.. diciamo ‘poco appropriato’, sperando che il suo cuore avesse retto il colpo.  
  
“E tu saresti qui per..?”  
“Poche storie e fammi entrare, Astrid, fa un freddo cane qui fuori.”  
La ragazza era ferma sulla porta, decisa a non spostarsi, e dato il tono dell’altro, lo guardò storto, alzando un sopracciglio in un ‘ _Come, prego?_ ’ silenzioso.  
“Per favore..” Sbuffò lui.  
Con un sospiro, lei si fece da parte per lasciarlo passare, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.  
“Allora, che ci fai qui, senza preavviso, e senza il tuo compare?”  
“Sono a una riunione, mi sembra ovvio, no?” Affermò Stuart.  
“John e chi?”  
“No, _io_ sono a una riunione.”  
Astrid lo guardò come se fosse un matto che svalvolava. Ed effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti. Riaprì la porta indicando l’esterno.  
“Fuori.”  
“Cosa? No!”  
“O mi dici chiaramente che succede o ti sbatto fuori a calci in culo, Sutcliffe!”  
“Ecco, sto dando a John mio regalo di compleanno.”  
“Ma il suo compleanno è domani..”  
“Lo so, ma a lui serviva oggi.”  
“Sì, beh, non dubitavo che anche lui ti volesse fuori dai coglioni ogni tanto..” Lo prese in giro lei, richiudendo la porta.  
“Davvero divertente.. Comunque, ha un appuntamento.” Sbuffò lui, levandosi la giacca.  
“John ha un _cosa_?” Chiese lei, spalancando gli occhi.  
“Hai capito bene: un appuntamento.”  
“Wow! Allora è una cosa seria!” Esclamò lei, facendo strada nel suo piccolo appartamento verso il soggiorno.  
“È quello che gli ho detto anch’io, ma lui nega, e mi minaccia ogni volta che faccio un commento a riguardo.” Fece spallucce, sparendo in cucina e tornando con due birre in mano.  
“Quindi sai chi è?” Chiese, facendogli spazio sul divano, avvicinandogli la pizza che aveva già un paio di spicchi in meno e spegnendo il televisore.  
“No, non me lo vuol dire.” Rispose, prendendo un sorso.  
Astrid lesse molto in questa azione, continuando a osservare il ragazzo con occhi indagatori. Chiaramente sapeva di più di quanto non volesse mostrare. Quindi fece spallucce e si voltò per prendere un’altra fetta.  
“Peccato, perché ero davvero _molto_ curiosa di saperlo..” Disse, gettando l’esca.  
Stuart la guardò con la coda dell’occhio, sentendo già nella testa l’eco della voce del suo migliore amico. ‘ _Sei un bastardo, Stu. Un gran bastardo_.’  
_Maledizione_ , sapeva già dove voleva arrivare la ragazza, e certo ne aveva pieni poteri, ma a costo di questo e quanti altri insulti? Si morse l’interno della guancia. _No_ , si disse, _sii un buon amico per una volta_.  
“Già, anche io. Raccoglierò gli indizi quando tornerò, o forse lo vedrò uscire.” Disse con noncuranza, mentre mangiava un boccone. _Troppa_ noncuranza.  
_Merda_..  
La ragazza si voltò di scatto, inghiottendo la pizza che stava masticando.  
“Come hai detto?”  
“Che.. Se ho fortuna _la_ vedrò uscire.” Tentò di ripetere lui.  
“No, no.. Tu non hai detto così prima, ho sentito bene!” Esclamò lei, mentre un sorriso vittorioso si faceva strada sul suo viso.  
“Sì invece!” Bevve un altro sorso di birra.  
“Oh no.. Tu hai detto ‘lo vedrò’. _Lo_. È un lui quindi!” Affermò, esaltata per la scoperta.  
Stuart sospirò rassegnato, dandosi mentalmente del deficiente, cretino, stupido, idiota e qualsiasi altro epiteto gli passasse in testa.  
“Allora, chi è?” Gongolò lei, girandosi completamente verso di lui.  
“Oh no, scordatelo. Ti ho già detto troppo, ti pare?” Scosse la testa, guardando dritto avanti a sé dopo aver inghiottito un pezzo di pizza, evitando lo sguardo della ragazza.  
Astrid si avvicinò lentamente al suo orecchio mordendosi il labbro.  
“Dai, in fondo vuoi dirmelo anche tu..” Gli sussurrò maliziosamente.  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, strizzandoli per tenerli ben chiusi e non lasciarsi trascinare in un abisso. Si morse la guancia così forte da poter sentire dolore persino nei denti. Percepì la mano della ragazza che si appoggiava sulla sua spalla, e cominciava a scorrere verso il suo petto.  
Con notevole stupore di lei, Stuart le afferrò il polso per fermarla.  
“No, Astrid. Non voglio. Non così.”  
Lei si fermò, quasi presa in contropiede. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere, tanto che rimase immobile a guardarlo.  
“Perché?” Chiese, ritirando lentamente la mano mentre quello apriva gli occhi e la guardava serio.  
“Perché non è giusto, se John vorrà te lo dirà lui stesso, o lo capirai da sola. Sei una ragazza brillante, per questo ci tengo a te.”  
Calò il silenzio fra i due, mentre si guardavano intensamente. Astrid fece per avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma Stuart si alzò, controllò l’ora e sospirò.  
“È già mezzanotte.. Sarà il caso che vada, adesso..” Disse a bassa voce.  
“Sì.. Ti prendo la giacca..”  
Una volta uscito, prima di prendere la strada di casa, Stuart pensò di fare un passo da una sua recente conoscenza, per cancellare i suoi pensieri, o almeno la maggior parte di loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**___________________**  
_**Angolo dell'Autrice**_  
Buon giorno a tutti! Come va? Io ho le placche in gola, sto senza voce e ho pure l'interrogazione di latino fra un paio d'ore.. Ma passiamo a cose più allegre va'!  
Allora, vediamo di abbattere questo mito del "Beatle silenzioso", lo dice un sacco di gente che Geo era un chiacchierone, quindi io ho voluto ricalcare questa immagine di lui u.u Ve ne sarete già accorti, ma ve ne rendete conto meglio anche nei prossimi capitoli.  
Quanti approvano l'idea di Stu? Eh? Eh? *faccina pervy di whatsapp* (Scusate, ma quella faccina rende troppo bene l'idea, ahahah!)  
Chissà cosa succederà.. u.u  
E poi vogliamo parlare di Astrid e Stuart che fanno scintille? Su forza, parliamone. Perché chi di voi si aspettava che la fermasse, mh?  
Via, ringrazio come sempre la mia adorata beta, che mi fa anche da praeceptor di latino (ergo, mi fa a strisce se mi va male l'interrogazione), e tutti quelli che leggono questa storia! Un grandissimo grazie anche a Marti, Amortentia, SHeartLocked, Paola, Claudia e Lucry che mi hanno fatto sapere cosa ne pensavano dello scorso capitolo, grazie mille bimbe  
Ok, sono onesta, non vedo l'ora di pubblicare il prossimo, ma ora devo proprio fuggire, quindi fatemi sapere che ne pensate e ci si legge venerdì! ^^  
Un bacissimo,  
  
**_Athelyè ~ ♥_**


	8. I Should Have Known Better

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo VIII - I Should Have Known Better_

  
  
“No. È l’unico divieto che abbiamo: niente fumo in casa.”  
“Cosa?” Esclamò ridendo il ragazzo moro.  
“Mh-mh, sul terrazzo va bene, e già per la finestra bisogna essere certi che non tiri vento.” Rispose John, sorridendo, ma con tono serio.  
Era da poco passata mezzanotte, i due avevano finito di cenare già da un po’, e si erano messi a chiacchierare un po’ del più e del meno, fin quando Paul aveva chiesto se poteva accendersi una sigaretta.  
“Non ci posso credere, ahahah! Per due fumatori come voi dev’essere una tortura! Come mai questa regola?”  
“Beh, a te piacerebbe entrare in un forno con dei biscotti carbonizzati? Ecco, neanche a noi.”  
“Ho capito.. Certo che siete strani, eh?”  
John annuì, alzandosi per guidarlo verso la terrazza. Paul si alzò, dirigendosi verso la portafinestra in salotto, ma fu richiamato dal maggiore, già a metà delle scale.  
“Non quella!”  
“È vietato anche lì?” Chiese Paul, fermandosi un po’ spaesato. Di sopra non c’erano le camere?  
“Non proprio. Quel terrazzo da un lato ha una ringhiera invece di avere il cemento su tutti i lati.”  
Paul lo guardò dubbioso.  
“Liberty una volta ci ha infilato la testa, quindi, essendo al terzo piano, abbiamo deciso di tenerla chiusa per la sua sicurezza.” Spiegò.  
“Ah.. Beh, mi sembra ragionevole in effetti..” Disse il minore, seguendo l’altro di sopra.  
Il piano superiore in realtà contava solo le due camere e il bagno, e stava sopra la cucina e lo studio, mentre dal parapetto si potevano vedere tranquillamente il salotto e l’ingresso.  
John sorpassò la prima porta, subito alla fine delle scale, entrando in camera sua senza curarsi di accendere la luce. In fondo alla stanza c’era un’altra portafinestra che dava sul cielo quasi nero, illuminato dalla vita notturna della città. La aprì e aspettò l’altro all’esterno, iniziando a fumare.  
Paul camminò nella camera, meravigliato del fatto che avesse un terrazzo tutto suo. Passando notò nella penombra della stanza, illuminata solo dalle luci esterne, alcuni schizzi appesi con delle puntine alla parete insieme ad alcune fotografie. Appoggiati sulla scrivania c’erano alcuni album da disegno da cui sbucavano angoli di fogli, insieme a vari colori sparsi un po’ ovunque sulla superficie.  
Raggiunse il maggiore fuori e poté finalmente accendersi una sigaretta. Stettero lì a fumare, e rimasero lì, anche una volta finite le sigarette, a osservare la gente che passava nella strada sotto di loro, canzonando i personaggi più eccentrici che spuntavano, quando Paul si accorse che la terrazza si collegava anche alla stanza accanto, e fu ancora più entusiasta e meravigliato.  
John osservò con un sorriso l’entusiasmo del minore, guardando come le luci colpissero il suo viso felice, con quell’espressione gioiosa un po’ infantile, come quando un bambino vede qualcosa per la prima volta.  
Si piegò leggermente all’indietro per appoggiarsi al davanzale con i gomiti, dando la schiena alla strada, incantandosi a guardare il ragazzo che aveva preso in braccio il gatto, che li aveva seguiti fino lì, e ora lo stava coccolando dolcemente.  
Paul alzò gli occhi dall’animale, e incontrò lo sguardo intenso dell’altro. C’era un vento leggero che giocava con i loro capelli e li scompigliava. Gli sorrise.  
John si raddrizzò da come era messo. Scattò in avanti.  
Paul lasciò scivolare il gatto, senza muoversi da com’era. In un istante si ritrovò inchiodato con la schiena al muro.  
Si guardarono per un lungo istante, l’uno perso nello sguardo magnetico dell’altro.  
John abbassò gli occhi sulla bocca dell’altro, prima di inclinare leggermente il viso, mentre l’altro socchiudeva gli occhi.  
Fu un bacio leggero, dato a fior di labbra, per non violare niente.  
Il maggiore si scostò di poco per osservare la reazione dell’altro, che gli sorrise.  
“Auguri..” Sussurrò quello in un filo di voce.  
“Come lo sai?” Chiese mormorando.  
“L’ho visto sul calendario, giù in cucina..” Rispose flebilmente.  
“Oh, sei un attento osservatore..” Bisbigliò sorridendo.  
Unirono di nuovo le labbra, troppo vicine per restare separate così a lungo, troppo lontane per non mancarsi.  
“Devo andare..” Quasi soffiò sulla bocca dell’altro.  
“Non puoi fermarti?” Domandò sottovoce.  
“Ho detto che sarei tornato dopo cena..” Disse piano.  
L’altro si sporse in avanti, affondando e mugolando contro il suo collo in protesta.  
“Non credo se ne avrà a male il tuo amico se ti fermi a dormire qui..” Mormorò sulla sua pelle, solleticandola lievemente e facendo ridere piano il ragazzo.  
“Non posso, John..” Rispose sussurrando.  
“Ma è il mio compleanno..” Tentò ancora.  
“Quanti sono?”  
“Ventitré.”  
“Un bel traguardo..”  
Replicò con un ‘ _mh-mh_ ’ piuttosto distratto, preso com’era dal lasciare una scia di baci sulla guancia del minore. Poi si allontanò un po’ dal suo viso, guardandolo in modo dolce e consapevole.  
“Non hai cambiato idea, vero?” Gli chiese, con la voce roca perché viziata a un tono più basso.  
Paul si morse il labbro, guardando in basso e poi alzando gli occhi con uno sguardo colpevole, scuotendo piano la testa.  
“D’accordo.. Allora ti accompagno..” Disse con un sospiro, facendo un passo indietro.  
Si creò una distanza che sembrò improvvisamente una voragine fra i loro due corpi, e tutti e due avrebbero voluto colmarla di nuovo. Rientrarono nella stanza in silenzio, quando Paul notò un oggetto che gli era sfuggito prima.  
“E quella?” Chiese indicando l’oggetto.  
“È una chitarra.” Rispose semplicemente John, mentre chiudeva la portafinestra, lanciando un’occhiata al punto indicato dall’altro.  
“Sì, lo vedo questo.” Replicò ridacchiando. “Intendo, sai suonarla?”  
“Sì. Beh, più o meno.” Ci pensò su un attimo. “Mia madre mi insegnò qualche accordo, ma non lo ricordo bene. È passato tanto tempo.”  
Paul annuì, guardando prima il ragazzo e poi lo strumento.  
“Anche io suonavo la chitarra, ogni tanto lo faccio ancora.” Aggiunse, avvicinandosi alla chitarra.  
“Davvero?” Chiese incuriosito.  
“Mh-mh.. Da piccolo andai a lezione per un po’, ma preferivo andare a orecchio. Però ora ho lasciato la mia chitarra a casa, a Liverpool..” Sorrise al ricordo.  
John osservò il desiderio negli occhi dell’altro.  
“Prendila, allora.” Affermò nel silenzio.  
“Cosa?” Si girò incredulo.  
“Ti ho detto ‘prendila’.” Ripeté, sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
“No, non potrei.” Rispose quello, scuotendo la testa.  
“Beh, allora suona qualcosa. Ci stai praticamente sbavando sopra.” Rise il maggiore.  
A Paul si illuminarono gli occhi a quel permesso. La prese e si sedette sul letto, controllando che fosse accordata, sebbene fosse un po’ difficile con la poca luce. Passò le dita sulle corde, facendole vibrare, mentre sul suo viso si formò un sorriso che, secondo John almeno, illuminò a giorno l’intera stanza.  
“Sei mancino.” Osservò, notando che il ragazzo aveva imbracciato lo strumento al contrario.  
“Sì.” Rispose, cercando mentalmente qualche melodia.  
Intonò ‘Happy Birthday’, un po’ rallentata, guardando l’altro mentre la canticchiava, facendolo sorridere. Quindi, con la cura di chi tiene in braccio una bambina, la ripose dove l’aveva presa, e si girò verso il ragazzo.  
“Già finito?”  
Paul annuì, più che soddisfatto.  
“Peccato, hai una bella voce. Mi piaceva sentirti cantare.” Si complimentò con lui, facendolo sorridere.  
Lo accompagnò alla porta, e fece per prendere il proprio cappotto quando l’altro lo fermò.  
“No.” Si limitò a dire Paul.  
“Cosa, ‘no’?” Chiese il maggiore.  
“Tu non vieni.” Affermò.  
“Cosa? Perché?”  
“Perché non ce n’è bisogno, so tornare a casa da solo, sai?”  
“Ma..”  
“Niente ‘ma’, John!” Replicò, divertito dall’insistenza dell’altro. Ebbe un piccolo déjà-vu della scena, sorridendo.  
“E se tu incontrassi un drago?” Chiese scherzosamente quello, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
“I draghi escono solo di giorno, al massimo al tramonto. A quest’ora dormono..” Rispose lasciandosi stringere dalla presa dell’altro.  
“Ah sì?” Domandò scioccamente John, accostandosi al suo viso.  
“Mh-mh..”  
Il maggiore strusciò lievemente le labbra su quelle dell’altro, accarezzando il labbro inferiore con la lingua in cerca di un bacio un po’ più approfondito, trovando una docile risposta.  
Si separarono con un sorriso, lasciandosi andare lentamente. John gli aprì la porta, a malincuore, guardandolo mentre ogni passo fuori da casa sua sembrava una coltellata al suo stomaco.  
“Buona notte, John.” Lo salutò dolcemente il ragazzo moro.  
“Buona notte, Paul.” Ricambiò il ragazzo con i capelli ramati.  
Lo guardò scendere le scale appoggiato alla porta, e quando sparì dalla sua vista chiuse velocemente la porta correndo alla finestra, per vederlo andare via sorridente, e inconsapevole di essere osservato.  
  
Quando Stuart tornò, erano le tre passate. Camminò in punta di piedi, posando la giacca e tendendo le orecchie. Silenzio. Le luci erano tutte spente, ma c’era quel bagliore proveniente da fuori che gli permetteva di muoversi abbastanza facilmente. Bastò qualche passo verso le scale per notare che il suo amico non era in camera. Quello infatti era disteso sul divano, che dormiva profondamente. Liberty era acciambellato sul suo stomaco, sotto la mano del ragazzo, che probabilmente si era addormentato mentre lo accarezzava.  
Stuart lo guardò sorridendo. Fece una corsa in camera sua, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, e tornò accanto a lui con una coperta. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, gliela mise addosso, aggirando il gatto per non farlo soffocare. Con delicatezza gli sfilò gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul tavolino accanto al divano, facendo tintinnare appena la superficie.  
Rimase a osservarlo in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando di capire se il sonno tranquillo dell’altro fosse dovuto a una serata passata bene. Alla fine decretò che dovesse essere così.  
“Auguri, amico.” Gli sorrise, prima di salire nuovamente le scale e andare in camera sua.  
  
La mattina dopo, John si svegliò con tutto il corpo indolenzito, e Liberty che si lamentava del movimento sulla sua pancia. Si ritrovò avvolto in una coperta, cercando di ricordare se l‘avesse presa lui, ma i ricordi che riemersero non avevano niente a che fare con quella.  
Si alzò, sentendo le gambe un po’ informicolite. Promemoria mentale: doveva ricordarsi di non aspettare Stuart e addormentarsi in salotto.  
Non riuscì a fare due passi verso la cucina, che il suo coinquilino gli saltò addosso da dietro, quasi facendo cadere entrambi a terra.  
“Porca put-“ Riuscì ad aggrapparsi e non cadere.  
“ _Auguri John_!” Esclamò urlando, scompigliando i capelli all’altro.  
Non appena sciolsero l’abbraccio, Stuart cominciò a bombardarlo di domande mentre tirava fuori le varie cose per fare colazione. Domande che vennero tranquillamente ignorate dall’altro, mentre si muoveva a rilento per la stanza, ancora intontito dal sonno.  
Dopo un po’ che frugava nel frigo, il ragazzo moro cominciò ad aprire tutti i mobili in cucina, attirando lo sguardo confuso dell’altro, in piedi accanto alla sedia.  
“John? Dove hai messo il latte?” Domandò dopo aver cercato ovunque.  
“Cazzo.. Ecco cosa ho dimenticato..” Imprecò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.  
“Spero tu abbia una valida spiegazione. _Molto_ valida. Specialmente per Liberty.” Affermò, sedendosi accanto all’amico.  
Quello annuì, e dopo aver sgranocchiato qualcosa cominciò a raccontare la serata, a grandi linee e in modo molto meno romantico di come l’aveva sentita. Doveva pur mantenere una certa dignità, no?  
“Quindi.. Niente sesso, in sostanza?” Chiese alla fine.  
“Mh-mh.” Annuì, prima di bere un sorso di caffè.  
“Fammi capire, ti sei dimenticato di me e Liberty e non avete neanche concluso?”  
“Non è vero,” Si leccò il labbro superiore dopo aver bevuto, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “L’ho baciato.”  
“Oh, sì. Quel dettagliuccio, sì.”  
John avrebbe voluto prendere l’altro e buttarlo direttamente giù da una qualsiasi finestra. _Dettagliuccio_? Dio, non aveva mai baciato delle labbra così morbide in vita sua!  
Si scosse un attimo, poi abbassò la mano quando sentì che Liberty si era messo a strusciarsi contro la sedia, in cerca di qualcosa per colazione.  
“Vabbè, dai, ora vestiti, è ancora sabato mattina. Stasera si faranno follie per i tuoi ventitré!” Esclamò Stuart, alzandosi velocemente e sbrigandosi a sparecchiare.  
John lo guardò storto. Quando mai aveva fretta di uscire di casa? Cercò di non pensarci, magari aveva solo voglia di vedere Astrid al più presto.  
  
Una volta arrivato a scuola, si sentì al centro dell’attenzione più del solito. Tutti si fermavano per fargli gli auguri, amici e sconosciuti, ragazzine che lo mangiavano con gli occhi e ragazzi intimoriti. Persino un paio di professori lo fermarono, ed entrambe le volte John temette di aver combinato qualcosa senza accorgersene, ci mancava solo di finire in presidenza quella mattina.  
Si ritrovò accerchiato dai suoi compagni di classe che chiacchieravano del più e del meno, invitandolo a uscire quella sera. Lui cercò semplicemente di evadere da tutta quella folla. Adorava essere al centro dell’attenzione, ma non soffocarci dentro. Per fortuna presto si spostarono verso il teatro per la solita routine.  
Lì si avvicinò ad alcuni ragazzi del suo stesso anno che stavano sistemando alcuni strumenti, dirigendosi verso due in particolare: uno era seduto alla batteria, mentre l’altro era in piedi accanto a lui. Sembrava stessero parlando di eventuali modifiche da fare allo strumento.  
Quando i due si accorsero di lui lo salutarono e gli fecero gli auguri, al che lui ringraziò con un sorriso.  
“Dicci tutto, Lennon!” Esclamò quello seduto, guardandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri sempre sorridenti.  
“Volevo chiedervi qualche informazione riguardo alla festa di fine mese, so che avete fatto la riunione..” Cominciò a spiegare, ma fu interrotto dal ragazzo in piedi, che lo guardò confuso.  
“Cosa? No.. La riunione c’è la settimana prossima..” Guardando l’altro per conferma.  
“Sutcliffe ti ha paccato per qualcosa, per caso?” Chiese quello.  
“A dire il vero no, Starkey, ma pensavo che fosse ieri. Quando hai detto che l’avete, Best?” Rispose, cercando di rigirarsi il fatto che Stu gli avesse mentito.  
“La settimana prossima, giusto capo?” Domandò, ammiccando all’altro, che stava provando uno dei suoi anelli a una bacchetta.  
“Giusto!” Esclamò, alzando per un istante gli occhi, riabbassandoli di nuovo su ciò che stava facendo, sotto lo sguardo perplesso degli altri due.  
Non capirono bene come, ma la bacchetta gli scivolò dalle dita, facendo schizzare l’anello sotto la grancassa. Il ragazzo si chinò per prenderlo, picchiando una testata contro il rullante, urtando con un braccio il charleston e facendolo cadere, causando un fracasso infernale che riecheggiò in tutta la platea, tanto che tutti si erano girati per vedere cosa fosse successo.  
I due ragazzi in piedi si scambiarono un’occhiata in silenzio. John diede una pacca sulla spalla all’altro.  
“D’accordo, ehm.. È stato un piacere Pete!” Disse con nonchalance.  
“Anche per me, John!” Rispose l’altro, allontanandosi con indifferenza.  
“Stammi bene, Ringo!” Lo salutò con un cenno, mentre quello si rialzava massaggiandosi la testa.  
“Ciao Lennon!” Si girò per continuare il discorso con Best, ma era sparito anche lui. “Bell’amico che hai, Richard..” Si disse, mentre metteva a posto.  
  
John nel frattempo stava cercando quel bugiardo del suo coinquilino, di cui si erano apparentemente perse le tracce da una mezz’oretta.  
_E così sei latitante, eh.. Cosa hai combinato ieri sera, piccolo bastardo?_ , pensò mentre ispezionava rapidamente tutte le figure che gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi.  
Con la coda dell’occhio ne vide una che sfrecciava dritta verso di lui, ignorando tutto il resto. Astrid si lanciò contro di lui, fermandolo per un braccio.  
“Astrid.”  
“John.”  
Si guardarono un istante.  
“Mi stai fermando la circolazione.”  
“Cos.. Oh, scusa!” Mollò la presa lei.  
“Che succede?”  
“Io.. Auguri!” Cercò le parole, lievemente spaesata.  
“Ehm.. Grazie..” Inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandola dubbioso. “Senti.. Hai mica visto Stu?”  
“No, perché?”  
“Perché lo stavo cercando, avrei da dirgli un paio di cose..” Fece un sorriso tirato, guardando da un’altra parte, sottintendendo una minaccia al ragazzo mancante.  
“Oh, beh, allora credo di potertelo chiedere a questo punto. A te com’è andata ieri sera?” Sbuffò lei, attirando di nuovo lo sguardo dell’altro. _Ah, ecco cosa_.  
“Facciamo quattro.” Sibilò, con ancora quel sorriso minaccioso stampato in faccia.  
“Beh, dove ti aspettavi che andasse, se non a casa vostra?” Chiese con una punta di superbia.  
“Non farmi essere volgare, Astrid. Non ti piacerebbe per niente la mia risposta.” La ammonì lui, voltando di nuovo gli occhi alla ricerca dell’amico.  
Individuò dalla parte opposta della stanza il ragazzo moro, pericolosamente vicino a un altro ragazzo moro. A questo punto la sua mente si divise: andare a strangolare Stuart, o civettare un po’ con Paul?  
Fu bruscamente riportato alla realtà dalla voce della ragazza bionda accanto a sé.  
“È lui?”  
“Chi?” Si voltò verso di lei.  
“La tua nuova fiamma. È quel ragazzo?”  
“Cosa?!” Spalancò gli occhi, facendosi la nota mentale di insaponare le scale al suo coinquilino.  
“Massì, hai capito. Quel ragazzo magro, castano, dietro a Stu.” Indicò.  
Solo in quel momento John notò che accanto a Paul c’era lo stuzzicadenti che rispondeva al nome di.. di.. Geoffrey forse? Oh, non era importante quello.  
“Dio, così mi offendi Astrid!” Esclamò lui, fingendosi schifato alle parole di lei, facendola ridere.  
Tornò a guardare Stuart, che non appena intercettò lo sguardo e il sorriso omicida dell’amico, sbiancò. L’aveva scoperto. Ringraziò il suo ingegno, per essersi messo accanto a quel ragazzo, John non avrebbe mai tentato di ucciderlo davanti a lui, giusto?  
“Puoi scusarmi un attimo?” Chiese John alla ragazza, continuando a puntare Stuart.  
Lei annuì, e lo vide partire in quarta verso l’altro ragazzo, così lo seguì con gli occhi.  
John si avvicinò a loro, mentre Paul scherzava con George, Stuart cercava di farsi piccolo piccolo contro il muro, deglutendo a fatica.  
Gettò un’altra occhiata al ragazzo moro, poi si avvicinò all’altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**__________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Ok, salve!  
A voi tutto bien? Qui non ci si lamenta troppo via, ora ho solo un raffreddore tremendo, ma niente placche. Il mio sistema immunitario fa progressi!  
Dunque, passiamo subito al capitolo.  
Intanto, [qui](http://imgur.com/a/r39pj) trovate il Primo piano dell'appartamento di Stu e John e [qui](http://imgur.com/a/V8jcp) il secondo, giusto per farvi capire come li avevo immaginati. Scusate la PESSIMA qualità delle immagini. Appena torno a casa oggi, cioè tipo stasera, vedo di sistemarle un po'.  
  
Allora, parlando di cose serie. Piaciuto il regalo di compleanno da Paul per John? Eh? C; Ammettetelo, non aspettavate altro. Beh, neanch'io, lo ammetto.  
E oggi diamo anche il benvenuto a due "nuovi" personaggi, finalmente incontriamo Ringo, di cui mi avevate chiesto nei capitoli scorsi, e Pete! Chi si aspettava che sarebbero stati amici, mh? u.u  
Poi abbiamo Astrid che vuota il sacco, mentre a John parte la vena, perché improvvisamente capisce la fretta del suo amico a uscire di casa.  
Insomma, chi avrà scelto John? Avrà fatto a strisce Stuart o sarà andato da Paul?  
A voi le ipotesi.  
  
A questo punto ringrazio come sempre la mia adorata beta, che mi sopporta sempre e mi aiuta anche a ore improbabili. Un grazie a tutti i lettori e un gigantesco abbraccio a SHeartLocked, Amortentia, Paola, Claudia e Lucry, che hanno reensito lo scorso chap. Grazie mille bimbe, vi voglio bene <3  
Via, adesso vi lascio o perdo la corriera.  
Un bacissimissimo e ci si legge venerdì! ^^  
  
**_Athelyè ~♥_**


	9. I'm Only Sleeping

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo IX - I'm Only Sleeping_

  
  
_Ok, pensa. Mantieni la calma. Sei ancora in tempo per fuggire in un’altra nazione, basta fare un salto a casa e prendere l’indispensabile_.  
Questo era quello che si ripeteva Stuart, mentre vedeva avvicinarsi a passo svelto il suo migliore amico. E no, non aveva per niente uno sguardo rassicurante, anzi. Doveva aver capito la scelta del suo nascondiglio, e questo doveva averlo fatto arrabbiare ancora di più.  
Infatti pensò di aver avuto un’allucinazione quando John gli sorrise a un palmo di distanza, e si voltò verso l’altro.  
  
“Avevi detto che saresti rientrato dopo cena, si può sapere dove ti sei cacciato? Ti ho aspettato fino all’una!”  
“Te l’ho detto, ero da un amico..”  
“Ehilà!” John salutò i due ragazzi, ma guardandone solo uno.  
Non appena Paul sentì quella voce un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena, mentre il suo cuore ricominciava a fare le capriole. L’aveva cercato praticamente tutta la mattina, ma non era riuscito a trovarlo un secondo da solo. Alla fine si era rassegnato al fatto che forse non avrebbe dovuto stargli appiccicato perché _la sera prima era stata tutto un sogno. Giusto?_  
Dovette fare mente locale per ricambiare il saluto, cercando di essere normale. Sì, aveva decisamente sognato, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
“Ciao!” Esclamò con un sorriso gigante.  
Stuart pensò che dovesse essere il momento giusto per scivolare lontano dal trio, lontano da John, almeno per il momento.  
George invece li fissava, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altro. Si avvicinò a Paul per bisbigliargli nell’orecchio. O almeno, credendo di bisbigliare.  
“Ehi Paul.. Questo è John Lennon!”  
“Sì, lo so.” Affermò, leggermente divertito.  
“È uno dei ragazzi più popolari qui dentro..”  
“Sì, lo so, me l’hai già detto..” Ridacchiò il ragazzo.  
“Macca, lo sa il tuo amico che sono qui, vero? E che posso sentirlo.” Disse con ironia il più grande dei tre.  
George sobbalzò al commento. Probabilmente pensava di parlare con un tono più basso di voce.  
John rise di quella reazione, non credeva davvero di essere così popolare come quel ragazzino poteva pensare, ma tutto sommato gli piaceva innescare quel sentimento negli altri.  
Insomma, gli piaceva il fatto che qualcuno potesse vantarsi di dire ‘ _Ho salutato John Lennon!_ ’. E poi diciamocelo, a chi non piacerebbe?  
“Credo che si sia accorto che sei qui, decisamente.” Disse Paul, ancora ridacchiando del suo amico.  
John si decise a ‘insegnare’ a quel ragazzo come si sussurra a una persona, quindi si avvicinò all’orecchio di Paul, appoggiandosi con una mano al muro dietro al ragazzo.  
“ _Ti va di uscire con noi stasera?_ ” Gli sussurrò, osservando con la coda dell’occhio il ragazzo castano vicino a loro.  
Paul credette di essere morto per un secondo, con soffio leggero dell’altro sul collo, finché non si ricordò di respirare, e lì il compito divenne leggermente più facile. Ma solo leggermente.  
“Sì, va bene.” Si costrinse a rispondere, deglutendo, e voltandosi quel tanto che bastava a essere travolto dal sogno della notte precedente. Perché era stato un sogno, _vero?_  
“Ottimo!” Esclamò il più grande, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo sorridente.  
Lo salutò di nuovo, imponendosi di non chiamarlo ‘principessa’ lì, e tornò vicino a Astrid, dato che di Stuart non c’era più traccia, di nuovo. _Ma ti troverò, stanne certo_.  
  
Paul sembrava caduto in trance, ma George era quasi più spiazzato di lui. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Che aveva combinato Paul con quello lì? Oddio, e se l’aveva fatto arrabbiare? Poi il modo in cui era sbiancato.. Andava tutto bene? Però sembrava così tranquillo all’inizio..  
Una serie di domande gli vorticarono in testa, facendola girare per la preoccupazione e per l’emozione. Perché ehi, non dimentichiamolo, il suo amico conosceva John Lennon, e sembravano anche in confidenza!  
_Ma se si fosse cacciato nei guai?_  
Poteva uno come Paul cacciarsi nei guai così facilmente?  
_Sì, può_.  
Decise di rinvenirsi e indagare a proposito.  
“Come lo conosci?” Chiese, facendo tornare sulla Terra l’altro.  
“Eh? Oh, te l’ho detto, quella volta che ho fatto da modello per la sua classe.” Rispose distrattamente Paul, ripensando al fatto di avere i suoi occhi su di sé, e tutta la sua attenzione, e al bellissimo ritratto che aveva fatto..  
George gli schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi.  
“Eh?! Sì! Cosa?” Si risvegliò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa.  
“Ma mi ascolti almeno? Ti ho chiesto cosa voleva, cosa ti ha detto insomma.”  
Paul annuì. Poi si rese conto che non era la domanda che aveva capito.  
“Scusa, non ti stavo ascoltando.. Come?” Chiese, mordendosi il labbro colpevolmente.  
“Vabbè, ascolta, se ci riesci, se ne riparla a casa, ok? Sono ancora sotto shock anch’io per questo fatto, ma su, riprenditi!” Affermò con sicurezza l’altro, scuotendolo un pochino per le spalle.  
Il ragazzo moro annuì di nuovo, stavolta azzeccando per puro caso l’azione da compiere.  
  
“Contenta ora?”  
“Ho sbagliato di poco allora. Beh, ti è rimasto proprio impresso, eh?”  
John annuì, osservando la coppia che si stava allontanando, probabilmente per tornare in classe.  
“Quell’altro bastardo si è fatto vivo?”  
“No, ma non dovresti dire così. Lui davvero non mi ha detto nulla, solo che avevi un appuntamento con qualcuno. Il resto è farina del mio sacco, John.” Disse seriamente lei.  
“Mh..” Sospirò.  
Forse non aveva tutti i torti, non doveva prendersela con lui. Gli aveva anche fatto un favore dopotutto, no?  
Decise di deporre le armi, e cercarlo con intenzioni pacifiche. In fondo era il suo migliore amico, e cedere sotto lo sguardo della ragazza di cui era cotto perso da tre anni era anche passabile.  
Comunicato questo alla ragazza, omettendo la cosa della “ _cotta_ ”, ricominciò la ricerca.  
Non appena lo trovò, ebbero modo di chiarirsi in modo civile, cominciando poi a scherzare sull’accaduto. Erano fatti per essere fratelli quei due, pensò Astrid quando li vide uno sottobraccio all’altro che ridevano.  
Quando i tre uscirono, il clima era nettamente più leggero. Poco prima di imboccare la strada, l’attenzione del ragazzo dai capelli ramati venne attirata da una figura incappottata che gli si avvicinò, un po’ in imbarazzo per la presenza degli altri due.  
John lo riconobbe subito, quegli occhi chiari li avrebbe riconosciuti benissimo anche al buio, quella sera più che mai. Rallentò per farsi raggiungere, guardando gli altri, fermi qualche metro più avanti.  
“Andate pure, arrivo subito.” Gli fece cenno, per poi concentrarsi sul ragazzo accanto a lui.  
Sembrava un po’ preoccupato, con lo sguardo fisso in terra.  
“Ehi, che succede principessa?” Inclinò leggermente la testa, per tentare di incontrare i suoi occhi.  
“Mi dispiace, ma stasera non posso venire..” Disse, dispiaciuto a morte di doverlo dire.  
“Oh, come mai?” Chiese, con una punta di preoccupazione nella voce.  
“Mi ero dimenticato di una cosa.. Devo fare una telefonata importante, e ho disponibilità di un telefono solo stasera. Scusami..” Spiegò, alzando un po’ il viso, e sussultando nell’accorgersi che l’altro era più vicino di quanto pensasse.  
“Ah, non fa niente, tranquillo. Tanto ci vediamo tutti i giorni.” Gli sorrise, comprensivo.  
“Beh, però ti ho portato questo.” Disse, porgendogli un sacchettino di carta, che sembrava di una panetteria. “Non è molto, anzi, in realtà non è davvero niente, però la pausa pranzo dura quel che dura e non avevo molto con me..”  
John lo prese, sorpreso dal gesto. Studiò il piccolo involucro e decise di aprirlo a casa.  
“Non importava, davvero. Qualsiasi cosa sia, grazie mille.” Mormorò dolcemente.  
“Non è niente di che, veramente..” Scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso, indeciso fra il timido e l’imbarazzato.  
John diede una rapida occhiata intorno a loro, poi si avvicinò fulmineo al viso dell’altro, dandogli un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra e tirandosi subito indietro.  
“Grazie.” Gli mormorò all’orecchio, voltandosi e lasciando l’altro a chiedersi cosa fosse successo, con la pelle che bruciava come se fosse pieno agosto.  
_Ok, forse non era stato tutto un sogno_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Buon giorno a tutti!  
Spero abbiate passato una buona settimana. La mia è stata una settimana folle di studio "matto e disperatissimo", citando qualcuno che insomma, di studi ci capiva direi. Tizio di cui fra le altre cose dovrò parlare fra qualche ora.  
Ma passiamo al capitolo, eh.  
  
Allora, tanto per cominciare, quanti avevano indovinato la scelta di John? u.u  
E poi, solo a me Geo fa tanto tenerello? :3  
Cioè, lo so che sono io a scrivere, ma quando scrivo è come se fossi una semplice spettatrice che descrive ciò che vede, ecco. Non so come spiegarvelo, vabbè, spero di essere riuscita a farvi capire.  
Vabbè, alla fine i due bimbi hanno fatto pace e Astrid ha scoperto chi è che _interessa_ a John, quindi siamo tutti più contenti, no?  
Ah, e secondo voi cos'è il regalo di Paul? Partono le scommesse, su su, che sono curiosa di sapere che cosa pensate che sia u.u  
  
Dunque, passando ai ringraziamenti, grazie alla mia amata beta, a cui faccio un gigantesco In bocca alla lupa in diretta per il Certamen che ha stamani.  
Poi un grazie gigante a voi che leggete in silenzio, e un grandissimo abbraccio ad Amortentia, Claudia, SHeartLocked, Paola e Marti che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo.  
E un grazie speciale anche a una personcina che da un po' di tempo a questa parte è diventata parte integrante della mia giornata, e siccome so per certo che leggerai prima qui che da altre parti, te lo scrivo qua. Buon giorno Lucry :3  
  
Ok, ora ho detto tutto, o almeno spero, in ogni caso, un bacione e ci si legge venerdì prossimo!  
  
**_Athelyè ~♥_**  
  
  
  
_P.s. Vedi che qualcosa dimenticavo? Dunque, io il 19 partirò (si spera!!) in gita per la Grecia, e ci starò una settimana, dunque, dato che non so se avrò la possibilità di pubblicare (diciamo che è quasi sicuro che non potrò), il 18 pubblicherò normalmente, ma_ _volevo chiedervi un parere per il capitolo successivo: Preferite che lo pubblichi il 19 o al mio ritorno? Beh, fatemelo sapere, anche con un messaggio se volete :3_  
Bye ~


	10. Oh! Darling

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo X - Oh! Darling_

  
  
“Ancora non ho capito che diavolo aveva quel panino di tanto speciale. Era un hamburger comunissimo, non ti ha fatto vedere o sentire niente di che..” Disse Stuart con superiorità, ripensando al proprio regalo.  
“Beh, era molto buono. E non mi ha fatto andare in astinenza per tre giorni.” Ribatté John.  
“Non sembravi pensarla allo stesso modo quando ti è arrivato il flash, amico..”  
“È uguale..” Rispose distrattamente, tornando con la mente a quando aveva salutato il ragazzo la sera del suo compleanno.  
  
In realtà per il resto del mese i due ragazzi non si erano più visti per uscire di sera, chi per un impegno e chi per un altro, se non per il loro solito rientro a casa, diventato ormai un’abitudine. A Paul le prove andavano bene, ed era felice di questa routine quotidiana con l’altro. Sebbene non ci fossero più stati baci o dimostrazioni d’affetto, ma solo lunghe chiacchierate, gli andava bene, sembravano due amici che si conoscevano da una vita.  
Anche se Paul si ritrovò a pensare che più tempo trascorreva con il ragazzo e meno ne sapeva di lui. Per carità, non poteva certo lamentarsi di quella “pausa”, dato che gli serviva tempo per cercare di ricomporre quell’intricato puzzle che era diventato il suo cervello da quando John era comparso sulla scena. Insomma, con le prove e tutto non poteva davvero permettersi distrazioni che avessero la fama di rubacuori seriale, perché storie assurde a parte, tutti sapevano per certo una cosa sul suo conto: John Lennon era un seduttore senza scrupoli, non solo amava saltare di gonna in gonna, ma non sembrava disdegnare neanche avventure con dei ragazzi, tutto per del sesso occasionale. E fin qui niente da dire, anche Paul aveva avuto le sue storielle senza impegno con molte ragazze a Liverpool, mentre non si era mai interessato ai ragazzi perché convinto di essere etero. O almeno, era così fino a poco più di un mese prima, prima di incontrare quel ragazzo dai capelli ramati che in un istante gli aveva spazzato via l’esistenza.  
Perché sì, la cosa che Paul criticava a John era il suo modo di fare. Chi si credeva di essere per piombare nella _sua_ vita e sconvolgerla così, con un bacio, eh?  
Ok, non la dava a bere a nessuno.  
No, non gli andava bene, non gli andava bene per niente. Erano tre maledettissime settimane che rosicava dentro di sé come un dannato castoro, cercando di capire se fosse caduto anche lui nella tela di John Lennon, quindi tentò di scoprire se il ragazzo ci stesse provando anche con qualcun altro, se si comportasse così con tutti, eccetera. Paul stesso si stupì di come in pochi giorni si fosse trasformato in una specie di dodicenne alle prese con la prima cotta, e ancor di più di come il castello di carte della sua vita non fosse ancora crollato in mezzo alla sua frenesia, e non solo la sua.  
Infatti, nonostante i vari preparativi per lo spettacolo filassero bene, l’intera scuola era in fermento, questo perché si preparava un altro evento: una festa in maschera per Halloween. Si trattava di un evento esterno alle attività scolastiche, era interamente organizzato dai ragazzi e vi prendevano parte gli studenti di quella e di molte altre scuole della zona. La festa era fissata per il giorno successivo, una domenica, sfruttando il lunedì di riposo per permettere agli studenti di riprendersi dai festeggiamenti.  
Vi era un gran vociare per i corridoi, dove i ragazzi chiacchieravano animatamente, discutendo di costumi e maschere: chi avrebbe comprato qualcosa, chi sarebbe ricorso al buon vecchio fai da te, e infine chi ancora, il giorno prima della festa, aveva zero idee e nessun costume.  
Paul e George non erano esclusi da questa usanza, commentando alcune idee e parlando dei propri costumi. Paul trovava il suo estremamente banale, ma con il casino che aveva in testa non era riuscito a trovare niente di meglio. In più John quella mattina gli aveva detto che non poteva accompagnarlo come al solito a casa quella sera.  
Non che ci fosse rimasto male o che, ma il ragazzo non gli aveva spiegato il motivo del mancato appuntamento. Questo aveva scatenato in Paul una catena di emozioni, dando libero sfogo alla sua fantasia, che creava gli scenari più disparati, la maggior parte dei quali culminava con John fra le braccia di qualche ragazza, o avvolto fra le lenzuola con un ragazzo, magari il suo coinquilino, Stuart. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Dio, quel tizio non gli piaceva affatto. Ogni volta che era con John e c’era anche Sutcliffe si sentiva dannatamente giudicato, come se lo deridesse mentalmente ogni momento.  
Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri, per la millesima volta in un pomeriggio.  
“No? Pensavo potesse essere una buona idea..” Commentò pensieroso George.  
“Eh? Cosa?” Chiese Paul, tornando alla realtà.  
“Del.. Mio costume..” Rispose l’altro, leggermente confuso.  
“Eh, sì, secondo me è perfetto.”  
“Ma hai appena scosso la testa! Pensavo non fossi d’accordo!” Esclamò quello.  
“Che cosa? Ma se è da due giorni che ti dico che secondo me sarai un lupo mannaro perfetto!”  
I due rimasero a battibeccare ancora per un po’, fino a quando nel corridoio non comparvero John e la ragazza bionda che girava con lui e Stuart. Da lì in poi Paul non fece altro che annuire a tutto ciò che George gli diceva, mentre la sua attenzione era totalmente volta a capire che tipo di relazione legasse quei due. Gli passarono accanto senza notarli, mentre fuori era appena esploso un lampo in cielo. Dopo pochi secondi andò via la luce, e questo scatenò solo un aumento di volume del chiacchiericcio nel corridoio, come se il non vedersi bene equivalesse al non sentirsi bene. Paul cercò John nella penombra, poco prima di doversi concentrare sul suo amico, che per lo spavento del temporale gli si era attaccato al braccio.  
  
“Questa maledetta scuola non ha neanche un impianto decente..” Si lamentò Astrid, guardando in alto alle luci appena saltate.  
“Dagli cinque minuti, un paio di pedate alla centrale e vedrai che riparte.” Commentò John, osservando la lucina rossa che proveniva dalla sua sigaretta, mentre ciò che aveva detto si avverava.  
Mentre camminavano, nonostante la luce fosse andata via John trovò che il corridoio fosse ancora illuminato, e non per i lampioni della strada o le altre sigarette fumate da studenti anonimi. Anche se non si era fermato a scambiarci due parole, aveva notato Paul a una delle grandi finestre con il suo amico stecco, Geordie forse? Vabbè, non importa con chi. Fatto sta che anche un pomeriggio così grigio come quello si illuminava ogni qualvolta incrociasse il ragazzo per caso fuori da un’aula o mentre camminavano in corridoio.  
A malincuore quella mattina gli aveva detto che non avrebbe potuto accompagnarlo a casa, doveva prendere alcune cose con Astrid per i loro costumi. Paul gli aveva detto che non era un problema, ammesso che non piovesse perché non aveva dietro un ombrello.  
Probabilmente fu per quello che _dimenticò_ il suo in aula magna prima di uscire, con un foglietto che recitava ‘ _Per McCartney_ ’.  
Stretto nel suo cappotto, raggiunse la ragazza sotto il suo piccolo ombrello arancione acceso subito fuori dall’edificio. Questa lo squadrò con un’aria critica.  
“Ma non avevi detto che avevi l’ombrello?” Chiese.  
“Si è rotto.” Fece spallucce lui.  
Astrid mormorò qualcosa, prima di affrettare il passo e poi inchiodare all’improvviso, divertendosi a far bagnare il ragazzo, che senza occhiali inciampava di continuo e riusciva a centrare quasi tutte le pozzanghere della strada.  
  
La sera successiva arrivò rapidamente, aiutata dal fatto che fosse domenica e tutti i ragazzi avevano avuto il tempo di prepararsi.  
Il ragazzo moro si era girato mille volte davanti allo specchio, che gli rimandava la sua immagine nonostante il travestimento. Indossava una camicia bianca con sopra un panciotto grigio scuro, e si era avvolto in un mantello lucido dall’interno color porpora. Contando sul fatto di essere già più che pallido di suo, si era messo solo un po’ di matita sugli occhi, con il risultato di averli incorniciati e resi ancor più magnetici di quanto già non fossero. La vera lotta fu mettersi i canini finti, che proprio non ne volevano sapere di rimanere incollati. Preso dallo sconforto si era persino messo a litigare con il suo riflesso, tanto che il ragazzo non si era nemmeno accorto del suo coinquilino tedesco che lo osservava divertito dalla porta. Grazie al cielo Paul riuscì a risolvere il problema quando verso le dieci anche George, che sembrava aver fatto a pezzi una pelliccia di sua nonna e essersela attaccata alla pelle, lo chiamò per andare.  
Paul e George avevano insistito il più possibile per convincere Klaus a venire con loro, cercando di fargli capire che aveva bisogno di divertirsi un po’, ma non ci fu modo di persuaderlo. Li cacciò di casa praticamente a pedate, sostenendo che se gli fosse venuta voglia durante la serata sarebbe venuto.  
Così i due si fiondarono in un taxi, mascherati com’erano, e raggiunsero il luogo della festa, una specie di enorme capannone neanche troppo lontano da casa loro. Sembrava molto sobrio all’esterno, tanto che i due ragazzi si chiesero se fosse il posto giusto o se fosse ancora presto.  
Avvicinandosi all’entrata notarono un ragazzo un po’ bassino truccato da scheletro, ma con un gran nasone che rendeva il suo travestimento decisamente simpatico, come sembrava esserlo la persona stessa.  
“Benvenuti, stranieri, alla festa più inquietante dell’anno! La magia comincia qui dentro, buon divertimento! Ma mi raccomando, fate attenzione, perché non tutto è come appare..” Esordì questo, cercando di risultare inquietante in qualche modo, e né Paul né George ebbero il coraggio di dirgli che doveva migliorare parecchio, ma in compenso riuscirono a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridergli in faccia.  
  
Una volta dentro, si resero conto che il ragazzo aveva ragione, la magia cominciava davvero lì dentro. Quello che da fuori sembrava un edificio triste e silenzioso, dentro era una discoteca in piena regola, con luci sparate ovunque e musica altissima. Inoltre tirarono un sospiro di sollievo nel notare che non erano affatto in anticipo, ma anzi c’erano già almeno un centinaio di persone.  
Paul si ritrovò a chiedersi se John fosse già arrivato, guardandosi intorno affascinato dall’atmosfera cupa e festosa allo stesso tempo. Venne travolto da una marea di costumi colorati e divertenti, chi si era sbizzarrito in parodie del proprio personaggio e di chi invece l’aveva riprodotto fedelmente, curando anche il dettaglio. Lì in mezzo le sue mille paranoie sulla banalità del suo costume sparirono, si lasciò trasportare dalla musica e pensò che al massimo avrebbe incontrato qualche altro vampiro con cui scambiare un paio di parole.  
George, prendendo in mano la coda finta, si avvicinò all’amico, affermando che si sarebbe buttato subito nella mischia a ballare, o meglio, subito dopo un bicchierino d’incoraggiamento.  
Si stavano giusto avvicinando al bancone, che la risposta alla precedente domanda di Paul non tardò ad arrivare. Infatti all’entrata comparvero tre figure incredibilmente eleganti, per il tipo di festa.  
Paul riconobbe nella ragazza del trio la solita ragazza bionda. Indossava un lungo vestito nero senza spalline, la gonna ampia aveva delle balze sovrapposte in tulle nero che lasciavano intravedere appena le gambe chiare della ragazza. Era truccata sui toni del nero e del grigio, ma ciò che colpì davvero Paul furono le unghie, lunghe e affilate, che riflettevano come il vetro le luci della stanza, decisamente innaturali. Con un secondo sguardo il ragazzo si accorse del perché: erano effettivamente pezzi di specchio. Lei si rivolse al ragazzo accanto a sé, che rispose probabilmente con una battuta, perché lei si portò elegantemente la mano alla bocca per coprire il sorriso.  
Quel ragazzo, era Stuart Sutcliffe, Paul non aveva dubbi. Portava una giacca nera elegante su una camicia bianca a sbuffo e indossava una maschera chiara che gli copriva la parte superiore del viso, lasciando scoperto il naso e le guance, che erano truccate in modo da simulare degli sfregi, come se si fosse ustionato.  
_Ma certo, il fantasma dell’Opera_ , commentò mentalmente Paul osservando infine l’ultima figura, che in fondo era quella a cui era più interessato, e rimase stupidamente a bocca aperta.  
John indossava un completo con un motivo pied de poule bianco e nero, con tanto di panciotto abbinato su una camicia bianca, e una cravatta nera. Portava anche un paio di occhiali tondi, dalla montatura molto leggera, e un cappello, simile a una bombetta. Ma non era davvero quello il pezzo forte della sua maschera. Paul infatti lo vedeva di profilo, ma non appena si girò a tre quarti poté vedere che il lato destro del viso era totalmente truccato con varie sfumature azzurro, simulando delle squame sullo zigomo e sulla mandibola, mentre intorno all’occhio il colore sfumava verso il giallo. Anche i capelli, facendo attenzione, erano un po’ più lunghi su quel lato, e più rossicci, quasi violacei. Era una sorta di versione unica del Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde, un po’ più personalizzata e caratterizzata.  
Quella visione lasciò Paul senza fiato, tanto che George dovette scuoterlo per un braccio per avere la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo diede la colpa al volume della musica, che giusto in quel momento era stata abbassata per annunciare il programma della serata.  
Non si stupì dello sguardo perplesso dell’amico, anche lui si sarebbe guardato come se fosse un idiota dopo quell’uscita.  
Mentre George commentava come la peggiore delle comari i tre nuovi arrivati, Paul li seguiva incantato con lo sguardo, mentre sparivano nella folla di persone.  
  
“Allora, mia splendida streghetta, cosa ti va di bere?” Chiese con tono galante Stuart.  
“Per cominciare, non sono tua. Secondo, un Bloody Mary direi che va benissimo.” Rispose lei con un sorriso sfacciato, causando uno sbuffo nel moro.  
“Vado io. Tu vuoi qualcosa Stu?” John si guardò intorno, osservando le ragazze che gli passavano accanto e gli davano colpetti _assolutamente casuali_.  
“Un Sidecar per favore, grazie.”  
“Come siamo tematici fra tutti, eh.” Commentò ironicamente il ragazzo, prima di allontanarsi dai due.  
Avvicinandosi al bancone notò una figura familiare che parlava con la barista, una ragazza dai capelli rossi e gli occhi chiari, anche lei conosciuta.  
“ _Ginger_ , mi faresti un Bloody Mary, un Sidecar e un Brandy Alexander? Grazie.” Chiese con grazia, appoggiandosi al bancone.  
“Solo se li paghi, Lennon.” Sbuffò lei, girandosi per preparare le bevande.  
“Wow, ma tu sai qual è il mio nome, ti piaceva così tanto gridarlo, no?” La stuzzicò.  
“John-maledetto-bastardo-Lennon. Meglio così?” Ribatté lei, arrossendo, causando solo una risata nel ragazzo dai capelli ramati.  
Quello poi decise di dedicarsi alla vera ragione per cui si era immolato a fare da cameriere per i suoi amici, girandosi verso l’altra figura accanto a sé.  
“Allora, che cosa posso offrire invece a te, che te ne stai tutto solo soletto qui?” Domandò, ammiccando lievemente.  
“Io.. Un bicchiere d’acqua?” Tentò il ragazzo.  
“Oh dai, sei a una festa, può essere anche un po’ più intraprendente..” Rispose l’altro.  
Paul non sapeva bene a cosa si riferisse, se all’acqua o a un eventuale interesse nei suoi confronti. Voleva che bevesse o che ci provasse con lui? Maledizione, non aveva bevuto neanche un goccio d’alcool e già la testa gli girava. Che fosse per il profumo dell’altro?  
Alla fine decise che si stesse riferendo all’acqua, forse più perché aveva bisogno di sentirsi un po’ più leggero che per reale convinzione.  
“Scotch e cola, allora.” Rispose, un po’ più convinto.  
“Così si ragiona! Jane, per favore?”  
La ragazza annuì, prima di dare due drink a un cameriere di passaggio e indicare Astrid e Stuart nella folla, poi passò a John il suo cocktail.  
“Non dovresti dare retta a questo qui, è una pessima persona, fidati di me.” Confidò al ragazzo moro.  
“Sì, lo conosco, non è un tipo raccomandabile.” Scherzò lui.  
John si indicò, guardandosi un po’ intorno con fare teatrale. “ _Moi?_ ”  
Paul rise, mentre la ragazza gli metteva davanti il suo drink.  
“Alla salute, vecchio mio!” Esclamò il maggiore alzando il bicchiere verso l’altro, che imitò il gesto.  
La ragazza li osservò per un altro paio di secondi e poi mormorò “Poi non dire che non ti avevo avvertito. Peccato, eri così simpatico..” dirigendosi verso altri ragazzi per preparare loro da bere.  
“Non starla a sentire, devono essere i fumi dell’alcool, a stare qui intorno ci si rimette la testa.” Gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Paul rise ancora, mentre l’altro si avvicinava di qualche passo, per parlare più in confidenza, cosa che fece mancare il fiato al ragazzo, che si affrettò a buttar giù un altro sorso.  
“Beh, hai accettato da bere, però non mi hai ancora detto perché sei qui da solo e non lì in mezzo.”  
Paul lo studiò per un secondo. Aveva usato un tono dolce e lievemente sollevato o era tutto effetto della bevanda già in circolo?  
“George prima ha tracannato il drink di un altro e si è buttato subito nella mischia, lasciandomi qui. Quindi mi sono messo a parlare con quella ragazza.”  
John annuì, divertito.  
“E non hai pensato di seguire il tuo amico?”  
Paul scosse la testa.  
“Nah, per stasera non lo conosco. Diventa fin troppo imbarazzante già dopo il primo sorso, figurati dopo un intero drink. E questo lo sa anche lui.” Spiegò mentre giocava col bicchiere, girandoselo fra le mani.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati lo osservò, annuendo silenziosamente con un sorriso, mentre l’altro si perdeva a guardare come il colore della bevanda veniva distorto dalle mille luci.  
“E ti andrebbe di conoscere me, per stasera?”  
La domanda spiazzò Paul, che lasciò immediatamente perdere il bicchiere e si voltò verso l’altro, che lo guardava con curiosità e desiderio, misto forse a un pizzico di preoccupazione per un rifiuto.  
Il ragazzo schiuse la bocca, non sapendo davvero cosa rispondere. Si ritrovò ad annuire prima ancora di riuscire a formulare una risposta. Diamine, l’alcool faceva davvero miracoli!  
John gli sorrise, tendendogli una mano. Paul bevve l’ultimo sorso e abbandonò definitivamente il bicchiere, avvolgendo le dita affusolate dell’altro in una stretta.  
In un istante si ritrovò circondato di persone dai contorni lievemente sfocati, mentre aveva ben distinti i lineamenti del ragazzo davanti a sé. Si sentiva incredibilmente leggero mentre ballava sulla voce di Bowie, in una delle hit di quell’anno.  
_Let’s dance, uh? Beh, allora balliamo!_ Ecco cosa suggeriva la solitamente fastidiosa vocina nella testa di Paul, che questa volta apprezzò il consiglio, continuando a muoversi davanti agli occhi affamati del maggiore.  
  
La ragazza teneva il tempo tamburellando con il piede, mentre era seduta sul divanetto contro una delle pareti, un po’ in disparte. Vide spuntare l’amico che si allontanava da una ragazza vestita da vampira. _Non sei una non-morta, sei solo una_ gatta _morta_ , si ritrovò a pensare fra sé e sé, mentre Stuart si avvicinava, sedendosi accanto a lei.  
“Allora, succhiava bene?” Chiese, cercando di rimanere il più neutrale possibile.  
L’altro ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.  
“Se anche fosse brava, certo non te lo direi.” Ribatté lui.  
Astrid si limitò a far roteare gli occhi, sbuffando leggermente e voltandosi di poco verso il vuoto. Stuart sospirò, mentre la guardava fare l’offesa.  
“Cercavo solo di sostituire momentaneamente il tuo amico, smarrito chissà dove a rimorchiare chissà chi.”  
“Questo lo scoprirò io domattina.” Affermò, appoggiando la testa allo schienale e guardando il soffitto.  
“Buon per te, allora.”  
“Astrid..”  
“No, dico sul serio, avrai mille spasimanti che ti aspettano nei bagni e negli angoli di questo posto..”  
“Per favore, ascoltami..”  
“Ragazzine che mormorano il tuo nome ancor prima che tu le sfiori–”  
“Astrid!” Quasi urlò per attirare l’attenzione della ragazza, presa dal suo monologo che aveva ormai perso di senso. E ci riuscì, perché lei si zittì, girandosi per guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi?  
“Ti prego, ascoltami solo un momento.” Sospirò, regolando di nuovo il volume.  
La ragazza annuì, mentre l’altro si sfilava la maschera, per poterla guardare bene negli occhi.  
“Non fare la stizzita, so che effetto faccio alle ragazze.”  
Astrid sorrise amaramente abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani, come una bambina che viene rimproverata, e mettendosi a tacere per una volta, per lasciar parlare il ragazzo.  
“Ascolta, non so cosa ti sia preso né perché, e se vuoi dirmelo, io sono qui per ascoltarti. Non voglio litigare con te, sei davvero l’ultima persona con cui vorrei discutere, anzi, sei una delle più importanti della mia vita.” Stuart la guardò finché lei non ricambiò lo sguardo, mentre annuiva in silenzio.  
Passarono un paio di minuti così, a guardarsi e basta, in un silenzio ovattato rispetto al resto della stanza, che sembrava lontana da loro, come lontana era la musica. Stuart sentiva molto più vicino il respiro della ragazza, come se fosse fra le sue braccia. Alla fine sospirò, rompendo quella quiete surreale e alzandosi.  
“Beh non importa se non vuoi dirmelo.” Si girò verso di lei, rimettendosi la maschera. “Aspetterò.”  
Fece il gesto di avanzare di nuovo verso la gente che ballava, quando si bloccò, come ricordandosi di qualcosa che doveva fare. Senza voltarsi, parlò di nuovo alla ragazza seduta, che aveva smesso di battere il tempo già da un po’.  
“Comunque non ci sono andato. Né con lei, né con nessun’altra.” Detto ciò, avanzò sparendo fra i corpi colorati e ondeggianti.  
Non aveva parlato ad alta voce, anzi, ne aveva usata un filo, un sussurro leggerissimo, ma Astrid aveva capito benissimo e il suo cuore aveva fatto una capriola all’indietro.  
Continuò a fissare per un po’ il punto in cui il ragazzo era sparito dalla sua vista, fino a quando un cameriere con una maschera da hockey che rivelava solo gli occhi non le si avvicinò con un cocktail, porgendoglielo gentilmente. Lei ringraziò con un cenno, congedandolo, e tornò a immergersi nei suoi pensieri, mentre il giovane si allontanava in silenzio.  
  
Come fosse finito fra le braccia del ragazzo, gli era ancora un mistero, ma era certo di riuscire a fare le fusa sentendo le carezze dolci e premurose sui suoi capelli. Forse una giravolta sbagliata o una misura presa male l’avevano portato in quella stretta sicura e morbida, che lo avvolgeva come se fosse un tesoro da proteggere.  
Ok, forse era anche per il quarto giro di bevute che gli era stato offerto neanche un quarto d’ora prima da qualcuno, una sconosciuta che lo guardava da tutta la sera e che forse si divertiva a vederlo completamente partito.  
Ma che importava? Tanto era lì, esattamente dove voleva essere da almeno due settimane, se non di più. Ma non era il caso di mettersi a contare i giorni proprio in quel momento, vedeva due John Lennon e quel tipo di conti già gli bastava. La sua coscienza si era zittita ormai da un pezzo, lasciando il posto al suo cuore impazzito e sull’orlo dell’infarto, mentre si lasciava cullare dall’abbraccio premuroso del maggiore. Era così compreso che per secondo avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito un bacio leggero sui suoi capelli.  
Poi sulla tempia.  
Poi sullo zigomo.  
Poi sulla guancia.  
Aspetta un attimo, non era la sua immaginazione quella.  
John stava davvero lasciando una scia di baci sul suo viso.  
_Ok,_ pensò, _niente di cui preoccuparsi, c’è solo John Lennon che ti sta riempiendo di baci_.  
Si ritrovò a emettere dei flebili gemiti di apprezzamento, senza riuscire a controllarli o a impedire che uscissero, ma se questo a cose normali l’avrebbe fatto sprofondare di vergogna, in quel momento rappresentava davvero l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. Infatti l’altro ragazzo sorrideva soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, lasciando che la propria mano scivolasse sotto il mantello, lungo la schiena fino a fermarsi sul fianco del minore, serrandosi lì e impedendo qualsiasi tentativo di fuga.  
_E chi scappa?_ Pensò scioccamente Paul. Se quello voleva dire essere caduti nella trappola di Lennon, caspita se non era felice di essere un cerbiattino che andava incontro a morte certa. Mentre il maggiore lo stringeva a sé, il ragazzo cercò il collo dell’altro, per affondarci e strusciarci lievemente le labbra, sentendo una scarica di brividi che scuoteva il suo e il corpo dell’altro. Pensò di morire per un istante, ma tutto sommato non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto morire così. Già la sua fantasia creava le prime pagine delle testate locali: ‘Giovane aspirante attore muore inebriato dal profumo di John Lennon’. Sì, un gran bel titolo. Ridacchiò fra sé e sé sulla pelle dell’altro, sentendo una morsa più decisa sul suo corpo. Un soffio leggero gli accarezzò l’orecchio, e per un secondo credette di aver sognato.  
“ _Vuoi venire con me?_ ”  
Sentì una fra le voci più roche e sensuali che la sua mente potesse immaginare. Aveva elaborato persino una risposta la sua mente: ‘ _Diamine, sì!_ ’, mentre il suo cuore proponeva ‘ _Portami dove vuoi’_ , e il suo inguine ancora la pensava diversamente. Alla fine annuì, non riuscendo a scindere le varie risposte ingarbugliate fra di loro come un groviglio di cavi.  
La stanza era piena di gente, le luci erano colorate, la musica alta, c’era una confusione impressionante. Ma quando Paul vide il sorriso sulle labbra di John, di colpo non c’era più nessuno, un silenzio incredibile lo avvolse, e si sentì come sospeso in un’altra dimensione dove tutto era più luminoso e candido.  
Quando lasciarono quel posto, Paul sapeva solo di essere aggrappato alla mano di John, mentre correvano ridendo nelle strade buie e deserte di quell’ora.  
  
Aveva ripreso un po’ di lucidità quando arrivarono a casa di John, forse grazie all’aria pungente della notte, anche se il maggiore non gli aveva dato molto tempo per rendersene conto, dato che l’aveva inchiodato contro la porta appena chiusa dietro di loro, e non gli stava dando neanche il tempo di respirare fra un bacio e l’altro.  
Paul non faceva altro che gemere sulle sue labbra, quando un guizzo di lucidità raggiunse di nuovo il suo cervello e gli disse di riprendere fiato, altrimenti sarebbe morto.  
In un battibaleno John l’aveva trascinato su per le scale, fino in camera sua, e gli aveva già levato mantello e panciotto, mentre lo stringeva possessivamente. Il secondo successivo, Paul si rese conto che aveva continuato il lavoro iniziato dal maggiore, e la maggior parte dei loro vestiti giaceva in terra lì accanto.  
Ogni secondo che passava Paul riacquistava un po’ di senno, e sentiva bruciare il sangue sotto la pelle per l’eccitazione.  
Quando rimasero in intimo, John guidò il ragazzo nella penombra della stanza a stendersi sul letto. Si posizionò sopra di lui, sovrastandolo col suo corpo, e Paul si sentì come un agnellino sotto le fauci di un leone. Ma era una situazione magnifica e inebriante.  
Il maggiore studiò con attenzione il ragazzo sotto di lui, trovando bellissimo in ogni suo dettaglio. Si abbassò a baciargli dolcemente le labbra, approfondendo il bacio non appena avvertì le dita dell’altro che giocavano con i suoi capelli. Dopo averlo lasciato quasi senza fiato gli succhiò delicatamente il labbro inferiore, per poi passare sul collo, seguendo la linea della mandibola per arrivarci. Curò ogni centimetro di pelle scendendo verso la clavicola, lasciando una scia di baci e leggerissimi morsetti lungo tutto il tragitto della sua bocca, ubriacandosi dei sospiri e dei gemiti del ragazzo. Con le mani seguiva il fianco del suo corpo, accarezzandolo con desiderio. Quando arrivò all’elastico delle mutande e vi mise due dita per abbassarlo sentì sussultare il minore, a cui si era appena acceso un campanello d’allarme.  
“John.. John..” Lo richiamò con un filo di voce, rotto dai sospiri.  
“Mh..” Il ragazzo non smise però di considerare l’incavo del suo collo con delle dolci attenzioni.  
“Io.. Devo dirti una cosa..” Tremò, e chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli con timore.  
Questo improvviso tremore fece fermare John, che si sollevò un po’ per poter guardare l’altro negli occhi, mentre questo pian piano li riapriva, visibilmente preoccupato. Il ragazzo cercò di non preoccuparsi a sua volta, e usò un tono gentile.  
“Dimmi piccolo..” Lo incoraggiò con un sorriso, dandogli una carezza leggera sulla guancia con il dorso della mano.  
Quello si morse il labbro e distolse per un secondo lo sguardo. Raccolse il coraggio insieme all’aria con un profondo respiro, e poi tornò con i suoi occhi verdi su quelli color nocciola dell’altro, e per un secondo temette di perdercisi dentro.  
“Sono vergine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Sbam! Non ve l'aspettavate, eh?  
Ma vi prego, procediamo con ordine.  
Intanto, per la vostra _giuoia_ questo capitolo è decisamente più lungo del precedente. Poi, come avevo accennato a qualcuna di voi, adoro Paul-dodicenne, anche perché andiamo, chi non si comporta in modo simile quando tiene particolarmente a una persona?  
Secondariamente, so che abbiamo passato Halloween da un pezzo, ormai, però vabbè, fa parte del corso della storia, purtroppo non potevo far combaciare gli eventi, ahahah! In ogni caso, spero vi sia piaciuta u.u  
Qua trovate i costumi a cui mi sono ispirata per [John ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/75fcf36a06ecb63f038c090fc56f81ef/tumblr_o7nl205QbM1r5avfeo1_500.jpg)e [Astrid](http://blog.myglassslipper.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/vera-wang-wedding-dress-fall-2012-bridal-gowns-15.jpg).  
Riguardo a cosa ordinano, sono quasi ammattita per trovare quali fossero i loro drink preferiti, mentre per Astrid e Stu ho scelto qualcosa di caratteristico, legato più che altro al personaggio.  
Ma a proposito di Astrid e Stuart.. Beh, che ne pensate di quello che si sono detti? u.u  
E poi beh, possiamo tornare allo "sbam!" di poco fa. Il mio documento di Word me lo segna errore, non vi dico altro. XD Chiaramente capisco che sia incredibilmente difficile pensare a un Paul vergine a 21 anni ( _pfffff_ ), però beh, così è.  
Insomma, fatemi sapere che ne pensate u.u  
Come al solito ringrazio la mia beta, che in questi giorni mi vorrebbe uccidere a bastonate perché ho l'autostima sotto le scarpe, ma io le voglio bene lo stesso. Perdonami Darling, sai che non lo faccio apposta.. <3  
Anyway, ringrazio Amortentia, Paola, Marti, Claudia, e SHeartLocked per le belle parole sotto allo scorso capitolo! Siete adorabili *^* un bacione a tutte voi! Un grazie gigante anche a chi segue e aggiunge ai preferiti la mia storia, grazie mille, davvero!  
E infine un caldo abbraccio a Lucry, che in queste mattinate si batte i denti dal freddo sia da me che da lei, e un 'in bocca al lupo' per la mattina u.u  
Via, ora vi saluto. Un abbraccissimo a tutti, e ci si legge venerdì!  
Anzi, dato che il capitolo qui sopra è dedicato ad Halloween, mi leggerete fra sette giorni! (E il che già di per sé è una minaccia)  
  
__**Athelyè ~♥**


	11. Hold Me Tight

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XI - Hold Me Tight_

  
  
Rimasero a guardarsi un paio di secondi, congelati da quell’uscita. Paul voleva sprofondare, inghiottito dal materasso. Aveva cancellato tutta l’atmosfera con due maledettissime parole.  
John lo osservava, non sapendo bene come comportarsi.  
_Ah._  
Era l’unico pensiero che la sua mente aveva elaborato. E ora?  
Cercò di tornare in sé, anche perché aveva un pulcino spaventato fra le braccia, che lo guardava come se la sua vita dipendesse da ciò che avrebbe detto a questo punto.  
“Oh.” _Grande uscita Lennon, complimenti, sei un oratore nato_.  
Al richiamo della sua vocina finalmente si scosse di dosso il gelo, metabolizzando la cosa. Sorrise e annuì, tranquillamente.  
Paul si sentì morire ancora di più. Tentò di divincolarsi, mormorando che aveva distrutto il momento e altre cose simili, quando John lo bloccò in una stretta per farlo calmare.  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi, va tutto bene. Non fa niente, davvero.” Gli sussurrò con un tono dolce, ma Paul non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi, preso dall’imbarazzo com’era e con ancora un’abbondante dose di alcool in circolo.  
Diamine, John non voleva mica violentarlo o deriderlo, né tantomeno cacciarlo fuori di casa, il problema era come farglielo capire. Fortunatamente il ragazzo smise di agitarsi gradualmente, lasciandosi avvolgere in quell’abbraccio.  
“Scusa..” Mormorò, a tutti e due in realtà.  
“Sh.. Va bene, non è un problema.”  
Beh, in realtà un problema c’era, e a essere onesti era piuttosto evidente in entrambi. Tutta l’euforia di poco prima era ancora ben visibile sotto l’ultimo indumento rimasto.  
Quindi John si decise, avvicinandosi al viso di Paul e guardandolo negli occhi con sicurezza.  
“Paul, ti fidi di me?” Gli sussurrò a un soffio dalla sua bocca.  
Quello annuì, timidamente, mordendosi il labbro. Era convinto di fidarsi, però nel tono dell’altro ragazzo c’era del desiderio, e Paul conservava ancora quel briciolo di timore.  
“Bene, ora farò una cosa che darà un po’ di sollievo a entrambi, ok?” Parlava dolcemente, come si fa a un cucciolo spaventato, e in effetti non era un’immagine troppo lontana dalla realtà, perché il minore aveva ancora gli occhi velati di preoccupazione, rispondendo solo con un cenno anche stavolta.  
“Non ti prenderò, te lo prometto.” Aggiunse, sigillando la sua promessa con un bacio sulle labbra.  
Paul si irrigidì quando John finì di spogliare lui e se stesso. Per un attimo temette che non avrebbe rispettato la parola, ma aveva promesso, giusto?  
Il maggiore tornò sulle sue labbra, cercando un bacio che distraesse l’altro e lo facesse stare tranquillo, e parve funzionare perché Paul cominciò a ricambiare un po’ più deciso, tornando ad avvolgergli il collo con le braccia per averlo vicino.  
Un sospiro ruppe il bacio, non appena Paul sentì l’erezione dell’altro premuta contro la sua che cominciava a muoversi e dargli piacere. Si lasciò trasportare da quella sensazione, dimenticando il timore che aveva fino a poco prima, beandosi di quel movimento, e cominciando inconsciamente a muoversi di riflesso.  
John lo notò con sollievo, quindi cominciò ad accarezzargli un fianco, e si immerse nuovamente nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, baciando, mordicchiando e succhiando la pelle chiara del ragazzo, che aveva cominciato a gemere e chiamarlo sottovoce, inarcando la schiena e offrendo il più possibile di se stesso alla bocca famelica dell’altro.  
Paul arrivò al culmine gridando il nome dell’altro e aggrappandosi a lui, mentre quello lo seguiva mormorando qualche imprecazione subito prima di urlare con liberazione.  
Con ancora il petto ansante e il fiato corto, John appoggiò la fronte delicatamente su quella dell’altro, sorridendogli debolmente prima di dargli un bacio molle. Si lasciò scivolare al fianco del ragazzo, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi mentre questo gli si avvicinava, avvolgendolo con le braccia in un abbraccio un po’ impacciato, baciandogli dolcemente la clavicola e la base del collo, poi appoggiandosi con la testa sul suo petto, mentre il maggiore gli accarezzava i capelli corvini.  
Probabilmente non passò molto tempo prima che si addormentassero, stretti in questo intreccio affettuoso, perché nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza quando erano scivolati fra le braccia di Morfeo.  
  
Una serie di silenziosi sbuffi si posò sul pavimento, percorrendo il perimetro del letto, con un morbido balzo atterrò sul materasso, muovendosi fra gli altopiani formati da coperte e lenzuola. Saltellò fino a raggiungere i due ragazzi che dormivano abbracciati, accoccolandosi appena sotto il braccio, cominciando a tirarci delle piccole testate, del minore, che stringeva dolcemente a sé il torace dell’altro. Il pelo morbido dell’animale solleticò la sua pelle, facendolo svegliare lentamente con un mugolio, come se anche lui fosse un cucciolo bisognoso di attenzioni.  
Aprì piano gli occhi chiari, colpiti dalla quantità di luce che ora dipingeva di un arancione rosato la stanza, rivelando molti dettagli che non aveva notato. Dall’ultima volta il proprietario della stanza doveva aver spostato diverse cose e aggiunto ancor più confusione di quanta non ce ne fosse prima. Però, incredibilmente, seguiva un certo schema, era una stanza caotica solo in apparenza. Le foto erano tutte sparpagliate su una bacheca, mentre la maggior parte dei disegni era raccolta in cartelle bianche con dei ghirigori scuri agli angoli, fatti probabilmente in un momento di noia, mentre c’erano diversi schizzi incompleti sulla scrivania. Era un disordine ordinato insomma.  
Paul si era tirato leggermente su, senza però lasciare la presa sul corpo del maggiore, per potersi guardare intorno con attenzione. Un po’ confuso, individuò solo seguendo un lieve ronfare la causa del suo risveglio: il gattino nero si era acciambellato fra loro due e ora dormiva serenamente.  
Si sentì accarezzare dolcemente la schiena, e questo lo portò ad alzare lo sguardo sul viso del maggiore, trovandolo a guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso che aleggiava sulle sue labbra. Tornò ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, facendo schioccare un bacio sulla sua gola.  
John gli diede una stretta di apprezzamento, come per avvicinarlo ancora più di quanto non fosse possibile. Paul sorrise, stiracchiandosi contro di lui come un gatto. Questo accese qualcosa nel maggiore che, ignorando Liberty, avvolse l’altro sovrastandolo col busto, e si mise con il viso proprio sopra il suo, posando poi le labbra su quelle dell’altro.  
“Buon giorno..” Mormorò con un sorriso, dopo che il maggiore si scostò appena.  
“Buon giorno principessa..” Rispose con la voce roca, strusciando dolcemente il naso contro il collo del minore, come se volesse fare le fusa.  
Nel frattempo il vero micio si era lamentato un paio di volte, divincolandosi e saltando infine giù dal letto, già stufo degli strattoni e degli scatti dei due.  
Passarono qualche altro minuto a scambiarsi baci e sorrisi, fino a quando John non si sollevò di più, fermandosi solo per ammirarlo. Dio, con quella luce sulla pelle era uno spettacolo fantastico da guardare, sembrava quasi brillare di luce propria, come se fosse stato una stella.  
“Paul, posso chiederti un favore?” Chiese, studiandolo con uno sguardo misto fra la curiosità e il desiderio.  
Il ragazzo annuì, curioso a sua volta di sapere cosa doveva fare.  
“Vuoi posare per me?”  
La domanda lo prese un po’ alla sprovvista, infatti gli rilanciò uno sguardo lievemente perplesso.  
“Ora?” Domandò, inclinando la testa da un lato.  
“Sì, sempre se ti va.” Fece spallucce l’altro.  
Pensò un secondo alla proposta. Insomma, l’avrebbe disegnato così, appena sveglio, senza niente addosso e con i capelli tutti arruffati? Cosa poteva esserci di tanto bello in questo insieme di cose?  
Nonostante questi pensieri decise di acconsentire, un po’ eccitato all’idea di avere di nuovo gli occhi dell’altro fissi su di sé, da bravo egocentrico qual era.  
“Ti ruberò al massimo dieci minuti.”  
John gli sorrise sinceramente e gli schioccò un bacio sulla fronte, prima di scivolare fuori dalle lenzuola per prendere un blocco di fogli e una matita dalla punta fine e affilata. Paul ne approfittò per seguire i suoi movimenti e osservare il corpo dell’altro per intero. Anche quello gli era sfuggito la notte appena passata, preso com’era da tutto il resto.  
Per poterlo guardare si era spostato con il busto verso il bordo del letto, e ora giaceva sul fianco destro formando quasi un angolo retto con le gambe, rimaste ferme e avvolte nelle coperte che si accartocciavano all’altezza dell’inguine e lasciavano appena scoperto un fianco del ragazzo. A essere sinceri vedeva John inclinato da quell’angolazione, ma era comunque affascinante da guardare.  
“Come mi devo mettere?” Chiese dalla sua attuale posizione, mentre l’altro si sedeva accanto al letto.  
“Così va benissimo.” Affermò con un sorriso soddisfatto, mentre inforcava, suo malgrado, gli occhiali.  
Cominciò a tracciare delle linee leggere e sottili sul foglio pulito, cercando di ricreare accuratamente le forme del ragazzo. Una volta tracciato un manichino iniziale, si lanciò immediatamente al curare i dettagli, partendo dal viso, dai tratti incredibilmente dolci.  
Paul lo osservava muovere la matita, concentrato sul suo lavoro, e gli venne da ridere notando che aveva ancora dell’azzurro sulla guancia, ma per fortuna riuscì a trattenersi e far scemare il pensiero. Ogni tanto incrociava lo sguardo di John, quando lo alzava dal foglio per studiare la sua figura. Più volte, quando questo succedeva, il cuore di Paul si divertiva a saltellargli un po’ di più nel petto, e lui si ritrovava senza accorgersene a mordersi il labbro.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Domandò timidamente, incerto. Poteva parlare?  
John sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, perché annuì sorridendo divertito.  
“Certo, puoi parlare tranquillamente. Non serve che tu sia una statua, sei una persona, è più spontaneo se ti muovi. Di poco, sia chiaro.”  
Paul si sentì molto sollevato nel sentire quelle parole, così proseguì.  
“Da cosa hai iniziato?” Aspettò la risposta, incuriosito.  
John lo guardò da sopra gli occhiali, mentre ritoccava le ciglia al disegno, una cornice perfetta per quelle iridi così chiare.  
“Dai tuoi occhi.”  
Il minore schiuse leggermente la bocca, imbarazzato. Probabilmente era anche arrossito. Tentò di resistere alla tentazione di sistemarsi in un altro modo, quella posizione cominciava a fargli addormentare la spalla e il braccio destro. Era abbastanza sicuro che i dieci minuti fossero passati, ma l’altro ragazzo era così preso dal suo lavoro che non se la sentiva proprio di interromperlo.  
“Che vuoi fare dopo?” Chiese ancora.  
“Colazione?”  
“No, non dico dopo ora, dico quando avrai finito la scuola.” Ridacchiò leggermente.  
“Oh, beh.. Mi piacerebbe molto girare l’Europa, le solite cose: vedere gallerie e godermi un po’ di aria diversa. Sicuramente come prima tappa andrò a Parigi, con il Louvre e tutta la sua arte.” Fece una piccola pausa, mentre confrontava la mano semiaperta del disegno con quella del ragazzo. “E tu?”  
“Vorrei diventare un attore di successo, sai, uno di quelli per cui devi fare una fila di due ore prima di poterli vedere anche solo col binocolo. Punto di più al teatro, sai c’è più contatto col pubblico, anche se non lo vedi quando sei sul palco, però non mi dispiacerebbe neanche finire sul grande schermo.” Inconsciamente si mosse più del previsto mentre parlava, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia severa da parte dell’altro.  
Mormorò ‘ _scusa_ ’ e tornò nella posizione precedente. Non dovette aspettare molto, giusto un altro paio di minuti e John posò la matita sulla scrivania.  
“Finito?” Domandò, senza muoversi di un millimetro, osservando l’altro che annuiva.  
Subito cambiò posizione, mettendosi a pancia in giù mentre John si sdraiava di nuovo accanto a lui, mostrandogli il ritratto.  
Paul rimase ancora una volta sorpreso. Sebbene fosse in bianco e nero, il suo ritratto sembrava parlargli davvero, con il tratto morbido, leggermente corretto in alcuni punti. Ancora una volta il ragazzo era riuscito a catturare quella luce nei suoi occhi che dava vita al disegno, raccontando più di una semplice immagine. Si chiese mentalmente come ci riuscisse. Non resistette alla curiosità e sfogliò anche gli schizzi precedenti, trovando molti studi sull’anatomia e i movimenti felini, probabilmente derivati dall’osservare Liberty, alcuni bozzetti di corpi femminili, e una serie di profili che gli parvero familiari. Come ultimo, trovò il ritratto di una donna dai capelli ricci, mossi dal vento, che sedeva su un prato. Tutti i disegni erano in bianco e nero, eccetto quest’ultimo che aveva solo le linee di contorno colorate di colori tenui, sopra i tratti scuri della sagoma, dandogli un vago aspetto impressionista.  
Ciò che colpì Paul di quella donna era la bellezza, mentre camminava su quello che doveva essere un prato e si reggeva un ampio cappello avorio, forse stuzzicato dal vento insieme ai capelli rossi.  
Improvvisamente si accorse del silenzio che aveva riempito la stanza, così decise di interromperlo in qualche modo.  
“Chi è?” Chiese, ancora rapito dal ritratto femminile.  
John sospirò, sorridendo con una punta di amarezza.  
“Mia madre.”  
“È una bella donna.” Commentò, pensando per un istante alla sua.  
“Già..” Annuì, assorto nei propri pensieri.  
Paul notò che qualcosa non andasse in lui, ricollegandolo forse alla nostalgia di casa e alla lontananza da lei, quindi tornò al proprio ritratto sfogliando il blocco. Lo osservò ancora e sorrise.  
“Certo che sei bravo, eh.” Si complimentò con l’altro.  
“Ti piace?” Chiese John, ritrovando un po’ di serenità.  
“Moltissimo! E poi guarda qui.. Hai disegnato persino questo taglietto che ho sulla mano!” Indicò divertito il disegno. Giusto un paio di giorni prima si era tagliato, aiutando Klaus in cucina.  
John annuì, soddisfatto dei complimenti. Si alzò di nuovo per rimettere le varie cose al loro posto disordinato.  
Un brontolio ovattato giunse dallo stomaco di Paul, che arrossì violentemente, abbracciandosi la pancia cercando di controllare i vari lamenti che la sua fame provocava. Il maggiore rise, sinceramente divertito dalla scena.  
“Direi che è il caso di fare colazione ora, che ne dici?”  
Paul pensò di nascondersi sotto il cuscino, dato che si stava vergognando un sacco della condotta del suo stomaco, ma decise di accettare la proposta dell’altro, così si alzò e ricordò in un baleno che non aveva niente da mettersi.. E che non aveva neanche avvertito George. Maledizione, e ora?!  
John notò lo sgomento sul suo viso, e lo squadrò perplesso.  
“Sta’ tranquillo. Ora mangiamo qualcosa, principessa.” Lo prese dolcemente in giro, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“No, non è quello..” Scosse la testa quello. “È che ho solo i vestiti di ieri sera, e in più George non sa che sono qui.. Starà già appendendo dei volantini sulla mia scomparsa per tutta la città!”  
Il maggiore rifletté un attimo sulle parole dell’altro.  
“Beh, per i vestiti, puoi metterti qualcosa di mio. Per quanto riguarda il tuo amico invece, io credo che si sia trovato una lupacchiotta con cui passare la serata.” Disse con nonchalance.  
Paul sgranò gli occhi all’idea di indossare qualcosa dell’altro. Era per caso finito in un film e non se n’era accorto? E se ve lo steste chiedendo: sì, la sua mente aveva captato solo quella parte della frase.  
John non si accorse dell’assenza dell’altro, prendendogli una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni, passandogli il tutto come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
“Se devi andare in bagno, è qui a destra.” Indicò, mentre prendeva dei pantaloni della tuta per sé e dicendogli dove trovare gli asciugamani, e il minore si limitò ad annuire e seguire l’indicazione.  
Una volta in bagno la prima cosa che fece fu guardarsi allo specchio, pensando che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe svegliato, nel suo letto, magari perché aveva suonato la sveglia sul suo comodino. E anche quando cominciò a lavarsi con l’acqua ghiacciata, tentando di svegliarsi, si rese conto che sì, quella era la realtà. Quando uscì, John lo esortò semplicemente ad andare in cucina mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli portandoli all’indietro, cosa a cui Paul non prestò molta attenzione, notando invece che l’altro era ancora in mutande. Quindi praticamente si lanciò verso le scale quasi investendo Liberty, che gli si era avvicinato per delle carezze.  
  
Si fermò perplesso, trovando la cucina già in funzione con un ragazzo che armeggiava rumorosamente intorno ai fornelli. Dopo quella che sembrò un’epoca, questo si girò per osservare a sua volta il nuovo arrivato, inarcò un sopracciglio e gli rivolse un.. era sorriso malizioso quello?  
“Oh, bentrovato.. Paul, giusto?”  
Quello annuì, studiando ancora Stuart. Di fatto non si erano mai presentati, ma avevano avuto entrambi modo di conoscere rispettivamente i loro nomi, e Paul era certo che il ragazzo sapesse perfettamente quale fosse il suo.  
“Beh, siediti pure. Devi essere affamato dopo una notte con John.”  
Paul arrossì istantaneamente, sgranando gli occhi alla sua sfacciataggine. Stuart aveva un sorriso sfacciato stampato sulla faccia, come per prenderlo in giro. Si riprese appena in tempo per avere un altro sussulto, dovuto alla figura che l’aveva appena sorpassato. John gli era passato accanto, con addosso solo i pantaloni della tuta e i capelli leggermente umidi. Si era appena fatto la doccia, non c’erano dubbi.  
“Vacci piano, Stu, o sarò costretto a punirti.” Lo ammonì il ragazzo, aggiungendo una nota scherzosa mentre si rimetteva gli occhiali.  
Stuart finse un’espressione tragicamente allarmata che fece ridacchiare l’altro, ma captò il reale avvertimento nella sua voce.  
“Paul, devi scusarlo. È tutta invidia la sua.” Scherzò John, mentre il maggiore gli faceva la linguaccia.  
Paul si rilassò lievemente, prendendo posto accanto a John, che gli mise praticamente ogni cosa commestibile davanti al piatto. Dopo essersi preso solo un paio di fette di pane e essersele imburrate, il più piccolo rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato all’altro, che gli chiese con lo sguardo leggermente preoccupato ‘ _solo quello?_ ’, e Paul annuì cominciando a mangiare. Non mangiava mai molto a colazione, quindi si stupì quando Stuart gli piazzò della pancetta nel piatto senza che lui avesse chiesto niente.  
“Che c’è? È buona.” Rispose quello, facendo spallucce al suo sguardo interrogativo.  
Paul si accorse che avrebbe potuto mangiare una ciabatta per l’attenzione che stava mettendo nella colazione, dato che i suoi occhi erano completamente assorti a guardare il ragazzo accanto a sé, che parlava tranquillamente con Stuart. Come diavolo faceva quello a viverci insieme e non essere ancora morto?  
Si materializzò nella sua mente l’immagine di John con solo un asciugamano stretto alla vita, e doveva essere arrossito parecchio, perché gli altri due si girarono verso di lui chiedendogli se la pancetta avesse qualcosa che non andava.  
“È piccante.” Esclamò la prima cosa che la sua mente gli suggerì. Non ci mise molto a capire che non aveva scelto la risposta migliore.  
I due inarcarono le sopracciglia, un po’ perplessi.  
“Piccante.” Ripeté Stuart con un tono perplesso, quasi come una domanda.  
Lui annuì, inghiottendo velocemente l’ultimo pezzo di carne per poter parlare.  
“Sì, ehm.. Grazie mille della colazione, ma io ora dovrei proprio andare..” Sorrise a mo’ di scusa, e fece per alzarsi.  
“Di già?” Chiese John, inclinando di poco la testa.  
“Dai, chiama la mamma e dille che ti fermi ancora un po’!” Lo prese in giro Stu.  
Paul serrò la mandibola, prendendo un bel respiro per non rispondere. Diamine, avrebbe rinunciato a qualsiasi cosa pur di risentire la voce di sua madre, anche se i due non potevano saperlo. Si rabbuiò un istante, giusto il tempo per permettere a John di gelare il suo coinquilino con lo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo si alzò avvicinandosi a Paul con leggera cautela.  
“Se vuoi avvertire il tuo amico che sei qui puoi tranquillamente usare il telefono.” Gli disse con calma, e quello parve illuminarsi nuovamente.  
“Avete un telefono?”  
“Certo, è là.” Annuì, indicandoglielo. Chi diamine non aveva ancora un telefono in casa?  
“Posso usarlo? Cioè, non oggi.”  
John lo squadrò un secondo, leggermente confuso. “Sì.. Ma te l’ho detto, se vuoi puoi usarlo anche subito.”  
Paul controllò l’ora. Ancora presto, suo padre probabilmente era a lavorare e suo fratello magari dormiva ancora. Scosse la testa e ringraziò.  
“Come vuoi.” Alzò le mani. “Se devi andare allora vado a prenderti le cose.”  
Tornò dopo pochi minuti con una tracolla nera che conteneva il costume che indossava il ragazzo la sera prima. Paul lo ringraziò, anche se John era molto riluttante a lasciarlo andare via. Dopotutto erano solo le nove di mattina, doveva davvero andarsene a quell’ora?  
Prima che Paul riuscisse letteralmente a fuggire, John l’aveva agguantato e baciato sulla porta, e il ragazzo moro pregò in cuor suo che Stuart l’avesse visto, perché anche se era rosso come un pomodoro si sentiva un po’ più.. _Qualcosa_.  
Sì, “qualcosa” non è una definizione, ma Paul non sapeva come identificare il caldo che aveva provato nel petto quando John l’aveva baciato proprio lì sulla porta, con Stuart che era ancora nel loro campo visivo e il giorno che si faceva strada sulle scale.  
  
Certo, se sperava di riuscire a passare inosservato rientrando in casa, stava fresco. Quando entrò e sentì silenzio della casa, tirò un sospiro di sollievo poggiando la borsa a terra, stringendosi nei vestiti dell’altro, cercando di concentrarsi sul loro profumo e la morbidezza della stoffa. Di certo quello era uno degli scherzi del suo cervello, perché non ce li vedeva proprio John e Stuart a usare l’ammorbidente.  
Il sollievo durò davvero poco, perché il suo sorriso ebete si incrinò quando incontrò gli occhi fiammeggianti del suo migliore amico, che lo fissava truce dalla porta di camera sua, affacciata proprio sull’ingresso.  
Paul accennò un sorriso di scusa, ma l’altro l’aveva già raggiunto a grandi falcate, puntandogli contro l’indice. George quando si arrabbiava, e non era un evento frequente, soleva fare una predica infinita, indicando il malcapitato con il suo “indice accusatore”, come si divertiva a chiamarlo Paul.  
Quello indietreggiò schiacciandosi contro la porta, leggermente allarmato dalla reazione dell’altro, anche se diamine, aveva pur sempre ventun anni, poteva passare una notte fuori, no?  
“Dove diavolo sei stato?! Ti ho cercato per un sacco di tempo! Razza di cretino mi hai fatto preoccupare!” Inveì contro di lui, senza sfiorarlo neanche, ma Paul cominciò a sentirsi comunque in colpa, facendosi piccolo piccolo.  
“Si può sapere che cazzo ti prende?! Mi hai lasciato là da solo, pensavo fossi già tornato a casa, invece quando sono arrivato non c’era nessuno!” Gridò con un pesantissimo accento di Liverpool.  
Paul era certo che anche i vicini stessero ascoltando il suo sfogo. George poteva anche essere uno stecco, ma cavolo se ne aveva di voce!  
“E rispondi, porca miseria!” Concluse con una pacca sulla spalla dell’altro. Era partito come un pugno, ma l’intento era scemato nel tragitto, dopotutto non era un tipo violento e non voleva neanche far male al suo amico.  
Paul attese un secondo, per assicurarsi che l’uragano George si fosse calmato. Prese un respiro, e cominciò chiedendo sinceramente scusa all’altro per lo spavento che gli aveva fatto prendere. Non fece in tempo a dire nient’altro che notò lo sguardo ora incuriosito dell’amico, che lo studiava senza più traccia della collera di poco prima.  
“È un succhiotto quello?”  
“Un _cosa_?!”  
Si toccò immediatamente il collo, come se riuscisse a sentire il segno in rilievo. Si guardò stupidamente la mano, come se avesse potuto trovarci una qualche traccia di quello che aveva detto l’altro.  
“Paul, che hai fatto ieri sera?” Chiese George, visibilmente curioso e con un tono molto più gentile.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, non sapendo da dove cominciare. A questo punto doveva per forza dire qualcosa riguardo al suo rapporto non meglio identificato con uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, al suo amico tanto caro quanto pettegolo. M anche in quel momento non riuscì a parlare, perché l’altro lo incalzò.  
“E poi credo che tu mi debba qualche spiegazione. Perché sei andato via con Lennon?”  
“E tu come cazz..”  
“Ero preoccupato, così sono andato al bar qui dietro l’angolo e ho chiamato Kelly per chiederle se ti aveva visto, e lei mi ha detto che Jason aveva saputo da Abigail che Amanda e Ellie avevano detto al cugino di Adam che Sally vi aveva visti sgattaiolare via insieme.”  
Paul rimase scioccato quasi più per il giro di informazioni che non per la scoperta di George, schiudendo la bocca non sapendo davvero cosa dire.  
George sospirò scuotendo la testa.  
“Prendi la borsa e vieni di là. Dio, ho bisogno di un’altra tisana per calmarmi. Ne vuoi una anche tu?”  
  
I due andarono in cucina, occupando le uniche due sedie che stavano in quello spazio piccolo e posando le tazze sul tavolo strettissimo attaccato al muro. Dopo un po’ che se ne stavano in silenzio, soffiando ognuno sulla propria bevanda, dopo aver ringraziato mentalmente il buonsenso dell’amico perché la tisana era un vero e proprio toccasana per il suo atroce mal di testa, Paul si decise a dire qualcosa.  
“Certo che ne hai fatto di casino per sapere dov’ero..”  
“Sei il mio migliore amico, pensavi davvero che mi sarei detto solo ‘tornerà’?”  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Potevano anche litigare per giorni, ma alla fine si volevano davvero bene.  
“Allora, hai intenzione di dirmi che diavolo stai combinando?” Domandò, alzandosi per prendere un barattolo da una mensola. “Biscotto?”  
Paul sospirò, scuotendo la testa all’offerta dell’amico, che trangugiò cinque o sei dolcetti alla velocità della luce, giustificandosi con ‘ _è fame nervosa_ ’.  
“Beh, sai come ho conosciuto John–”  
“Lo chiami per nome?!” Esclamò stupito, masticando il settimo biscotto.  
Il ragazzo moro pensò che sarebbe stata una discussione lunga, molto lunga. Annuì.  
“Insomma, è da un po’ che quando esco dalle prove lui mi accompagna a cas–”  
“Fino a qui?!” Il ragazzo stava buttando giù i dolcetti come fossero popcorn e lui stesse guardando un film molto avvincente.  
Paul chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo il respiro insieme alla sua pazienza.  
“Sì, fino qui. E niente, una sera sono andato a cena con lui e..” Fece una pausa, perdendosi nel rosso della tisana.  
“E..?!” George lo guardava come se dalle sue parole dipendesse la sua vita.  
“E mi ha baciato.”  
L’altro lo fissò senza parole.  
“E tu che cazzo aspettavi a dirmelo?!”  
Paul fece spallucce. In effetti, non lo sapeva bene neanche lui. O meglio, era per evitare pesanti pettegolezzi, che sapeva sarebbero partiti dal suo amico. L’aveva sempre considerato come un fratello, fidandosi ciecamente di lui, ma era del suo piccolo vizio di chiacchiera che non si fidava. E ora come ora non aveva davvero bisogno di una scia di sussurri ovunque passasse.  
“George, per favore, non dirlo in giro..”  
“Oh, non ti devi preoccupare di me, ma di quelli che vi hanno visti e soprattutto di quello.” Disse indicando di nuovo il collo dell’altro, che si morse il labbro, non scollando gli occhi dalla propria tazza. “Te l’ha fatto lui anche quello?”  
Paul annuì in silenzio, mentre veniva investito dai ricordi della sera prima. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Beh, a ripensarci a dire il vero non era così difficile la risposta, era leggermente distratto da.. altro.  
“C’è altro che devi dirmi o dovrei sapere? Sai, giusto per non essere l’ultimo a sapere le cose.”  
“Ci sarebbe una cosa..”  
“Aspetta ma.. Ora che ci penso, dove avevi nascosto il cambio? Ti eri vestito normalmente sotto il costume?”  
Il ragazzo moro si limitò a girarsi e guardare l’altro.  
“Ah.”  
“Sono suoi..”  
“Quindi avete..?”  
“No!” Esclamò, più forte di quanto avesse voluto, facendo sobbalzare l’altro.  
“Beh, ma lui ti piace?”  
Paul gli rivolse un’occhiata da ‘ _secondo te?_ ’, e l’altro annuì concentrato nei suoi pensieri.  
“Toh..” Mangiò un altro biscotto.  
“Cosa?” Bevve un sorso.  
“Beh, non l’avrei mai detto, che ti piacessero anche i ragazzi.”  
Il ragazzo pensò alle parole dell’amico. In realtà, essendo la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno, realizzò anche lui che gli piaceva un ragazzo. Non che non se ne fosse accorto che John era un ragazzo, mica era cieco, ma non ci si era mai soffermato, perché quando si trovava con lui era semplicemente su un altro pianeta.  
“Neanche io.” Aggiunse.  
Calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
“Quindi state insieme?”  
Si sarebbe dovuto aspettare quella domanda, o meglio, se l’aspettava. Il punto era che lui non aveva una risposta. Non ne avevano mai parlato, in effetti non è che avessero parlato molto di loro, di un sacco di altre cose, ma mai del loro rapporto. Una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco precedette la sua risposta.  
“Non credo..” Rispose con un filo di voce.  
“Perché dici così?” George lo studiava in silenzio, chiudendo finalmente il barattolo.  
“Perché non ne abbiamo parlato.”  
“Sei stato nel suo letto e non ne avete parlato?” Alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Francamente, Geo, non eravamo proprio a discutere di politica..” Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, arrossendo.  
“Sì, ehm, giusto..” Annuì. “Però dopo? Insomma, ci sarà stato pure un dopo, no? A colazione magari!” Esclamò, pensando a cosa potesse mangiare a colazione Lennon.  
“C’era Sutcliffe..” Mormorò seccato Paul.  
George spalancò gli occhi. Il suo migliore amico era entrato in contatto con due dei miti della scuola, e non sembrava contento come avrebbe dovuto. Vabbè, date le circostanze, non lo biasimava in fondo.  
Paul sembrò ricordarsi improvvisamente di qualcosa.  
“E Klaus?” Chiese guardandosi intorno.  
George alzò le spalle. “Dev’essere uscito ieri sera, ma non ha lasciato scritto niente..”  
“Speriamo non sia all’ospedale..” Commentò Paul.  
Il più piccolo si alzò per mettere a posto il barattolo, e prese un sacchettino con dei crostini dentro, sotto lo sguardo attonito dell'amico.  
“Ma quanto mangi?!”  
“Mh? Ne vuoi un po’?” Chiese, sgranocchiandone subito uno con aria sinceramente innocente.  
Paul rise divertito, prima di alzarsi per lavare e mettere a posto la propria tazza, a cuore decisamente più leggero rispetto a quando era entrato in casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Buondì!  
Dunque, prima i commenti al chap e poi le comunicazioni importanti u.u  
Diciamo che il primo è un commento importante, ovvero, il rating. Chi ha letto altre mie storie avrà notato che il rating è un po' il mio pallino, e che chiedo praticamente sempre la stessa cosa. Ho pensato di lasciare il rating arancione, nonostante la prima scena, diciamo così, perché insomma, non è proprio dettagliata ed è molto breve comunque sia.  
Chiaramente, basta che uno solo di voi mi dica "Guarda, secondo me sarebbe meglio se mettessi il rosso" e cambierò immediatamente il rating. Quindi ditemi se secondo voi va modificato e io provvederò quanto prima.  
  
Bene, detto questo, allora, che ne pensate del capitolo?  
Soddisfatti o delusi di come John ha gestito la faccenda? Sì, so che Paul può sembrare un po' esagerato, ma mettetevi anche nei suoi panni, con l'alcool nelle vene e in una situazione "critica".  
E Liberty che fa il terzo incomodo? Vabbè, per poco, però volevo comunque farlo intervenire uwu  
Ah, e avete visto che Geo mangia? Non si sa mai che abbiate ancora qualche dubbio che io lo tenga a stecchetto. E la sua.. uhm, spontaneità nel parlare?  
Beh fatemi sapere che ne pensate, insomma, che sono curiosa u.u  
  
Passiamo ora alle comunicazioni.  
Per quanto riguarda il prossimo capitolo, ho deciso di provare a pubblicarlo in Grecia, dato che dovrei riuscire a usare internet, quindi se tutto procede come previsto, ci si legge come al solito venerdì, altrimenti l'appuntamento è posticipato a domenica, appena torno a casa u.u  
Credo di aver detto tutto, quindi via, ringrazio come sempre la mia beta, che è in crisi e mi sta facendo impazzire perché non sa cosa mettere in valigia e ha il terrore di dimenticarsi qualcosa.  
Ringrazio moltissimo SHeartLocked, Claudia, Amortentia e Paola per le bellissime recensioni :3  
E grazie anche a Lucry, che mi rende più piacevoli le giornate ^^  
Un grazie anche ai lettori silenziosi :3  
Via, un abbraccissimo e a presto! (Si spera, ahahah!)  
  
**_~ Athelyè_**


	12. I Wanna Be Your Man

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XII - I Wanna Be Your Man_

  
  
Soffiò sulla tazza di the fumante. _Maledetta sbornia_. Avvolta nella coperta, andò a sedersi sul divano dopo aver acceso la radio su un programma musicale.  
Si era appena accoccolata contro un cuscino, sorseggiando il the, quando suonò il suo campanello. Sbuffando, si alzò avvicinandosi alla porta. Davanti a lei c’era un ragazzo grondante di pioggia.  
“Ehilà!”  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio, girandosi e richiudendo la porta. Un insistente bussare le fece alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“ _Dai, Astrid!_ ”  
Lei riaprì la porta, squadrandolo.  
“Che vuoi, Sutcliffe?”  
“Sapere come stai, non sembravi stare proprio alla grande ieri sera.”  
La ragazza si fece da parte, stretta nella coperta, per farlo entrare. Lui la ringraziò con un cenno.  
“Avete di nuovo ospiti, immagino.” Commentò lei, mentre lo sorpassava.  
“E tu fai la madonna, conciata così?” La prese in giro, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.  
“Ho freddo.” Si giustificò lei.  
“Beh, a parte quello come va?” Chiese, sistemando la giacca in modo che non gocciolasse sul tappeto dell’ingresso.  
“Ho mal di testa..” Si lamentò, dirigendosi verso il divano, tornando al suo the fumante.  
“Non è che hai esagerato con i bicchierini ieri sera?” La stuzzicò lui mentre si sedeva accanto a lei.  
“Ho preso solo un Bloody Mary e un.. Un’altra cosa, ma non ricordo cosa..”  
“Siam messi bene se reggi così poco, mia cara..”  
“Io perlomeno non mi vado a sfondare di eroina con il mio migliore amico!”  
“Non succede così spesso, e poi che c’entriamo io e lui con te?!”  
Astrid sbuffò prima di prendere qualche sorso, mentre Stuart la studiava.  
“E quel ragazzo, quello a cui John fa il filo, lo sa questo?” Sospirò lei.  
“Questo cosa?”  
“La vostra.. Condotta di vita, ecco.”  
Stuart pensò bene a cosa dire, soppesando le parole nella sua mente, mentre la guardava soffiare piano sulla tazza.  
“A te dà fastidio?”  
Astrid si girò a guardarlo, un po’ interdetta. Non si aspettava che gli rigirasse la domanda, così cercò semplicemente di evitarla.  
“Sono solo preoccupata per lui. Insomma, sembra il classico ragazzo per bene, che non darebbe fastidio a una mosca.”  
Stuart annuì, mentalmente maledisse la ragazza per non aver risposto alla _sua_ domanda. Sospirò, appoggiandosi al divano, mentre cominciava _I didn’t know_. Astrid rise leggermente sotto lo sguardo attento del ragazzo.  
“E tu lo sapevi?” Chiese lei.  
“Che fosse così? No, non ne avevo idea. Ma se l’avessi saputo avrei cercato di portarti via da lui ancora prima.”  
Astrid sorrise, annuendo come in un ringraziamento.  
“Beh, è quello che avete fatto, no?” Sussurrò appena.  
“Avrei voluto farlo prima.” Commentò a bassa voce, scostando lievemente la coperta per scoprire il collo.  
Osservò poco sotto l’orecchio una cicatrice, appena rivelata da sotto la stoffa, lunga e sottile. Un taglio, ormai un ricordo, ma ancora doloroso a vederlo.  
“Si vede ancora molto?” Domandò, un po’ incerta, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla bevanda scura.  
“No, è quasi sparita.” Mentì lui.  
Era in parte vero, dopotutto sembrava essere l’ombra del viso e la notavi solo se sapevi dove cercarla, però per Stuart era fin troppo evidente. Ancora rivedeva il liquido vermiglio che gli macchiava la maglietta e gli scivolava fra le dita, mentre John la medicava e cercava di farle riprendere i sensi.  
“ _One day his queen.. Next day some broken shard of toy_..”  
Astrid aveva cominciato a canticchiare sottovoce, facendo perdere la concezione del tempo a Stuart, che la guardava e la ascoltava sfiorandole delicatamente il segno con un polpastrello.  
Quando la canzone finì lui la attirò a sé, mentre le accarezzava il capelli con dolcezza, cercando di cancellare l’ombra cristallina che le aveva velato gli occhi. La sentiva sussultare mentre stringeva la sua maglietta con le mani affusolate. No, non stava piangendo, non si sarebbe mai abbassata a farlo ancora, e Stuart lo sapeva. Probabilmente proprio per questo la stava abbracciando ancora più forte, mentre lei combatteva contro i singhiozzi per non lasciarli traboccare, singhiozzi che la scuotevano come il vento si accanisce contro una foglia autunnale, che lotta per non scivolare e perdersi nel freddo.  
Stettero stretti così per un bel po’, fino a quando Astrid non si calmò abbastanza da sciogliere quell’abbraccio in cui si sentiva al sicuro da qualsiasi tempesta. Si stropicciò gli occhi, facendo finta di aver solo un po’ sonno, e mise di nuovo spazio fra di loro, alzandosi per riportare la tazza in cucina. Aveva ancora uno sguardo malinconico, _ma ora sta meglio_ , pensò Stuart mentre la guardava.  
“Tu vuoi qualcosa?” Gli chiese lei, tornando in salotto.  
“No, grazie, ero passato solo per vedere come stavi. Devo consegnare un paio di progetti e poi torno a casa.” Le sorrise lui, alzandosi.  
“Oh, allora ti ha chiamato poi quel tizio.” Si rallegrò un po’ lei.  
“Sì, mi ha chiesto di portargli i progetti per la sala oggi, quindi passo a darglieli.” Stuart annuì, soddisfatto.  
“Sta qui vicino?” Domandò, incuriosita.  
Il ragazzo si picchiettò il mento, leggermente in imbarazzo. “In realtà sta dall’altra parte della città..”  
Astrid inarcò le sopracciglia, stupita.  
“E allora perché sei venuto qui?”  
“Te l’ho detto. Volevo vedere come stavi. E beh.. Ora l’ho visto, quindi vado.” Si giustificò lui, prendendo la giacca, ormai quasi asciutta, mentre Astrid lo seguiva con lo sguardo.  
Quando Stuart ebbe finito di coprirsi, pronto ad affrontare di nuovo il clima londinese, si girò verso la ragazza, che aveva di nuovo un luccichio triste negli occhi.  
“Vieni qui.” Le disse con dolcezza, tendendole una mano.  
Lei si avvicinò e fu trascinata di nuovo in un abbraccio, nella stretta sicura dell’altro.  
“Per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sono, d’accordo? Non gli permetterò di avvicinarsi di nuovo a te. Mai più. Te lo prometto.” La strinse forte a sé, cercando di passarle un po’ del suo calore, della sua sicurezza.  
La baciò sui capelli e sciolse l’abbraccio, poi uscì di casa, mentre Astrid si chiudeva la porta alle spalle e ci si lasciava scivolare contro, crollando accucciata contro la porta, soffocando altri singhiozzi, ma senza nessuno a proteggerla e ad aiutarla a non essere strappata via dal vento.  
  
Quando Stuart tornò a casa, era quasi congelato. Posò le chiavi e la giacca, poi sentendo uno strano silenzio chiamò il suo coinquilino. Nessuna risposta.  
Girò per la cucina e il salotto, quindi si diresse verso il loro studio. Chiamarlo studio era decisamente esagerato: si trattava di una stanza con una sola finestra dove, in preda a un trip allucinante, avevano decorato le pareti a tempera con i motivi e i colori più disparati, contenente alcune tele e un’accozzaglia di altro materiale artistico equamente diviso e addossato a due pareti opposte, lasciando un discreto spazio di manovra al centro e negli angoli.  
Quando aprì la porta, appena accostata, trovò John disteso a terra, con Liberty comodamente acciambellato sul suo addome, intento a fissare il soffitto.  
“Oh no, tranquillo, non serviva che dessi cenni di vita per accertare la tua presenza.” Commentò sarcasticamente il maggiore.  
“Non siamo in un castello, basta girare un paio di stanze e mi trovi.” Rispose, mentre accarezzava il micio che gli scaldava la pelle.  
“Non siamo neanche in un monolocale, una risposta era gradita.” Alzò un sopracciglio, poi gli si avvicinò e si sedette a gambe incrociate accanto a lui.  
“Sei stato da Astrid?” John non si voltò neanche per un istante, neanche per sbaglio. Stuart lo guardò con un’aria interrogativa. “Sai di fumo e ginepro.” Spiegò.  
“Oh, beh immagino tu lo senta bene con quel naso.” Lo prese in giro, guadagnandosi finalmente una veloce occhiata di rimprovero, ma neanche raggelante come aveva previsto, anzi. Sembrava piuttosto solo scocciato.  
“Che c’è? Non mi dirai che non hai concluso neanche ieri sera, perché altrimenti voglio casa libera per almeno un mese!” Scherzò.  
“No, stavo solo pensando una cosa stupida. Piuttosto, come sta?” Chiese serio, voltandosi di nuovo verso il maggiore, ma stavolta continuando a guardarlo.  
Stuart sospirò.  
“Non bene, ma probabilmente è anche la stanchezza.”  
John annuì, tirandosi leggermente su, puntando i gomiti dietro di sé.  
“E tu?”  
“Vorrei poter fare di più.”  
Ora sì che ricevette una vera occhiataccia, con tanto di profondo sospiro alla fine.  
“Tu _puoi_ fare di più, tutti e due potreste. Ma siete una più dura dell’altro..” Commentò, quasi più a se stesso.  
“Oh no, ti assicuro che a tratti io sono molto più duro di lei.”  
Altra occhiataccia, ma ammorbidita dalla linguaccia di Stuart all’amico.  
“Beh, potrei avere un’idea. Ma comunque, mi dicevi di Paul l’altro giorno, hai detto che sa suonare la chitarra, vero?”  
  
Il rientro a scuola fu più complicato del previsto per Paul. Accidenti a quando George l’aveva avvertito, perché era stato dannatamente preciso: ovunque passasse era seguito da una scia di commenti a bassa voce. Addio alle sue speranze di passare inosservato, mano nella mano con John Lennon mentre lasciavano la festa. Chiaramente la cosa aveva già fatto il giro della suola. Due volte.  
Sebbene il suo amico cercasse di incoraggiarlo, ora tutto si complicava. Che cosa avrebbe detto John di tutto quel vociare su di loro? Sempre se quella con Paul non fosse stata solo l’avventura di una notte, e ora tanti saluti. Dio, c’era caduto anche lui nella trappola, come una di quelle ragazze nella sua classe che trattenevano i gridolini al suo passaggio, vero?  
Più avanzava fra i corridoi, più ne era convinto, e il fatto che il suo nome fosse sulla bocca di tutti mentre lui non sapeva nient’altro non aiutava di certo, come il brusio nella sua classe che divenne un silenzio glaciale non appena i suoi compagni si accorsero di lui.  
No, non aiutava. Per niente.  
Però la mattina riuscì a passare senza troppi intoppi. Il vero infarto, Paul lo ebbe alla pausa pranzo, quando uscendo dall’aula si ritrovò davanti la figura slanciata di John che fumava appoggiato alla finestra, rivolto verso la porta della sua classe.  
Paul inchiodò a un passo fuori dalla porta, causando qualche brontolio dietro di sé, brontolio che si spense quando i ragazzi e le ragazze dietro di lui videro chi c’era lì fuori.  
John alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello timido dell’altro. Spense la sigaretta e se ne liberò facendo un passo verso il minore con un sorriso e un’ombra maliziosa sullo stesso.  
“Direi che è ora di fare due chiacchiere, figliolo.” Esordì, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
Paul lo seguì, affiancandolo, e subito ricominciò il mormorio alle loro spalle.  
Camminarono un paio di minuti in silenzio, mentre il più piccolo si bombardava mentalmente da solo di domande, martoriandosi se sarebbe stato un dialogo positivo o negativo, e la faccenda nella sua mente prese una piega tremendamente negativa, già immaginandosi a implorare per un ultimo bacio.  
“Non sono in molti a poter vantare certi pettegolezzi con me.” Commentò divertito il maggiore a un certo punto.  
“Mh.. Non direi..” Rispose, un po’ scettico.  
John alzò un sopracciglio, lievemente incuriosito. “Trovi?”  
Paul annuì, ripensando alle varie storie che aveva sentito sul suo conto, e alle varie relazioni di cui però aveva solo fumose informazioni.  
“Ad ogni modo, ti chiedo scusa. Ho cercato di evitare il più possibile che questo uragano ti colpisse.” Cercò di scusarsi, indicando con la testa un gruppetto che stava chiaramente parlando di loro.  
L’altro fece spallucce. “Immagino siano i danni collaterali dello starti vicino, sbaglio?” Disse in tono scherzoso.  
John sorrise, annuendo.  
“Ti volevo giusto parlare anche di questo. Diciamo che ti voglio chiedere un paio di cose, prima di tutto.”  
Paul si voltò verso di lui, dedicandogli tutta l’attenzione possibile. Il maggiore lo interpretò come un invito a proseguire, anche se si divertiva a veder letteralmente cuocere Paul nella propria agitazione.  
“Se noi, ipoteticamente, ci mettessimo insieme, sapresti sopportare i costanti pettegolezzi e le accuse di gente che si chiede cosa facciamo nelle aule vuote?” Chiese, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, mentre Paul aveva mancato di netto l’ultimo gradino delle scale.  
“Io.. Credo.. Sì, credo di sì..” Rispose, un po’ titubante. Non stava gestendo proprio bene la cosa a dire il vero, ed erano solo passate sei ore. Sarebbe riuscito a reggere tutti i giorni quel maledetto ronzio che gli riempiva le orecchie?  
“Bene, e riguardo a quello che mi hai detto l’altra sera..”  
Già lì, Paul si sentì morire di vergogna a ripensarci. I ricordi gli erano arrivati sfumati nella mattina, ma più passava il tempo e più acquistavano nitidezza nella sua mente. E, ovviamente, era arrivata come un treno in corsa anche la rivelazione fatta fra le lenzuola, sul momento clou della serata. A ripensarci avrebbe voluto buttarsi sotto una qualsiasi delle macchine che gli passavano accanto.  
“È vero? O cercavi una scusa per andartene?” Chiese con cautela.  
Paul lo fissò per un secondo, poi la risposta gli venne dal cuore.  
“Ma sei cretino?” Replicò, spiazzando l’altro, che inarcò le sopracciglia.  
Si fermarono in mezzo al marciapiede trafficato di persone, che brontolavano imprecazioni e li aggiravano.  
“Sì, è vero.” Si morse il labbro per l’imbarazzo. “E no, se non te ne fossi accorto, ti sono praticamente saltato in braccio alla festa.” Si tinse di rosso acceso, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo.  
John notò che aveva gonfiato leggermente le guance, e pensò che fosse dannatamente carino, simile a uno scoiattolino. Uno scoiattolino un po’ incazzato e imbarazzato al momento, ma pur sempre adorabile.  
“Beh, ma eri anche parecchio brillo se non sbaglio.” Ribatté con un sorriso, cercando di provocarlo.  
“Sì, ma non c’entra, l’avrei fatto comunque!” Esclamò, preso dall’accusa dell’altro.  
“Allora baciami.”  
Paul spalancò gli occhi. L’altro lo guardava con sfida, e cavolo e quello non gli accendeva quella piccola fiammella all’altezza dello sterno!  
“Qui?”  
“Mh-mh.”  
“Ma c’è un sacco di gente..!” Affermò, guardandosi intorno.  
“Anche l’altra sera c’era una discreta ressa, però non mi sembrava ti dispiacessero i miei, di baci.” Replicò con un tono suadente.  
Paul si morse il labbro, guardando negli occhi il ragazzo. Non contò neanche un secondo, che era sulle sue labbra, per un semplicissimo bacio a stampo.  
John non doveva aspettarselo perché rimase interdetto, fin quando si rese conto che l’altro aveva appena fatto un passo indietro, quindi coprì di nuovo la distanza fra le loro bocche, richiedendo un bacio più sentito. Il minore portò le mani sul suo petto con l’intento di frenarlo, finendo per aggrapparsi all’altro.  
Quando ruppero il bacio avevano il fiato corto, e si guardavano negli occhi. John allentò la presa sul suo corpo lentamente, non proprio sicuro di voler rinunciare così presto a quel contatto.  
“Convinto ora?” Chiese a bassa voce Paul.  
Il maggiore annuì sorridente, riprendendo a camminare un po’ più vicino all’altro.  
“Mi stavo solo chiedendo come può un bel ragazzo come te non aver ancora consumato.”  
“Beh, sono arrivato piuttosto avanti con qualche ragazza, ma non sono mai andato fino in fondo.” Confidò a bassa voce, distogliendo lo sguardo, arrossendo vistosamente.  
“Oh, e come mai?” Domandò, sinceramente incuriosito.  
“Per loro rispetto, immagino.” Rispose. Beh, non c’era niente di male, dopotutto molte non erano state storie serie.  
“Mh, capisco.. Nobile da parte tua.” Commentò. “Quindi, io sarei anche il tuo primo ragazzo?”  
Paul annuì, tornando finalmente a guardarlo. John annuì di riflesso, soppesando mentalmente la questione.  
Arrivarono in un bar e presero un panino al volo, che mangiarono velocemente mentre tornavano verso la scuola.  
“Ti avverto, so essere davvero irritante.” Disse John, inghiottendo l’ultimo boccone, mentre camminavano.  
“Questo l’ho già notato.” Ridacchiò l’altro.  
“Cosa? E quando?”  
“Mi hai fatto dannare per delle settimane! Mi ha irritato parecchio, sai?” Esclamò, facendo il finto offeso.  
John rise, poi avvolse la vita dell’altro con un braccio per tenerlo vicino.  
“Scusami principessa..” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio.  
Paul si morse l’interno della guancia per non far scoppiare un enorme sorriso, con scarsi risultati però.  
“John, posso farti una domanda?” Chiese timidamente.  
“Certo, dimmi.”  
“Come mai proprio io?”  
“Che vuol dire?”  
“Sì, puoi avere praticamente qualsiasi ragazza o ragazzo della scuola, e scommetto anche fuori. Quindi perché proprio io?”  
John lo guardò con un sorriso, studiando il suo sguardo sinceramente curioso.  
“Perché sei sincero. La sincerità è una cosa che non hanno in molti, specialmente chi vuole avvicinarsi a me, o Stu, o Astrid.” Fece una pausa prima di continuare. “Mentre tu non hai fatto i salti mortali per attirare la mia attenzione, anzi, nei miei confronti eri, e sei ancora, parecchio timido. E poi intendiamoci, è da quando ti ho visto davanti a quel murale che hai catturato la mia attenzione.”  
Paul rise leggermente pensando a quel giorno, quindi si mise davanti all’altro e gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
“Però avevi ragione.” Disse con un sorriso stupido, dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso. “È unico nel suo genere, e mi piace.”  
“Ma non mi dire.. È già la seconda volta che mi dai ragione, forse abbiamo qualche speranza di reggere come coppia.” Rispose, avvolgendo l’altro in un abbraccio.  
“Non abituartici. È una semplice casualità.” Scherzò l’altro.  
“Allora..” Cominciò, dopo quella che era sembrata un’eternità a entrambi. “Che ne diresti di stare con me?”  
“Ci devo pensare..” Paul fece una piccola pausa, facendo finta di pensare intensamente alla risposta. “Ci sto.” Rispose con un sorriso, lasciandosi baciare dall’altro, poi sciolsero l’abbraccio.  
Ridendo e scherzando arrivarono all’ingresso della loro prigione.  
“Sei pronto per essere tempestato di pettegolezzi?” Gli chiese John, stringendo la sua mano nella propria.  
“Solo se sei disposto ad alimentarli.” Rispose Paul con un sorriso malizioso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
_Kalimera!_ Che mi raccontate di bello?  
Allora, intanto volevo chiedervi scusa, non sono riuscita a pubblicare venerdì come avevo detto. Ma niente paura, eccomi di nuovo qui! :D  
Il lato positivo è che dovrete aspettare meno per il prossimo capitolo, l'appuntamento è fisso a venerdì come sempre.  
La Grecia è bellissima, e consiglio a tutti coloro che ne hanno la possibilità, se non ci sono mai stati di andarci, perché questo è stato uno dei pochi viaggi che mi hanno davvero cambiata e segnata dentro. E, incredibilmente, non solo me.  
Insomma, nonostante le 44 ore, fra andata e ritorno, di traghetto in cui avrei preferito buttarmi in mare piuttosto che rimanere a bordo con lo stomaco sottosopra, mi ci voleva proprio questo bel viaggio, ora sto davvero bene!  
  
Ma tornando a noi, parliamo un po' del capitolo.  
Dunque, so che è corto, dopo gli ultimi due soprattutto.  
Con ordine, Astrid. Cos'è la cicatrice che ha, e che le è successo?  
Perché John sta sdraiato in mezzo alla stanza con Liberty sulla pancia? A cosa pensa?  
Con Paul staranno bene insieme oppure si lasceranno a tempo record?  
E perché sto continuando a fare domande in questo modo?  
Rispondo solo all'ultima: perché sono scema.  
Ok, stupidaggini a parte, spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate a riguardo.  
  
Grazie mille alla mia _beta_ , che mi ha dovuta sopportare ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro per la bellezza di otto giorni in Grecia, e che se non mi ha strangolata ancora forse ho speranze di arrivare al mio prossimo compleanno.  
Un gigantesco ringraziamento a chi legge e aggiunge questa storia alle preferite/seguite/ricordate, e un grazie di cuore a _SHeartLocked, Anna, Amortentia, Paola, Claudia, Kia_ e _Marti_! Siete dolcissime nel commentare ogni volta *^*  
E un grazie per la pazienza anche a te, _Lucry_ , dato che ti tocca sorbirti non solo cinque ore a scuola, ma anche i miei discorsi il pomeriggio e la sera pure questa settimana.  
  
Via, adesso vi saluto tutti con un abbraccio, e vado a finir di sistemare la roba, che ho una montagna di cose da rimettere a posto. A venerdì!  
_Bye_ ,  
  
__**Athelyè ~♥**


	13. Anytime At All

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XIII - Anytime At All_

  
  
“ _Facciamo un giro, si beve qualcosa, ti faccio conoscere gli altri, niente di particolare, tranquillo._ Ci starai tu _tranquillo_!”  
Paul parlava col suo riflesso da una buona mezz’oretta, cambiandosi camicia ogni cinque minuti, provando diverse combinazioni con pantaloni e addirittura con i calzini.  
George spuntò alla porta, affacciandosi nella stanza e osservando divertito l’amico che parlava da solo alla sua immagine riflessa.  
“Si può sapere che hai da ridere? Tu saresti più agitato di me!” Lo richiamò lui, vedendolo nello specchio.  
“Ti è per caso esploso l’armadio sul letto?” Rise, indicando la quantità di vestiti sulle coperte.  
“Non so cosa mettere, d’accordo?!” Sbottò con più nervosismo di quanto pensasse.  
L’altro ragazzo entrò, facendo attenzione a non inciampare in tutto quel casino, avvicinandosi all’amico.  
“Paul, calmati, mica ti sta per presentare ai suoi.. E poi dai, ormai sono due settimane che state insieme, non dovresti essere un po’ più a tuo agio?”  
“Con Sutcliffe che ti squadra dall’alto in basso come se fossi un cencio, anche la regina si sentirebbe a disagio!” Sbuffo, passandosi la mano fra i capelli.  
“Vabbè, ma mica sarete solo voi tre, sbaglio?”  
“Ci sarà anche quella ragazza, che mi osserva da lontano come una tigre che aspetta soltanto un mio passo falso per farmi a pezzi. Poi John ha detto che ci saranno anche due suoi amici musicisti, anche loro nella nostra scuola, e forse le loro ragazze.”  
“Siete una folla, visto? Niente di cui preoccuparsi.”  
“Non ti ci mettere anche tu.. Mi vedranno come un maledetto cucciolo smarrito..”  
“Sono carini i cuccioli!” Tentò con un sorriso, ma l’altro lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Alla fine decise per una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni scuri. George riuscì a convincerlo che no, non serviva mettere una cravatta per riprendere il colore dei calzini e lo convinse a uscire così.  
“Che ore sono?” Chiese Paul, guardando meccanicamente l’orologio, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo all’altro.  
“Nove e mezza, quindi ti conviene scendere.”  
“Ma forse devo mettermi un altro spruzzo di profum..”  
“ _NO_. Paul, soffochi la gente a tre metri di distanza! Cristo, fuori di qui, esci con John Lennon, per dio!” Esclamò in un urlo esasperato, infilando di forza la giacca all’altro e spingendolo fuori dalla porta.  
“Ma..”  
“Niente ma! E ricordati di parlargli di me!”  
“Sì, lo farò, ma tu e Klaus..”  
“ _SOPRAVVIVREMO_. Ora esci!” Gridò, prima di chiudere la porta in faccia all’amico, che rimase lì a guardarla.  
Si riaprì dopo due secondi, e George si affacciò per un’ultima affermazione.  
“Scusa.” Disse imbarazzato, prima di richiuderla con più gentilezza.  
Inutile a dirsi, George era una delle persone più strane e gentili della terra.  
  
Quando uscì dal portone, trovò John a leggere i nomi sulle targhette dei citofoni. Leggere era una parola grossa, dato che era senza occhiali, infatti sembrava un po’ turbato. Paul aspettò un paio di secondi prima di richiamare la sua attenzione con un colpetto di tosse.  
“Trovato qualcuno che conosci?” Chiese a bassa voce, facendolo scattare.  
“Eh? Oh, io..” Sembrò confuso un secondo, poi tornò in sé con un sorriso. “Sì, un certo McCartney, lo conosci per caso?”  
“Potrei, sì.”  
“Ottimo, perché è un po’ che lo sto aspettando per portarlo a perdersi con me fra le strade di Londra, se lo vedi puoi dirglielo per favore?”  
Paul rise mentre l’altro si avvicinava. Lo avvolse dolcemente in un abbraccio e lo salutò con un bacio lieve sulle labbra.  
“Avevi paura che non si sentisse il profumo, dolcezza?” Scherzò, affondando il viso nel suo collo.  
“ _Mpf_. Cosa avete tutti? È un buon profumo!” Sbuffò, ridacchiando per il solletico del respiro dell’altro sulla sua pelle.  
“Ma se io ti portassi anzi a casa mia e dessimo buca agli altri?”  
“È vero che non mi va a genio l’idea di uscire con loro, ma non sarebbe carino, ti pare?”  
John si scostò con un sospiro.  
“Non sono tutti come Stuart, Paul. Vedrai, Richard ti piacerà, ne sono certo.”  
Il ragazzo annuì, lasciandosi stringere, mentre si avviavano al punto di ritrovo, un locale non troppo lontano. C’erano già due ragazze e Paul riconobbe quella bionda, codificandola come ‘ _quella che sta sempre vicino a John_ ’. Sì beh, era leggermente eccessivo, si era reso conto che c’era un flirt in corso fra lei e Sutcliffe, ma guardava entrambi con sospetto.  
John affrettò il passo per salutarle.  
“Lei è Astrid, ma credo che tu l’abbia già vista, e lei è Maureen, la fidanzata di Richard. Signore, lui è Paul.”  
Astrid gli fece una faccia buffa con tanto di linguaccia, mentre Maureen gli sorrise cortesemente, tendendogli la mano. Era una bella ragazza, mora, slanciata.  
Si misero a chiacchierare mentre aspettavano gli altri, e Paul si rese conto che ad Astrid piaceva molto stuzzicare John, tanto che un paio di volte quello alzò una mano come per tirarle una pacca sul collo, ma era una cosa reciproca questo darsi fastidio, a tratti affettuosa. Inoltre la ragazza scherzò molto anche con lui, in modo più gentile ovviamente, prendendo in giro John e raccontando qualche episodio imbarazzante su di lui, facendolo ridere, mentre John minacciava di soffocarla alla prima occasione, il tutto sotto lo sguardo divertito di Maureen, che ogni tanto lanciava un’occhiata alla strada per vedere se il suo ragazzo si stava avvicinando.  
Finalmente comparvero tutti e quattro i rimanenti, salutandoli da lontano con la mano.  
Paul riconobbe il più basso fra loro. Era il ragazzo con il nasone e gli occhi chiari vestito da scheletro alla festa. Un altro era indiscutibilmente Stuart, con la sua aria da superiore visibile anche a distanza e di notte, mentre dietro di loro c’erano un ragazzo e una ragazza che non conosceva. Lui era certo di averlo visto a scuola, ricordava i suoi capelli arricciati con un po’ di gel, ma lei non l’aveva mai vista. Una ragazza bionda e carina, sembrava quasi la sua sorellina.  
Quando si avvicinarono, John presentò anche loro.  
“Paul, Stu lo conosci, gli altri sono Richard e Peter e questa splendida fanciulla è Pattie.” Le fece un inchino come per cominciare un valzer, inchino a cui lei sorrise soddisfatta.  
_Tesoro giù le zampe, è mio_ , pensò con una fitta allo stomaco Paul, rivolgendole un sorriso tirato e, per quanto possibile, cercò di essere cortese.  
“Chiamami pure Ringo, se ti va.” Gli sorrise Richard, prima di salutare adeguatamente la sua Maureen.  
Entrarono nel locale e ordinarono da bere, ridendo e scherzando per un po’. Al contrario delle sue aspettative, si rivelarono dei ragazzi molto simpatici. Persino Sutcliffe non gli diede fastidio, concentrato a punzecchiare Astrid. Richard scherzava di continuo e cercava di far sentire Paul a suo agio il più possibile, mentre Peter gli chiedeva dei suoi interessi, musicali e non, e gli disse che anche Pattie stava facendo un corso di teatro. Già, l’unica cosa che infastidì parecchio Paul furono le occhiate più che eloquenti di Pattie a John.  
Si alzarono per avvicinarsi al tavolo da biliardo in un angolo del locale, e Paul maledisse l’istante in cui accettò di imparare a giocare, perché avere John che lo sistemava (quasi spalmandosi su di lui) per spiegargli come piegarsi e come tenere la stecca era un maledettissimo colpo basso. In tutti i sensi. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mettere un altro paio di pantaloni, e non quei jeans. Accidenti a George che gli metteva fretta.  
Per fortuna cercava di tenersi sotto controllo, e grazie al cielo Ringo e Maureen erano tutt’altro che interessati alla partita. Astrid e Stuart erano sempre a bisticciare sulle dinamiche di tiro, discutendo sul fatto che uno aveva soffiato su una delle palline mentre l’altra dava colpi al tavolo.  
Lui era troppo distratto a osservare John durante i tiri per stare anche a disquisire sulla fisica e la fortuna.  
Non abbastanza però per non intercettare gli sguardi famelici di Pattie ai jeans del ragazzo, e in quel momento ringraziò di non avere in mano la stecca, altrimenti era certo che le avrebbe cavato gli occhi.  
Vinse John, che sembrava essere l’unico che si era realmente concentrato sul gioco. A Paul non importò molto di aver perso, si era divertito molto comunque. Diciamo che ringraziò di aver perso, quando John gli si avvicinò prendendogli il viso fra le mani e baciandolo appassionatamente.  
Paul lo strinse a sé e ricambiò con desiderio, osservando con la coda dell’occhio l’espressione di Pattie che si faceva gradualmente perplessa, stupita e poi incredula. _Così impari, stronza._  
John doveva aver notato il cambiamento e intuito qualcosa, perché sorrise nel bacio.  
Il gruppetto passò altro tempo a scherzare su varie questioni, e John, con estremo piacere del minore, lo aveva tenuto vicino, avvolgendolo con un braccio intorno ai fianchi, per tutto il tempo.  
Quando uscirono, fra i vari saluti di tutti, Sutcliffe lo prese da parte, trovandolo incredibilmente solo per un istante.  
“McCartney, ascolta, so che non ti brillo per simpatia, e me ne faccio una ragione in tutta onestà.” Cominciò con sicurezza. “Nonostante questo, ti volevo chiedere un favore.”  
Paul lo guardò, stupito da quell’introduzione decisamente traballante per la richiesta di un favore, ma Stuart continuò per niente scoraggiato.  
“John mi ha detto che suoni la chitarra, o perlomeno sai suonarla, giusto?” Chiese diretto.  
Il ragazzo annuì, un po’ diffidente.  
“Ecco.. Vorrei che tu mi insegnassi a suonare una canzone.” Osservò l’espressione dell’altro, poi si ricordò di qualcosa. “Per favore.”  
L’altro inarcò le sopracciglia, studiandolo in silenzio. Sembrava davvero serio.  
“E che canzone vorresti imparare?” Domandò, incuriosito, ma ancora diffidente. Poteva fidarsi? O era uno dei suoi giochetti per prenderlo in giro?  
“Love me tender, di Presley.” Rispose, ora un po’ titubante però.  
“So perfettamente di chi è, non serve che tu specifichi che è del re.” Ribatté, facendo vacillare la sicurezza dell’altro, preso in contropiede.  
“Sì, beh, ehm.. Sai suonarla?”  
“Che domande, certo che so suonarla. Non sono mica un artista da due soldi.” Lo provocò con un sorriso, e l’altro dovette mordersi la lingua per non rispondere.  
“D’accordo, allora puoi insegnarmela?”  
“È per Astrid?” Chiese, adesso con tono più gentile, mentre l’altro annuiva. “Va bene allora. Hai una chitarra?”  
“Sì.” Rispose, già stufo di quella conversazione. A che cosa doveva ridursi per una ragazza..  
“Bene, allora vedremo cosa si può fare.”  
“Sì, bene.” Di colpo sembrò ritrovare sicurezza e fece un paio di passi indietro. “Grazie pulce.”  
Paul pensò di essersi già pentito di questa scelta, ma perlomeno era per Astrid, quindi avrebbe fatto quel sacrificio. Anche se già si immaginava con la chitarra in mano pronto a spaccarla in testa al ragazzo. Infatti sussultò quando John gli sfiorò un braccio, facendolo tornare alla realtà.  
“Che voleva?” Chiese curioso.  
“Aiuto.”  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, stupito, mentre si appoggiava sulle labbra una sigaretta.  
“Aiuto. A te.” Ripeté, giusto per vedere se aveva capito male, mentre quello annuiva. “E a far che?”  
“Per una canzone, da suonare ad Astrid.”  
“Ah! Quell’idiota romantico non me l’ha mica detto.” Ridacchiò mentre abbracciava l’altro da dietro.  
“È un idiota gasato. E poi tu hai poco da parlare, sul romanticismo almeno.” Brontolò, con una nota affettuosa.  
“Uhm? Perché?”  
“Solo stamani mi hai tempestato di foto, a un certo punto ho creduto che ci fosse il temporale per tutti gli scatti che mi hai fatto!”  
Il maggiore rise, stringendo l’altro un altro po’ e appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.  
“Non è colpa mia se sei dannatamente adorabile qualsiasi cosa tu faccia.” Si giustificò, mentre Paul gli sfilava la sigaretta dalle labbra e aspirava delle nuvolette chiare di fumo. “Ehi!”  
“Beh, tu mi hai scambiato per un peluche!” Espirò, fingendosi un po’ offeso. “Che c’è? È stata una serata stressante.”  
John cominciò a dondolare, come se volesse cullarlo nell’abbraccio, dandogli dei leggeri baci vicino all’orecchio.  
“E per quale motivo? Mi sembrava ti stessi divertendo.” Disse, mentre l’altro gli restituiva il tubicino.  
“Sai che fatica è lanciare sguardi omicidi alla gente? Quella ragazza non ti ha praticamente staccato gli occhi di dosso!”  
“Pattie? Dici che è inutile quindi cercare di combinare qualcosa fra lei e Pete? Peccato, li vedevamo così bene insieme.”  
“Nessuno dei due è interessato all’altro. E se quella ti fissa ancora la prendo a sprangate nei denti.” Sbuffò, ripensandoci.  
“Siamo drastici, eh?” Commentò, affondando nel suo collo facendolo sussultare.  
“Mh.. Smettila!” Ridacchiò per il solletico, sottraendosi alla sua presa.  
Si incamminarono, parlando ancora della serata appena trascorsa, o meglio, Paul parlava, John si limitava ad annuire ogni tanto e mettere un ‘è vero’ qua e là, troppo preso dal guardare l’altro.  
Giunsero fin troppo velocemente a casa del minore e quando si avvicinò al portone, vedendo con la coda dell’occhio l’altro indietreggiare di un paio di passi, si girò verso di lui.  
“Qualcosa non va?”  
“Eh? No, no. Tutto a posto, volevo solo salutarti.”  
“Oh, non vuoi salire? Tanto gli altri dormono.”  
“Gli altri?” Chiese con sospetto John. “Pensavo abitassi con.. _George_?”  
“Sì infatti, con lui e un altro ragazzo, credevo di averti detto che siamo in affitto da lui. A proposito di Geo.. Potrebbe venire con noi? La prossima volta dico.”  
“Come si chiama?” Domandò, improvvisamente più serio, lanciando un’occhiata alle targhette.  
“Klaus..” Paul era leggermente preoccupato dall’aria dell’altro.  
“Voormann?”  
“Sì.. Perché? Qualcosa non va?” Chiese un po’ titubante. “Non credo farà storie se porto qualcuno..”  
“No, non è per quello. È che noi e lui.. Abbiamo dei trascorsi, mettiamola così.” Affermò, assottigliando gli occhi con diffidenza.  
La mente di Paul fece improvvisamente dei collegamenti fra Klaus e John, pensando a nomi e fatti. Si sentì molto stupido per non averci mai pensato prima.  
“Astrid.. Era lei la sua ragazza, vero?”  
John annuì in silenzio.  
“E l’ha lasciato per Stuart, giusto?”  
L’altro sospirò, ricordando. “Non solo per lui, ma diciamo che lui è stato la causa scatenante.”  
“Eravate amici?”  
“Occasionali conoscenti. Lei è nella nostra classe, quindi conoscevamo anche lui.”  
Paul annuì, intuendo che non erano in ottimi rapporti neanche prima.  
“Ho capito, allora ti saluto qui?” Chiese, inclinando la testa con un sorriso, cercando di cancellare lo sguardo duro negli occhi dell’altro.  
Quello aprì le braccia per accoglierlo, rimanendo tuttavia leggermente apatico. Dopo il bacio, John strinse forte il minore, baciandogli una tempia.  
“Fai attenzione, ok?” Sussurrò, cercando di nascondere alla meglio la sua preoccupazione.  
“Stai tranquillo, ci rivediamo domattina.” Ridacchiò Paul, dandogli un bacio a stampo prima di tornare al portone e entrare, lanciandogli un ultimo, bellissimo sorriso.  
John rimase a guardare il portone chiudersi e l’ombra dell’altro ragazzo sparire dietro a esso. Gettò un’ultima occhiata alla fila di nomi, poi si incamminò verso casa, accendendosi un’altra sigaretta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Buon salve gente ^^  
Dunque, dopo la chiusura di domenica, rieccoci qui, con un Paulie agitatino e gelosetto u.u  
E poi vogliamo parlare di Stu che, solo per estrema necessità sia chiaro, si abbassa a chiedergli aiuto? Ahahah!  
Poi, che altro abbiamo da dire? Non moltissimo in realtà, perché il capitolo non è particolarmente lungo e vede un solo evento. Sì, è parecchio corridoio a pensarci adesso.  
Comunque i nostri due piccioncini per ora resistono, dopo due settimane. Basterà alla coppia per scoppiare?  
Speriamo chiaramente di no, anche se chi può dirlo. Ok, ok, la smetto di essere così pessimista u.u  
Detto ciò, vi saluto, e vi avverto fin da ora che il prossimo capitolo sarà molto più corto del solito.  
Via, ringrazio come sempre la mia cara beta, il mio piccolo uragano personale a cui voglio tanto bene :3  
Un abbraccio a tutti quelli che leggono e aggiungono alle loro liste, e un bacio a Marti, Paola, Amortentia, SHeartLocked, Anna e Claudia! :D Grazie davvero bimbe ^^  
E un buon giorno alla mia piccola quartina preferita u.u _p.s. scusami per iei sera, è l'età_  
Via, ci si legge venerdì prossimo gente! :D  
Un bacissimo a tutti,  
  
__**Athelyè ~♥**


	14. Got To Get You Into My Life

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XIV - Got To Get You Into My Life_

  
  
Un tratto. Due. Una linea colorata subito sopra i due tratti neri, qualche accenno di colore ai lati del foglio. Una curva blu elettrico. Poi prese un carboncino, e cominciò a disegnare una figura, molto sinuosa e leggera.  
Inclinò la testa come per seguire il movimento della sagoma che stava prendendo vita, come se stesse danzando fra i colori dello sfondo. Decise di farla ballerina, quindi di sistemarla in una posizione ancora più aggraziata e delicata.  
Da quando era rientrato aveva messo un cartoncino rigido color paglia chiaro sul cavalletto e si era messo a tratteggiare quello che la sua fantasia gli portava, pensando con l’unico accompagnamento musicale di Liberty che ronfava piano, addormentato sulla sua borsa da scuola.  
Incredibile, si ritrovò a pensare, come la sua vita fosse cambiata. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di lasciare casa sua e sua madre, non tanto perché aspettava con ansia il ritorno di suo padre o che.  
Non poteva dire di essere scappato dalla sua casa in Scozia, tre anni prima, ma neanche che non si sarebbe mai imbarcato in un’avventura. Se gli avessero detto, anni prima, che avrebbe studiato in un’Accademia d’Arte a Londra, dividendo un appartamento con un ragazzo dal carattere particolarmente altalenante e un gatto, non ci avrebbe creduto.  
Se gli avessero detto che si sarebbe trovato a dipingere in casa, con un migliore amico che condivideva la sua passione per l’arte e per l’esistenzialismo, neanche.  
Figuriamoci quindi se avrebbe creduto a qualcuno che fosse andato a dirgli che uno dei primi giorni in questa eventuale scuola avrebbe conosciuto una persona che l’avrebbe lasciato a notti insonni e sogni ad occhi aperti.  
  
_“Dammi cinque minuti, e cadrà ai miei piedi.”_  
_“Amico, è una settimana che vai avanti con questa storia. Se continui così fra un po’ abbiamo finito gli studi.”_  
_I due ragazzi erano appoggiati alla finestra da un bel po’ ormai, a osservare una ragazza dai capelli biondi, intenta a sistemare le foto della lezione appena terminata._  
_“Non esagerare. E poi la conosco poco, tutto qui.”_  
_“È per questo che vuoi provarci, o sbaglio? E poi sai il suo nome, è già qualcosa.”_  
_“Utile, hai ragione. Allora dimmi come ti suona questo: ehi Astrid, come ti chiami?”_  
_Il ragazzo moro commentò sarcastico, facendo ridacchiare l’altro._  
_“Prova a dirle che voglio dormire, allora.”_  
_“Che cazzo c’entri tu?”_  
_“Stanotte mi hai fatto fare le quattro per stare a parlare di come abbordarla. Dille che è colpa sua se ho un sonno cane.” Si lamentò scherzosamente il minore fra i due._  
_“Simpatico.”_  
_Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati sbuffò, e con una spinta si alzò e si diresse verso la ragazza bionda di cui parlavano, che alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendogli e salutandolo con un accento tedesco piuttosto marcato, un accento che sarebbe andato via col tempo, o almeno lei sperava._  
_“Ehi Kirchherr, tutto bene? Senti, ti devo proprio dire questa cosa prima che il mio amico qua dietro mi uccida senza che riesca a dirtela. Muore dalla voglia di sapere come fai a fare le foto con quel taglio di luce particolare, sai, come le fai tu, solo che si vergogna dannatamente e quindi non aveva il coraggio di chiederti qualche consiglio. È anche orgoglioso, quindi insomma, chiedere aiuto a una ragazza lo imbarazza.”_  
_Lei rise, guardando il ragazzo moro dietro di lui, che nel frattempo lanciava degli sguardi omicidi all’altro, mentre sprofondava davvero dall’imbarazzo. Si alzò e si avvicinò a lui, con aria di sfida._  
_“E così è imbarazzante chiedere aiuto a una ragazza?” Alzò un sopracciglio, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi._  
_Quello inghiottì le imprecazioni contro il suo amico, e si spinse in avanti._  
_“In realtà, pensavo che le tue foto fossero troppo in ombra.” Affermò lui._  
_“Troppo in ombra? Saranno luminose le tue, allora!” Rispose lei._  
_“Certo, perlomeno nelle mie la faccia si vede tutta e non solo metà!” Ribatté, dando vita a un dibattito fra loro due durato almeno un paio d’ore._  
  
La ballerina sembrava quasi una bambola di vetro, con le linee spesse e sfumate, come se stesse davvero volteggiando sul foglio. In un angolo era comparso un altro personaggio, una specie di gatto con gli occhiali che faceva ondeggiare la coda a ritmo con la musica immaginaria che accompagnava la ballerina nei suoi passi.  
Posò il carboncino, e prese un pennello, intingendolo nella tempera rossa, e cominciò a disegnare altri tratti, caricandoli in alcuni punti, affinché si formassero delle goccioline. Stessa cosa fece con l’azzurro, circondando la ragazza di questi colori.  
La osservò, come se fosse accanto a lei e la guidasse nei movimenti, tracciando per lei quelle guide colorate.  
Un lieve tintinnare di chiavi arrivò dall’ingresso, svegliando Liberty, che alzò la testolina e si guardò intorno un po’ confuso. Si mise in piedi, stiracchiandosi e andando a strusciarsi contro la gamba del ragazzo moro, come se fosse lui il nuovo arrivato. Poi la sua attenzione venne catturata dai pennelli per terra, così andò a giocarci, colpendoli piano con la zampina e facendoli tintinnare, saltando all’indietro ogni volta che uno di questi si muoveva troppo verso di lui.  
Il ragazzo sorrise a questa scena, e si perse un po’ a guardare il gattino che giocava. La porta accostata dietro di lui si aprì silenziosamente, ma avvertì comunque la presenza dell’altro, mentre una voce gli arrivava alle sue spalle.  
“È molto bella.”  
“Grazie.”  
“A che stavi pensando?”  
Stuart si girò verso il coinquilino, sorridendo.  
“A quando un bastardo ha pensato bene di raggirarmi e insediarsi a casa mia, e a quando lo stesso bastardo mi ha costretto a parlare con la ragazza più scontrosa della Terra.” Rispose scherzosamente.  
“Questa sì che è gratitudine. E poi ti pago l’affitto, che diavolo vuoi?” Rise l’altro, mentre si avvicinava al cavalletto, prendendo in braccio il gatto che si era lanciato contro il suo stinco e accarezzandolo affettuosamente.  
Stette in piedi accanto al moro, che guardava il foglio a braccia conserte. Aveva inforcato gli occhiali, per osservare bene il lavoro dell’amico, studiandolo a fondo.  
“Avendo fatto questo, davvero non hai pensato a una canzone migliore di Love me tender?” Commentò sorridendo.  
“Certo che quella sgualdrina del tuo ragazzo ha proprio la bocca larga, immagino faccia pompini da urlo.” Ribatté alzando un sopracciglio, facendo ridacchiare l’altro.  
“Il fatto che tu chieda aiuto a lui era troppo incredibile perché non me lo dicesse. E poi perché non hai chiesto a me?”  
“La tua conoscenza in fatto di chitarre è alquanto discutibile, ti ostini a suonarla con la convinzione che sia un banjo. E non ci vuole Mozart per capire che non sono gli accordi giusti.” Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, girandosi verso l’altro e facendogli spallucce. Quello fece roteare gli occhi.  
“Ok, ok. Uno a zero per voi.”  
“Voi chi? Gli ho chiesto una cosa, non credere che per questo lui mi piaccia di più. Però non lo odio, è un inizio.” Affermò mentre andava verso la porta.  
“Perché hai sempre da ridire sulle mie relazioni? Dio, sei peggio di mia zia quando portavo qualche ragazzina a casa.” Sospirò, seguendolo dopo aver rimesso a terra Liberty, che ora era corso in testa a tutti, sparato verso le scale.  
“Perché hai dei gusti discutibili, esattamente come la tua conoscenza della chitarra.”  
“Sei ripetitivo.”  
“E affezionato a te, non dimenticarlo.”  
“Sai vero che quei mesi che abbiamo di differenza non ti autorizzano a farmi da madre?”  
“Lo so, ma mio il tetto, mia l’ultima parola.”  
John sbuffò, affiancando l’altro mentre salivano, poi lo sorpassò per arrivare alla porta di camera sua.  
“E poi credo di saperti gestire abbastanza bene anche quando hai le tue stupide crisi esistenziali.”  
“Mh.. D’accordo, due a zero. Figliolo, domani voglio la rivincita.” Scherzò prima di entrare.  
Afferrò una felpa e andò in terrazza senza neanche fermarsi un attimo, infilandosi una sigaretta fra le labbra. Una volta uscito, alla sua destra comparve dopo qualche secondo l’altro, armato di accendino. Gli chiese tacitamente di darglielo, non appena avesse acceso la propria.  
“Ti batterò anche domani, Lennon.” Scherzò, emettendo una nuvola chiara.  
“Non sperarci troppo, Sutcliffe. Dammi solo cinque minuti e cadrai ai miei piedi.” Replicò, soffiando a sua volta uno sbuffo di fumo.  
“Era una frecciatina quella?” Chiese, appoggiandosi al davanzale.  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Disse, appoggiandosi a sua volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo, scorgendo qualche stella sopra la luce della città.  
“Due a uno. Forse hai qualche speranza.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Buondì!  
Dunque, come vi avevo accennato l'altra volta questo è particolarmente corto. Tranquilli (Oppure no? Vabbè, questione di gusti), è l'ultimo.  
Dal prossimo si ricomincia con quelli più lunghi u.u  
Non c'è molto da dire, direi, se non che scopriamo un po' uno spaccato della quotidianità a casa Sutcliffe-Lennon, che è il seguito diretto dello scorso capitolo (credo sia superfluo dirlo, in ogni caso), e scopriamo da dove è cominciato tutto con Astrid per Stu.  
E poi c'è Liberty che non fa assolutamente un cavolo, ma tanto è un gatto ed è bellino anche quando dorme <3  
E.. Che altro? Niente, davvero, ahahah!  
Poi, nel caso ve la foste persa, ieri ho pubblicato anche **[_questa_](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3591863)** OS, che è.. non so, è scritta. Se avete voglia di recuperarla basta cliccare lì, fate voi, lol.  
Quindi passiamo subito ai saluti!  
Grazie alla mia beta, che mi sopporta e che sta complottando qualcosa alle mie spalle per domani sera, lo fiuto.  
Grazie mille ad Amortentia, SHeartLocked, Paola e Claudia che hanno recensito lo scorso e a chiunque legge in silenzio. Siete tutti fantastici ^^  
E un buon giorno alla mia piccola quartina preferita :3  
Detto ciò, a venerdì prossimo gente, un abbraccissimo a tutti! ^^  
  
__**Athelyè ~♥**


	15. A Hard Day's Night

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XV - A Hard Day's Night_

  
  
Un altro mese era passato veloce, e senza accorgersene, fra i vari preparativi, erano già alla metà di dicembre, e mancava meno di una settimana allo spettacolo, programmato per il 22 dicembre. Le prove si susseguivano troppo veloci e fin troppo confusionarie per i gusti di Martin, ma almeno le scenografie erano pronte e le musiche anche.  
Paul trepidava d’agitazione, sfruttava ogni istante libero per ripetere delle battute a caso dal suo copione, tanto che John aveva più volte meditato l’idea di mettergli le mani al collo. Tipo in quel momento.  
Il maggiore era steso su una fila di banchi, lasciando dondolare una gamba mentre seguiva su un foglio le parole dell’altro mentre recitava. L’aula era vuota, quindi Paul stava camminando avanti e indietro, percorrendo tutto lo spazio libero mentre parlava e gesticolava frettolosamente.  
“ _Tutto il bosco, fino in fondo,_  
_sono andato perlustrando,_  
_l’ateniese invan cercando_  
_sulle cui ciglia saggiare_  
_il potere del mio fiore_  
_a far nascere l’amore._  
_Notte… non uno_ … un.. frusciare..?”  
“Stormire.” Lo corresse apaticamente, sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
“Cazzo!” Pestò il piede a terra, con frustrazione. “Continuo a sbagliare!”  
John si tirò su sospirando e scuotendo la testa.  
“Dovresti fare una pausa, sai? Poi non era esattamente questo che immaginavo quando hai parlato di appartarci per un po’.” Commentò, stropicciandosi il viso.  
“Sì, lo so, scusami.. Avrei dovuto chiedere a Geo..”  
L’altro scattò a sedere, sistemandosi sul bordo del banco.  
“No, lo sai che non mi piace quando ti sta troppo appiccicato.” Affermò alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Devi smetterla di essere geloso di George, sul serio. Sei paranoico.” Scherzò, andandogli davanti. “A me interessi tu.” Disse, picchiettandogli un dito sul petto.  
“Evidentemente non abbastanza..” Sbuffò, inclinando la testa.  
Il minore si morse il labbro, guardando da un’altra parte.  
“Te l’ho detto, è che..”  
“Sì, lo so. Non te la senti, e lo capisco. Nessuna fretta, tranquillo.” Alzò le mani, interrompendo l’altro.  
“Grazie.” Mormorò con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Paul andò a tuffarsi fra le braccia dell’altro, cercando un abbraccio che lo rincuorasse un po’. Perché non riusciva a lasciarsi andare? Diamine, non era davvero alle prime armi, e alcune sere l’aveva ampiamente dimostrato all’altro, facendo passi da gigante, ma finché si parlava di preliminari andava bene. Infatti, appena intuiva il desiderio del maggiore di andare un po’ più a fondo, si chiudeva a riccio e si imponeva con un rifiuto categorico. E non ci voleva un genio per capire che John aveva una pazienza infinita con lui, ma soprattutto che la stessa stava cominciando a vacillare.  
“Ehm, a proposito di Geo..” Cominciò, allentando un po’ la presa.  
“Sì..?” Lo spronò a continuare l’altro.  
“Ti ricordi, un po’ di tempo fa, ti avevo chiesto se poteva uscire con noi..”  
“Immagino tu non mi ascolti quando parlo..” Replicò, un po’ seccato.  
“Ti prego, sai l’ammirazione che ha per voi!” Insisté lui.  
“Se dovesse unirsi anche lui ci prenderebbero per delle babysitter..”  
“Oh dai, non è un dodicenne.”  
“A volte lo sembra, però.” Dicendolo saltò giù dal banco, stando in piedi davanti all’altro.  
“Per favore, ci tiene. E poi ci terrei anche io.”  
“Ti sei accorto perlomeno che seguiamo un certo criterio, quando ci troviamo al Ye Cracke?”  
“Sì, lo so che ‘parliamo di filosofia e politica’ e ‘tutti sappiamo o facciamo bene qualcosa’, ma anche lui ne è capace, ok? Ad esempio sa suonare _molto_ bene la chitarra, e anche altri strumenti. Ringo lo adorerà!” Cercò di argomentare.  
“Mh.. Ci penserò.” Si limitò a dire, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’altro.  
Paul si avvicinò di nuovo, sporgendosi per baciarlo, socchiudendo gli occhi, e si sentì subito ricambiato. Il sibilo di una zip portò John a interrompere il bacio con un sorriso.  
“Nah, principessa. Non attacca.” Mormorò, sul sorriso ancora più raggiante dell’altro.  
“Mh.. Non so a cosa ti riferisci..” Sussurrò lascivo, spostandosi a baciargli il collo.  
“No?” Cominciò a respirare profondamente, godendosi le attenzioni dell’altro mentre lo sentiva scivolare verso il basso, portando con sé l’orlo dei jeans e delle mutande.  
Le intenzioni di Paul erano chiare e visibili a un miglio di distanza, tuttavia John si ritrovò comunque a guardarlo dall’alto con un sopracciglio alzato, come a chiedergli cosa stava facendo, ma il viso dell’altro trasmetteva solo molto desiderio.  
“Ti prego, in ginocchio..” Disse il minore, fissando lo sguardo negli occhi dell’altro mentre si avvicinava al suo membro, schiudendo leggermente le labbra.  
John reclinò la testa all’indietro con un sospiro, e dovette farsi violenza per non stringere i capelli dell’altro e strattonarlo come una marionetta su di sé, aggrappandosi con le mani al banco dietro di sé e torturandosi il labbro per contenere i gemiti. Mormorò qualche imprecazione sottovoce, scattando occasionalmente in avanti con i fianchi e facendo sussultare l’altro. A un certo punto tentò di avvertirlo che era vicino, fra un respiro e l’altro.  
Sentì dei passi in corridoio e nella sua mente risuonò un campanello d’allarme, non era proprio l’ideale farsi beccare così, quindi pensò di fermare l’altro. Quello però sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, aumentò la suzione e John si ritrovò a pensare _Al diavolo, che lo vedano tutti_.  
Alla fine dovette mordersi il polso per non gridare il suo nome; riecheggiavano i sospiri in quella stanza vuota, figuriamoci un urlo. Lasciò la presa solo quando ebbe riacquistato un respiro normale, gettando uno sguardo al segno rosso, mentre l’altro si alzava passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra.  
“Siamo lieti di riferirle che la sua proposta verrà presa in seria considerazione.” Disse, guardando l’altro mentre si dava una sistemata riallacciandosi tutto.  
“Sono lieto di sentirvelo dire.” Rispose il minore, mentre l’altro lo avvicinava di nuovo a sé, afferrandolo per i fianchi.  
John unì le loro bocche in un bacio appassionato, finché la campanella non li fece sussultare, e dovettero separarsi a malincuore.  
“Sempre sul più bello, eh?” Commentò il maggiore, facendo sospirare l’altro, che sciolse la stretta. “Come mai questa fretta?”  
“Se faccio anche un solo minuto di ritardo Martin mi fa la pelle..” Si giustificò, mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
“Ma come, non eri il suo preferito?” Chiese.  
“Certo, prima che si sapesse in giro che io e te ci frequentiamo. Non gli stai proprio simpatico, eh?”  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare, principessa?” Ammiccò sulla porta.  
“Sesto senso. Ci vediamo stasera?”  
“Speravo ci potessimo vedere anche oggi, a dire il vero..”  
Quello si morse il labbro. “Ho le prove fino alle sette, è già tanto se riuscirò a non svenire dalla fame.. Scusa..”  
“Tranquillo, allora.” Lo rassicurò, dandogli un bacio veloce. “A stasera.”  
Ci misero un’eternità, a dire il vero, per salutarsi, e sfrecciare ognuno verso la propria classe, e Paul si beccò comunque una lavata di testa.  
  
L’orologio segnava le nove in punto, quando George cominciò a sentire un po’ di confusione nella stanza dell’amico. Probabilmente si stava preparando per la seconda volta, prima di uscire.  
Intendiamoci, non che non fosse contento che il suo migliore amico uscisse con qualcuno, neanche invidioso, per carità!, però cominciava a diventare noioso e stancante aspettarlo con ansia in salotto.  
Paul non gliel’aveva certo chiesto, e precisino com’era figuriamoci se dimenticava le chiavi, però George ci teneva comunque ad aspettare che rientrasse. Non sapeva neanche lui di preciso perché lo faceva, ma era più tranquillo quando lo sentiva rientrare.  
Il ragazzo moro uscì dalla camera, tempo un secondo e credette di aver un infarto trovandosi l’amico davanti alla porta.  
“Dio, Geo! Cerchi di uccidermi?!” Sospirò, portandosi una mano al petto.  
“Cos.. No, io volevo salutarti.” Tentò di scusarsi.  
“Non parto per il fronte, domani mi avrai di nuovo fra i piedi, tranquillo.” Ridacchiò l’altro, superandolo.  
“Domani? Non torni stanotte?!” Chiese allarmato il più piccolo.  
“No, te l’avevo detto a cena. Ma mi ascolti? Ultimamente sei strano..” Disse scuotendo la testa, un po’ dubbioso.  
“Ah sì? Scusa, probabilmente me l’hai detto mentre masticavo il pane tostato..” Rispose quello, grattandosi il collo un po’ imbarazzato, facendo ridere apertamente l’altro.  
Passando davanti al salotto, furono individuati dal padrone di casa.  
“Stasera esci, Paul?” Chiese incuriosito.  
Dalla festa di Halloween Klaus era nuovamente “peggiorato” come condotta, e aveva ripreso a bere fino all’alba ed era quasi sempre fuori casa, rientrando a orari sempre diversi, causando una certa preoccupazione nei due ragazzi. Quindi quella era la seconda, o forse la terza, volta che lo vedeva uscire.  
Paul annuì, mentre si infilava la giacca.  
“Ti sei trovato qualcuna allora, eh?”  
I due ragazzi si guardarono perplessi, poi si ricordarono che non frequentava quasi più la scuola e si tagliava volutamente fuori da qualsiasi attività sociale che non fosse ubriacarsi con il primo che gli passava davanti.  
“Più o meno..” Rispose, mentre si sistemava una sciarpa.  
“Ed è carina?”  
“È un ragazzo..” Aggiunse George, prima di riuscire ad accorgersene.  
Klaus cambiò improvvisamente espressione, da una curiosa a una specie di maschera dura e scura, aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se non avesse capito bene.  
“Con chi?”  
Paul pensò un attimo a cosa rispondere. Inutile dire che quel repentino cambio non gli era piaciuto. Guardò per un istante George, che intanto gli chiedeva scusa con gli occhi. Decise di dire la verità, confidando in un semplice sfogo e nient’altro. Anche perché non appena fosse uscito dalla porta, non aveva dubbi che Klaus avrebbe fatto il terzo grado al suo amico.  
“John Lennon.”  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo tedesco divenne gelido, ma solo quello, mentre il resto del viso sembrò quasi rilassarsi. Annuì, comprendendo il nome, e fece schioccare la lingua prima di salutarlo.  
“Beh, allora divertiti, e fa’ attenzione.” Gli sorrise.  
Il ragazzo moro inarcò le sopracciglia, stupito dall’ennesimo cambiamento nell’altro. Lo sguardo continuava a non piacergli, ma il sorriso sembrava piuttosto sincero.  
  
“Sai vero che non ho bisogno della balia?” Brontolò leggermente, camminando accanto all’altro.  
“Tu dici, baby Paul?” Lo punzecchiò John, ricevendo in risposta una linguaccia.  
“Sul serio, c’è qualche motivo particolare per cui non mi fai più fare tre passi da solo di sera e non fai che guardarti intorno?” Chiese, con un tono un po’ più serio.  
“Vorrei dirti che è per il paesaggio, ma chiaramente non è per quello.” Sospirò, pensando attentamente se parlare o no. “Il fatto è che da queste parti hanno quasi ammazzato un mio.. un amico.”  
Paul lo guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo. “Come mai?”  
“Perché è gay.” Rispose semplicemente.  
Il minore si sentì leggermente a disagio nel sentirlo, mugolando un ‘ _come?_ ’ fra sé e sé.  
“Non pensare che, solo perché non è più illegale, la gente lo accetti facilmente. Anche nella nostra scuola ci sono persone che ci disprezzano per questo motivo; sono pochi, vuoi per l’ambiente o per altro, ma ci sono.”  
Paul annuì alle sue parole, avvicinandosi un po’ di più a John, come per trarre un po’ di conforto dalla sua vicinanza, o forse cercando inconsciamente un po’ di protezione.  
  
Rincasando, sentirono qualche nota provenire dal salotto, poi una stonatura, seguita subito dopo da un’imprecazione. Ai due ragazzi intanto venne incontro il micetto di casa, ben felice di poter godere delle coccole di qualcuno. Trotterellò fra le gambe di Paul a coda alta, tirando delle delicate testate contro la sua gamba e strusciandocisi con il fianco. Il ragazzo si chinò per prenderlo in braccio subito dopo aver posato la giacca.  
“Ma ciao Liberty, come va?” Gli disse, grattandolo dietro un orecchio.  
Alzando gli occhi, beccò John che lo guardava incantato, così gli sorrise.  
“Stuart, è arrivato il tuo insegnante!” Avvertì il maggiore, affacciandosi sul divano e facendo sobbalzare l’altro. “E perché suoni per terra?”  
“Cazzo Lennon, mi hai fatto venire un infarto..” Commentò quello, standosene a gambe incrociate in mezzo al salotto.  
“Allora, sentiamo che progressi hai fatto.” Disse Paul, circumnavigando il divano con il gatto ancora in braccio, e andò a sedersi di fronte all’altro, ma sul divano.  
“Non cominciare con quell’aria da ‘ _ne so più di te’_ , o la chitarra te la fiacco sulla schiena.” Lo ammonì immediatamente Stuart.  
“Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di aiutarti, per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche non suonare se vuoi.” Ribatté quello.  
“Hai fretta di andare in camera da letto, zoccola? Sei una di quelle a tempo?” Lo punzecchiò, facendolo innervosire.  
“Perlomeno io non mi svuoto il portafogli per farmi fare una sega.” Fece schioccare la lingua.  
“Certo, chissà che prezzi fai pagare per quella bocca.”  
“Basta bambini, non litigate.” Li interruppe John, già stufo di quella discussione. Quei due si attaccavano ogni volta come dei bambini capricciosi che vogliono lo stesso giocattolo, e lui davvero non aveva voglia di sentirli già litigare. “Stuart, per l’amor del cielo, fagli sentire come suoni, e Paul, ti prego, cerca di essere costruttivo.”  
Nel frattempo che Stuart e Paul si facevano un paio di smorfie prima di iniziare, John si diresse sbuffando a prendere una tazza in cucina. Aveva bisogno di un the. Non che una birra non andasse bene, ma avrebbe finito col rompere la bottiglia in testa a uno dei due in tempi record, quindi bere un the nella sua tazza preferita era decisamente più sicuro.  
Non ricordava come fra quei due fosse cominciata questa storia del darsi fastidio il più possibile a vicenda, ma aveva capito una cosa per certo: Paul era fottutamente geloso di Stuart, e Stuart era fottutamente geloso di Paul. Perché si trovava sempre degli amici e dei partner egomaniaci?  
Scosse la testa al pensiero, mentre si versava l’acqua calda e ci immergeva una bustina di the verde, voltandosi a guardare i due ragazzi che tentavano di collaborare. Avevano fatto dei progressi però, questo gli andava riconosciuto. All’inizio l’unica comunicazione fra di loro era principalmente l’urlarsi contro i peggiori insulti che gli passavano per la mente, pian piano erano passati a un tono più decente, e adesso si scagliavano frecciatine e battutine taglienti, parlando a un volume normale.  
Poche settimane prima, se qualcuno avesse detto a John che Paul non era solo un dolce ragazzo beneducato, ma che sapeva anche accendersi col niente, non gli avrebbe creduto e anzi, probabilmente gli avrebbe persino riso in faccia.  
  
Passarono altri due the, e Liberty saltò via dalle coccole di Paul, che ora ascoltava in silenzio l’altro ragazzo mentre suonava, per raggiungere John accanto al frigo, oggetto assai più interessante di una scatola di legno dove non poteva entrare a causa di cinque stupide corde. Una volta aveva provato a mangiucchiarle, ma John l’aveva sgridato ad alta voce, e non ci aveva più provato.  
Andò a strusciarsi contro le caviglie del ragazzo, sdraiandosi sui suoi piedi, sperando di ottenere altre coccole o, meglio ancora, qualcosa da mangiare. Sfortunatamente ottenne solo le prime, a cui rispose facendo rumorosamente le fusa. Un tonfo lo fece scappare via come un fulmine fra le sedie del tavolo.  
Dopo quasi un’ora di lezione, entrambi i ragazzi ne avevano già abbastanza l’uno dell’altro. Stuart si era lasciato cadere sdraiato sul pavimento, Paul si era limitato a borbottare qualcosa. La cosa divertente, pensò John, era che nessuno dei due ammetteva le capacità dell’uno e i miglioramenti dell’altro, pur essendone perfettamente coscienti entrambi.  
Per fortuna Stuart pensava di cantare ad Astrid di lì a pochi giorni, programmando la sua esibizione all’incirca per la Vigilia, quindi casa loro avrebbe dovuto assistere solo a un’altra lezione, due al massimo.  
I due si alzarono dalle rispettive postazioni, Stuart salì le scale, mentre Paul si fiondò fra le braccia dell’altro, sinceramente stanco, abbandonandosi alle attenzioni del maggiore e ai suoi baci. Vuoi per lo stress dello spettacolo, per il sonno perso o tormentato, e per le sfiancanti discussioni con Stuart, ma pensava davvero di svenire da un momento all’altro. Inoltre, il minore sentiva che l’altro, nonostante facesse finta di niente, era in ansia almeno quanto lui. Dopo tutto se qualcosa fosse andato storto con i cambi di scena, una luce sbagliata o qualsiasi problema tecnico, la colpa andava al corso d’arte e non agli attori.  
Dopo qualche minuto speso così, fra qualche carezza, salirono le scale. Non fecero in tempo a chiudere la porta della camera, che Stuart cominciò a bussare al vetro della portafinestra, e Paul si ritrovò a maledirlo mentalmente in mille modi.  
John andò ad aprirgli, stringendosi nella felpa, mentre a Paul balenò il pensiero di quanto potesse essere dolce e vulnerabile l’altro in tenuta da influenza, se già nella modalità casa lo trovava bellissimo.  
“Sei rimasto chiuso fuori?” Gli chiese John appoggiandosi allo stipite  
“No, volevo chiedervi se vi andava qualche tiro.” Diede un’occhiata oltre la spalla del coinquilino, al ragazzo seduto sul letto che lo guardava con aria interrogativa. “A tutti e due.”  
“Volentieri, Paul?” Chiese quello, girandosi verso di lui.  
Non appena gli arrivò l’odore, Paul capì che non intendeva una sigaretta in compagnia. Storse un po’ il naso, non aveva mai fumato altro che non fosse tabacco. Ok, una volta gli era capitato che una sua amica a teatro avesse costretto tutta la compagnia a fumare il rosmarino, sostenendo che aiutasse la memoria, ma quella non ci stava di suo con la testa.  
“Se non vuoi non peritarti ragazzino, ce n’è di più per noi.” Lo stuzzicò Stuart, accorgendosi della sua indecisione. Chiaramente sapeva di pungere nell’orgoglio del minore, e questo lo divertiva un sacco.  
Tempo un secondo e si era già alzato e avvicinato ai due, ma John gli bloccò la strada.  
“Copriti, o non esci di qui.”  
_Categorico, come sempre_. Paul sbuffò. “Ho lasciato giù la giacca.”  
“Allora prendi una felpa dal mio armadio.” Gli indicò, mentre usciva e accostava la porta dietro di sé.  
Paul sentì improvvisamente caldo a quel pensiero, stupido a dire il vero, perché non era la prima volta in quei quasi due mesi di relazione che indossava qualcosa dell’altro e ci andava anche in giro. Pensò di uscire senza maglia, ma l’altro l’avrebbe preso a cinghiate probabilmente, quindi aprì l’armadio e prese una felpa bordeaux, la sua preferita fra quelle del ragazzo.  
Raggiunse gli altri sul terrazzo. John era appoggiato al davanzale, mentre Stuart si stava accendendo la canna e ne prendeva una lunga boccata, espirando una nuvola di fumo prima di passarla all’amico. John ne prese un tiro in modo meno concentrato, perdendosi nelle luci della città.  
Paul gli si avvicinò, abbracciandosi per mantenere un po’ più di tepore. Il ragazzo, vedendolo con la coda dell’occhio fece il gesto di passargliela, ma il minore scosse la testa mordendosi il labbro, decisamente preoccupato all’idea.  
“Non è velenosa.” Lo esortò Stuart, stranamente più tranquillo. “Serve solo a rallegrarti un po’.”  
“Sì, a rilassarti, tutto qui. E tu ne avresti bisogno, hai i nervi a fior di pelle piccolo.” Aggiunse John.  
Paul lo guardò, ancora titubante, mentre gliela porgeva.  
“È come una sigaretta, solo senza nicotina e più rilassante.” Insisté quello, con un tono rassicurante.  
Ok, sarà stata la voce leggermente roca, ma se in quel momento gliel’avesse chiesto, Paul si sarebbe buttato di sotto senza esitazione. Prese dalle dita la canna e aspirò normalmente, come se appunto fosse stata una sigaretta, poi espirando e passandola di nuovo a Stuart che fumò senza tante cerimonie.  
John gli sorrise, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Beh?”  
“Ha solo un gusto strano.” Scrollò le spalle.  
Non che si aspettasse chissà quali allucinazioni sul momento, però pensava di sentirsi un pochino diverso. Infatti quando gliela allungarono di nuovo non esitò a prenderne un paio di boccate come loro.  
Dopo qualche altro giro cominciarono a scherzare, e Paul si ritrovò a ridere come un matto anche alle battute e ai discorsi astrusi di Stuart, che ora si era messo a discutere dell’utilità dei lampioni con John, sostenendo che non ce ne fossero abbastanza nei boschi e questa poteva essere una delle cause per cui ci sono sempre dei killer nei campeggi. John invece affermava che non erano spietati assassini, ma solo ambientalisti estremisti e quindi, lampioni o no, ci sarebbero stati ugualmente.  
  
Poco prima di rientrare si salutarono e, una volta in camera, Paul pensò seriamente di morire fra una risata e l’altra.  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto, mentre le risa cominciavano ad affievolirsi.  
“Ti conviene non ridere stanotte, o ti strangolo nel sonno.” Gli disse ridacchiando il maggiore, mentre si sedeva sul letto appoggiandosi al muro.  
Paul rotolò sulla pancia e cominciò a gattonare verso l’altro con un sorriso malizioso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Si arrampicò su di lui, puntando le ginocchia ai lati delle cosce del maggiore.  
“Tranquillo, non mi sentirai ridere..” Mormorò.  
Gli sfilò con dolcezza gli occhiali, allungandosi poi per appoggiarli sul comodino mentre l’altro lo osservava in silenzio, e tornò subito sul suo viso, chinandosi leggermente per baciarlo e incrociando i polsi dietro il collo del maggiore.  
John fece volare le sue mani sulle cosce dell’altro, risalendo lentamente i fianchi e facendole scivolare sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzandogli la pelle con dolcezza. Il minore sobbalzò al contatto dei polpastrelli gelidi sul suo corpo caldo, e sentì un brivido elettrico corrergli lungo la schiena non appena avvertì la presa dell’altro cambiare, diventare un po’ più esigente, e risalire di poco.  
Adesso sì che faceva abbastanza caldo per stare senza maglia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Buon salve! Todo bien?  
Io sono di nuovo a giro per il mondo, anche se stavolta molto più vicina, sono nella nostra capitale infatti ^^  
Ma su, passiamo subito alla storia!  
Il Ye Cracke, come saprete, è a Liverpool, però volevo metterci un posticino beatlesiano, quindi per oggi fate finta sia a Londra e non ditelo a nessuno, ssshhhh.  
Seconda cosa, sapete la mia fissa per il rating, quindi se pensate che l'arancione sia inappropriato ditemelo.  
Detto questo, che principessa sfacciata, eh?  
Su Klaus non avanzo ipotesi, lascio tutto alla vostra fantasia; se volete sono tutta orecchie però.  
Comunque, credo abbiate capito che la prossima settimana pubblicherò di giovedì. Vi giuro che quando ho cominciato a pubblicare non avevo notato che il capitolo sarebbe caduto proprio la stessa settimana della storia. Ahahahah!  
Eeeeee, niente, credo sia tutto. u.u  
Quindi, ringrazio la mia beta, che ora mi dovrà sopportare altri quattro giorni tuuutto il giorno. Ma che hai fatto di male, eh Giò?  
Un abbraccio a SHeartLocked, Amortentia, Paola, Marti e Claudia, e un "Buondì" a Lucry!  
Via, allora ci si legge il 22 "a teatro" ;D  
  
**_Athelyè ~♥_**


	16. No Reply

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XVI - No Reply_

  
  
C’era un continuo viavai per i corridoi della scuola, ed erano solo le sei, mancavano ancora due ore allo spettacolo. Era un continuo sistemare gli strumenti, controllare le luci, provare le parti.  
Martin faceva l’appello dei suoi attori ogni cinque minuti, per assicurarsi che fossero ancora tutti vivi e presenti, mentre Evans stava passando in rassegna luci, scenografia e costumi. Entrambi abbaiavano indicazioni a destra e a sinistra, contribuendo all’agitazione generale.  
Di studenti non coinvolti nei preparativi non ce n’era, per loro la scuola quel giorno era finita con la pausa pranzo. _Beati loro_ , era il pensiero di praticamente ogni individuo nell’edificio.  
Quelli invece che dovevano occuparsi dello spettacolo continuavano a entrare e uscire dalle due stanze ai lati del palco, dove tenevano i pezzi della scenografia, mentre sotto il palco c’era un seminterrato con delle stanze-camerino, dove molti ragazzi stavano già cominciando a prepararsi.  
Ognuno cercava di ammazzare la tensione come poteva: Astrid se la prendeva con Pete ogni volta che gli capitava davanti, Stuart e John si accendevano sigarette a raffica, Ringo invertiva l’ordine dei suoi anelli appena finiva una canzone, Paul non faceva altro che ripetere le proprie battute davanti allo specchio e straparlava fra le imprecazioni della ragazza che tentava di truccarlo.  
La cosa che faceva impazzire particolarmente gli artisti del terzo anno era il fatto che dovessero essere spaventosamente lucidi, dato che il maggior carico di responsabilità era su di loro, dato che il quarto si occupava solo dei costumi e il quinto del trucco.  
Ad aggravare la situazione era stato Evans, che aveva indicato Astrid e John come coordinatori principali appena due giorni prima, quindi ora i due ragazzi venivano cercati ogni minuto per gli ultimi ritocchi, per domande a cui non sapevano più rispondere e per informazioni generali.  
Dopo quella che le era sembrata un’eternità, la ragazza si ritrovò con Stuart, e si concesse una sigaretta con lui.  
“Come sta?” Gli chiese dopo un paio di tiri.  
“Ha già vomitato due volte da stamani. È molto più nervoso di quanto non voglia ammettere.” Rispose, espirando il fumo di quella che doveva essere la sua ventesima sigaretta in appena un’ora.  
“Già, se solo non fossi una corda di violino anch’io lo sfotterei fino allo sfinimento.” Commentò.  
  
Ora, per chi non conosce il ragazzo in questione, John Lennon, dopo l’essere un bastardo strafottente, è anche uno dei ragazzi più agitati della storia. Se sotto i riflettori sembra la persona più sicura del pianeta, dietro le quinte se la passa decisamente male. Panico da palcoscenico? Sì, è decisamente questo il suo problema, anche se non deve salirci lui sul palco.  
Si sciacquò un paio di volte il viso con l’acqua, guardandosi allo specchio con ancora la pelle gocciolante. Prese un bel respiro e si stropicciò il viso, imponendosi di respirare normalmente e stare calmo. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ma il suo stomaco si contrasse di nuovo, dandogli una fitta tremenda che gli fece mordere il labbro. Dannazione, non poteva vomitare di nuovo, sarebbe stata la quarta volta in una giornata e la seconda in un quarto d’ora. Sentì scattare la maniglia, e con la coda dell’occhio vide entrare una figura.  
Non fece in tempo a girarsi che questa gli era addosso, abbracciandolo e facendolo sbattere contro la parete più vicina.  
“Che cazzo..?!”  
Quando riconobbe i capelli corvini sussultò appena, tentando bene o male di ricambiare la stretta. Anche se non era proprio in modalità affettuosa in quel momento.  
“Paul, che succede?”  
Quello mugolò contro la sua maglietta, poi rispose, scostandosi di poco. “Voglio scappare.”  
“A chi lo dici..” Disse, sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
Fu in quel momento che notò il trucco, leggero ma d’impatto, sul viso del minore. Gli dovevano aver messo una cipria quasi bianca, perché la sua pelle era molto più chiara del solito, mentre sulle palpebre aveva un ombretto che sfumava da un arancione scuro al nero sulla coda dell’occhio, elegantemente incorniciato da una linea di matita, che gli faceva brillare gli occhi ancor più di quanto già non facessero. Le sopracciglia non erano state toccate, beh, le aveva già perfette di suo. Dovevano anche avergli messo del rossetto chiaro, perché le sue labbra erano incredibilmente chiare, come ghiacciate.  
Indossava una maglietta e dei pantaloni di stoffa chiara, e portava una specie di ghirlanda fatta con dei rami corti e secchi con delle bacche, che riprendevano quelli legati alle mani.  
“Cosa c’è? Oddio no, non dirmi che ho distrutto il trucco, Linda mi ammazza!” Esclamò Paul, notando che l’altro lo stava fissando.  
“Eh? No, no, stai benissimo a dire il vero.” Rispose, un po’ assorto. “Aspetta, chi è Linda?”  
“La tizia che mi ha truccato, penso mi volesse strangolare dato che non stavo zitto o fermo neanche per un secondo. Linda, Linda Eastman. È anche lei del corso d’arte, sai? Mi ha truccato lei, credo sia stata molto brava. Insomma, sai, credo lo siano un po’ tutti quando arrivi a quell’anno. Credo mi volesse uccidere, però mi ha chiesto se uscivamo insieme, ma io stavo ripetendo le battute e non le ho risposto. No dico, ho alcune battute dove sarò io da solo sul palco, proprio da solo sai, a parlare al pubblico. Dio John, sono così agitato, ti giuro, credo di sven..”  
John, tramortito dalla valanga di discorsi dell’altro, si era lanciato sulla sua bocca, interrompendo il fiume di parole. Quando interruppe il bacio, il ragazzo stette in silenzio un paio di secondi, perplesso.  
“ _Sai_ , se non dovessi stare sotto un riflettore probabilmente ora ti farei un succhiotto, giusto per ricordare in giro che non sei disponibile.” Commentò lui, ricordandosi della parte che aveva captato.  
Quello ridacchiò. “Scusa, stavo straparlando. Lo faccio spesso quando sono agitato, scusa..”  
John scosse la testa sorridendo, e gli diede un bacio leggero sui capelli.  
“Comunque, che ci combini qui? Non ci sono dei bagni là sotto?” Chiese il maggiore.  
“Sì, ma cercavo te.” Rispose semplicemente.  
“Martin ti ucciderà, se non ci sei al suo trentaquattresimo appello darà di matto.”  
“Probabile, ma volevo.. _Dovevo_ vederti.” Disse, stringendosi di nuovo all’altro, affondando il viso nel suo collo.  
Stettero stretti così per un po’, John cercò di tranquillizzarsi a contatto con il ragazzo, e parve funzionare, perché la fitta allo stomaco era sparita e si sentiva a un passo dal volare.  
Tornarono nel teatro, buttandosi nella baraonda mano nella mano, dirigendosi verso il seminterrato.  
“Signor Lennon, che ci fa lei qui sotto?” Lo richiamò una voce grave, che fece voltare entrambi.  
Martin era appena spuntato da uno dei camerini e li aveva notati aggirarsi in modo sospetto. Paul mollò immediatamente la mano dell’altro e la portò dietro la schiena, incrociandola con l’altra e drizzando la schiena più che poteva.  
“Uhm.. Facevo un sopralluogo della struttura, controllavo che fosse tutto in ordine.” Si giustificò.  
“Ma lei non dovrebbe controllare che tutto sia in ordine per lo spettacolo, anziché i camerini?” Replicò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Mi sta dicendo che questo _non è_ lo spettacolo? Insomma, sotto i riflettori ci sono questi giovani e talentuosi attori, e lei mi sta dicendo che io dovrei preoccuparmi del _mero parquet_ di legno scricchiolante qua sopra?” Rispose, con tono lento e controllato, spalancando gli occhi in un gesto teatrale. “Perché io stavo giusto controllando che fosse tutto in ordine con i _pilastri_ dello spettacolo.”  
Il professore lo squadrò alquanto diffidente, assottigliando gli occhi.  
“Non credo che abbiamo la stessa visione dell’insieme, signor Lennon. Alla luce di ciò, la invito a tornare ad occuparsi prettamente delle sue mansioni, che il reparto _pilastri dello spettacolo_ lo curo io.”  
“Sissignore, lo stesso invito lo rivolgo io a lei. Oh, e può fare i miei più cari auguri alla signorina Powell, signore? Il suo camerino è proprio la porta che si è appena chiusa dietro di lei. Sa, non siamo più in buoni rapporti io e lei.” Indicò con gli occhi, e con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
L’uomo sembrò sobbalzare, ma non si scompose. “Non ne dubito.”  
“Già, immaginavo. Con permesso signore.” Gli rivolse un cenno con il capo, e si girò verso il minore, ancora immobile, pietrificato accanto a lui. “Ci si vede su, principessa.” Gli disse, facendogli l’occhiolino prima di sfrecciare via.  
Martin lo osservò allontanarsi, poi puntò lo sguardo sul ragazzo ancora fermo, inchiodandolo sul posto.  
“Spero per lei che sappia _molto bene_ le sue battute, signor McCartney.”  
Paul annuì immediatamente in risposta, deglutendo per l’agitazione prima di schizzare nel suo camerino dopo essere stato congedato.  
  
Verso le sette e mezza la gente aveva cominciato ad affluire all’interno della sala, prendendo posto in platea. Non era proprio un teatro gigantesco, ma era indubbiamente lì da prima del resto della struttura scolastica, e perciò nessuno aveva mai proposto o pensato di ampliarlo o effettuare qualche modifica. Inoltre era in grado di contenere più di due terzi degli alunni della scuola, quindi andava più che bene per eventuali conferenze, assemblee o dibattiti.  
Mancava davvero poco all’inizio dello spettacolo, e tutti dietro le quinte cominciavano a sentire l’adrenalina nelle vene. Alcuni ragazzi sbirciavano da dietro il sipario di velluto rosso che separava la realtà dal mondo della storia, e tremavano a veder quanta gente fosse seduta e quanta ne stava ancora entrando.  
Dopo il benaugurale ‘ _merda, merda, merda_ ’, tutti gli attori e gli artisti si erano nascosti al confine fra il palco e le due stanze ad esse adiacenti, in numero uguale da entrambe le parti. Infatti c’era qualcuno che mimava frasi o parole al compagno sul lato opposto.  
Il professor Martin si fece largo fra i ragazzi per poter raggiungere il palco, e andare a mettersi esattamente davanti al punto in cui le due tende si univano. Intanto alcuni ragazzi in sala passavano fra le persone e intimavano di fare silenzio, perché lo spettacolo stava per avere inizio.  
Le luci si affievolirono leggermente, e al professore sul palco venne dato l’ok da Evans per annunciare lo spettacolo al pubblico. Quello non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e dopo essersi sistemato il farfallino e schiarito la voce, scostò le tende aprendole il minimo indispensabile.  
John e Paul si erano ritrovati vicini sullo stesso lato, insieme a Stuart e Astrid, e si lanciavano sguardi carichi di eccitazione.  
“Siamo in onda, gente.” Disse John, a voce bassa.  
“Pronto, dolcezza?” Rispose Paul.  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise, mentre Astrid gli dava una gomitata, come avvertimento a non distrarsi.  
Una musica leggera, come una dolce brezza, risuonò nel silenzio.  
Non appena sentirono la voce di Martin cominciare a parlare, gli attori cominciarono a schierarsi dietro il sipario, mentre quello lentamente si apriva alle spalle del professore.  
“Quindi, vi prego di incoraggiare i ragazzi che stasera vi racconteranno una delle storie del più grande commediografo che l’Inghilterra abbia mai conosciuto.” Disse, mentre in platea si erano levati degli applausi e sul palco i ragazzi avevano fatto un breve inchino, così il sipario, ora completamente aperto, cominciava a chiudersi nuovamente.  
“Vi auguro quindi una buona serata e di gioire in questa sera di mezz’inverno.” Concluse, guadagnandosi altri applausi mentre spariva dietro le tende e le luci si spegnevano definitivamente.  
Non appena tornò visibile il palco, entrarono in scena i ragazzi che interpretavano Ippolita e Teseo, mentre degli spiritelli sgusciarono alle loro spalle andando verso la scenografia in fondo e atteggiandosi giocosamente.  
Pian piano cominciarono a susseguirsi i personaggi e i dialoghi, in un via vai di personaggi dalle quinte al palco e viceversa, con i vari cambi di luce e scenario. John e Astrid davano indicazioni sottovoce a chi doveva regolare un determinato riflettore o a chi doveva muovere la vegetazione sullo sfondo, sotto lo sguardo attento di Evans, che correggeva solo le piccole imperfezioni, trovando il lavoro dei due ragazzi praticamente impeccabile.  
  
Quando fu il turno di Paul, John gli rivolse uno dei sorrisi più incoraggianti che aveva, e lo vide ricambiare appena prima di entrare in scena, con tempismo perfetto.  
Inutile dire che il maggiore rimase incantato da come il ragazzo che poco prima saltellava per l’agitazione, ora sembrava la persona più sicura del mondo, e interagiva con la ragazza sul palco in modo davvero perfetto. Il tono della voce era alto e scherzoso e nel recitare non aveva neanche una punta di insicurezza, si muoveva sul palco con naturalezza, come se fosse casa sua, guardando verso gli spettatori con gli occhi che brillavano.  
Non ci fu nessun intoppo, solo nel cambio dal quarto al quinto ed ultimo atto ci fu un piccolo problema tecnico, dato che i riflettori si rifiutarono di riaccendersi dopo che la scenografia era stata cambiata, generando un’ansia generale in tutto il reparto artistico. Fortunatamente si accesero solo dopo un minuto, permettendo alle imprecazioni appena sussurrate di John di affievolirsi.  
Paul e due personaggi, che dovevano entrare di lì a poco, erano lì accanto al duo coordinatore, osservando la scena in corso. Mentre una voce annunciava l’entrata in scena di Piramo e Tisbe, del Muro, del Chiaro di Luna e del Leone, questi entrarono sfilando dai lati del palco, e il ragazzo moro rimase da solo.  
John gli si avvicinò in silenzio, mantenendosi a qualche centimetro di distanza. La distanza di sicurezza, a parer suo, per non abbracciare e baciare e fare tante altre cose al minore.  
“Questa è una delle mie scene preferite, sai? È tratta da un libro a quanto ho capito, di uno di quegli autori antichi.” Gli sussurrò Paul, non distogliendo gli occhi dai ragazzi che recitavano.  
“ _Piramo e Tisbe, lui di tutti i giovani il più bello, lei unica fra tutte le fanciulle che ha avuto l'Oriente, abitavano in case contigue, là dove dicono che cinse Semiramide con mura di cotto la sua superba città. Grazie alla vicinanza si conobbero e nacquero i primi vincoli: col tempo crebbe l'amore_.” Recitò a bassa voce il maggiore, guadagnandosi lo sguardo attento dell’altro, che lo guardava sorpreso e sorridente. “Ovidio, è un autore latino.”  
“Lo conosci?” Chiese, sempre con un filo di voce.  
“Scrive d’amore. In modo più o meno poetico.” Aggiunse, indicando poi la scena che si svolgeva a pochi passi da loro. “Preferisco l’originale di questa storia, è più tragica e romantica.”  
Intanto sul palco Piramo aveva cominciato a pugnalarsi, urlando ‘ _Muoio, muoio!_ ’ diverse volte, e accanto a lui si inginocchiò Tisbe che, dopo aver elogiato con buffi paragoni il suo amante ormai morto, prese il pugnale e annunciò il suo suicidio. Quindi si stese accanto al ragazzo, e dopo qualche istante riprese la scena con altri personaggi che entravano e deridevano la scena, mentre i due erano sgattaiolati via senza farsi vedere dal pubblico.  
Con un cenno a John, Paul si unì a un ragazzo molto robusto e a una ragazza bionda nell’inserirsi di nuovo sul palco.  
Dopo lunghi scambi, tutti i personaggi scesero dal palco e si spensero le luci.  
Paul tornò in fondo al palco, al centro, e cominciò a parlare con le luci ancora spente.  
“ _Se noi ombre vi siamo dispiaciuti_ ,” Cominciò, e mentre iniziò ad avanzare verso il pubblico le luci cominciarono lentamente ad accendersi.  
“ _Immaginate come se veduti ci aveste in sogno, e come una visione di fantasia la nostra apparizione._  
_Se vana e insulsa è stata la vicenda, gentile pubblico, faremo ammenda; con la vostra benevola clemenza, rimedieremo alla nostra insipienza._  
_E, parola di Puck, spirito onesto, se per fortuna a noi capiti questo, che possiamo sfuggir, indegnamente,_ _alla lingua forcuta del serpente, ammenda vi farem senza ritardo, o tacciatemi pure da bugiardo._  
_A tutti buonanotte dico intanto, finito è lo spettacolo e l’incanto_.” Recitò, parlando a tutta la platea dal limite del palco, mentre le luci dall’essere soffuse cominciavano a spegnersi nuovamente.  
“ _Signori, addio, batteteci le mani, e Robin v’assicura che domani migliorerà della sua parte il canto_.” Concluse così, nel buio più completo, mentre saltellava all’indietro e il sipario si chiudeva sotto uno scroscio di applausi.  
Dopo un paio di secondi il sipario si aprì nuovamente e si accesero le luci, e tutti gli attori erano di nuovo in fila lungo tutto il palco, facendo tre profondi inchini al pubblico che ancora li applaudiva. Alcuni di loro saltellarono in avanti danzando e saltando in modo buffo, solo perché ora potevano, sulla musica allegra che accompagnava la chiusura dello spettacolo, poi di nuovo il buio avvolse la sala.  
Quando si riaccesero le luci sul palco c’erano tutti i ragazzi del corso di arte, schierati su due file e mezza, con in testa il professor Evans, che diede il ritmo degli inchini. I riflettori si offuscarono ancora una volta.  
Infine tutti i ragazzi, attori e artisti, fecero un ultimo inchino quando si riaccesero i fari. Si spensero ancora le luci e si chiuse definitivamente il sipario.  
Quindi si illuminò tutta la sala dal pubblico si levò un mormorio liberatorio, e ci fu ancora qualche applauso sparso mentre le persone cominciavano ad alzarsi per uscire, chiacchierando e commentando la commedia.  
  
Dietro il sipario i ragazzi esultavano per il successo, abbracciandosi, gridando, ballando. Martin si era commosso, ed Evans, probabilmente mosso da pietà per il collega, gli si era avvicinato dandogli qualche pacca sulla spalla e complimentandosi con lui. In quel clima di gioia generale potevano anche permetterselo.  
Astrid, entusiasta della buona riuscita di tutto, per la felicità abbracciò la persona più vicina a lei, vale a dire uno Stuart molto, _molto_ sorpreso, schioccandogli un bacio a stampo che fece arrossire e sorridere entrambi.  
Paul, non appena avvistò John fra la folla sul palco, corse verso di lui e lo travolse, saltandogli letteralmente addosso. Per fortuna John per quella sera aveva saggiamente deciso di mettersi gli occhiali e si era girato appena in tempo per agguantare al volo il ragazzo e non finire per terra. Fece appena in tempo a pensare che Paul si fosse trasformato in koala, quando i suoi pensieri furono brutalmente spenti da un bacio appassionato e bisognoso.  
Dopo qualche minuto, John sentì picchiettare sulla sua spalla, costringendosi a interrompere il bacio.  
“Avete finito di dare spettacolo voi due? Ci sarebbe anche qualcun altro che vuole congratularsi con il nostro spiritello!” Esclamò Astrid, con un enorme sorriso.  
Paul si morse il labbro, sorridendo imbarazzato. John lasciò con cautela la presa sulle cosce dell’altro, facendolo tornare con i piedi per terra.  
“Complimenti zoccola, non te la cavi male davanti a tutta quella gente.” Aggiunse Stuart, beccandosi una gomitata dalla ragazza accanto a lui, ma sinceramente contento per lui.  
“Grazie artista da strapazzo, anche i tuoi cespugli disegnati sono carini.” Gli fece la linguaccia Paul, mentre John gli passava un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli schioccava un bacio sulla tempia.  
“Che ne dite di andare a festeggiare?” Chiese Astrid, già euforica all’idea di poter scaricare tutta la tensione.  
Gli altri annuirono, pienamente d’accordo. Solo Paul si allontanò, andando sotto il palco per cambiarsi, ma fu questione veramente di poco, perché dopo dieci minuti era di nuovo con loro in abiti civili. Nel frattempo si erano aggiunti anche George, venuto per dovere morale e piacere, Ringo, in dolce compagnia di Maureen che era venuta per sostenerlo, e Pete, che erano sommersi di complimenti per la musica e tutto.  
Mentre erano per strada un paio di signore avevano additato John e Paul, affettuosamente abbracciati, gridandogli che avrebbero bruciato all’inferno, e con tutta la nonchalance e l’allegria del mondo John aveva risposto “Perfetto signore, ci vediamo lì!” fra le risate di tutti.  
  
Non dovevano essere stati gli unici ad avere quella pensata, perché ritrovarono più di metà scuola in discoteca. Non che fra tutte quelle luci, l’alcool e il fumo importasse granché a nessuno.  
Le note di _Maniac!_ invadevano di prepotenza ogni spazio vuoto, mentre le luci, complice la sfera stroboscopica, si riflettevano ovunque. Fra tutta la gente che ballava e si divertiva, i nostri amici si erano sparpagliati per il locale, chi più, chi meno.  
John ballava stringendo possessivamente a sé Paul, che era adocchiato da un sacco di persone.  
Stuart e Astrid chiacchieravano amabilmente fra di loro, senza punzecchiarsi neanche una volta.  
Pete, che aveva bevuto particolarmente tanto, sembrava provarci con la propria sedia, fra le risate di Ringo e Mo, che osservavano la scena.  
Nella folla trovarono anche Pattie, che cominciò immediatamente a fare gli occhioni dolci a George, che la ascoltava inevitabilmente rapito dalla sua bellezza.  
Dopo un’eternità passata a ballare, ridere e baciarsi, Paul cercò di far capire all’altro che andava a prendere da bere, così John venne agguantato da Astrid che stava elencando le imprese dietro le quinte a Maureen, e aveva bisogno di una spalla per la narrazione, mentre Stuart e Ringo osservavano disarmati la scena.  
  
Ma si sa che l’invidia è una brutta bestia, una delle piante più rognose da estirpare dal proprio giardino. E si sa che questa è anche tipicamente femminile.  
Sebbene Cynthia Powell non era mai stata una ragazza invidiosa, in quel momento lo era, lo era follemente. Quel bacio dato in mezzo a tutte quelle persone sul palco era bastato per far accendere la miccia di odio che si stava portando dietro da mesi.  
Di punto in bianco, come era entrato nella sua vita e fra le sue gambe, John Lennon ne era uscito, senza neanche un ‘ _ciao’_ o un ‘ _addio’_. Ora, è vero che lei per prima aveva fatto la difficile, e non certo così a caso se proprio vogliamo essere onesti, però non si aspettava di venir tagliata via così. Si aspettava che lui sarebbe tornato, forse non subito, a chiedere scusa, o a dirle quelle due parole che tutti sognano di sentirsi dire, ma che nessuno aveva mai sentito pronunciare da lui. Quel _ti amo_ che doveva valere più dell’oro, più di tutto ciò che di prezioso esiste al mondo a cui uno potrebbe pensare.  
Insomma, era forse un reato pensare di essere qualcosa di più della solita ragazza di turno che era capitata nella rosa delle avventure di Lennon? Il ragazzo non aveva mai fatto niente per dimostrarle che lei fosse speciale, o in qualche modo più importante delle altre persone con cui andava, però è anche vero che spesso erano capitati nello stesso letto. Anche se sentendo le voci di alcune sue relazioni attuali e precedenti, doveva aver fatto con tutti lo stesso gioco.  
Ma allora perché da quando era comparso quel ragazzino accanto a lui, la sua associazione a delinquere sempre a caccia di sesso aveva chiuso i battenti? _Forse è perché stanno insieme_ , si era risposta un sacco di volte.  
E oltre al danno, la beffa! Ma ci pensate? Si era ritrovata quel fastidioso parassita anche alle prove, con uno dei ruoli principali dello spettacolo poi!, lui, uno schifoso novellino del primo anno! Ok, poteva essere carino, avere dei begli occhi, d’accordo, ma poi? Era un ladro, ecco cos’era.  
Anche se i due ragazzi a scuola non si baciavano, e cercavano di mostrarsi normali, ogni qualvolta che qualcuno li vedeva appartarsi, tanto bastava ad alimentare voci e voci su loro. E dio se quello non dava fastidio!  
Era per quello che Cynthia aveva cominciato a provare un’invidia irrefrenabile verso di lui. E da quando aveva lasciato il palco approdando in quel locale col suo gruppo di amiche, non aveva smesso un attimo di buttar giù drink su drink, mentre loro andavano a ballare.  
Perciò non se l’era vista mezza, quando accanto a sé capitò proprio il ragazzo che lei aveva già catalogato come causa di tutte le sue sventure amorose. _Guardalo com’è contento, piccolo infame_ , pensava guardandolo con disprezzo, ma finse comunque un tono cordiale quando gli parlò.  
“McCartney! Paul, caro piccolo Paul! Posso chiamarti Paul?” Esclamò, attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Ehilà, com’è piccolo il mondo, eh, anche tu qui? Certo, certo, chiamami Paul.” Rispose allegramente lui.  
“Già, già.. Ehi, ma io volevo farti i complimenti! Sei stato bravo, sai? Non era mica facile, sai? Per uno come te poi, del primo anno. Deve essere stato tremendo!” Aggiunse tagliente.  
Paul storse lievemente la bocca, non capendo se fosse un’offesa o un complimento, ma optò in buona fede per la seconda.  
“Beh, direi impegnativo, ma grazie comunque!” Rispose, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del barista, che però era indaffarato con altra gente e non fece caso a lui.  
“Posso immaginare, sì. E senti, come va con Lennon, vi ho visti molto affiatati, eh?” Gli fece l’occhiolino lei, ma nella sua bocca sentì una nauseante sensazione di disgusto, che storpiò il suo sorriso. Ma forse erano solo i troppi cocktail presi.  
“Sì.. Stiamo bene, ecco.” Rispose, sorridendo imbarazzato, rendendosi conto che la ragazza era più che brilla.  
_Ci siamo_. La ragazza decise di sfoderare una carta che aveva scoraggiato anche lei, ma più per il fatto in sé che per la persona. Ora come ora non ricordava neanche come l’aveva saputo, ma sapeva che avrebbe colpito nel segno.  
“Che adorabili! Ma dimmi, come fai con Sutcliffe? Insomma, non sei un po’ geloso di lui?” Chiese civettuola.  
Al ragazzo suonò un campanello di allarme, un po’ lontano a causa dell’alcool e della musica, però si rese conto che quella conversazione poteva essere molto più sobria di quanto non sembrasse.  
“Beh.. Non proprio, perché? Dopotutto sono solo amici.” Ridacchiò, leggermente a disagio.  
“Oh, ma che bravo! Io dopo quello che c’è stato fra loro non so se riuscirei a sopportarlo!” Disse lei ridacchiando, come se la cosa fosse realmente buffa.  
“Perché scusa, che ci sarebbe stato _fra loro_?” Domandò, mentre il barista gli si era finalmente avvicinato, ma lui tutt’altro che interessato al drink lo mandò via, ricevendo un insulto in risposta.  
“Oh, solo una storiella, niente di cui preoccuparsi, specialmente per te, che sei così sicuro!”  
“Cosa?”  
Improvvisamente, per Paul, la musica era finita, e intorno a loro regnava solo il silenzio. E dal caldo che provava fino a poco prima, ora si sentiva quasi congelare. La bocca era asciutta non più per sete, ma per qualcos’altro, che ancora non riusciva a identificare.  
“Sì, qualche bacio, qualche carezza audace, ma non è niente di che, no?” Gli rispose lei con un sorriso innocente sulle labbra.  
_Colpito e affondato_ , pensò esultando dentro di sé, alla visione dello sguardo perso negli occhi verdi del ragazzo. Quello annuì distrattamente.  
“Sì, certo, nulla davvero..” Si scosse un attimo dal vortice in cui era caduto. “Scusami, devo andare..”  
Cynthia lo seguì con lo sguardo sparire nella ressa, pregustando la sensazione di vittoria che saltellava nel suo petto, calpestando e annientando con violenza il senso di colpa, senza lasciarne alcuna traccia.  
  
“Ehi, tutto a posto principessa?” Gli chiese con un sorriso John, notando l’aria cupa intorno al più piccolo.  
Quello inizialmente non rispose. Gli si era affiancato, è vero, ma in effetti non aveva pensato a cosa dire o fare. Fece solo un cenno col capo, per dirgli di allontanarsi un attimo dagli altri.  
John annuì, lievemente preoccupato, seguendolo in disparte.  
“Quando pensavi di dirmelo?” Sì, quella era un’ottima domanda da cui iniziare, pensò.  
“Che cosa?” Chiese John, non capendo il comportamento dell’altro.  
Paul prese un bel respiro. “Di Stuart.”  
Il maggiore continuava a non capire, e scosse la testa corrugando le sopracciglia. L’altro si accese di rabbia, stingendo i denti per cercare di contenersi almeno un po’.  
“Non so, c’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere oltre al fatto che avete avuto qualche.. _esperienza_ insieme? E no, non parlo di erba o che.” Rispose freddamente con un sorriso doloroso sulle labbra.  
John deglutì, serrando la mascella e facendosi improvvisamente serio.  
“Ah, ora hai capito di cosa parlo, eh?” Disse, con un tono di voce molto acuto rispetto ai suoi standard. “Dimmi, c’è altro che dovrei sapere prima che me lo venga a dire qualcun altro?”  
“Paul..” Iniziò l’altro.  
“Ora capisco perché sei geloso di George, e perché mi dici di _stare attento_ quando torno a casa.” Aggiunse amaramente. “Hai paura che ti tradisca con uno dei miei coinquilini, no?”  
John tentò di parlare, con scarsi risultati. “No! No, ti stai sbagliando, non è per..”  
“Per cosa? Perché tu hai avuto una relazione col tuo migliore amico e quindi tu non ti fidi del mio? Per me questo discorso fila alla grande, sai?”  
“Ti prego, fammi..” Non concluse la frase, perché l’altro l’aveva già interrotto.  
“Spiegare cosa, John? Sul serio, stasera non ne ho voglia di sentire stronzate. Trovati qualcuno da portarti a letto stasera se ti senti solo, tanto non ti ci vuole molto. Sei un figlio di puttana incredibilmente affascinante.” Concluse, con gli occhi che cominciavano a stringersi, mentre delle lacrime si cristallizzavano agli angoli.  
Prima che John potesse aggiungere nient’altro, Paul era già sfrecciato via, sgusciando nella folla e facendosi largo fra le persone per raggiungere l’uscita il prima possibile.  
  
Si era buttato nella strada praticamente correndo verso casa, sentendo l’aria ghiacciata graffiargli il viso, mentre le lacrime che avevano cominciato a rigarglielo sembravano lame di coltelli da quanto facevano male. Fortunatamente per lui raggiunse il palazzo in poco tempo. _Fortunatamente_ era quello che aveva pensato rientrando, aprendo la porta ed entrando nell’appartamento buio.  
Sentì un profondo silenzio, e se non ci fosse stata la luce che proveniva dal salotto, avrebbe persino pensato di essere solo in casa. In effetti trovò strano che Klaus, a due giorni da Natale, non fosse da qualche parte a ubriacarsi. Si strinse nel cappotto, aveva ancora troppo freddo per toglierlo, anche se era un freddo che veniva da dentro e non fuori da lui, ma questa si sarebbe rivelata la _vera_ fortuna di lì a poco.  
Il ragazzo tedesco apparve proprio in fondo al corridoio, facendo sobbalzare di paura il più piccolo, ancora davanti al portone.  
“Sei tornato.” Si limitò a dire, con un tono di voce un po’ impastato.  
“S-sì..” Paul osservò la sua figura. Stava.. Sorridendo?  
Klaus cominciò ad avvicinarsi, i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi. Il ragazzo dubitava che fosse per accoglierlo, ma non fece niente, rimanendo lì immobile, pensando che avesse solo bevuto molto.  
“E ti sei divertito con quel pervertito?” Chiese, con lo stesso tono.  
“Con chi..? Aspetta, cosa..?”  
Realizzò troppo tardi, sgranando gli occhi, quando l’altro era ormai troppo vicino.  
  
Il campanello suonò. Il ragazzo si alzò dal divano, bloccando sul posto il coinquilino, seduto sull’altro divano con Astrid. Chi cazzo poteva essere alle due di notte del ventitré dicembre?  
Quando aprì la porta si trovò davanti l’ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere quella sera. Prima di poter dire qualcosa, questa si lanciò ad abbracciarlo piangendo. Non passò neanche un minuto che John si accorse che quello che bagnava la sua t-shirt non erano solo le lacrime calde del ragazzo che singhiozzava contro di lui.  
_Sangue_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
NON MI UCCIDETE, VI PREGO. VI VOJIOBBBENE.  
Prendetevela con Cynthia!  
. . .  
Beh.. Che dire?  
Finale col botto, lo so. Ma mi faccio perdonare, siamo sotto Natale e mi sento particolarmente buona (S'è visto, direte..), quindi domani altro aggiornamento col nuovo capitolo. Dai, state un po' meglio?  
Dunque, rispondendo a chi si chiedeva, riguardo al finale dello scorso capitolo, se i due piccioncini avessero consumato: la risposta è no.  
Ma tornando al presente, ditemi almeno che vi è piaciuto lo spettacolo. Oppure Paulie che straparla. O anche Paulie in generale.  
Poverino, direi che se lo merita un applausetto.  
Poi beh, non posso non parlare un secondo di Cyn. Mi è onestamente dispiaciuto farle fare la parte della bastarda, perché a me lei tutto sommato piace anche abbastanza, perciò tenterò comunque di difenderla: andiamo, quanti, in una situazione del genere, con tanto tanto alcool in corpo, non si sarebbero fatti prendere da rabbia e frustrazione per un sentimento in cui credevano? Non credo l'abbia fatto per riavere John, ma per rivincita personale. Il classico "Se non posso averlo io, non l'avrà nessuno."  
Poi, riguardo a Klaus.. Chiedo scusa anche a lui, e mi auguro con tutto il cuore che non sia neanche lontanamente come io e la mia matita l'abbiamo ritratto. Chiaramente ora è più chiaro cosa abbia fatto Klaus, e forse anche il perché.  
Bene, credo di aver detto tutto, quindi un gigantesco grazie alla mia beta, e scusatemi ma ora fuggo perché sono le 6.40 e io dovrei già essere fuori di casa o perdo la corriera.  
Un bacione a tutti quelli che leggono, a voi splendide ragazze che recensite, e un abbraccio miagolante a Lucry.  
Ci si legge domani bimbi!  
  
__**Athelyè ~♥**


	17. There's A Place

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo XVII - There's A Place_

  
  
Paul era seduto in silenzio in bagno, mentre Astrid gli tamponava delicatamente il labbro tenendogli il viso alzato per il mento. Ogni tanto il ragazzo faceva uno scatto quando il disinfettante gli dava una fitta pungente sulle ferite, ma perlopiù stava fermo e stringeva i denti quando sentiva frizzare.  
“Bravo, così..” Mormorava lei di tanto in tanto.  
John li osservava serio, appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
Quando il ragazzo gli era finito fra le braccia piangendo, ci aveva messo un attimo a capire cosa fosse successo, e aveva immediatamente richiamato l’attenzione degli altri due amici, confusi e allarmati.  
C’era voluto diverso tempo invece per convincere il minore ad allontanarsi da John e lasciarlo andare per essere medicato, ma alla fine quello era riuscito a calmarlo abbastanza, e ora Astrid se ne stava prendendo cura.  
Stuart aveva pensato più che altro a calmare il coinquilino, che era già pronto a fiondarsi a casa di Klaus e farlo a pezzi. E doveva essere stato sufficientemente convincente, perché riuscì a farlo desistere dai suoi intenti omicidi.  
Quindi ora erano lì, John sulla porta del bagno, a guardare Paul che tratteneva ancora le lacrime, sebbene ogni tanto gli scappasse un singhiozzo, sotto le attente cure di Astrid che gli sorrideva, tentando di rincuorarlo almeno un po’, mentre Stuart aveva appena portato un bicchiere d’acqua al più piccolo, uscendo subito per non ingombrare.  
John lo fermò per un braccio mentre gli passava accanto.  
“Stu, ci stai ancora per _una pazzia_?” Gli chiese sottovoce.  
Quello annuì, e si diressero entrambi verso la cucina.  
  
Non sapeva come, ma era riuscito a sfuggire all’ultimo colpo di Klaus. Doveva essere riuscito a liberarsi dalla sua presa ed essere sgusciato via immediatamente. Una volta in strada non sapeva dove andare, così si era ritrovato a correre nell’unica direzione familiare, l’unica che conosceva, e quando si era ritrovato davanti all’appartamento di John aveva pensato di essere al sicuro. Aveva temuto anche che l’altro l'avrebbe mandato a quel paese, ma quando quello gli aveva aperto, Paul si era lasciato andare, e lanciandosi ad abbracciare l’altro, era crollato. Non aveva pensato nient’altro se non che aveva paura, si sentiva ferito più dentro di sé che fuori, e voleva solo stare lì, fra le braccia del maggiore sperando in qualcosa, forse di stare meglio. E quello infatti l’aveva stretto, accarezzato e rassicurato. Già sentire la sua voce era una rassicurazione per Paul, non che potesse anche guarirlo, certo, però si sentiva già un po’ più forte.  
Astrid buttò nel lavandino un altro batuffolo di cotone, finalmente solo appena macchiato, al contrario di quelli intrisi di sangue già lì.  
La ragazza si accucciò di fronte al ragazzo, che aveva già abbassato lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Lo guardò teneramente. Per fortuna non era ridotto proprio malissimo: aveva un livido poco sopra il sopracciglio sinistro e uno molto meno visibile sulla coda dell’occhio destro, un taglio sullo zigomo sinistro, un graffietto sulla mandibola, e ora il labbro inferiore sanguinava appena. Probabilmente la parte maggiore se ne sarebbe andata in una settimana.  
“Ehi..” Lo chiamò con dolcezza, facendogli alzare di poco gli occhi. “Stai tranquillo, sei con noi ora.”  
Paul annuì, ma poco convinto, con ancora l’ombra della paura negli occhi.  
“Sei al sicuro qui, né John né Stuart lasceranno che Klaus ti si avvicini, te lo assicuro io.” Gli disse, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Lui la guardò, prendendo il labbro fra i denti e succhiando leggermente per sentire se sanguinava ancora. Sentì il sapore metallico scivolargli sulla lingua, ma per poco.  
Astrid si mosse per accarezzargli i capelli, ma lui voltò di pochissimo la testa, stringendo gli occhi, e lei si scusò subito. Quando Paul riaprì gli occhi, gli erano comparse delle lacrime negli occhi ormai rossi per tutte quelle già versate, e la ragazza pensò di vedere un bellissimo bambino che piangeva perché era caduto facendosi male. Anche se la realtà, purtroppo, era ben diversa e meno clemente.  
“Fidati di me, lo so perché non l’hanno fatto più avvicinare neanche a me.”  
Si girò di poco, e indicò una linea perlacea lunga e sottile sotto il suo orecchio, leggermente in rilievo sulla pelle, ma nascosta a cose normali.  
“Anche _questa_ è opera sua. Quindi so quello che provi, è per questo che puoi fidarti di quello che ti dico.” Aggiunse con calma, guardando di nuovo il ragazzo.  
Lui sembrò studiare attentamente la cicatrice perlacea, poi tornò con gli occhi sui suoi.  
“Che ti ha fatto?” Chiese in un sussurro, con la voce roca perché non l’aveva usata se non per piangere.  
“Non me lo ricordo bene, ma credo mi abbia colpita con un piatto, e poi sono svenuta. Quello che ricordo è che, quando mi sono svegliata ero qui, sdraiata sul divano con la testa sulle gambe di John, e lui mi stava disinfettando. Stuart era in ginocchio accanto a me e mi teneva la mano. Poi devo aver perso di nuovo i sensi, perché non ricordo altro.” Disse, sorridendo malinconicamente al ricordo.  
Paul sgranò gli occhi, e si sporse un po’ in avanti verso di lei. “Perché?”  
“Perché John ha le tendenze che ha, e anche Stuart a modo suo è stravagante, diciamo così. Una sera eravamo usciti tutti insieme, c’erano anche Pete, Ringo e Mo, che al tempo non stavano ancora insieme, e loro due dovevano aver bevuto parecchio, come tutti d’altronde, perché si baciarono un paio di volte. Non so cosa abbiano fatto a casa, ma di sicuro non hanno fatto sesso, su questo puoi giurarci. Ma comunque da allora per Klaus, che è abbastanza credente, loro erano dei ‘pervertiti’, per citare il termine più carino che ha usato, quindi non voleva che uscissi più con loro o che gli parlassi. E così, quando mi sono rifiutata di farlo, è successo quel che è successo.” Sospirò.  
Il ragazzo ripensò a quello che gli aveva detto Cynthia, e immediatamente sentì come un nodo alla gola.  
Astrid sembrò notarlo, perché vide la sua espressione cambiare da cupa a infastidita, e colse quel luccichio come un segno che il Paul che aveva conosciuto in quelle poche settimane era lì, solo un po’ nascosto. Questo le diede speranza e la spronò a passare all’attacco.  
“So cosa ti ha detto Cynthia. L’ho vista parlarti e dopo la tua fuga, John mi ha detto cosa è successo. Se ti stai chiedendo come faccia lei a saperlo, beh, era una cara amica di Maureen, ma c’è un motivo se ho usato l’imperfetto.” Cominciò, prendendo fiato, e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ora, io ti posso assicurare due cose: la prima è che se John prova ad allungare una mano su Stu, io gliela taglio, e lui lo sa. La seconda, è che non ci proverebbe neanche, e non perché sa che lo castrerei, ma perché lui tiene a te. Tiene a te come a nessun altro. E insomma, direi che lo conosco abbastanza bene da poterlo affermare con certezza.”  
La ragazza riprese a respirare, dato che aveva detto tutto d’un fiato senza fermarsi. Paul la guardava, in silenzio, con uno sguardo un po’ perplesso.  
“Ora,” Riprese lei. “Se non vuoi che io ti prenda a schiaffi, dimmi qualcosa, o penserò che tu non abbia ascoltato neanche una parola di quello che ti ho detto!”  
Con sua sorpresa, il ragazzo accennò un sorriso, che si ingrandì pian piano mentre annuiva. Non aveva capito che l’avrebbe davvero preso a schiaffi?  
“Credo che mi fiderò di te.” E aggiunse con convinzione, a bassa voce. “Ma soprattutto, non la darò vinta a quella troia velenosa.”  
Astrid esplose in un sorriso, e lo abbracciò di slancio, poco prima di sentir gridare dal piano inferiore. Così si alzarono entrambi, anche se a lei ci volle un po’ di più perché nel frattempo le si erano addormentate le gambe, e si affacciarono sul salotto vuoto. I due ragazzi dovevano essere ancora in cucina.  
“ _E sentiamo, dove andresti_?!” Quella era indubbiamente la voce, urlante, di Stuart.  
“ _Dall’unica persona che nonostante tutte le stronzate che faccio mi accoglie sempre a braccia aperte_!” Fu la risposta, rigorosamente gridata, di John.  
“ _È due anni che non vi vedete, pensi davvero che ti aspetterà a braccia aperte? Dopo neanche una telefonata o una visita?_ ”  
“ _Continua a scrivermi ogni cazzo di mese, perlomeno sarà contenta di vedere che sono vivo_!”  
“ _E se non volesse averti fra i piedi a Natale?!_ ”  
“ _Troverò una soluzione._ ”  
“ _Cazzo, John! Liverpool non è proprio dietro l’angolo, non puoi portartelo dietro fin laggiù! Chi ti dice che voglia venire, poi!_ ”  
“ _Ci sono anche i suoi parenti là, se proprio dovesse andare male._ _Fatto sta che non starò qui ad aspettare che quel bastardo si faccia vivo, fine della storia_!”  
La discussione sembrava apparentemente finita, e quando Astrid e Paul scesero le scale, trovarono i due a guardarsi da un capo all’altro del tavolo, come due gatti che stanno per cominciare una zuffa, quasi ringhiandosi con gli occhi.  
Ma al solo vedere la figura del minore con la coda dell’occhio, John lasciò perdere completamente Stuart, e si voltò verso di lui.  
“Paul..” Lo chiamò, con un’espressione di sollievo nel vederlo quantomeno stabile.  
Quello abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato. “Ciao, John.”  
In un secondo, perché se fosse stato di più Paul l’avrebbe visto avvicinarsi, John lo stava abbracciando, tenendo il corpo ancora un po’ tremante dell’altro stretto a sé.  
Paul ricambiò la stretta, affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, sentendosi nel posto più sicuro del mondo.  
Dopo un’eternità passata così allentarono la presa e, alzando lo sguardo, Paul vide del sollievo anche negli occhi di Stuart, che gli rivolse un timido sorriso da sopra la spalla dell’altro a cui lui ricambiò.  
John gli propose di andare a letto, e stanco com’era, Paul aveva accettato ancora prima che l’altro finisse la domanda. Salutarono i due ragazzi, e mentre salivano le scale li sentirono parlare a bassa voce. Istintivamente si fermarono entrambi in cima alle scale per ascoltare.  
“Astrid.. Volevo che tu sentissi una cosa..”  
“Ora?”  
“Sì, ora.”  
“D’accordo.. Cosa?”  
“Dammi un secondo, devo prendere una cosa.”  
Ne seguì un colpo e un’imprecazione sussurrata del ragazzo, fra la risata genuina di lei. Poi una specie di tintinnio, dato dalle corde di una chitarra.  
“Aspetta, che vuoi fare? Dai, abbiamo tempo per una serenata, magari dai fastidio se Paul si è addormentato, ti pare?”  
“Nah, se si è addormentato non sentirà niente, e se è sveglio sarà contento, fidati.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
I due ragazzi sulle scale si sorrisero, e si diressero in camera.  
Si erano infilati sotto le coperte, e Paul si era appena rannicchiato sul petto di John quando le prime note di _Love me tender_ e la voce di Stuart giunsero alle loro orecchie. Sul viso del minore si formò un sorriso spontaneo.  
“È bravo.” Commentò l’altro.  
“Merito dell’insegnante, modestamente.” Aggiunse scherzoso, facendolo ridacchiare.  
“Giusto.”  
Stettero in silenzio, abbracciati. Paul diede un bacio dove aveva le labbra, sulla stoffa della maglia del maggiore, che sorrise e ricambiò baciandogli affettuosamente i capelli.  
La musica finì, ed entrambi cercarono di immaginare la migliore delle reazioni di Astrid nel silenzio che seguì.  
“Paul..” Chiamò John dopo un po’, a bassa voce.  
“Mh-mh?”  
“Verresti via con me?”  
Il minore si sollevò leggermente per guardare l’altro negli occhi.  
“Sì.”  
Il maggiore rimase un attimo interdetto. Non che si aspettasse di dover discutere o litigare, ma pensava che l’altro avrebbe almeno fatto qualche domanda.  
“Non mi chiedi dove? O quando?” Sussurrò, mentre quello scuoteva la testa. “Perché?”  
“Perché non mi interessa. Voglio stare con te, non m’importa dove, non m’importa quando. Voglio solo stare con te. Non m’importa di nient’altro.” Gli spiegò, sorridendogli.  
La camera era immersa nel buio, c’era solo la luce soffusa che proveniva da fuori, ma John avrebbe giurato che quel sorriso aveva illuminato l’intera stanza.  
Con una mano gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia, sollevandosi un po’ mentre l’altro si era sporto leggermente per incontrare le sue labbra in un tenero bacio.  
“Ora dormi, principessa. Si parte domani.” Gli sorrise.  
Quello annuì e tornò ad appoggiarsi sulla spalla del maggiore, addormentandosi profondamente dopo pochissimo al semplice sentire il suo respiro così vicino.  
  
Si mise una felpa pesante, e mise l’ultima bomboletta nella sacca. Dovevano essere le quattro, la notte era ancora padrona del cielo sebbene qualche timida sfumatura chiara si potesse vedere su un paio di nuvole.  
Diede un bacio leggero sulla fronte del ragazzo moro addormentato nel suo letto e una carezza leggera al gatto acciambellato ai suoi piedi, poi uscì dalla camera accostando la porta. Dopo un minuto, lo raggiunse dalla porta accanto l’altro ragazzo, con una sacca simile alla sua sulla spalla, che si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
“Pronto, Stu?”  
“Sono nato pronto, amico.”  
Uscirono in silenzio dalla casa, e con il freddo e la luce dei lampioni, si diressero verso un palazzo tristemente familiare a entrambi. Posarono la roba accanto al muro chiaro, cominciando a tirare fuori la vernice spray di diversi colori, e a darsi indicazioni silenziose. Dovevano fare in fretta, potevano arrivare dei poliziotti da un momento all’altro.  
In poco tempo quindi, sulla parete comparvero i contorni neri di un paio di palchi, poi il muso affusolato di un cervo, e un altro simile poco sotto. Seguirono delle linee decise e nette, rigorosamente nere, che diedero alle due teste un corpo. Finiti i dettagli del manto, posarono le bombolette del nero, e presero quelle colorate, facendo scivolare i colori come fossero acqua da alcuni punti. Dopo circa venti minuti si allontanarono per osservare il graffito nel complesso.  
I due animali in bianco e nero erano accucciati uno di fronte all’altro, ma uno dei due, leggermente più piccolo dell’altro, era appoggiato all’altro. Il cervo più piccolo aveva dei tagli a forma di otto da cui colavano dei piccoli arcobaleni.  
John si passò una mano fra i capelli, studiando l’immagine, poi posò la bomboletta lì accanto, e prese un pennello, immergendo la punta in una vernice rosso scuro, poi lo porse all’altro.  
“A te l’onore.”  
Ma quello scosse la testa.  
“Devi farlo tu.” Gli sorrise.  
Quindi il ragazzo dai capelli ramati ricambiò il sorriso, e si avvicinò alla parete, scrivendo sotto alle due figure con delle lettere maiuscole. Poi vicino al cervo più grande intrecciò una J e una L sottili, e passò il pennello a Stuart, che lo imitò disegnandoci accanto due S, di cui una sembrava il riflesso dell’altra.  
Fecero un paio di passi indietro, e annuirono soddisfatti. Raccolsero velocemente tutto il materiale per terra, sacca in spalla e via, cominciarono a correre vedendo un paio di ombre all’inizio della strada.  
  
Il sole aveva appena cominciato a riscaldare la stanza con la sua luce, quando John rientrò, posando tutto al proprio posto. Con un sospiro di sollievo notò che il ragazzo era ancora come l’aveva lasciato, così si tolse i vestiti e si infilò di nuovo sotto le coperte, tentando di muoversi il meno possibile per non svegliare l’altro.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì immediatamente, sentendo mormorare.  
“Dov’eri andato?” Gli chiese una voce impastata dal sonno.  
“Ti ho svegliato?” Domandò lui, sentendosi lievemente in colpa per aver interrotto il sonno angelico del minore.  
Quello socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa piano.  
“Mi sono svegliato perché avevo freddo.” Rispose, accostandosi al corpo caldo dell’altro e avvolgendolo in un abbraccio. “Non andartene più. Fa freddo senza di te.”  
John sentì il suo cuore cominciare a battere così velocemente da pensare che si stesse sciogliendo. Circondò l’altro con un braccio, per tenerlo ancora più vicino, mentre quello spariva contro il suo petto.  
“Non me andrò mai, te lo prometto.” Gli disse, baciandogli i capelli, e scivolando in un sonno piacevole e ovattato.  
  
La mattina dopo, John preparò due borsoni molto presto, buttandoci dentro un sacco di roba anche per l’altro, che chiaramente non aveva vestiti dietro, se non un paio di magliette che aveva lasciato lì le volte precedenti.  
Stuart ancora dormiva, mentre Paul e Astrid facevano colazione insieme, parlando del più e del meno. Il ragazzo fece un paio di osservazioni in merito a dei “suoni sospetti” provenienti dalla loro camera, facendole l’occhiolino. Lei lo invitò affettuosamente ad andare a quel paese, arrossendo vistosamente, e accusandolo di star prendendo i viziacci di John.  
Quest’ultimo comparve in cucina con i bagagli, facendo capire ai due che dovevano andare.  
“Oh, che onore averla qui a colazione, signorina.” Esclamò con un inchino, mentre lei gli faceva la linguaccia.  
Astrid li accompagnò alla porta con un velo di tristezza, salutando entrambi con un lungo abbraccio.  
Quando si strinse a John, questo dovette picchiettarle sulla spalla, ridacchiando appena.  
“Ehi, guarda che non partiamo per il fronte. Fra un paio di settimane torniamo.”  
Lei annuì, staccandosi e strusciandosi gli occhi.  
“Non starai mica piangendo?” Le chiese, abbozzando un sorriso.  
“No cretino, ho solo dormito poco. Figurati se mi mancherete tu e il tuo caratteraccio.” Ribatté lei con gli occhi lucidi.  
Lui le sorrise. “Certo, posso immaginare. Riguardati, citrulla.”  
Le scompigliò appena i capelli corti, poi prese le due borse, fra le non poche proteste del minore, che insisteva a dire che non era un vecchietto né un disabile, e quindi poteva portarne una. Ma il maggiore lo ignorò, facendo finta di non sentirlo, e uscendo di casa salutò con un ultimo cenno la ragazza sull’uscio.  
Raggiunsero la stazione in taxi, e da lì presero il treno nel primo pomeriggio.  
Il viaggio si rivelò incredibilmente piacevole, seppur lungo. Passarono nove ore a chiacchierare, stare abbracciati e darsi baci veloci e innocenti.  
Erano le dieci passate di sera quando arrivarono a Liverpool. Paul si lamentò ancora del fatto che John non gli lasciasse portare niente, solo una bottiglietta d’acqua vuota da buttare. Non era un bambino, per la miseria! Ma niente, il maggiore non voleva sentire storie.  
Un altro taxi li portò a destinazione, scaricandoli a Menlove Avenue. Paul si guardò intorno, seguendo l’altro per la strada. Non era mai stato lì prima, però era dannatamente felice di essere a casa. Non proprio la sua, ma in quella città si sarebbe sentito a casa anche a dormire su un marciapiede. Quando giunsero davanti a una casa piuttosto grande, si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo.  
“John.. John..”  
“Mh?”  
“John..?”  
“Dimmi.”  
Il maggiore posò le borse accanto a sé, aspettando che l’altro parlasse davanti alla porta decorata con una ghirlanda di agrifoglio.  
“Semmai io abito qui vicino, se..”  
“Tranquillo, è una vecchia schifosamente prevedibile. Fidati.”  
L’altro mormorò un “ _d’accordo_ ” fra sé e sé. John prese un bel respiro, e bussò energicamente sulla porta.  
Si sentirono dei passi e dall’altra parte provenne una voce ovattata.  
“ _Chi è?_ ”  
“Testimoni di Geova, signora. Apra le sue porte al Signore, adesso che sta per arrivare.” Rispose John senza un secondo di esitazione, facendo ridere Paul.  
Si sentì scattare il chiavistello della porta, e quando si aprì rivelò una figura femminile dai tratti decisi e severi. La signora li guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“John Winston Lennon.” Disse lei.  
“Mary Elizabeth Smith.” Disse lui.  
Si guardarono intensamente, lei con una critica negli occhi, lui con un sorriso furbo sulla faccia.  
“Nipote, non stare a fissarmi lì impalato con quella faccia da pesce lesso. Congelerai con un’espressione imbarazzante. Vieni, entra.” Commentò lei alla fine, poi notò il ragazzo dietro di lui. “Chi è il tuo amico?”  
“Si chiama Paul McCartney, ed è un attore.” Rispose, prendendo una borsa e fulminando l’altro con lo sguardo, perché quello si era impossessato dell’altra senza che se ne accorgesse.  
Entrarono in casa, e c’era tutta un’altra temperatura, calda e piacevole.  
“Beh, piacere Paul, io sono la zia di John, ma puoi chiamarmi signora Smith.” Si presentò.  
Quello le sorrise e le porse subito la mano. “Piacere mio, signora.”  
La donna pensò immediatamente che fosse un ragazzo troppo preciso ed educato per essere veramente amico di quell’altro scapestrato, e poi visti i lividi doveva essere capitato in una rissa, quindi probabilmente la stava prendendo in giro. Si girò verso John, per parlargli come se l’altro non fosse presente, mentre quello intanto ritirava la mano un po’ perplesso.  
“Nipote, spero tu sappia che noi non abbiamo una camera degli ospiti.”  
“Mimi, ti ricordo che ho vissuto quindici anni qui dentro, quindi sì, me lo ricordo.” Le rispose con tono pacato. “Dormiremo in camera mia, non è un problema.”  
Lei annuì, un po’ pensierosa, osservando entrambi i ragazzi.  
“Molto bene.” Aggiunse semplicemente.  
John posò di nuovo la borsa lì vicino, e senza troppe cerimonie abbracciò la donna, che ricambiò la stretta.  
“Sei un irresponsabile artista da quattro soldi, nipote.”  
“Mi sei mancata tanto anche tu.”  
Paul osservò la scena con un sorriso e, guardando John, comprese immediatamente da chi avesse preso.  
Dopo un paio di chiacchiere e la buonanotte, il ragazzo guidò l’altro su per le scale verso camera sua.  
“Devi scusarmi, ma qui non ho una piazza e mezza come a Londra.” Disse indicando il letto.  
Ma Paul era troppo preso dall’osservare tutto il resto della camera per pensare al fatto che avrebbero dormito stretti l’uno all’altro. O meglio, ci pensò, ma questo lo rese solo più euforico. Esplorò con lo sguardo ogni centimetro della camera, facendo ridacchiare l’altro. Curiosando sugli scaffali, notò un oggetto in particolare che catturò la sua attenzione.  
“E quella?” Chiese curioso, indicando sulla libreria una piuma blu, adagiata davanti a dei libri.  
John sorrise maliziosamente. “È il regalo di un amico. Un giorno ti farò vedere a cosa mi serve.”  
Paul diede un’ultima occhiata innocente alla piuma, chiedendosi cosa avesse di speciale e che uso particolare avesse, prima di essere avvolto in un abbraccio da dietro. Il maggiore cominciò a lasciargli una scia di baci dalla spalla fino a sotto l’orecchio, facendo ridere dolcemente l’altro.  
“Andiamo a letto..” Gli sussurrò lascivamente, scatenando una scarica di brividi lungo la schiena del minore, che si ritrovò ad annuire inconsapevolmente.  
Paul non sapeva spiegarsi come, ma si ritrovò sdraiato sotto le coperte, sovrastato dall’altro che gli baciava con desiderio ogni centimetro di pelle a cui arrivava, e lui non riusciva a fare molto altro che gemere sotto quelle attenzioni. Non fecero molto altro, un po’ per paura di non riuscire a controllare i suoni, un po’ per la stanchezza arretrata, e si addormentarono così, uno fra le braccia dell’altro.  
  
A colazione la mattina successiva, Paul si accorse che la zia di John non conosceva il suo stile di vita libertino, sebbene lo sospettasse, e cercava in tutti i modi di estorcere qualcosa a lui, dato che il nipote aveva la bocca cucita, pensandolo probabilmente il suo amico pusher o una cosa simile, perché figuriamoci se quella sapeva cosa fosse un pusher.  
Poi John si era assentato un attimo, _infame_ , e li aveva lasciati soli. Così Mimi si era piazzata davanti al ragazzo e lo fissava in cagnesco.  
“Dunque, hai detto che va bene a scuola, che il vostro spettacolo è stato un successo e che ha anche un gatto, giusto?”  
“Un’adorabile bestiolina, signora.” Confermò lui.  
“Mh.. Beh, tanto meglio. I gatti sono animali svegli.” Disse lei, dopo averci pensato un po’. “Ah, se solo sua madre potesse vederlo.”  
Paul la guardò curioso e, innocentemente, chiese se lei era via per le feste. In effetti non aveva chiesto al ragazzo perché erano a casa di sua zia e non dei suoi genitori. Mimi sembrò sorpresa dalla domanda, e sebbene all’inizio pensò che ci fosse della malizia nella sua domanda, notando lo sguardo di sincera curiosità negli occhi del moro, capì perché il nipote se lo teneva appresso. Era un ragazzo semplice, è vero, però sembrava terribilmente sincero in quello che faceva. Sospirò e sorrise tristemente.  
“John non te l’ha detto?” Chiese, giusto per trovare un’ulteriore conferma con lo scuotere negativo della sua testa.  
“Detto cosa?”  
“Julia, sua madre, è morta quando John non aveva ancora diciott’anni.” Stava bene mentre lo diceva, ne era certa, ma era pur sempre sua sorella, e il modo con cui gliela avevano strappata era stato devastante.  
Paul ammutolì. No, John non gliel’aveva detto, come anche lui d’altronde l’aveva omesso e non si era aperto su questo con l’altro. Improvvisamente si ricordò dei disegni che aveva visto nel blocco, a casa del maggiore. La donna che aveva ritratto, sua madre, il cambiamento nei suoi occhi quando l’aveva appena nominata. In quel momento ricollegò i fatti, e capì perché era diventato improvvisamente più cupo sull’argomento.  
Quando John rientrò nella stanza, trovò un clima leggermente teso, e Paul che stringeva la mano di sua zia. Scosse un attimo la testa per assicurarsi di aver visto bene, ma il minore si era già alzato e ora gli stava di fronte, mentre Mimi era tornata al lavello.  
  
Paul la sera prima aveva insistito così tanto per andare a casa sua che John non era riuscito a dirgli no. Quindi ora erano a Forthlin Road, davanti alla casa di un estremamente gongolante Paul McCartney.  
Quando la porta venne aperta da un ragazzo incredibilmente simile a lui, entrambi rimasero immobili, poi si lanciarono in un abbraccio fraterno in perfetta sincronia, senza dirsi niente, mentre quello che doveva essere.. Michael? Dio, doveva davvero inventarsi qualcosa per ricordarsi i nomi. Vabbè insomma, lui, aveva richiamato a gran voce il padre, materializzatosi sulla porta. In un istante abbracciò entrambi i ragazzi, facendoli quasi soffocare. E in quel momento John avrebbe davvero voluto restare lì a guardarli per sempre. Sembravano la classica famiglia uscita da una cartolina di auguri, con tanto di risate e buffetti. Notò che mancava una figura, ma non si fece domande, non con quell’atmosfera di festa, in fondo lo sospettava già da un po’.  
Paul si ricordò di lui non appena poté riprendere fiato, e gli corse affianco prendendolo a braccetto e presentandolo con tutta la felicità di cui disponeva.  
“Papà, Mike, questo è John Lennon! John, loro sono la mia famiglia!” Gli sorrise.  
John fece un paio di passi in avanti, per stringere la mano ai due e parlò con un tono molto composto e cortese. “Molto piacere.”  
Paul trovò incredibilmente buffo come l’altro potesse passare dal masticare un’imprecazione dietro l’altra quando era in circostanze private, all’essere, o perlomeno sembrare, un ragazzo molto educato con degli estranei. Capì quindi perché Mimi la sera prima lo aveva accolto con diffidenza, con un nipote così cosa ti puoi aspettare?  
“Piacere signor McCartn..”  
Jim strinse la mano al ragazzo e lo trascinò in un abbraccio un po’ goffo, che lasciò l’altro di stucco.  
“Gli amici di Paul sono sempre i benvenuti in casa nostra!” Disse mentre lasciava la presa.  
John, ancora scosso da quanto successo, strinse la mano anche al fratello minore di Paul, che per fortuna si limitò a sorridergli molto amichevolmente.  
“Piacere John, sono Mike.”  
I due li fecero entrare e accomodare nel salotto, arredato con semplicità. C’era un albero di Natale decorato modestamente con qualche lucina a ravvivarlo, e alcuni regali accanto al vaso.  
Mike portò una tazza di the fumante a entrambi, seduti vicini sul divano, mentre Jim li riempiva di domande sulla loro vita a Londra, e parve interessarsi molto a John e a ciò che faceva.  
“Quindi come paghi le tasse?” Chiese incuriosito, dato che a quanto aveva capito anche lui, come il figlio, non aveva un lavoro.  
John, dopo un attimo di stupore per la domanda, sembrò pensarci un attimo. “Con una buona dose di fortuna. Se abbiamo fortuna, io e il mio coinquilino, riusciamo a vendere qualcosa, un quadro, uno schizzo, una foto ben inquadrata.”  
“E se non ci riuscite?”  
“Tiriamo avanti, e speriamo nel domani.” Fece spallucce. Grazie al cielo, in quegli anni si erano ritrovati senza luce solo due volte. “Quest’anno sembra andare abbastanza bene.”  
Jim annuì, pensieroso. Dalla sua carica di padre si chiedeva come due ragazzi potessero vivere così e pensar di avere un futuro, ma non ci si soffermò più di tanto, tornando sul figlio.  
“Figliolo, tu mi stavi dicendo? Non ho capito bene come ti sei ridotto così.”  
John sussultò, e girandosi preoccupato verso il minore lo trovò invece molto tranquillo e rilassato.  
“Sono inciampato e avevo le mani occupate. Sai che faccio mille cose insieme.” Disse con una naturalezza impressionante. E se John non avesse saputo la verità, probabilmente ci avrebbe creduto anche lui. Aveva notato una scintilla di paura nei suoi occhi, ma era stata questione solo di un momento.  
L’uomo scosse la testa, sorridendo. “Ho proprio un figlio sbadato, hai sempre la testa fra le nuvole! Ma dimmi piuttosto, siete arrivati oggi? Se mi avessi avvertito vi avrei preparato il letto.”  
“È stata una partenza un po’ improvvisa, ma tranquillo, ho dormito da John. Siamo arrivati ieri sera.”  
“Oh, vivi qui?” Chiese, dedicandosi di nuovo al ragazzo.  
“No.. Cioè, ci vivevo. Mia zia vive non troppo lontano da qui.” Rispose. Non era abituato a dare tutte quelle confidenze.  
“Perfetto. Allora portate anche lei!” Esclamò l’uomo.  
Tutti e tre i ragazzi lo guardarono.  
“Portarla dove?” Domandò Paul.  
“Alla cena di stasera, ovviamente!” Rispose con semplicità lui.  
Mike sorrise, scuotendo la testa, mentre il fratello spalancò gli occhi.  
“Cosa? Ma papà..”  
“Niente ma, figliolo! Natale viene solo una volta l’anno!” Detto ciò, si alzò e, scusandosi, li lasciò per uscire a prendere altre cose.  
“Mike..”  
“Sai com’è papà, Paul. Da chi credi che abbiamo preso la nostra testardaggine? Mamma era un pezzo di pane.” Disse ridacchiando, trovando il consenso dell’altro, che si girò verso il maggiore.  
“Sentito gli ordini. Di là c’è il telefono.” Gli disse con un sorriso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Salve! Beh, sono riuscita a farmi perdonare? Spero di sì.  
Dunque, le cose da dire, o meglio, che voglio dire, sono tante e il tempo è poco, quindi meglio iniziare subito.  
Pensavo in origine di dirlo sotto lo scorso capitolo, ma poi ci ho ripensato, dato che la spiegazione "effettiva" del gesto di Klaus l'ho messa in questo.  
Ok, in realtà non ho l'obbligo di farlo, però in un certo senso ci tenevo.  
Questa storia è molto importante per me, non solo perché è la mia prima long, o comunque la prima realmente "articolata" e con una trama. Ci ho veramente messo una parte di me, in tutti i personaggi che abbiamo incontrato fin qui, a partire da John, che forse è quello che ho descritto in modo più simile a come sono io.  
In questa storia, John è un artista, è bisessuale, ed è una contraddizione continua.  
Beh, io mi considero tutte e tre le cose, per questo motivo questa storia per me è particolarmente importante, diciamo soprattutto per il secondo punto.  
So che non dovrei darvi questa spiagazione, che non ho l'obbligo di farvi sapere con chi esco o simili, e che probabilmente (anzi, sicuramente) non ve ne importa neanche un granché, però è soprattutto per me che lo sto facendo, per liberarmi di una sorta di _peso_. Quindi, beh, sì, sono bisex.  
Il secondo che contiene un pochino di me, ovviamente, è Paul. Paul che si accorge di essere attratto da John quando c'è già dentro fino al collo, ma che è un po' ingenuo su molte cose. Diciamo che lui comunque l'ha presa meglio di me questa scoperta. E poi ha l'appoggio di Geo, chi l'ammazza più a questo punto?  
Klaus lo attacca irrazionalmente, solo perché sta uscendo con un ragazzo. Paul piange, o comunque soffre, non tanto per la violenza fisica subita, quanto soprattutto per quella morale, perché è qualcosa di completamente immotivato e che, fra virgolette, non capisce. Quindi Klaus è un po' il dolore che provo ogni volta che qualcuno mi tira una frecciatina o fa un commento su di me, o anche semplicemente cambia atteggiamento nei miei confronti. Potrei farvi un elenco di amiche, o presunte tali perlomeno, che hanno smesso di abbracciarmi quando gliel'ho detto, ma finirei a Natale 2017, quindi non mi sembra il caso.  
E quindi niente, ci tenevo a condividere questa cosa anche con voi, e così l'ho detto.  
  
Bene, dopo questo romanzo qui sopra, direi che posso smettere di tremare come un cavolo di chihuahua e passare alla storia u.u  
E qua c'è un altro murale, più significativo. Idee su cosa potrebbe aver scritto John?  
Poi io DOVEVO mettere Mimi, quindi spero che il Natale a Liverpool (che sembra il titolo di un cinepanettone, lol) vi piaccia.  
E vediamo chi trova il riferimento a uno dei pilastri di questo fandom, in fatto di fanfic McLennon. Ve l'ho tirato contro questo cammeo, non potete non riconoscerlo. Vi perdono solo se non l'avete letta, ma in quel caso siete imperdonabili comunque. Grandioso, ho appena fatto un paradosso.  
E, annuncio più importante, _**DAL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO SI CAMBIA RATING BIMBI**_ **.**  
Siate felici, è Natale. u.u  
  
Ringrazio la mia beta, Giorgia, che mi sostiene ogni qualvolta ho una crisi esistenziale, ogni volta che mi nascondo da qualche a parte per chiudermi fuori dal mondo per un po' perché mi sento sbagliata, che mi viene a cercare nel mio nascondiglio aiutandomi a uscire, che mi protegge quando non ne ho la forza, e che nonostante tutto mi sta accanto, anche se ho un carattere del cavolo e sono intrattabile otto giorni su sette, anche se sono un danno.  
**_Ti voglio bene_**.  
E no, stavolta non ho combinato niente.  
  
Bene, sì, credo di aver detto davvero tutto adesso, quindi niente, vi saluto con un bacissimo tutti, vi auguro Buon Natale e buona fortuna per rientrare nei vestiti, passati i cenoni e i pranzi e tutti i giorni di avanzi e pandori.  
Prossimo appuntamento **venerdì 30** , con l'ultimo capitolo dell'anno u.u  
  
**Athelyè ~♥**


	18. And I Love Him

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XVIII - And I Love Him_

  
  
John era tornato a casa per cambiarsi, anche se Paul gli aveva detto che sarebbe stata una cosa molto semplice, con poche persone.  
Allora, chiariamo questo punto. John, non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse tutta quella gente da cui era stato circondato, eccetto sua zia, che aveva accettato di ‘presenziare a una festa di basso rango’, come l’aveva definita lei, e i tre McCartney. L’altra quindicina di persone che Paul aveva tentato di presentargli almeno tre volte erano cugini, di cui due erano gemelli di cinque anni particolarmente capricciosi, Stella e Julian, un ragazzo che aveva l’età di John e una ragazza incredibilmente bella di qualche anno più grande, mentre il resto del parentame erano zii e biszie rispolverate per l’occasione.  
Tutti avevano portato qualcosa per arricchire la tavola, che già di per sé non si presentava proprio modesta, a dispetto delle apparenze, e qualcosa da mettere sotto l’albero.  
Così, mentre la cena trascorreva serenamente fra risate e un costante chiacchiericcio di fondo, John e Paul, seduti vicini, passavano il tempo a lanciarsi occhiate e sorridersi, sfiorandosi la mano per passarsi il sale o urtandosi _per sbaglio_ sotto il tavolo.  
Una cosa che preoccupò moltissimo, e allo stesso tempo fece rallegrare John, fu che anche sua zia era molto allegra. Diciamo che aveva anche bevuto un po’ più del solito, ma sembrava sinceramente divertita in quell’atmosfera. Non fece neanche storie quando Jim le chiese di far dormire entrambi i ragazzi lì. Perché sì, entrambi si stavano comportando come se sia John che Paul avessero ancora sette anni, nonostante ne avessero almeno il triplo.  
Poco prima di mezzanotte, si spostarono tutti vicino all’albero e cominciarono a passarsi i regali, John si avvicinò a Mimi, dicendole che lui le avrebbe dato il suo il giorno dopo a casa. Lei annuì mostrando, a causa di quei _tre o quattro_ bicchierini di troppo, che fosse realmente contenta che il nipote le avesse portato qualcosa.  
Paul nel frattempo si era messo a cantare una canzoncina natalizia insieme ai gemellini, mentre John era tornato in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, sobbalzando quando si accorse che c’era anche Mike. Gli sorrise, leggermente imbarazzato, prima di bere.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò incuriosito, sorridendogli tranquillo.  
“Tu e mio fratello state insieme, vero?” Chiese, con incredibile naturalezza.  
A John per poco non andò di traverso l’acqua. Cercò di darsi un contegno, e prepararsi una buona scusa, ma prima che cominciasse a parlare, l’altro l’aveva già preceduto.  
“Non negarlo, o almeno, non con me. Si vede. E a me sta bene, purché Paul sia felice.” Aggiunse con semplicità.  
L’altro rimase un attimo stupito. Si era ritrovato a dover trovare scuse persino quando frequentava una ragazza, quindi quella reazione l’aveva lasciato un po’ perplesso, ma alla fine si era ritrovato ad annuire. “Come l’hai capito?” Chiese sorridendo.  
“Dal modo in cui ti guarda.” Rispose. “Se anche non foste stati una coppia, si vede lontano un miglio che per lui sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Oltre il suo riflesso ovviamente.”  
John ridacchiò, e pensò che probabilmente anche lui doveva avere la stessa faccia quando guardava il minore.  
“Vieni John, torniamo di là a far vita sociale.”  
  
Paul si stupì di aver ricevuto addirittura quattro pacchettini, dato che comunque non pensava neanche di essere lì a Natale, ma sia Mike che suo padre si erano giustificati dicendo che avevano intenzione di darglieli di persona, o nel peggiore dei casi spedirglieli ad anno nuovo. Li scartò insieme ai parenti, che tutti insieme a scartocciare facevano un gran fracasso, e vedendo che erano delle VHS dei suoi film preferiti abbracciò di slancio sia il fratello, che stava scartando un pigiama, sia il padre, a cui per poco non scivolò di mano una bottiglia di vino dolce appena scartata.  
Stella andò saltellando da Paul, porgendogli un quinto pacchetto, un cubetto con una carta color abete.  
“È per me?” Le chiese sorridendo, e quella annuì, tutta gongolante. “Ed è da parte tua?”  
La bambina scosse la testa, ridacchiando. Il ragazzo inarcò le sopracciglia, leggermente sorpreso. “E da chi allora?”  
Lei scosse di nuovo la testa, senza dire una parola. Quindi Paul, notevolmente incuriosito, aprì con cura il regalo. Intravedendone solo una parte, si morse il labbro mentre sorrideva. Alzò immediatamente gli occhi, cercando John fra i parenti, intenti a parlare dei regali, individuandolo dall’altra parte della stanza che gli rimandava uno sguardo sorridente e gli faceva l’occhiolino. Al moro scappò un singhiozzo felice, e tornò ad scartare con attenzione il pacchettino. Era una scatolina con delle foto. Un sacco di foto, a dire il vero. Cominciò a sfogliarle lì, mentre la cuginetta gli si sedeva accanto, per guardarle.  
Raffiguravano tutte lui, in qualcuna c’era anche Astrid che gli appariva accanto facendo la linguaccia, in un paio era con George, che aveva involontariamente delle espressioni assurde che lo fecero scoppiare a ridere insieme alla bambina, mentre in altre ai bordi comparivano _pezzi_ di Stuart, un braccio, un riflesso, i capelli, o il profilo con i suoi occhialoni scuri, poi foto con Ringo, Pete e Mo. Andando avanti ne trovò alcune che il ragazzo doveva avergli scattato di nascosto, mentre era a scuola, o magari perso a guardare un punto, poi ce n’erano almeno cinque o sei in cui stava dormendo, a cui Paul scosse la testa, pensando che avrebbe fatto molta più attenzione adesso. Sentì la bambina ridacchiare perché in quelle foto dormiva, e le sembravano molto strane come foto.  
Si rese conto che avevano un ordine quando arrivò alla ‘parte finale’. Le foto, dopo quelle da addormentato, ora ritraevano anche John, e se le ricordava tutte. Nella prima c’era solo il maggiore che gli faceva la linguaccia, perché lui gli aveva preso la macchina fotografica per fargli il verso. Dalla seconda, invece, erano insieme. In una erano sul divano, John chino su un foglio mentre Paul suonava la chitarra. John si era lamentato un sacco con Stuart perché non si era potuto togliere gli occhiali. Ridacchiò al ricordo.  
C’erano alcuni tentativi di autoscatto, venuti anche bene tutto sommato, che si erano fatti una domenica pomeriggio in un parco, che li mostravano a rotolarsi nell’erba e ridere come due bambini.  
Ce n’erano addirittura due della sua prima uscita con il gruppo di John, dove il maggiore gli stava insegnando a tirare a biliardo. Dio, ricordava la sensazione di averlo addosso come fosse stato il giorno prima!  
Le ultime tre foto erano in sequenza, le aveva fatte Astrid un’altra sera in cui erano usciti tutti insieme, dove loro due erano abbracciati e si tenevano per i fianchi l’un l’altro con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto dell’altro: prima guardavano sorridendo la telecamera, poi si stavano facendo la linguaccia, e infine avevano gli occhi chiusi e le bocche socchiuse in un sorriso a pochi centimetri di distanza. Quell’ultima lo fece sorridere fra sé e sé, mentre il resto della stanza era scomparso.  
L’ultima cosa non era una foto, ma un foglio ripiegato. Paul lo aprì, e ci trovò lo schizzo di preparazione per un murale. Già, proprio _quel_ murale. Il leone lo guardava con uno sguardo incredibilmente fiero e soddisfatto, e nonostante fosse solo a matita rendeva la stessa sensazione che dava dal vivo. In basso a destra, proprio a filo del bordo del foglio, c’era la data, il 23 settembre di quell’anno, e accanto una scritta molto più recente: _“That’s why I - - - - you.”_  
Prima dell’ultima parola, l’altro aveva tracciato una spessa linea tratteggiata, che lo fece sorridere, ricordando perfettamente cosa avesse detto. A riportarlo alla realtà, fu la voce della piccola, che guardava stupita il disegno.  
“ _’Ginetto Po_.. L’ha disegnato il signore con i capelli d’oro?” Gli chiese, guardandolo con due occhioni curiosi.  
Lui sobbalzò, prima di rendersi conto che le chiacchiere si erano affievolite e che la bambina era ancora lì, appoggiata al suo braccio.  
“Sì, l’ha fatto lui. E questo leone è la versione piccola, devi sapere che ne ha fatto uno uguale, ma grande come un albero.” Le rispose con un sorriso, pensando che l’altro si sarebbe offeso a sentirsi dare del ‘ _signore’_. Però con la sua spontaneità aveva detto una cosa vera, perché anche Paul trovava che John alla luce avesse dei bellissimi capelli quasi dorati.  
La bambina spalancò gli occhi, disegnando una grande O con la bocca. “E l’ha fatto per te?””  
Paul rise, scuotendo la testa. “No Stella, l’ha fatto per la città.”  
La bimba sembrò non capire, perché continuava a guardarlo un po’ perplessa. “Ma lui non ti fa le sorprese?”  
“Che vuoi dire?” Chiese, curioso di capire cosa intendesse.  
“Prima, quando ha messo questo sotto l’albero, l’ho visto, e lui mi ha detto “ _Ssshhh, è una sorpresa per Paul_ ’, quindi io non te l’ho detto.” Rispose innocentemente, imitando il gesto con un dito sulle labbra.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, mentre rimetteva con cura le foto e il disegno nella scatolina, e si alzò facendole due carezze sui capelli chiari. Lei lo guardò allontanarsi verso il suo amico, pensando che fossero davvero strani.  
Paul aveva raggiunto l’altro e l’aveva abbracciato così forte da togliergli il fiato. E John si era dovuto trattenere con tutte le sue forze per non afferrare il viso dell’altro e baciarlo davanti a tutti con tutta la passione che provava in quel momento.  
  
Quando scoccò la mezzanotte, ci fu un esodo di tutti i presenti alle giacche e ai cappotti, pronti a uscire per andare alla messa di Natale. Uscirono tutti, eccetto John e Paul che, con la scusa della stanchezza del viaggio e tutto, era riuscito a convincere suo padre a non costringerli. In più i gemellini si erano addormentati sul divano, e nessuno se l’era sentita di svegliarli, quindi i due ragazzi si erano offerti di tenerli d’occhio. Persino Mimi non aveva insistito affatto con il nipote, ma anzi era andata via quasi saltellando, in compagnia della famiglia McCartney quasi al completo, evidentemente più che brilla. E John, potete giurarci, gliel’avrebbe rinfacciato per anni.  
Dopo che Paul ebbe chiuso la porta alle sue spalle, fece appena in tempo a mettere un piede in salotto che un paio di labbra si scontrarono con le sue, inchiodandolo sul posto, mentre si sentiva stringere ai fianchi da una presa sicura. Riaprì gli occhi e riprese fiato, con un leggero rimprovero negli occhi.  
“Scusa,” Si giustificò l’altro, dando un’occhiata sopra di loro. “Ma ho visto il vischio e non ho resistito.”  
Dallo stipite pendeva un ramoscello verde, un’altra decorazione natalizia, di sicuro la più romantica.  
“Ci sono i miei cuginetti proprio là sul divano, John..” Mormorò, tentando di togliersi il sorriso dalle labbra, con evidente poco successo.  
“Sono bambini, dormono come sassi.” Commentò, mentre gli baciava la guancia.  
“Mh.. È uguale.” Rispose, dopo aver ricambiato un altro bacio.  
“D’accordo..” Così John lo trascinò nell’ingresso, davanti alle scale.  
Lo inchiodò al muro, baciandogli il collo fra le risate cristalline e leggere dell’altro.  
In un attimo il minore gli aveva già aperto la camicia, e aveva fatto passare le mani fra la stoffa e la schiena dell’altro, tenendolo vicino al proprio corpo e sospirando sulle sue labbra. Appoggiò la testa al muro, mentre John affondava di nuovo col viso sull’incavo del suo collo, baciandogli e stuzzicandogli la pelle.  
I rumori che stavano facendo avevano infastidito il sonno della piccola Stella, che, ancora insonnolita, si era alzata, ed era andata a curiosare per trovarne l’origine. Quando si era affacciata appena dalla porta del salotto, aveva visto il cugino appoggiato al muro con la camicia aperta come il suo amico, quest’ultimo inginocchiato a baciargli il petto e l’addome mentre Paul si lasciava scappare dei suoni strani e profondi. Stropicciandosi gli occhi, si rigirò e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto al fratellino, mentre i due sulle scale continuavano con la loro occupazione.  
Il minore passava le dita fra i capelli ramati dell’altro, sentendo già i pantaloni un po’ più stretti. Si morse il labbro, pensando intensamente a quello che voleva dire, mentre il battito del suo cuore accelerava nel suo petto, cominciando una corsa martellante e sfrenata.  
“John..?” Provò a chiamarlo, con il respiro che gli mancava.  
“Mh-mh?” Rispose l’altro, continuando a baciargli l’addome.  
“John. Voglio farlo.” Sentì le labbra dell’altro fermarsi, e quando abbassò lo sguardo lo vide alzarsi e appoggiare un avambraccio contro il muro accanto alla sua testa, stando con il viso a un soffio di distanza.  
“Paul..” Cominciò il maggiore. “Ascolta..”  
Si stavano guardando negli occhi, e John sembrava cercare le parole nelle iridi verdi dell’altro. Poi prese un bel respiro.  
“Io ti amo.”  
Gli ci era voluto tutto il suo coraggio e la sua forza per dirlo, non perché non lo pensasse, anzi. Ma perché aveva paura di quel sentimento, era un sentimento pericoloso e fuori dal suo controllo, che aveva sempre cercato di tenere lontano da sé. Il sesso era sempre andato bene, l’affetto anche, ci stava l’affezionarsi a una persona con cui andava a letto, ma era sempre stato attento a non lasciarsi sfuggire parole del genere, non voleva illudere di amare nessuno. E anche quando aveva conosciuto Paul non si era mai fatto scappare niente del genere, come neanche il minore aveva fatto con lui. All’inizio gli piaceva, molto, l’aveva intrigato dal primo momento quel ragazzo un po’ presuntuoso, ma che diventava la persona più insicura del mondo quando si trattava di fare buona impressione su nuove persone.  
Tuttavia, era cambiato, qualcosa di lui aveva trasformato il suo solito affezionarsi in qualcosa di più, in qualcosa di forte. E John l’aveva capito già da un po’, ma non si era lasciato andare comunque, non più per paura di illuderlo, ma per paura che l’altro non ricambiasse. Poi, con il litigio dopo lo spettacolo, si era pentito amaramente di non aver detto niente. E ora, a costo di essere rifiutato, non voleva ripetere lo stesso errore.  
“Non voglio metterti fretta, voglio aspettare che tu sia sicuro, non mi importa che sia dopodomani o fra vent’anni, aspetterò.” Aggiunse subito, guardando con sicurezza l’altro.  
Paul dal canto suo credeva di morire, lì, sulle scale. Il suo cuore era letteralmente esploso nel suo petto e il suo stomaco si era riempito di farfalle, probabilmente stava anche fluttuando da qualche parte vicino al collo. Gli tremavano le gambe e aveva decisamente il fiato corto.  
“John.” Disse con un filo di voce. “Voglio fare l’amore con te.”  
  
Il minore l’aveva guidato in camera sua per mano, e una volta lì si era lasciato stringere e baciare dall’altro.  
Paul fece scivolare le loro camicie per terra, e si dedicò a lasciare una scia umida di baci sulla spalla dell’altro, facendo scorrere le mani sul suo addome verso l’orlo dei pantaloni, togliendoglieli e facendo lo stesso con i propri, rimanendo in boxer.  
John lo guidò a stendersi sul letto, chinandosi sopra di lui per baciarlo, sfilando i boxer dell’altro insieme ai propri.  
“Paul, di’ una parola, solo una parola e io mi fermo.”  
E quello annuì.  
John passò l’indice sulla bocca del minore, che lo accolse fra le labbra cominciando a giocarci con la lingua senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli dell’altro. E dio, John credeva di poter venire anche così. Sfilò il dito, sostituendolo con la propria lingua, e andò a cercare la sua entrata, violandola piano.  
Paul sospirò sulle sue labbra per l’invasione, mentre il maggiore si spostò a baciargli la mandibola, succhiandogli appena la pelle. Quello inserì un altro dito, cominciando a muoversi leggermente per trovare il punto sensibile del moro.  
“ _Ah_..”  
Il minore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, sentendo un’improvvisa e piacevole scarica sostituire l’iniziale sensazione di leggero disagio, e si aggrappò alle spalle del ragazzo sopra di lui, inarcandosi contro il suo corpo e chiamandolo sottovoce ad ogni movimento.  
John fece scivolare le dita dentro e fuori dall’altro qualche volta, finché non ritenne che potesse bastare, quindi le tolse. Si posizionò su di lui, baciandolo per soffocare il gemito provocato dalla sua entrata.  
“ _Sh.. piccolo rilassati_..” Gli sussurrò mentre gli baciava il viso.  
Entrò piano in lui, fermandosi poi per farlo abituare. Osservò la sua espressione per cercare un qualsiasi segno che gli dicesse ‘ _fermati_ ’.  
Paul si mordeva il labbro fino a farlo diventare quasi bianco, sentendo inizialmente dolore, ma dopo poco il suo corpo cominciò ad abituarsi all’altro, rilassandosi pian piano, e provando solo come un bruciore. Annuì, impotente di dire altro, per far continuare il maggiore, che si mosse leggermente facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Tutto bene?” Chiese, lievemente preoccupato.  
“Mh-mh..” Mormorò quello. “Ti prego.. Vai avanti.”  
John indietreggiò di nuovo di poco, affondando con il viso sulla spalla del minore.  
“Cazzo Paul.. Dio, sei così stretto..” Gemette contro il suo collo, mentre cominciava a muoversi realmente.  
E Paul non sapeva perché, ma la voce dell’altro, il tono con cui aveva parlato, quello che aveva detto, dio!, lo colpì con una scarica di adrenalina, e con il suo movimento dentro di lui sentiva ancora bruciare, sì, ma si sentiva riempire in modo piacevole, così ruotò leggermente i fianchi per agevolare l’altro. Dopo un paio di spinte si sentì colpire dove prima lo avevano stimolato le dita del maggiore. Con uno scatto tirò indietro la testa gridando il suo nome, offrì quanto più poteva di sé contro il corpo dell’altro e affondò le unghie nelle sue spalle. Quindi cominciò a muovere i fianchi cercando di incontrare le spinte dell’altro, volendo di più.  
John aumentò il ritmo, beandosi della visione della pelle chiara e imperlata del ragazzo sotto di lui e della presa che aveva intorno al suo membro, sentendosi chiamare come da lontano. Chiaramente la passione del momento stava prendendo il sopravvento su di lui. Incontrò di nuovo la bocca semiaperta del moro, che invocava il suo nome fra un gemito e l’altro, sentendosi mancare il fiato già dopo pochi istanti di bacio.  
Paul aveva cominciato a far scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi del ragazzo in un gesto disperato, non sapendo più dove aggrapparsi, dove toccarlo. Si torturava il labbro gemendo e ansimando il nome dell’altro, che aveva iniziato a baciargli e mordicchiargli il collo.  
Il maggiore si sentì terribilmente vicino al culmine, ma anche il piacere di Paul si stava accumulando abbastanza da volere che esplodesse il prima possibile e allo stesso tempo mai. La mano di John si mosse sul minore, cominciando a stimolare anche la sua erezione, facendolo gridare ancora.  
Paul afferrò la stoffa sotto di lui con una mano, stringendola fra le dita, con l’altra aveva un dannato bisogno di sentire l’altro il più possibile. Desiderò di poterlo avere dentro di lui per sempre, sentendosi completo e al settimo cielo.  
“John, John.. Sto.. Io.. _Ah_..!” Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché il piacere che aveva accumulato esplose mentre il suo corpo si inarcava contro il maggiore, irrigidendosi contro di lui e venendo con un ultimo sospiro appagato.  
John non riuscì a resistere un secondo di più, seguendo il moro nel vortice di piacere dove era caduto, chiamandolo più volte fino a spengere la propria voce in un sussurro, accasciandosi sulla sua spalla.  
Paul passò le dita fra i suoi capelli ramati, sorridendo, cercando di regolarizzare il proprio respiro, stringendo a sé il maggiore. Quello sorrise sulla sua pelle, e si sollevò un pochino per poter guardare negli occhi il moro, facendo incontrare di nuovo le loro labbra in un bacio pulito e dolce.  
“Allora, com’è stato principessa?” Chiese mormorando sorridente.  
“Bellissimo..” Rispose, attirando di nuovo il viso dell’altro. John ridacchiò nel bacio. “Dio, ti amo..”  
“Puoi chiamarmi anche John se vuoi.” Scherzò sottovoce.  
“Scemo.” Lo rimproverò dolcemente, baciandolo ancora.  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Rispose, appena ruppero il bacio.  
Rimasero così, a sorridersi per un po’. Poi, abbassando gli occhi, John notò i segni che aveva lasciato sulla pelle chiara del più piccolo, e si chinò per baciarli dolcemente, sussurrando un _ti amo_ ad ogni bacio.  
Paul ridacchiò dolcemente a quelle attenzioni. Era in camera sua, con la persona che amava, e si stavano facendo le coccole dopo aver fatto l’amore. Doveva essere finito in paradiso.  
John gli rotolò accanto, stringendolo fra le braccia, continuando a baciargli i capelli, le guance, le labbra.  
“Non mi hai mai detto che hai fatto tu quel murale..” Disse dopo qualche altro bacio.  
Quello annuì. “Vero. Però anche tu non mi hai mai detto di saper cantare così bene.”  
“Era solo una canzoncina natalizia per i gemelli.” Scosse la testa, arrossendo leggermente.  
“Canta per me, per favore.” Chiese, guardandolo implorante.  
“Che cosa vuoi che canti?”  
“Non lo so, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”  
Paul ci pensò su un secondo, poi si leccò le labbra e cominciò a cantare sottovoce, con la voce un po’ roca per lo sforzo di poco prima.  
“ _Pull the string and I'll wink at you, I'm your puppet. I'll do funny things if you want me to, I'm your puppet_..”  
John rimase incantato nel guardarlo cantare, e sentirlo era semplicemente un sogno. Gli sembrò quasi che la stanza si fosse riempita di colore quando sentì le prime parole intonate dall’altro.  
“ _I'll be yours to have and to hold. Darling you've got full control of your puppet_.”  
Gli baciò dolcemente la tempia, scendendo sull’orecchio, causando un leggerissimo sospiro divertito nell’altro.  
“ _Pull another string and I'll kiss your lips, I'm your puppet. Snap your finger and I'll turn you some flips, I'm your puppet_.”  
Il maggiore lo strinse ancora di più a sé mentre cantava, strusciandosi contro la sua guancia sorridendo. Quello doveva essere un angelo e non un ragazzo.  
“ _Your every wish is my command, all you gotta do is wiggle your little hand._ _I'm your puppet, I'm your puppet_.”  
Con le labbra finì col percorrere il tragitto verso quella bocca rossa che cantava in modo celestiale, catturandola prima di rendersene conto. La voce venne sostituita dal dolce silenzio di un bacio.  
“John.. Credo che dovremmo scendere..” Trovò la forza di dire Paul, sotto la tempesta di teneri baci del maggiore.  
“Mh-mh..”  
“Credo che dovremmo farlo _adesso_..” Ridacchiò, dato che l’altro faceva finta di niente.  
Quello sospirò. “Ne sei proprio sicuro, eh?”  
“Mh-mh..”  
Il minore continuò a giocare con i capelli ramati dell’altro, che gli sorrideva, completamente perso nei suoi occhi verdi e sorridenti.  
“D’accordo allora..” Si limitò a mormorare.  
“John?”  
“Mh?”  
“Se non mi lasci andare non possiamo alzarci.”  
“Oh, allora abbiamo un problema.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché io non voglio lasciarti andare.”  
  
Alla fine, con estrema riluttanza, John aveva mollato la presa sul corpo dell’attore, ed entrambi si erano dati una sistemata alla bene e meglio, ed erano scesi a dare un’occhiata ai gemellini, incredibilmente ancora profondamente addormentati nonostante tutto il rumore che i due avevano fatto al piano di sopra.  
Tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, e andarono a sedersi per terra accanto al divano, appena in tempo per sentir scattare la porta e veder entrare Jim e Mike con i genitori dei bambini. Dopo un saluto veloce e altri auguri, li presero in braccio senza neanche svegliarli e andarono via.  
L’uomo era stanco ma felice, e dopo molti auguri e saluti andò subito a letto, Mike lo seguì poco dopo. Invece John e Paul rimasero a farsi un po’ di coccole sul divano, tornando in camera in punta di piedi solo quando si stufarono di stare in salotto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**_________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Ancora buone feste!  
Spero le abbiate passate in famiglia, in compagnia, fra panettoni, pandori, pandolci, panqualcosa! Insomma, che siano state belle u.u  
Dunque, a proposito di grandi pasti, come vi è sembrata la cena con la famiglia di Macca? Io ce lo vedo bene John, che non ricorda neanche mezzo nome di quelli che gli stanno intorno ahahah!  
Non si può ingannare un fratello, però immaginatevi l'accidente lì per lì che è preso al nostro artista xD  
A quanti è piaciuto il regalo di John? A me personalmente, se qualcuno mi facesse un regalo simile, non so, gli darei tutto quello che vuole. Anche un polmone, non so. Ma forse sono io che sono troppo sentimentale, lo riconosco. X3  
E poi beh, direi che è da settembre che aspettavate questo momento, quindi sbizzarritevi tranquillamente. Senza contare che ho fatto una figura di mmmeee.. con un mio amico, chiedendogli conferma di alcuni dubbi che avevo a riguardo della rossa. Domande per il favore della scienza, chiaramente. _Apprezzavatelo_.  
Ultima cosa, la canzone che canta Paul è _"I'm your puppet"_ di _James e Bobby Purify_ , se non la conoscete ascoltatela. Io me ne sono innamorata, è un anno che la piazzo ovunque mi capiti ahahahah!  
Bene, dovrei aver detto tutto, quindi ringrazio la mia beta, che mi sopporterà a capodanno e quindi mi sopporterà per tutto l'anno!  
E un grazie di cuore, ma veramente di cuore, a tutte le persone che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo con parole dolcissime. Vi voglio davvero bene, e vi ringrazio :)  
Vi rassicuro che comunque ora sto bene, cioè, è passato diverso tempo da quando mi facevo influenzare facilmente da quello che dicevano, ora fondamentalmente sono la prima che scherza su di me, quindi beh, sto alla grande u.u Ma in ogni caso, grazie mille davvero a tutti :')  
E un abbraccio forte forte a Lucry, ti voglio bene <3  
Via, un bacissimo a tutti, e ci si legge ad anno nuovo, il _6 gennaio_!  
Quindi **BUON ANNO**!!  
  
__**Athelyè ~♥**


	19. Words of Love

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XIX- Words of Love_

  
  
“Buon Natale!”  
Il ragazzo moro mugugnò qualcosa contro il cuscino, probabilmente un lamento per il brusco risveglio, rigirandosi fra le coperte. Dopo neanche un secondo quelle stesse vennero brutalmente tirate via, lasciando il suo corpo scoperto.  
“Dai, su, svegliati!”  
Aprì gli occhi chiari, strizzandoli immediatamente in una fessura a causa della luce che entrava nella stanza. Non era moltissima, ma dopotutto lui era sveglio da poco più di un minuto.  
“Che cazzo hai in testa?” Chiese con la voce roca e impastata dal sonno.  
“Faccio la renna!” Esclamò, indicandosi i palchi di stoffa attaccati poco sopra le orecchie, facendo dondolare la testa.  
“Vieni a letto, piuttosto..”  
Afferrò la sua vita e la trascinò sul letto, silenziando le sue proteste con un bacio.  
“Mh.. Non possiamo passare un altro giorno a letto, moriremo di fame..” Protestò contro le labbra dell’altro.  
“Ma almeno moriremo contenti. Dai..” Mormorò contro il suo collo.  
“Devo darti il mio regalo, Stu..”  
“Pensavo me l’avessi già dato stanotte, e ieri, e l’altra sera ancora..” Tentò di convincerla lui, ma venne zittito da un bacio.  
“No, scemo. E ti ho fatto anche la colazione.”  
“Uh, ma che tesoro, per una volta non devo farla io.. Però levati queste corna. Non ti serviranno più con me.” Disse, giocando a picchiettarne una col dito.  
“Non mi sembra che tu mi abbia chiesto di stare insieme nei due giorni che sono stata qui.”  
“Pignola. Pensavo fosse scontato.”  
“No, non lo è!”  
Astrid si tirò su, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto, lasciando il ragazzo a sospirare guardando il soffitto. Quello si mise seduto, cominciando a parlare.  
“Mia dol..”  
“Mettiti almeno un paio di mutande!” Rise lei.  
Il ragazzo si alzò sbuffando, e andò a mettersi i boxer e un paio di pantaloni. “Così va bene?”  
Astrid annuì sorridente. Stuart tornò accanto al letto, e inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei si mise la mano destra sul cuore. Cominciò a parlare in modo esageratamente teatrale, strappandole un sorriso, ma dopo solo poche parole si fece più serio.  
“Astrid Kirchherr, mia dolcissima musa, stella del mio cielo, guida del mio cammino, fiamma del mio cuore, armonia della mia musica..” Allungò la mano sinistra verso il comodino mentre parlava, aprendo il cassetto prese una scatolina bordeaux.  
L’espressione di Astrid cambiò immediatamente, da sorridente si fece subito stupita, ritrovandosi a trattenere il respiro.  
“...Vuoi essere mia?” Chiese lui, con un sorriso dolce e gli occhi che brillavano, mentre apriva la scatolina rivelando uno scintillio argenteo.  
“Tua..?”  
“Semplicemente mia. Ti voglio Astrid. Voglio amarti ogni giorno per tutta la vita, voglio leggere sul tuo viso ogni anno d’amore che mi donerai. Voglio stringerti quando farà freddo e quando avrai paura, voglio baciarti gli occhi quando piangerai e rassicurarti che andrà tutto bene. Voglio tenerti la mano quando i ricordi cominceranno a sfumare all’ombra del tempo, e voglio starti vicino quando i nostri passi saranno un po’ più incerti. Astrid, non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, ma di vivere in un sogno. Vuoi viverci con me?”  
Parlò senza interruzione, guardandola negli occhi, completamente perso nei suoi stessi sentimenti. Gli occhi della ragazza si cristallizzarono agli angoli, rendendole più difficile la vista. Le labbra appena socchiuse, il respiro che le mancava.  
Stuart inclinò la testa, avvicinò la mano al suo viso e le accarezzò la guancia, interrompendo la folle corsa di una lacrima che era caduta dalle sue ciglia. Mormorò piano con un sorriso “ _Ehi_..”  
“Sì..” Si morse il labbro, soffocando un singhiozzo di gioia. “Sì, sì.”  
Astrid si lanciò ad abbracciare il ragazzo ancora in ginocchio davanti a lei, affondando nel suo collo, inumidendo la sua pelle, mentre lui la stringeva accarezzandole i capelli e baciandoli con amore.  
“Adesso dovrei metterti l’anello però..” Le sussurrò ridendo, ma lei non sembrava dargli ascolto, sobbalzando contro il suo petto.  
Stuart posò la scatolina accanto a sé, e si tirò leggermente indietro per allontanare un po’ la ragazza dal suo petto. Le prese il viso fra le mani, facendole incrociare gli occhi con i suoi.  
“Ehi piccola, calmati.. Se ti fa stare così male non le faccio tutte le cose che ho detto, eh.”  
Lei sorrise, guardandolo profondamente e scuotendo piano la testa.  
“Ti amo..”  
“Beh, come si può non amarmi?” Chiese scherzando. Lei rise, mordendosi il labbro. “Sono bellissimo.”  
Appena Astrid si fu calmata un po’, Stuart le prese la mano e le mise l’anello al dito.  
“Sì, ti dona proprio.” Affermò soddisfatto, sorridendole, mentre lei ancora si lasciava sfuggire un singhiozzo ogni tanto.  
  
Non appena scesero le scale, Liberty si lanciò contro una gamba di Stuart, appigliandocisi con gli artigli e tirandoci delle boccate, poi si staccò all’improvviso e corse via, sparendo alla vista dei due. Astrid rise, divertita dal micetto. Stuart aveva continuato a muoversi come se niente fosse anche con la bestiolina attaccata ai suoi pantaloni, ormai c’era abituato.  
“Lo fa sempre. John ha detto che è il periodo, poi gli passa. Questo è il suo _temibile agguato da grande predatore_.” Commentò, mentre prendeva il latte e ne versava un goccino nella sua ciotola, ovvero la solita vaschetta di plastica. Già, alla fine non l’avevano cambiata, ma questo non sembrava importare molto a nessuno, tantomeno al diretto interessato.  
Una testolina pelosa si affacciò nuovamente, e al sentire la propria ciotola riempita trotterellò fra le zampe del tavolo e delle sedie per arrivarci.  
“Eh Libertino, ci hanno mollati qui a Londra noi due, eh?” Commentò il ragazzo mentre accarezzava il gatto, che aveva già dato un paio di lappate al latte.  
“Torneranno fra pochi giorni.” Disse lei, mentre si sedeva al tavolo.  
“Torneranno dopo capodanno, è un’epoca!” Esclamò quello, alzandosi e raggiungendo la ragazza per fare colazione.  
“Vi farò compagnia io.” Gli rispose.  
“E io.. _Noi_ , ti ringraziamo molto.” Addentò un morso di pancake. “È buonissimo.”  
Sorrise. “Grazie! Ma quando te l’ha detto che tornano dopo capodanno?”  
“Prima al telefono era John. A quanto pare si sono trovati molto bene a casa loro. Mi chiedo quante gliene avrà dette sua zia..”  
“È così tirannica come dice?” Ridacchiò, mentre girava lo zucchero nel the.  
“Non credo, ogni volta che ne parla lui sembra un’autentica guardia nazista, ma se chiunque altro si azzarda a fare lo stesso John diventa dannatamente aggressivo e la difende a spada tratta. In fondo si devono volere molto bene.”  
Astrid sorrise. “E Paul come sta?”  
“Lo sentivo parlare di continuo in sottofondo, quindi si è ripreso alla grande. Poi se non sbaglio oggi erano a casa sua.” Spalmò la marmellata su una fetta di pane, mentre la ragazza annuiva sollevata.  
Stuart si alzò per accendere la radio e sentire qualche notizia locale. Il notiziario denunciò la comparsa di un murale in una via non troppo frequentata, due cervi che denunciavano la violenza contro l’amore. Il giornalista aggiunse anche che veniva riportato il nome di una persona specifica, ma che per motivi di privacy non potevano riportare pubblicamente, e in ogni caso era già in corso l’appalto per la rimozione del graffito e il nome era stato cancellato.  
Astrid concentrò la sua attenzione sul ragazzo in piedi.  
“Stu..?” Inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Ma quello non riuscì neanche a finir di prendere il respiro.  
“Che avete fatto?!”  
“Ecco.. Noi.. Volevamo dare un messaggio, tutto lì.” Tentò di giustificarsi lui.  
“Un messaggio?! E scrivere nome e cognome di un bastardo ti sembra _dare un messaggio_?!”  
“Proprio perché è un bastardo dovevamo indicarlo! È per il bene della città!”  
“Stuart ti rendi conto che è una fortuna che non vi abbiano presi?!”  
“E per quale reato? Scommetto che per quello non ci avrebbero accusato neanche di vandalismo.” Sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto con una smorfia presuntuosa. “Quella è vera _arte_.”  
“ _Diffamazione_. Quello è un vero _reato_.” Ribatté lei. “E poi quando..?”  
Non concluse la domanda perché suonarono alla porta. Liberty, che se n’era sbattuto altamente della discussione in corso, corse alla porta per accogliere quello che pensava essere John, o magari l’umano simpatico con cui dormiva. Ma purtroppo per il gatto, non era nessuno dei due, quindi non appena Stuart aprì la porta al nuovo ospite trotterellò via emettendo un misero _miao_.  
“E tu saresti..?” Chiese il padrone di casa al ragazzo che aveva di fronte.  
“George Harrison, signore!” Rizzò la schiena, teso come una corda di violino.  
“Riposo, soldato.” Commentò sarcasticamente. A pensarci, era proprio il coinquilino perfetto per John. “E precisamente, che ci fai qui, _George_?”  
“Io.. Sono il migliore amico di Paul, e suo coinquilino. Ma soprattutto il suo migliore amico.”  
“Ah, ho capito chi sei, e cazzo, John aveva ragione. Per l’amor del cielo, entra e mangia qualcosa.” Si fece da parte per far entrare un George infinitamente confuso, spaesato, imbarazzato e fin troppo euforico. Dio, era davvero in casa di Sutcliffe e Lennon?  
Il ragazzo vide Astrid seduta al tavolo, e girandosi si accorse che il ragazzo moro era senza maglia. Oddio, forse aveva interrotto qualcosa? Però se così fosse stato voleva dire che non c’era nessun altro in casa eccetto loro, giusto? Però ora capiva perché era tanto ambito, caspita, da vicino era davvero bello. Come faceva Paul a trovarlo insopportabile? Intanto quello era con la mano destra tesa verso di lui, con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Eh? Sì, io.. Ehm, io..” Farfugliò confusamente George.  
“La giacca. Ti ho chiesto di passarmi _la giacca_.” Affermò Stuart, pensando che quello dovesse avere delle allucinazioni per la fame, perché aveva una faccia sconvolta.  
“Ah! Sì, sì, ecco.” Si sfilò goffamente il cappotto, inciampando in Liberty che nel frattempo gli si era lanciato alla gamba in uno dei suoi temibili agguati. Temibili perché se uno non è abituato rischia di ammazzarsi con una palla di pelo fra i piedi.  
“Tranquillo, è un gatto tranquillo. Ha questi raptus ogni tanto, ma non ti fa niente.” Disse con nonchalance il più grande, mentre sistemava la giacca sull’attaccapanni.  
L’altro cercò di rialzarsi il più in fretta possibile, con le risatine della ragazza, che aveva assistito alla scena mentre beveva il suo the.  
Stuart gli indicò la strada per la cucina e lo invitò a sedersi, intimandogli di mangiare. Cristo, aveva visto poche persone più magre di così. Da quanto non mangiava quel povero ragazzo?  
“Avete mica dei biscotti?” Domandò timidamente, dopo che Astrid gli aveva chiesto se gradiva qualcosa in particolare.  
Lei annuì e glieli prese, tornando a sedersi. Stuart rimase in piedi, appoggiato ai fornelli.  
“Allora, che ci fai qui?”  
George annuì, e dopo aver trangugiato un biscotto rispose. “Dunque, quando sono tornato a casa non c’era nessuno, così ho aspettato un po’, solo che ero così stanco che mi sono addormentato. Stamani ero ancora solo e quindi ho chiamato Beth per sapere se aveva visto Paul, lei mi ha detto che Mary le aveva detto che Jonathan l’aveva visto correre via, così abbiamo pensato che potesse essere qui, solo che io ho detto a Beth che non sapevo dove stavate, quindi lei mi ha detto che Christine le ha detto che Hannah sapeva il vostro indirizzo. Così ho chiamato Hannah, e lei mi ha detto che Jim aveva saputo da Sue che Timothy aveva saputo da Melissa che Angela aveva detto a Olivia che Maggie aveva detto a Matthew l’indirizzo. Così ho chiamato Maggie, e lei mi ha detto che stavate qui.” Spiegò, mentre mangiava un biscotto fra un nome e l’altro.  
Stuart e Astrid si ritrovarono frastornati da quella valanga di persone, e non capirono il rigiro che aveva fatto, e dato che non conoscevano neanche uno dei nomi che aveva fatto non gli chiesero di ripetere.  
“Quindi, in sostanza.. Che cosa ci fai qui?” Chiese lui, passandosi una mano sugli occhi cercando di riprendersi.  
“Sto cercando Paul. È qui?”  
“No, è partito ieri con John.” Gli rispose semplicemente. Notò che divorava un biscotto dopo l’altro, doveva avere proprio fame.  
George spalancò gli occhi. Paul? Partito? Con John Lennon?! Questo sì che era gossip!  
“Cosa? Quando? E per dove? E senza valigia? Non mi ha detto nulla!” Esclamò, euforico ed entusiasta per il suo amico, ma le espressioni dei due lo confusero un po’, non sembravano felici della cosa. “Che è successo?”  
“George..” Cominciò Astrid, allungando una mano per sfiorare quella del ragazzo. “È stata una partenza molto improvvisa, sono partiti due mattine fa.”  
“E dove sono andati?” Chiese, titubante.  
“Sono tornati a Liverpool.” Rispose Stuart. “Staranno là fino ad anno nuovo.”  
“Cosa? E perché?” Ora era sorpreso, e leggermente arrabbiato con il suo amico. Diamine, era tornato a casa e non gli aveva detto niente?!  
Stuart lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa alla ragazza, che sospirò. “George, ascoltami, ora ti dirò una cosa molto importante che devi sapere.”  
  
“Cosa..”  
Era senza parole. Da quando Astrid aveva cominciato a parlare lui aveva smesso quasi di respirare. Gli avevano detto di Paul, di quello che Klaus gli aveva fatto, e del perché i due erano partiti in tutta fretta.  
“E John..? Anche lui è di Liverpool?”  
“Sì, casa sua non è molto lontana da quella di Paul. Ci ha detto che qualche volta si sono anche incrociati senza saperlo.”  
George sorrise al pensiero. Chissà, magari anche lui l’aveva visto senza accorgersene.  
“E ora quindi come sta Paul?”  
“È in buone mani, non devi preoccuparti per lui. Piuttosto, hai qualche amico dove andare o qualche posto dove stare?” Chiese preoccupata Astrid.  
George scosse la testa. “Non credo che Klaus si farà vivo per un po’. Inoltre c’è un po’ di trambusto davanti all’appartamento, a quanto pare qualche vandalo ha fatto dei graffiti, solo che la rimozione non può cominciare prima dell’anno nuovo.”  
La ragazza fulminò istantaneamente Stuart con lo sguardo, il quale si girò prontamente da un’altra parte grattandosi la nuca con indifferenza. La discussione fra loro non era finita, era chiaro. Tornò a sorridere al ragazzo castano seduto di fronte a lei.  
“Beh, se vuoi credo tu possa chiamare Paul comunque. Dovrebbe essere a casa sua.”  
“Ehm.. Potrei usare il vostro telefono? Klaus ripudia ogni forma di telecomunicazione..”  
“Continua ancora con quella stronzata? Dio, studiamo all’estero, non siamo al confino!” Esclamò sbuffando.  
George annuì, mentre Stuart gli indicava il telefono.  
  
“D’accordo, sì, certo. Ciao, a presto! Ah, salutami Mike e tuo padre. Cosa? Sì, ma non è così male come hai detto. No che non mi ha pagato! Ahahah, no, no. Sì, va bene, lo farò. Ciao, ciao.”  
“Che diceva la pulce?” Chiese Stuart, non appena George aveva attaccato la cornetta.  
“Mi ha detto di dirti di non spendere tutto il tuo patrimonio in puttane, altrimenti non ti restano i soldi per pagare la luce.” Riportò, poi guardò sorridendo Astrid. “E a te manda i più cari auguri.”  
“La solita zoccola presuntuosa..” Commentò a bassa voce il ragazzo moro, mentre si allontanava, facendo ridacchiare gli altri due.  
“Beh, allora io vi saluto, ci si vede più tardi quando avrò raccattato le cose di Paul.” Disse George, mentre la ragazza lo accompagnava alla porta.  
“ _Così posso darci fuoco in tutta calma, ah!”_ Arrivò la voce di Stuart da una stanza della casa.  
Astrid sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “In realtà è innocuo, non preoccuparti. E torna pure quando vuoi, tanto noi staremo qua, Liberty non può chiaramente stare da solo.”  
“Sì, capisco.” Annuì lui. “Comunque ha molta fortuna, sei una ragazza bellissima.”  
Lei lo guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“L’anello.” Indicò lui con un sorriso. “Siete fidanzati, no? Tu e Stuart. È molto fortunato, sembri perfetta. Certo, l’accento lo devi un po’ migliorare, ma per il resto sei a posto.”  
Astrid arrossì, rivolgendogli un gigantesco sorriso, a cui lui ricambiò per salutarla, con un piccolo inchino.  
Tornando in cucina dopo aver richiuso la porta, la ragazza richiamò l’attenzione di Stuart con un leggero e timido colpo di tosse.  
“Ehm.. Tu.. Ecco sì, ti andrebbe di venire con me in Germania?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Buon salve! E Buona Befana!  
Cribbio, ancora due giorni e le vacanze son finite, e io ho ancora troppe cose da studiare.. Qualcuno mi salvi.  
Vabbè, non pensiamoci. Intanto scusate se questo capitoletto è breve, ma beh, è uscito così. Però mi è piaciuto molto scriverlo  
Però.. In alto i calici per Stuart che si è finalmente dichiarato come si deve!  
Inoltre vediamo la reazione di George alla partenza improvvisa di Paul, oltre ai due che si preoccupano della sua salute.  
E infine, che risponderà Stu alla domanda di Astrid, secondo voi?  
Sì beh, non c'è molto altro da dire su questo capitolo, se non che la mia beta è pressoché impazzita di gioia quando ha corretto questo. E mi ha minacciato di morte, ma vabbé, sono ancora qui per raccontarvelo e per ringraziarla di aver corretto questo, come gli altri capitoli. A tal proposito, ho aspettato a dirvelo perché.. no ok, non so perché, probabilmente perché ho dimenticato di dirvelo sotto ai precedenti.  
In ogni caso, l'ho finita, e i capitoli totali saranno **_23_** , quindi beh, manca poco. Già mi mancano, meh.  
Vabbè via..  
Ringrazio chi commenta e chi segue in silenzio questa storia, grazie davvero!  
E dato che è da poco passata la mezzanotte, anziché il buon giorno, mando una buona notte e un bacio a Lucry. Ti voglio bene ♥  
Ci si legge venerdì prossimo, torno a Hegel!  
_Bye,_  
  
**Athelyè ~♥**


	20. I Need You

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XX - I Need You_

  
  
“Allora, mi raccomando, la prossima volta che salite avvertimi Paul, che vi prepariamo tutto come si deve!”  
Jim abbracciò forte il figlio, stringendolo fin quasi a farlo soffocare. Il ragazzo ridacchiò quando sentì la morsa allentarsi, e con sollievo vide che Mike e John si strinsero la mano sorridenti, per fortuna avevano legato molto. Suo padre invece lo guardava con un po’ di diffidenza, probabilmente in quei giorni doveva aver intuito che il ragazzo aveva uno stile di vita.. diciamo _frizzante_. Un lampo in lontananza lo distolse dai questi pensieri, facendolo viaggiare con la mente.  
Il giorno di Natale John e Paul si erano svegliati stranamente presto, mentre fuori nevicava e il gelo aveva disegnato dei fiori blu sul vetro della finestra in camera del minore. Erano rimasti a farsi le coccole al caldo sotto le coperte fino a quando non avevano sentito dei rumori provenire dalle scale, segnale che qualcun altro si era svegliato. Come due bambini, avevano passato la giornata nella neve a giocare, rotolarsi, stuzzicarsi, coccolarsi, baciarsi, accarezzarsi, e un altro paio di verbi in “-arsi” che non stiamo a specificare.  
Mimi aveva apprezzato moltissimo il regalo del nipote, un ritratto ad acquerelli di Julia, arrivando addirittura a commuoversi. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma il nipote aveva talento, forse un pessimo gusto in fatto di amicizie, però aveva talento con la matita in mano.  
Nei giorni successivi erano stati principalmente in giro per Liverpool, girando per la città, rivedendo amici.  
Fu molto divertente per Paul scoprire che John aveva suonato una volta, anni prima, a Woolton. E dire che Ivan, un suo amico, gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo per rimorchiare qualcuna, ma lui aveva la febbre quel giorno e non era potuto andare. Immaginarono scene mai vissute, magari incontri fuori da scuola per andare al cimitero lì vicino o a casa di qualcuno, magari per provare a diventare una grande band dei nostri tempi. Ah, curioso il destino, non trovate?  
La fine dell’anno arrivò in fretta, e si sa che chi fa qualcosa a Capodanno lo fa per tutto l’anno, quindi potete facilmente immaginare come abbiano festeggiato l’arrivo dell’anno nuovo i nostri protagonisti.  
Che dire, Paul aveva passato le due settimane più belle della sua vita.  
  
Il fischio del capotreno lo riscosse dalla trance di ricordi in cui era caduto e di cui si stava beando al solo pensiero. Ultima chiamata per il loro treno, ultimo saluto, e i due saltarono in carrozza. Il viaggio per Londra sembrò a entrambi ancora più lungo del precedente, forse per la pioggia insistente, forse perché erano soli nello scompartimento, forse perché si stavano di nuovo allontanando da casa.  
John spesso guardava il riflesso dell’altro sul vetro imperlato dalle gocce, e si perdeva a osservarlo. Il viso di Paul era notevolmente migliorato in quelle due settimane: i lividi erano ormai spariti, e i tagli si erano rimarginati, lasciando solo delle cicatrici quasi invisibili sulla sua pelle chiara. John amava baciargli il viso, specialmente quei piccoli segni perlacei per cui si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. Il minore ci aveva provato a dirgli che non era affatto colpa sua, ma con scarsi risultati, dato che l’altro si sentiva colpevole per ciò che era successo con Klaus.  
Ne avevano parlato solo una volta, perché poi Paul aveva preferito parlarne il meno possibile per lasciar scivolare via il terribile ricordo che aveva stampato nella mente, e in effetti c’era riuscito. Le immagini erano sempre più sfumate quando ci pensava, e andava bene così.  
“Puoi lasciarmi portare la mia borsa, adesso?”  
Camminavano veloci fra i chiacchiericci e i discorsi nella stazione, schivando valigie e fischi assordanti.  
John ignorava le sue proteste, parlandogli di Liberty e di quanto gli era mancato il suo gatto, del viaggio e del freddo. Freddo di cui Paul si approfittò quando entrarono nel taxi, per scivolare sotto il braccio del maggiore e appoggiarsi alla sua spalla, sentendosi molto compreso in una calda stretta contro di lui e percependo qualche bacio leggero sui capelli.  
  
Quando entrarono in casa, il primo ad accoglierli fu come sempre il micetto di casa, che si lanciò sui jeans di John, aggrappandosi con le unghie e coi dentini affilati, cambiando obiettivo solo quando vide le stringhe di Paul, attaccandosi a quelle e rischiando di farlo inciampare almeno un paio di volte.  
“Vedi perché non ti do la valigia? Non ti reggi in piedi!” Lo prese in giro.  
“Oh, ma vaffanculo..” Gli rispose con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sì, ti amo anch’io.” Disse, schioccando un bacio nella sua direzione.  
“Cosa odono le mie orecchie! John Lennon che dice ‘ _ti amo_ ’ a qualcuno! Quale stregoneria è mai questa?” Esordì una voce femminile dalla cima delle scale.  
I due ragazzi si girarono verso Astrid che stava scendendo velocemente le scale. John posò le valigie e le sorrise.  
“Cara!” Esclamò, aprendo le braccia.  
“Caro!” Lo imitò lei.  
“Sorpresa?” Chiese alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Sorpresa!” Rispose lei sorridente.  
“Mi ami?”  
“Se ti amo? Beh, vieni a letto!”  
“Cara!” Esclamò lui con un finto sussulto stupito.  
“Hai viaggiato tutto il giorno, devi essere molto stanco.”  
Scoppiarono a ridere, abbracciandosi affettuosamente.  
“Ti sono mancato?”  
“Da morire!”  
Appena sciolsero l’abbraccio Astrid abbracciò di slancio anche Paul, che ridacchiava appena per la scenetta a cui aveva appena assistito. Fu allora che John notò uno scintillare nella mano della ragazza, così quando lasciò il ragazzo moro le prese delicatamente la mano fra le sue.  
“Uh.. Ma qui vedo che qualcuno si è deciso a fare una proposta importante..” Le disse sorridendo, facendola arrossire.  
“Cosa hai fatto di male per meritarti questo?” Chiese scherzando Paul.  
“ _Ti ho sentito, McCartney!_ ” Esclamò Stuart da un’altra stanza, arrivando velocemente all’ingresso.  
“Almeno non sei sordo, ma eventualmente solo cieco.”  
“Lennon, rinfrescami la memoria, perché fra tutte le persone avvenenti che ti fanno la corte tu hai scelto proprio questa fastidiosa, piccola pulce?” Chiese quello mentre il più piccolo gli faceva la linguaccia.  
In quel momento Liberty cominciò a miagolare, trotterellando molto affamato verso la cucina.  
“Consiglierei di seguire il consiglio della persona più saggia qui dentro e andare a mangiare, che ne dite? Sono le nove, ho una fame da leoni!” Propose Astrid.  
“Con tutta l’attività che avrai fatto in questi giorni, non ne dubito.” Le fece l’occhiolino John.  
“Perché voi due avete pettinato le bambole per due settimane, vero?” Le rispose lei, mentre Paul sentì il bisogno di sprofondare nel pavimento, arrossendo vistosamente. No, non avevano decisamente giocato, o perlomeno, non nel senso tecnico della parola.  
Durante la cena si erano scambiati novità e racconti di cosa avevano combinato in quei giorni, così Stuart comunicò ai due il progetto, suo e della ragazza, di andare in Germania, a cui seguirono i complimenti e gli auguri di John e Paul. Dopo un po’ che ebbero finito e che si furono sistemati in salotto, sentirono suonare alla porta. Andò ad aprire Stuart, lasciando entrare una figura sottile. Paul scattò in piedi, con un’espressione sorpresa.  
“Geor..!”  
“ _TU_. Tu, brutto maledetto disgraziato!”  
George si era lanciato sull’amico, che chiuse gli occhi temendo una scarica di pugni, mentre invece si ritrovò stretto in un abbraccio sincero e soffocante.  
“Non farlo mai più! Non sparire _mai più_ così all’improvviso, dannato bastardo!” Brontolò contro la sua spalla, e Paul non poté far altro che rassicurarlo ricambiando la sua stretta.  
Non appena George lo lasciò andare, lo prese per le spalle e lo agitò un attimo per osservarlo attentamente.  
“Dio, Paul, come stai? Mangi abbastanza? Ti vedo un po’ pallido.. Ecco, ti ho portato i tuoi biscotti preferiti. Non sono proprio tutti, perché alcuni li ho mangiati venendo qui per il nervosismo.” Tirò fuori da una sacchetta un cofanetto con dentro dei dolcetti al cioccolato, e lo passò al ragazzo che studiò la scatolina un po’ perplesso.  
“Qui ci sono anche tre bustine del tuo the preferito, le altre sette le ho usate io. E qui la tua barretta di cioccolato, so quanto ci tieni. Ah, è solo metà perché avevo fame. Qua invece ho i tuoi cracker integrali, giusto per bilanciare con le calorie. Sono due pacchettini. Sì beh, dovevo pur rientrare in linea anch’io, no?”  
George aveva cominciato a tirar fuori tutto dal sacco, e ora Paul voleva solo sotterrarsi e sparire. Leggeva chiaro e tondo nello sguardo di Stuart che lo avrebbe preso in giro per delle ere geologiche. John invece rise di gusto nel vedere la scena.  
“Geo.. Basta così, grazie mille amico!” Concluse alla svelta, rimettendo velocemente tutto nel sacchetto e correndo ad appoggiarlo sul tavolo di cucina.  
“Ehi George! Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” Chiese Stuart, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
Nelle ultime due settimane quel ragazzino era passato spesso, un po’ per portare le cose di Paul, un po’ perché Astrid era fermamente convinta, insieme a Stuart, che George fosse anoressico, e quindi l’avevano invitato diverse volte a cena. Si erano ricreduti entrambi quando lo videro mangiare a quattro ganasce e riprendere spesso una seconda e una terza porzione.  
“Eh? Oh, no grazie, ora devo andare, ero passato solo per portare quelle cose a Paul.”  
“Non ti fermi un po’?” Chiese Astrid, sperando di potersi fare altre due risate, ma quello scosse la testa.  
“Dove vai di bello?” Chiese Paul, tornando accanto al ragazzo.  
“A casa. Sto da Pattie ora.” Rispose, tutto gongolante.  
“Oh, e da quando?” Domandò l’amico, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
“Da una settimana circa. Vedi? Se scappi col tuo principe azzurro ti perdi certi cambiamenti!” Aggiunse, ridacchiando, facendo arrossire di nuovo Paul, mentre John giocava a sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso facendo finta di niente.  
Dopo qualche altra chiacchiera e raccomandazione a Paul, George uscì da casa loro, ributtandosi nella fredda strada per correre alla sua nuova sistemazione, e dato che si era fatta una cert’ora, anche i ragazzi si salutarono. Con la scusa del viaggio molto stancante, lasciarono soli in salotto Stuart e Astrid a sorridersi timidamente e bersi un bicchiere di vino, e fu soprattutto quella riservatezza che colpì John. Non aveva mai visto la ragazza tedesca così tranquilla in presenza del suo amico, e questo gli faceva decisamente piacere.  
  
I due si chiusero la porta alle spalle, il maggiore sospirò, potendo guardare finalmente la sua stanza con calma. Dio se gli era mancato tutto quel casino, l’odore di colore e i suoi disegni, la sua chitarra in un angolo e i carboncini. Si sentì rinascere non appena prese in mano un’HB e tracciò delle linee confuse su un foglio che gli era capitato sottomano.  
Paul si lasciò cadere su quel letto che ormai considerava anche un po’ suo, dopotutto c’era anche il suo odore fra quelle lenzuola, e ne era più che contento. Osservò l’altro che si spostava per la stanza, spostando le proprie cose dalla valigia al loro posto, facendo lo stesso con quelle del minore, che aveva uno spazio tutto suo nell’armadio chiaro. Già, quella era un’altra cosa che lo riempiva di gioia: il fatto di avere alcuni vestiti in uno spazietto speciale a casa del suo ragazzo e indossare comunque le cose dell’altro. Era qualcosa che lo esaltava un sacco, e lo faceva sentire ancora più compreso nella parte. Inoltre amava anche gli aggettivi possessivi. Ad esempio, John era _suo_.  
Sorrise stupidamente a questo treno di pensieri, accorgendosi troppo tardi che l’altro gli aveva già scattato una foto.  
“John?! Non credi di avermene fatte già abbastanza di foto?” Ridacchiò, alzando appena il busto puntando i gomiti dietro di sé.  
“Mh? No, affatto. Potrei fartene a migliaia, e non sarebbero comunque abbastanza.” Gli sorrise, abbassando l’obbiettivo.  
“Potrei farci almeno tre calendari con tutte quelle che mi hai fatto in queste ultime due settimane!” Replicò scherzosamente.  
“Beh, se proprio ci tieni ai calendari, conosco un paio di inquadrature molto più interessanti..” Ammiccò.  
“La mia posizione non è cambiata: niente macchina fotografica fra le lenzuola.”  
“Peccato, sarebbero foto molto stimolanti.” Fece spallucce quello.  
“Oh, posa quell’arnese e vieni qui. Ti faccio vedere io cosa è stimolante.” Lo incalzò con un sorrisetto furbo.  
John posò la macchinetta sulla scrivania e si avvicinò all’altro, chinandosi su di lui, mentre quello fece scivolare velocemente le dita sul suo collo, giocando con i capelli ramati sulla nuca mentre trascinava il maggiore giù con sé, sentendolo sorridere nel bacio.  
Mantenne le braccia in tensione per non crollare addosso al minore, che faceva volare le sue dita affusolate lungo il suo fianco e le portava ai bordi della sua maglia per fargliela sfilare, cosa che gli riuscì fare in due tentativi, gettandola in un punto non troppo precisato della stanza.  
Paul cominciò a baciare la pelle del maggiore, posando le labbra sulla base del collo, scendendo piano sulla clavicola e sul petto sotto i respiri profondi dell’altro. Il suo profumo lo inebriava a tal punto da sentirgli girare la testa come se fosse stato ubriaco, e di questa sensazione il ragazzo moro non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Tornò sulla spalla tesa e sul collo, mentre nella stanza riecheggiava il silenzio dei suoi baci. Con un mugolio di sorpresa, si sentì prendere per i fianchi e si ritrovò praticamente accucciato sul corpo dell’altro, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso, con una presa ben salda sulla vita del minore.  
Paul si sfilò la maglia, poi si abbassò di nuovo sul ragazzo, baciandolo mentre sentiva le sue carezze sulla pelle. John si divertì a dargli qualche pizzicotto sul fianco, così, giusto perché gli andava.  
“Smettila..!” Ridacchiò quello, sussurrando sulle sue labbra.  
“Mh.. Perché?”  
“Perché sì..”  
Fecero strusciare teneramente le bocche. John interruppe il bacio per prendere delicatamente fra i denti il labbro inferiore del ragazzo moro, che pigolò il suo nome, preso da una sensazione di caldo.  
Quest’ultimo corse veloce con le mani a slacciare i propri jeans e quelli dell’altro, che si inarcò leggermente con i fianchi per agevolarlo. Paul si disfece rapidamente degli indumenti rimasti sotto i baci esigenti dell’artista, che spostava la sua bocca ovunque riusciva ad arrivare e faceva scorrere le sue mani dietro le cosce chiare dell’altro in carezze affettuose.  
Il minore si mordeva il labbro mentre sentiva delle scariche elettriche viaggiargli nelle vene verso il basso addome. E non doveva avere un effetto molto diverso sull’artista, a giudicare dal suo membro. E Paul si ritrovò a pensare che, dio, lo voleva, in quel momento e per tutta la notte fino ad addormentarsi stremato fra le sue braccia.  
Si strusciò contro di lui, sentendolo gemere e soffiare il suo nome. Lo accarezzò, portandolo sulla propria apertura, ma quello lo richiamò prima che potesse abbassarsi su di lui.  
“Fermo. Paul, tesoro, fermo, così ti farò male..” Sussurrò, tirandosi un pochino su col busto.  
“Mh?” Lo guardò leggermente perplesso. Lo avevano già fatto così, perché avrebbe dovuto farsi male?  
“Manca una cosa. Apri il mio comodino.” Ordinò, con un tono di voce molto basso.  
Paul obbedì, allungandosi per aprire il cassetto nel piccolo comò accanto al letto.  
“Prendi il lubrificante.”  
“Eh?” Il minore si voltò con un’espressione ingenuamente imbarazzata sul viso che fece ridacchiare l’altro.  
“Fai come ti dico.” Insisté sorridendogli.  
Quello annuì, vergognandosi un po’, e la cosa era abbastanza strana anche nella sua mente. Si stava vergognando a prendere una boccetta mentre era nudo e sul punto di darsi sollievo con il sesso dell’altro. Sì, ora capiva perché il suo ragazzo aveva ridacchiato.  
“Ora dovresti metterne un po’ su di me.” Lo incoraggiò, vedendolo ancora un po’ perplesso.  
Il minore non capiva bene perché doveva farlo, ma fece comunque come gli era stato detto, mettendosene un po’ sulla mano e spalmandolo sulla lunghezza dell’altro, mentre John sobbalzò per la sensazione, anche se provò più piacere nel sentire il suo tocco su di sé che non effettivamente per quello che stava facendo. Gli fece un cenno quando pensò che l’avesse preparato a sufficienza.  
Paul si sistemò di nuovo, e cominciò a scivolare sul suo membro. Sibilò per la strana sensazione di freddo dentro di sé, e proprio per quello capì quasi inconsciamente che a Liverpool John lo lubrificava con la saliva, probabilmente perché non aveva niente del genere là. Pensò a una Mimi scandalizzata se avesse trovato una boccetta di lubrificante in camera del nipote, e probabilmente avrebbe riso se non fosse stato per la sensazione un po’ scomoda dei suoi muscoli che venivano tirati.  
John catturò la sua bocca, soffocando i gemiti e i respiri pesanti. Aumentò la stretta sui fianchi del minore, accompagnandolo mentre si muoveva, resistendo alla voglia di incontrare il suo movimento inarcando i fianchi in quel momento, gli avrebbe fatto terribilmente male, e lo sapeva per esperienza personale. Emise un sospiro di sollievo quando si sentì completamente avvolto dal calore dell’altro, che boccheggiava in cerca di aria chiamandolo sottovoce. Poi mormorò qualcosa che John registrò come un permesso a muoversi, forse più una supplica che un permesso.  
Si mosse piano, seguendo il ritmo che gli dava Paul, incontrando le sue spinte cercando di essere delicato. Aveva ancora paura di fargli male, e combatteva con la sua eccitazione per non perdere il controllo, dato che il suo autocontrollo vacillava sempre più pericolosamente.  
Ricambiava i movimenti, inebriato dai gemiti del minore, non lasciandolo quasi respirare continuando a baciarlo, senza dargli tregua un solo istante. John sentì crescere il piacere molto più velocemente, non appena Paul aumentò il ritmo alla ricerca di un po’ di sollievo per se stesso, sospirando il suo nome fra i baci.  
“Paul, piccolo..” Soffiò fra i denti, mentre aumentava la stretta sul minore e il suo buon proposito di andarci piano andava a farsi friggere, insieme a qualsiasi ragionamento sensato.  
Si liberò dentro il minore con un ringhio, mentre Paul lo seguì poco dopo, quasi gridando il suo nome.  
Dopo qualche momento di stasi per riprendere il respiro, con un movimento pigro si stese accanto al maggiore, accompagnato dalle sue carezze e dai suoi baci deboli. Allungò il braccio per stringersi a lui, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sensazione.  
Paul si sentì avvolgere in un abbraccio, così sorrise contro il petto dell’altro. Non aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi per saperlo, conosceva il suo corpo in ogni suo piccolo dettaglio. L’aveva toccato e baciato ovunque, ormai avrebbe potuto disegnarlo tranquillamente anche ad occhi chiusi.  
Socchiuse le palpebre e guardò in alto, verso il suo viso.  
“Ti amo.” Mormorò posando un bacio sulla sua spalla.  
“Facile dirlo adesso, dopo certe sensazioni, eh?”  
“Cretino.” Ridacchiò.  
“Ti amo anch’io, cucciolo.”  
“Cucciolo? E come ti è uscita questa?”  
“Così. Mi andava.” Diede un bacio affettuoso sui capelli corvini del ragazzo, mentre quello si mordeva il labbro sorridente.  
  
“Mi puoi passare il caffè, As?”  
“Tieni.”  
“Astrid?”  
“Mh?”  
“Mi stai pestando un piede..”  
“Scusa John!”  
Il ragazzo le rivolse un sorriso divertito, a cui lei rispose con uno imbarazzato.  
Era stata drammatica la sveglia all’alba di quella mattina, dopo due settimane di vacanza senza nessun orario, e ancor più faticoso alzarsi dal letto e abbandonare le calde coperte che avevano avvolto il loro amore per tutto quel tempo. E anche il tempo, nuvoloso e grigio, non rallegrava di certo la situazione, ma almeno non sembrava voler piovere ancora.  
I due si erano seduti in cucina, a fare colazione in totale tranquillità e silenzio, ma erano troppo assonnati anche per scambiare due parole, mentre Liberty invece ronfava beato, acciambellato sulle gambe di John.  
Ma il sonno tranquillo del micetto venne brutalmente interrotto quando quello sentì delle urla provenienti dal piano di sopra.  
“ _Stai lontano da me con quel cazzo di pennello!_ ”  
Correndo scalzo giù per le scale e con la camicia azzurra ancora aperta, Paul sfrecciò accanto a John per usarlo come uno scudo. Stuart si affacciò dalle scale, rigirandosi fra le dita un pennello con la punta intrisa di vernice rossa, e con un sorriso furbo che aleggiava sulle sue labbra.  
“Adesso hai finito di depilarti, eh, ragazzina?”  
“Mi stavo facendo la barba, razza di idiota!”  
“Donna barbuta sempre piaciuta. E poi quale barba? Sai ancora di latte!”  
“Si può sapere cosa parli tu, che sei alto un metro e una cipolla?”  
A John scappò da ridere mentre beveva, rischiando che il caffè gli andasse di traverso.  
“Che cazzo ridi, John?” Lo fulminò Stuart.  
“Niente.” Rispose prontamente, con un’espressione divertita.  
Stuart borbottò qualcosa, prima di salire di nuovo le scale.  
“Non te la prendere Astrid, ma io lo strangolo.” Sospirò Paul, facendola ridacchiare.  
“Paul? Vieni un attimo qui.” Disse John, facendogli segno di abbassarsi.  
Il ragazzo si chinò su di lui, appoggiando una mano sul tavolo e l’altra sullo schienale della sedia.  
John gli prese il viso fra le mani e con il pollice cancellò uno sbuffetto di schiuma vicino all’orecchio, mentre il giovane attore si mordeva il labbro, completamente assorto nell’osservare il viso dell’altro, e si perse completamente soprattutto quando il maggiore gli sorrise prima di baciarlo.  
  
Astrid osservò rapita la scena, guardandoli con dolcezza e leggero imbarazzo, sentendosi di troppo in quel quadretto. Sorrise al pensiero che non aveva mai visto John così felice. Le piaceva Paul, l’innocenza con cui sembrava un cerbiatto abbagliato, e la magia che solo lui riusciva a fare su John, o forse ci sarebbero riusciti tutti, ma solo conoscendo la combinazione per farlo aprire.  
Quando il più piccolo era nei paraggi, l’artista diventava quasi un’altra persona: si aggiungeva almeno dieci anni, rimanendo comunque lo spaccone di sempre, ma tendendo a un comportamento un po’ più maturo. Inoltre anche Stuart le aveva detto che John aveva avuto molte meno “crisi”, come i due ragazzi chiamavano i suoi crolli di autostima, da quando stava con Paul. Doveva essersi aperto con lui anche su quel lato del suo carattere, e da una parte si sentiva leggermente invidiosa, perché John non si era mai confidato con lei da quel punto di vista.  
Astrid ricordò che una volta li aveva sorpresi ad essere seduti vicini, con Paul che teneva una mano di John fra le sue, accarezzandola dolcemente, mentre quello aveva le difese completamente abbassate e sembrava a un passo dal crollare. Il tempo di realizzare che lei era lì, e il ragazzo aveva già rindossato la sua armatura, ritirando la mano da quelle del minore, ed era sulle sue labbra per baciarlo. E dallo sguardo gelido che Paul le aveva lanciato mentre ricambiava il bacio, doveva aver interrotto qualcosa di più di una semplice effusione d’affetto.  
Tornò in sé, e diede qualche colpetto di tosse per ricordare ai due della sua presenza, quando il loro bacio divenne un po’ più sporco e la mano di John scivolò lungo il fianco del minore accarezzando la sua pelle.  
Quando interruppero il bacio, Paul si morse il labbro, arrossendo imbarazzato. Fosse stato per John, invece, Astrid avrebbe continuato a non esistere ancora per un po’.  
  
Non appena riuscirono ad accordarsi tutti, diciamo più che altro quando John e Astrid riuscirono a coordinare rispettivamente Paul e Stuart in modo che non si sbranassero a vicenda, uscirono per andare a scuola, percorrendo tutto il tragitto ridendo e scherzando. John stava per l’appunto punzecchiando Paul, facendolo ridacchiare sotto la sciarpa e sorridere in quel modo che gli faceva perdere la testa, quando il minore si rabbuiò diventando improvvisamente serio, puntando lo sguardo oltre il maggiore. Si fermò. I suoi occhi si velarono con qualcosa che John registrò come paura, e gli bastò girarsi per individuarne la causa.  
Appoggiato al muro, mentre fumava una sigaretta, c’era la figura scura e slanciata di Klaus.  
Istintivamente si erano fermati tutti e quattro a osservarlo. John serrò le labbra in una linea dura, e percepì il lieve tremore di Paul contro il suo braccio.  
“Stai qui.”  
Si allontanò dai tre avvicinandosi al ragazzo, mentre Stuart si affiancò a Paul e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
L’entrata di John nel suo campo visivo attirò l’attenzione di Klaus, che buttò il mozzicone ormai finito, e gli fece alzare lo sguardo per seguire i suoi movimenti.  
“Dovrai pregare molto perché il tuo Dio ti perdoni.” Disse semplicemente, usando però un tono molto freddo.  
“Per che cosa? Lui stesso vi punisce con il vostro cancro. Immagino tu sappia che Moore è morto, no? Io ho solo fatto capire a quel frocetto quanto fate schifo.” Rispose con leggerezza e un senso di ragione nella voce, non lasciandosi intimorire dal tono dell’altro.  
“Adesso ascoltami bene, Voormann. Gli assassini vanno all’Inferno, vero? Bene, allora ti consiglio di non avvicinarti di nuovo a lui, perché ti svelo un segreto..” Fece una pausa, avvicinandosi di un paio di passi, certo che l’altro avrebbe sentito. “Io non ho paura di finirci per quello che ti farò.” Sibilò con un sorriso sicuro, appena accennato, mentre Klaus lo fissava serio negli occhi.  
John fece qualche passo indietro e con un ultimo cenno si voltò per tornare dagli altri. Circondò subito la vita di Paul con un braccio, per stringerlo e sentirlo lì accanto a sé, mentre quest’ultimo ricambiava l’abbraccio, guardando oltre il maggiore, fissando su Klaus uno sguardo indecifrabile, misto di diffidenza, preoccupazione e odio.  
L’attore si strinse un po’ di più all’altro, non tanto per sentirsi protetto, ma anzi per tenerlo più vicino e sottolineare la sua proprietà su di lui, come se il ragazzo tedesco non potesse neanche guardare John. Alla fine Paul poteva dire che la violenza di Klaus su di lui era stata più psicologica che fisica, perché da lontano gli tornarono in mente le parole, avvelenate di odio, che l’avevano colpito più dei suoi pugni quella sera, che sembrava quasi il ricordo di un’altra vita.  
  
Quando entrarono a scuola, John non perse di vista Paul per un solo secondo per tutta la giornata. L’aveva accompagnato fino alla porta della sua classe, baciandolo sulla porta di fronte a tutti i presenti al momento, facendo arrossire di imbarazzo e orgoglio allo stesso tempo. Poi, a ogni cambio dell’ora, il maggiore era sempre fuori dall’aula ad aspettarlo, per stringerlo, baciarlo e accompagnarlo ovunque dovesse andare.  
Dopo aver capito che era del tutto inutile tentare di convincerlo che no, niente di quel controllo ossessivo era necessario, si rassegnò al fatto che per quel giorno John era in modalità mastino da guardia, pronto a sbranare chiunque gli si fosse avvicinato. Non lasciò avvicinare neppure George, non dico ringhiandogli contro, ma c’era sicuramente andato pericolosamente vicino.  
Per carità, non pensate che Paul ci stesse male fra le braccia dell’artista, solo lo aveva trovato leggermente soffocante, ma d’altronde lo capiva.  
Finalmente, quando la prima giornata scolastica dopo Natale giunse al termine e il crepuscolo si impossessò del cielo, i quattro si trovarono sulla via di casa. Stuart e Astrid, con una scusa idiota, si fermarono in un bar sulla strada assicurando che avrebbero solo bevuto un caffè. Qualsiasi cosa avessero detto, sia Paul che John non avrebbero potuto biasimarli, anzi.  
I due allungarono di poco il giro per arrivare a casa, per fare un po’ gli scemi fra loro, facendosi un paio di dispetti, dandosi dei pizzicotti, perdendosi poi in dolci baci d’amore e dediche sussurrate.  
Si fermarono poco prima del portone del palazzo dove stavano. Giusto il tempo di prendere le chiavi, davvero. John si sentì chiamare, voltò lo sguardo verso la fonte del suono.  
Fu questione di un attimo, davvero.  
Un lampo illuminò la strada.  
Tutto ciò che Paul ricordò fu che l’istante successivo teneva John stretto fra le braccia, con la vista completamente offuscata dalle lacrime.  
“ _No! Bastardo, mi hai promesso che non te ne saresti mai andato. Non puoi, non così, non adesso!_ ”  
Probabilmente credeva di parlare, forse addirittura sussurrare, ma nonostante fossero grida straziate dal dolore, John le sentì molto lontane quando i suoi occhi si chiusero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Macccciaaaaaaooo! Come va? La famiglia? Tutto bene, no? Sapete che vi voglio bene, eh? Eh?  
Nah, eh? Già, immaginavo che non attaccasse..  
D'accordo, partiamo allora.  
Il capitolo di oggi è pieno di riferimenti, vediamo chi ne trova di più, oltre che un omaggio a uno dei miei film preferiti di sempre. Quindi, la caccia è aperta, magari ai riferimenti e non a me, ecco.  
Nel caso vi venisse fame potete passare da Nonna George, che ha portato mezza dispensa da casa.  
Dai su, vi ho anche regalato un'altra scenetta rossa.. Mi perdonate? No? Beh, dovevo almeno provarci..  
Chiedo davvero scusa a Klaus in ogni caso, che mi possa perdonare.  
Non credo di avere molto altro da aggiungere, se non che finalmente questa stressante settimana scolastica sta per finire..  
Grazie alla mia immancabile beta, e scusami, sono una testa di cazzo, lo so, e lo sai anche tu. Solo che io ci metto di più per capirlo.  
Grazie a chi legge, a chi aggiunge alle raccolte e a chi commenta, e anche chi, dopo questo capitolo, mi verrà a cercare a casa. *finisce di serrare le finestre*  
Grazie Lucry, ti voglio bene piccina, anche se ho paura che tu sarai fra chi mi viene a cercare a casa..  
Via, un bacissimo e a venerdi prossimo! ^^  
  
**_Athelyè ~♥_**


	21. In My Life

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XXI - In My Life_

  
  
_“John? John? Johnny, amore, mi stai soffocando..”_  
_Il ragazzo aprì controvoglia gli occhi, ritrovandosi due iridi verdi a un soffio di distanza._  
_“Mh?” Mugugnò allentando l’abbraccio sul minore, rendendosi conto che stava sorgendo la mattina dal colore appena rosato che aveva preso la stanza e dalle ombre che giocavano sul muro bianco._  
_“Cosa stavi sognando? Pensavo stessi per uccidermi.” Ridacchiò con la voce roca e bassa di chi era sveglio da poco, leggermente graffiata dal sonno ancora dentro di lui._  
_“Scusami.. Non me lo ricordo onestamente.” Mormorò, facendo strusciare il suo naso contro quello dell’altro, baciandogli il sorriso sulle labbra._  
_Sentirono bussare alla porta con violenza, e la voce di Stuart che dall’altro lato gli intimava di non fare troppo i piccioncini a letto e di alzarsi. Paul sbuffò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro e mormorando qualche insulto al coinquilino di John, che ora ridacchiava per il solletico del suo respiro sulla pelle calda._  
_“Non voglio andare via da qui.. Si sta troppo bene in vacanza..” Mugolò, appallottolandosi sotto la coperta, rifiutandosi di eseguire l’ordine di quell’inutile idiota di Stuart._  
_John sorrise, e circondò il minore raggiungendolo nel fagottino di piumone che aveva creato intorno a sé, cominciando a baciargli il collo e risalendo fino all’orecchio, prendendolo delicatamente fra i denti._  
  
_John lo stava abbracciando da dietro, dandogli qualche bacio sulla guancia, mentre il più piccolo cercava di fare una foto. Erano in piedi davanti allo specchio, e il maggiore trovava di avere un sorriso davvero ebete sulla faccia, ma era così bello vedere che Paul si stava divertendo a farsi delle foto davanti allo specchio con lui. Uno strano modo per farle in effetti, John non ci aveva mai pensato. Ma Paul era così preso dal dirgli di stare fermo un secondo, che non si soffermò neanche più di tanto a pensarci._  
_Paul cliccò il pulsante mentre John gli stava baciando la guancia. Prese la foto appena sputata dalla macchinetta, sventolandola un pochino per far asciugare i colori dell’inchiostro. Poi la guardò e la dichiarò di sua proprietà, prima che l’altro potesse ribattere, o anche solo pensare di farlo._  
_In quel momento Astrid fece capolino, scattando una foto a entrambi, prendendoli alla sprovvista, e dichiarando suo il rullino. I due sobbalzarono per l’improvviso lampo di luce, amplificato dalla superficie riflettente davanti a loro._  
_“Certo che sei proprio scema..” Commentò Stuart da dietro di lei, mentre la ragazza sorrideva a tutti e tre e saltellava via, tutta contenta di averli presi in castagna._  
  
_Stuart stava accarezzando Liberty, comodamente seduto sul tavolino del salotto, con una mano, invece con l’altra tentava di ritrarlo sul blocco che teneva precariamente sulle gambe, mentre la luce del mattino cominciava a filtrare dalla finestra e illuminare la stanza. Stava procedendo tutto bene, se non che a un certo punto il gattino prese a voler mordere la sua mano, e il ragazzo moro dovette rinunciare al suo disegno per giocare un po’ con quella palla di pelo e unghie che non aveva neanche tre mesi._  
_Dalle scale scese un coinquilino ancora molto assonnato, con quanta meno grazia possibile. Davvero, che diavolo ci si poteva trovare di attraente in qualcuno che la mattina si aggirava per casa con il delicato passo di un bisonte? E in questa categoria di persone Stuart includeva anche se stesso, chiaramente._  
_“Stu? Sei già sveglio? Non sono neanche le sette..”_  
_“Potrei farti la stessa domanda. È difficile che tu ti alzi dal letto anche quando è maledettamente tardi. Sensi di colpa?” Scherzò._  
_“Divertente.. No, credo sia un po’ di agitazione a dire il vero.” Commentò, passandosi le dita fra i capelli._  
_Si avvicinò a Stuart per accarezzare Liberty, ma rinunciò vedendolo tutto intento a mangiarsi le nocche del ragazzo dopo avergli bloccato la mano con gli artiglietti, sbavandogli sulla mano e agitandosi con le zampette contro il suo polso, come se fosse un temibile e potentissimo drago._  
_“Hai detto che poi gli passano questi attacchi epilettici da animale completamente impazzito, vero?” Chiese, ridacchiando mentre osservava il micetto che sembrava molto preso dal suo gioco. “Comunque, agitazione? E per cosa?”_  
_John annuì sorridendo. “Per stasera, credo. E se non si trovasse con gli altri?”_  
_Stuart sospirò, alzando lo sguardo sull’amico. “Ringo e Mo’ sono adorabili, sicuramente lo metteranno a suo agio, Pattie sarà troppo impegnata a sbavare dietro a qualsiasi ragazzo fuorché Pete, che invece parlerà solo della sua batteria. Poi scommetto che anche Astrid gli piacerà, lei ha quel ‘che’ che ti spinge a fartela piacere.”_  
_“E tu?” Domandò, sollevato dalla sintesi incredibilmente positiva dell’altro._  
_“Io non gli piaccio, e lui non mi piace, perché dovremmo fingere?” Fece spallucce._  
_John scosse la testa. “Almeno promettimi che non farete scenate come fate di solito.”_  
_“Di questo ne devi parlare anche con lui, mica è solo colpa mia.” Rispose, dedicandosi interamente al gatto._  
_L’altro rise, e si diresse verso la cucina per farsi un the caldo._  
  
_“Quindi ti sei buttato? E lui ha detto sì?” Esclamò Astrid, fissando John come se la sua vita dipendesse da quella risposta._  
_Quello annuì, fra gli sbuffi un po’ contrariati di Stuart in sottofondo, mentre la ragazza emetteva un gridolino entusiasta. Quanto sembrava un’adolescente invasata quando faceva così?_  
_Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, guardando gli altri due da sopra gli occhiali scuri che gli coprivano gli occhi, standosene tranquillamente sdraiato sull’erba._  
_Era una bella giornata, tiepida e soleggiata, cosa strana per essere a novembre. Così i tre avevano deciso di andare al parco e staccare per un po’, anche se non era passata neanche una settimana dal piccolo ponte di festa per i morti._  
_“Astrid, non diventare imbarazzante, ti prego.” La supplicò John, sospirando._  
_“Scusa, è che fa così strano saperti fidanzato!” Soffocò un altro urletto._  
_“Dio, fa strano anche a me.” Commentò in risposta il ragazzo, fissando un punto davanti a sé. “L’ultima volta che mi sono fidanzato con qualcuno risale a quando avevo sedici anni.”_  
_“E non potevi proprio aspettare qualcun altro, eh?” Domandò ironicamente Stuart._  
_“Stu! Smettila. Paul sembra un ragazzo davvero adorabile, perché devi sempre fare il deficiente?” Ribatté la ragazza, ricevendo una linguaccia in risposta._  
_John in quei momenti si sentiva davvero di troppo fra loro due. Si alzò dal prato dove si erano seduti, scrollandosi la terra dai jeans._  
_“Dove vai?” Chiese il ragazzo moro, puntando i gomiti dietro di sé per alzarsi un po’ dalla sua posizione sdraiata._  
_“Io e Paul ci vediamo per fare un giro, dato che oggi abbiamo entrambi il pomeriggio libero.”_  
_E mentre ad Astrid gli occhi presero la forma di un cuore, Stuart sbuffò di nuovo, alzando gli occhi al cielo e ributtandosi giù._  
  
_“Dovresti farti vedere da un dottore, Astrid.” Le disse._  
_“No, davvero, sto bene adesso. Grazie, Stu.” Gli sorrise lei, seduta sul divano._  
_John arrivò portando un vassoio con una tazza fumante e qualche biscotto, anche se già immaginava che la ragazza non avrebbe voluto mangiare e probabilmente neanche bere niente, ma doveva almeno provarci._  
_“Come ti senti?” Chiese osservandola attraverso le spesse lenti dei suoi occhiali, mentre l’altro si alzava da terra, dov’era seduto fino a poco prima._  
_Malauguratamente Stuart fece il gesto di allungare una mano verso le sue, forse troppo in fretta, forse senza avvertirla, forse semplicemente perché pensava solo a consolarla ancora, ma fatto sta che le pupille della ragazza si dilatarono a tempo record e istintivamente quella si ritrasse contro il bordo del divano, spaventata, mentre il viso trasmetteva solo un’emozione vuota._  
_Quella piccola bolla di paura scoppiò solo quando lesse nello sguardo chiaro del ragazzo davanti a sé un terribile senso di colpa, velato da lacrime di preoccupazione, mentre mormorava un flebile “As.. Sono solo io..”_  
_Stuart non era rimasto male del fatto che lei avesse rifiutato il suo tocco, in fondo se lo aspettava, ma dio, non così. Non con quell’espressione contratta dal terrore di loro, di lui._  
_Quando Astrid si rese effettivamente conto di quello che lei stessa aveva fatto, si ritrovò ad essere a un passo dallo scoppiare a piangere, e anzi, non passò un minuto che era piegata su se stessa a bagnare i suoi stessi jeans e mugolare parole strozzate in tedesco._  
_I due ragazzi si guardarono un attimo, non avendo idea di cosa fare in quella situazione. Stuart si sedette accanto a lei, avvicinando quanto più lentamente possibile la mano alla sua schiena, e cominciando ad accarezzarla piano in modo dolce e affettuoso mentre i singhiozzi la facevano sussultare. John si inginocchiò davanti a lei, inclinando un pochino la testa per riuscire a incrociare il suo sguardo, e rivolgerle un sorriso comprensivo e rassicurante._  
_Astrid smise di gemere, mentre un sorriso triste raccolse le lacrime che ancora le scivolavano lungo le guance, incapaci di fermarsi o di rallentare la loro corsa._  
  
_“Abbiamo deciso che è meglio smettere di frequentarci.”_  
_“Oh, e perché?”_  
_“Per quello che è successo la settimana scorsa..”_  
_“Peccato, mi piaceva..”_  
_“Eh, anche a me..”_  
_John sospirò, seduto al tavolo, mentre l’altro aveva appoggiato le chiavi e gli si era avvicinato._  
_“John, non è colpa tua.”_  
_“Dici?” Mormorò, non staccando lo sguardo dalla tazza fumante di the ancora caldo che gli appannava gli occhiali._  
_Le lenti potevano essere appannate quanto volevano, ma Stuart vide comunque che il ragazzo aveva gli occhi lucidi. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, dandogli una leggera stretta._  
_“Certo che lo dico. Non potevi saperlo.” Gli disse, cercando di rassicurarlo, ma trattare con un John in crisi non era mai facile, e questo lo sapeva bene._  
_“Stu.. Io.. Se io fossi rimasto, quei due minuti di più, se solo fossi stato lì..”_  
_“Cosa, John? Adesso sareste in due ad avere fasciature e lividi. Non puoi farci niente, doveva andare così, ma non è colpa tua. Lo sai benissimo che non è colpa tua.”_  
_Il ragazzo moro si chinò sull’amico, cercando di scuoterlo un pochino, di farlo reagire in qualche modo. Si sarebbe preso volentieri anche un pugno pur di far uscire il suo migliore amico da quella gabbia di accuse a se stesso in cui si era rinchiuso. Ma niente, irremovibile, come ogni maledetta volta._  
_Stuart doveva aspettare di veder quello spiraglio di luce oltre l’immagine buia e spenta di John, e cercare di colpire lì, cercando la combinazione giusta di risposte da dargli per farlo stare meglio. Era un lato di John sconosciuto a tutti, quello. Il suo lato fragile, quello che saltava fuori di tanto in tanto, quando l’insicurezza si insinuava nell’armatura del ragazzo e ne prendeva il controllo._  
_Stuart aveva imparato a riconoscere i sintomi delle sue “crisi”, come le chiamavano. Spesso bastava anche solo una parola a far scattare questo meccanismo di autoaccusa, a farlo crollare in un colpo solo. Anche il diamante ha quel punto in cui, se lo colpisci, si frantuma in mille pezzi, e John ne era la dimostrazione._  
_Il ragazzo sarebbe stato ore a guardarlo, affascinato da come potesse sembrare la persona più spavalda del pianeta, mentre la sua ombra gli sussurrava le cose più crudeli, che quando era solo lo facevano crollare come un castello di carte al minimo soffio. Gli sussurrava che era colpa sua. Era colpa sua se Aaron era stato aggredito. Era colpa sua se il mese scorso erano rimasti senza luce. Era colpa sua se sua zia era delusa da lui. Era colpa sua se sua madre era morta. Era colpa sua se suo padre se n’era andato. Era colpa sua se era così, se era sbagliato. Perché in quei momenti John era sempre sbagliato._  
_Poi arrivava il momento in cui si chiudeva, letteralmente. Chino con le mani fra i capelli ramati, si chiedeva perché, che cosa aveva fatto per essere così, perché doveva essere una persona sbagliata fra persone giuste. E si faceva a pezzi, da dentro, con questa serie di domande e accuse, a volte sussurrate, a volte solo pensate._  
_E Stuart lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi prima di abbracciarlo stretto, cercando di tenerlo insieme e di non lasciarlo cadere in frantumi. Sapeva che, alla fine, quell’abbraccio era l’unica cosa che serviva davvero a farlo stare meglio, mentre John gli diceva fra i singhiozzi tutte le cose di cui lo accusava la sua ombra. Che non era nessuno, che era sbagliato, che tutti sarebbero stati meglio senza di lui.._  
_“Ascoltami bene, testa di cazzo.” Disse Stuart mentre sentiva l’altro stringere i denti, teso contro di lui. “Tu non sei sbagliato, non lo sei affatto, ok? E se provi anche solo a pensare di ammazzarti ti giuro che ti ammazzo io con le mie mani, perché io non so come farei senza di te, hai capito?”_  
_John non aveva la forza di rispondere, Stuart lo sapeva benissimo, come conosceva ormai la domanda che vorticava nella sua testa, quel ‘perché mai dovresti avere bisogno di uno come me?’_  
_“Mi spieghi chi sarà la mia ancora ogni volta che dirò che voglio mollare tutto? Con quale bastardo potrò andare a sbronzarmi senza preoccuparmi delle conseguenze? E poi intendiamoci, a chi cazzo farò la colazione ogni fottuto giorno, altrimenti?”_  
_Quello ridacchiò con un singhiozzo, abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla. Sospirò, adesso un po’ più calmo._  
_Il maggiore pensò soddisfatto che anche per quella volta il pericolo era stato scongiurato, la minaccia respinta, e l’ombra sconfitta da quel piccolo spiraglio di luce._  
_Si allontanò di poco per guardare il sorriso debole che era comparso sulle sue labbra._  
_“E poi, in tutta onestà, non sapeva suonare poi così bene. Non è questa gran perdita.” Disse, mentre con il dorso della mano si strusciava un occhio, giusto per evitare che spuntassero delle lacrime anche nei suoi occhi. Suvvia, erano troppo belli perché piangesse, no?_  
_“Stavi per piangere?” Chiese John con una voce terribilmente nasale, lievemente divertito._  
_“Cosa? No, ho solo sonno. Non potrei piangere per un deficiente come te.” Si giustificò, sotto un sorriso genuino dell’altro._  
_“Grazie..” Mormorò, guardandosi le mani._  
_“Non sono così altruista da farlo per te, cretino. Sono solo un egoista molto infame che non sopporta l’idea di stare in casa da solo, sai che ho paura dei serial killer. Di certo non lo faccio per bontà d’animo.” Gli picchiettò la testa, facendogli alzare gli occhi._  
_Si alzò, rendendosi conto che gli si erano addormentate le gambe nel frattempo._  
_“Su, ti troverai qualcuno di altrettanto scopabile, ne sono certo.” Fece spallucce, mentre si girava e sistemava alcune cose._  
_In fondo quel ragazzo non era stato niente di speciale se non un’avventura di qualche sera per il suo amico. La cosa che l’aveva fatto crollare, probabilmente, era il fatto che fosse stato aggredito poco dopo essersi visti. Forse sarebbe nato qualcosa fra i due, ma questo aveva quasi azzerato le speranze. Certo, il maggiore si era accorto che il suo amico si stava affezionando davvero molto a quel ragazzo._  
_Ma chiariamoci, a Stuart forse andava meglio così, che non si vedessero più. Era certo che avrebbe trovato qualcuno di molto migliore, quello gli stava troppo simpatico per andar bene._  
_L’anima gemella di John, ne era sicuro, gli sarebbe stata sicuramente sui coglioni._  
  
_“Pensavo che ti piacesse Astrid.”_  
_“È ancora fidanzata, no? Intanto inganno il tempo. E poi tu hai poco da farmi la predica, in una settimana sei andato a letto con cinque persone diverse.”_  
_John rise mentre lavava i piatti, dando le spalle al ragazzo ancora seduto a tavola. “Che c’è di male? Finalmente non siamo più al primo anno, possiamo anche mollare un po’ il freno.”_  
_Si girò giusto per fare l’occhiolino all’altro, che ridacchiò scuotendo la testa._  
_“Vedi perlomeno di non metterne incinta nessuna. Anche quel ragazzo, come diavolo si chiama? A.. Aaron? Gente, quello è troppo bello per essere un ragazzo.”_  
_“Nah, tranquillo. Me lo farò qualche volta, giusto perché mi piace ‘sciupare’ le cose belle.”_  
_“Non lo metto in dubbio, casanova, dico solo di stare attento alle malattie veneree. Se ne sente parlare parecchio ultimamente.”_  
_“Sì, sì, starò attento, non sono un adolescente, ok?” Promise piuttosto alla svelta._  
_Passarono alcuni minuti in silenzio, accompagnati solo dallo scroscio dell’acqua._  
_“Secondo te si lasceranno?” Chiese improvvisamente Stuart._  
_“Lo spero, amico.” Rispose John, girandosi completamente verso di lui, avendo finito di sciacquare le cose._  
_Quello lo guardò un secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente con le lacrime agli occhi, sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell’altro. “Ma che cazzo..?”_  
_“Ti prego, levati quei cosi gialli dalle mani, sembri una di quelle casalinghe in menopausa con il loro grembiulino da mezz’età!” Riuscì a dire fra le risate._  
_John lo squadrò un attimo, alzando un sopracciglio e scuotendo piano la testa mentre ridacchiava. “Ah sì?”_  
_Si sfilò uno dei guanti gialli di gomma che aveva alle mani, e lo lanciò sul tavolo, proprio di fronte a Stuart che si stava riprendendo lentamente dall’improvviso attacco di risate. Studiò l’oggetto davanti a sé e si girò verso l’amico, che lo guardava con un sorriso e un mestolo di legno in mano._  
_“Monsieur_ _écossais, la sfido a duello!”_  
_“Di’ le tue ultime preghiere, inglese, perché subirai un’amara sconfitta.” Raccolse il guanto e lo infilò, afferrando la prima spatola che si trovò a portata di mano, restituendo lo sguardo divertito all’altro._  
  
_“E così convivete, eh? Ma state insieme?”_  
_I due si guardarono, squadrandosi un attimo e rimanendo come disgustati dalla loro analisi._  
_“Per carità, Richard, ho una dignità, io!” Esclamò Stuart, con un tono scherzosamente schifato._  
_“Ringo, amico, così mi offendi!” Replicò John, facendo una smorfia, a cui il coinquilino rispose con una linguaccia._  
_“Oh, scusate. Il fatto è che dato che tu sei.. Io pensavo che.. Non che abbia problemi, eh, era solo curiosità.” Richard indicò prima John e poi cominciò a gesticolare nervosamente, cercando di arrampicarsi sugli specchi sotto lo sguardo dei due, che lo osservavano divertiti a braccia incrociate, mentre le ragazze ridacchiavano in disparte._  
_John fece un passo avanti e diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla del ragazzo, sorridendogli apertamente._  
_“Tranquillo, sono bisessuale, non disperato.” Gli disse, facendo mugolare un ‘Ehi!’ al ragazzo moro lì vicino. “Però se la cosa ti può interessare, sono single.” Continuò, facendogli un occhiolino sfacciato che fece ridere ancora di più Astrid, Maureen e Pattie, che osservavano la scena._  
_Richard arrossì istantaneamente, pur capendo che si trattava di una palese presa in giro._  
_“Chiaramente, signore, sono disponibile per tutti.” Disse avvicinandosi a loro, facendo un mezzo inchino e rivolgendo un’occhiata alla più piccola._  
_Era la prima uscita con quella strana combriccola, ma tutti nel giro di un’oretta avevano già capito che Ritchie aveva occhi solo per Maureen, quindi John non l’aveva neanche calcolata._  
_Stuart, dal canto suo, era semplicemente entusiasta che quel giorno il fastidioso fidanzato di Astrid non fosse fra i piedi. Tuttavia guardava con sospetto quell’amico di Ringo, Pete, anche lui batterista e anche lui libero._  
_La prima di tante, divertentissime e piacevoli serate fra amici. Fu quello che si ritrovò a pensare dopo poco tempo il ragazzo, mentre seguiva con gli occhi i movimenti aggraziati della ragazza tedesca._  
  
_Scese piano le scale con lo zaino sulle spalle e il borsone a tracolla, sistemandosi gli occhiali, e andò in cucina, dove un ragazzo moro stava trafficando intorno ai fornelli per preparare una sorta di caffè._  
_“Grazie mille, Sutcliffe. Non so davvero come avrei fatto senza il tuo aiuto. Beh, ci si vede a scuola, troverò il modo di renderti il favore.” Annunciò, mentre l’altro si girava, e si appoggiava al ripiano._  
_Dal suo starsene in tenuta casalinga, senza maglia e con un paio di pantaloni del pigiama, osservò il ragazzo poco distante, vestito esattamente come il giorno prima._  
_“Cosa?” Lo squadrò, confuso. “Dove diavolo stai andando, Lennon?”_  
_John indicò la porta, un po’ imbarazzato. “Tolgo il disturbo. Ma ti assicuro che ti ripagherò, in qualche modo!”_  
_“Posa la roba e vieni a fare colazione. Tu non vai da nessuna parte.” Si girò di nuovo, prendendo una tazza dove versarsi il caffè. “Ero serio ieri, quando ti ho detto che saresti stato il mio coinquilino.”_  
_“Ma non posso pagarti l’affitto, non più di un mese almeno. Non ho un lavoro.” Tentò di dire quello, guardandolo sconsolato._  
_“Neanch’io, ma siamo in due, un modo lo troveremo, ti pare?” Disse, senza distrarsi da ciò che faceva per evitare di bruciarsi. Non era stata una grande idea quella di stare senza maglia in cucina, in effetti._  
_John lo guardò, poco convinto._  
_“Che stai aspettando? Lennon, parlo con te, so di essere un bel ragazzo, ma su, reagisci. Posa lì la roba e vieni a mangiare.”_  
_Il ragazzo obbedì, lasciando zaino e borsone ai piedi delle scale. Si avvicinò al tavolo, mentre il ragazzo moro si girò ancora, sorridente._  
_“Chiamami John, allora.”_  
_“Perfetto, John. Io sono Stu.” Gli fece l’occhiolino lui. “Allora, che ne dici di un po’ di pancetta per cominciare bene la giornata, e raccontarmi un po’ di te? Da britannico a britannico.”_  
_John sorrise, e in quel momento fu assolutamente certo di aver incontrato uno dei migliori amici che avrebbe mai avuto in tutta la sua vita._  
  
_Aveva appena messo un piede a terra, sceso dal taxi che lo aveva portato fin lì, davanti a quel condominio dall’aria un po’ triste, come tutti gli altri, a essere sinceri, ma al ragazzo non importava affatto, anzi. Gli sembrava di stare di fronte a una reggia. Guardando a terra si rese conto che i marciapiedi erano esattamente come a Edimburgo. Non che la cosa lo stupisse, insomma, si trattava pur sempre di una città, ma per dio!, quella era Londra!_  
_Era così euforico all’idea di poter vivere in quella grande città, e magari coronare il suo sogno, diventare un grande artista. Magari trovarsi una bella londinese, o perché no, anche una straniera, dopotutto la City era una città molto variegata e tutta da scoprire._  
_Con le sue valigie si decise a entrare in quel portone rosso scuro. Lo investì una ventata di odore di detersivo per pavimenti, ma era tutto asciutto. Il tizio con cui aveva parlato e che gli consegnò le chiavi appartenute a quella sua lontana zia di cui non ricordava neppure l’esistenza, aveva detto che il suo appartamento si trovava al terzo piano. Prese un bel respiro e fece le scale, con fatica, stremato dal viaggio, ma quando arrivò in cima si sentì un dio. Prese le chiavi e, dio, gli tremavano le mani per l’emozione. Stava davvero per vivere da solo, nella capitale inglese! Si scosse un attimo, e, quando varcò la soglia di quella che era già diventata casa sua, sorrise al futuro. Le stanze erano vuote, tutte. In più c’era un odore di chiuso così forte che potevi quasi affettarlo, ma al ragazzo non importò davvero. Mollò le valigie davanti alla porta e corse per tutte le stanze, spalancando tutte le finestre per far entrare quanta più luce possibile. Si affacciò a entrambi i balconi e a tutte le finestre, quasi cadendo di sotto per lo slancio._  
_Poi corse ancora per le stanze, studiando a fondo ogni muro, ogni angolo, ogni maledettissimo particolare di quella casa deserta, pensando che avrebbe dovuto ritingere le pareti, e immaginò la posizione di futuri mobili. Pensò immediatamente però che quella era una casa davvero troppo grande per avere un solo abitante, quindi si fece un promemoria mentale di appendere qualche volantino in giro, non appena si fosse regolato con la nuova scuola, che sarebbe dovuta cominciare di lì a una settimana, quindi avrebbe tranquillamente potuto sistemare i pochi mobili che aveva e che sarebbero arrivati l’indomani. Girò ancora per quelle che pensava far diventare delle camere. Chi lo sa, magari in futuro avrebbe preso anche un animale, magari un gatto, un cane sarebbe stato troppo impegnativo da tenere in un appartamento._  
_Scese le scale per la quarta volta, respirando pesantemente, ma con un sorriso a trentadue denti che illuminava quella casa vuota._  
_Si sedette al centro della stanza più grande della casa, dove neanche pochi mesi dopo sarebbero comparsi un divano bianco e un tavolino. Si lasciò cadere sdraiato, ridacchiando per la testata che prese._  
_Sorrise, guardando il soffitto. Poi chiuse gli occhi chiari e sussurrò a se stesso._  
_“Benvenuto a casa, Stuart.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Salve!  
Sì, lo so, vi aspettavate di sapere cosa è successo, ma siccome sono un'infame, lascio formulare tutte le ipotesi a voi e vi faccio dannare un'altra settimana.  
Spero che abbiate apprezzato il capitolo, e niente, a venerdì prossimo!  
Grazie infinite a beta, che nonostante tutto non mi ha ancora uccisa.  
Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno commentato, aggiunto alle raccolte e anche solo letto finora.  
E un abbraccio alla mia piccola dipendenza, ti voglio bene Lucry.  
  
__**Athelyè ~❤**


	22. Baby's in Black

##  Now and Then

_Capitolo XXII - Baby's in Black_

  
  
Aprile. Il vento soffiava dolce e leggero, graffiando la pelle dei presenti. Non c’era sole quel giorno. Non c’era musica, non c’era calore in quel prato costellato da fiori di pietra, e il silenzio ghiacciava il respiro.  
La ragazza bionda si aggrappava con gli occhi a quella terra smossa, fissa su ciò che essa nascondeva, con le labbra che tremavano. Osservava la scena con lo sguardo vuoto, come se ciò che stava accadendo non la riguardasse, come se non fosse neanche lì, risvegliata solo dalla stretta dolce del ragazzo moro accanto a lei, che aveva abbozzato un sorriso tentando di rincuorarla, a cui lei rispose per cortesia con un’incurvatura a malapena visibile della bocca, e che tornò ad ascoltare tristemente le ultime parole del sacerdote. Accanto a lei un altro ragazzo, con le labbra serrate, che respirava a fatica per il dolore della perdita.  
Le altre persone erano soprattutto parenti e alcuni amici che i tre non conoscevano. Si avvicinarono alla donna, riuscita ora a calmare il respiro e bloccare le lacrime per il suo bambino, per porgerle ancora le condoglianze.  
Le ultime parole dell’officiante. _Andate in pace_ , come se si potesse.  
I più si allontanarono. La donna e alcune persone che volevano sostenerla seguirono il prete per sbrigare le ultime faccende burocratiche, come se soffocare il dolore non fosse già un impegno sufficiente.  
La ragazza si sfiorò la pancia, in pensiero. Il ragazzo la notò.  
“Ti daremo una mano, Astrid.”  
Lei sorrise, scosse la testa. “No, John. Non potete. È una responsabilità solo mia, ora.” Affermò malinconicamente. “E poi tu hai già qualcuno a cui badare.” Accennò al ragazzo moro, fermo davanti alla candida lapide, purtroppo lucida.  
Era rimasto lì, mentre la gente passava e salutava le lettere incise con uno sguardo. Lui ancora non ci credeva.  
Era passato un anno. Dio, era successo tutto così in fretta..  
  
  
Di ciò che era successo da quando John aveva perso i sensi, Paul non ricordava niente. Solo molte, troppe luci abbaglianti per i suoi occhi offuscati, e tante, troppe domande, a cui non sapeva rispondere, a cui _non era in grado_ di rispondere.  
Quando erano arrivati, Stuart aveva immediatamente chiamato l’ambulanza e Paul si era ritrovato in ospedale, perché non erano riusciti a separarlo dal corpo dell’altro. L’avevano messo in sala d’aspetto, senza che lui si rendesse effettivamente conto di ciò che era e stava accadendo, continuava solo a rivivere quel momento, mentre Stuart era al bancone di quel piano, inveendo contro l’infermiera di turno per sapere qualcosa sulle condizioni di John.  
La polizia li aveva raggiunti lì e stava parlando con Astrid, facendole un sacco di domande. I due uomini in divisa avevano provato a parlare anche con lui, ma Paul non sapeva rispondere. _Cos’è successo? A che ora? Cosa stavate facendo?_  
Non lo sapeva. Non ne aveva sinceramente idea. L’unica cosa che sapeva era l’unica che continuò a ripetere sottovoce, quando glielo chiesero. _Chi è stato?_  
“ _Klaus.. Klaus.._ ” Respirava appena, fissando il pavimento bianco e lucido, in cui vedeva riflessi i suoi occhi verdi, ma scuri e persi in quel momento.  
Rivide John, che prendeva le chiavi, gli sorrideva, dicendogli cosa gli avrebbe cucinato per cena. Poi quella voce, quel richiamo. “ _Ehi, Lennon!_ ”  
La luce che illuminava i tratti duri del ragazzo tedesco, il suono che rimbalzava dove poco prima c’erano i loro sorrisi. Paul si era gettato su John e, alzando la testa per chiamare aiuto, il ragazzo non c’era più. Poi erano arrivati i due amici, ma lui era ancora piegato su John, con la voce roca, implorandolo fra le lacrime di svegliarsi, di tornare lì.  
  
Astrid gli accarezzò la schiena, facendolo sussultare. Lui la guardò con gli occhi vuoti e spenti.  
La ragazza aveva chiesto agli agenti di tornare più tardi, tanto in quel momento Paul non li avrebbe ascoltati, preda di quel ciclo continuo.  
Si sedette accanto a lui, tenendolo vicino, abbracciandolo mentre continuava a piangere, ma ora in silenzio, con il corpo scosso dai continui singhiozzi. Era così stanco..  
Senza accorgersene, si addormentò sulla spalla della ragazza che lo teneva stretto.  
Si svegliò nella stessa posizione, con Astrid che gli sorrideva serenamente. Finalmente, cominciò a mettere a fuoco le cose intorno a sé, capendo più o meno dove si trovava, ma senza capire esattamente perché. Non aveva dormito più di venti minuti, ma evidentemente era bastato a farlo riprendere un po’.  
Fu questione di poco prima che realizzasse di nuovo quello che era successo e, dallo sguardo confuso che aveva, sgranò gli occhi e fece per scattare in piedi, ma Astrid lo fermò. Sarebbe sicuramente svenuto se si fosse alzato così in fretta.  
“John? Dov’è?!” Esclamò, preso di nuovo dal terrore e dall’ansia.  
“Calmati, Paul.” Gli disse con calma la ragazza. “Sta bene, è stabile.”  
Paul la guardò un secondo, con il fiato sospeso, mettendoci un pochino a metabolizzare le sue parole.  
“Sta bene?” Ripeté, per assicurarsi di aver sentito bene.  
“Sì. Il medico è passato mentre dormivi. Ci ha detto che sta bene, ma che è ancora sotto l’effetto dell’anestesia.”  
Paul annuì, ricominciando a respirare più o meno normalmente, mentre lo sconforto che lo stava soffocando cominciava ad affievolirsi. Gli veniva di nuovo da piangere per il sollievo, ma gli occhi gli bruciavano da morire e pensò che una sola lacrima sarebbe bastata a farlo diventare cieco, quindi cercò di trattenersi, mentre Astrid gli accarezzava il braccio.  
Dopo poco comparve Stuart, uscito da una di quelle porte bianche tutte dannatamente uguali. Gli sorrise appena.  
“Ehi, bella addormentata, come stai?” Gli chiese dolcemente, senza quella nota canzonatoria che ci sarebbe stata in altre circostanze.  
Paul deglutì prima di rispondere, strusciandosi un occhio per ricacciare indietro una lacrima, e sorridendogli a sua volta. “Meglio, grazie.”  
“Astrid te l’ha detto?”  
Annuì. “Ora come sta?”  
Stuart alzò le spalle. “Dorme. Probabilmente è anche contento così, adora dormire. Dopo Liberty, è la persona più pigra che conosco.” Scherzò, facendo ridere appena anche Paul.  
Astrid gli posò una mano sul ginocchio, stringendolo appena con affetto. “Perché non vai a controllare di persona?”  
Paul si girò verso di lei, speranzoso. “Posso?”  
“Certo.” Rispose il ragazzo, ancora in piedi davanti a loro, indicandogli la porta da cui era appena uscito. “È lì dietro, seconda porta a destra.”  
Paul lo ringraziò, e seguì le indicazioni con calma. Si sentiva incredibilmente debole ora che si era alzato.  
Entrò nella stanza, e lo vide lì, in quel lettino con una coperta dalla fantasia orribile. _Coperte così brutte possono averle solo in ospedale_ , pensò Paul, ora che aveva il più cuore leggero.  
John dormiva sereno, respirando profondamente, con il viso leggermente voltato sulla destra e i capelli ramati sparsi sul cuscino. I suoi occhiali erano appoggiati sul comodino chiaro lì accanto, e vicino al letto c’era anche una poltroncina un po’ spartana.  
Paul andò a sedersi lì avvicinandosi un pochino di più, osservando i vari tubicini collegati al suo braccio, che sparivano sotto una fasciatura bianca. Restò fermo lì per un tempo indefinito, anche quando un uomo sulla sessantina entrò silenziosamente nella stanza. Quello parve sorpreso dalla presenza di Paul, e studiò per un po’ la sua figura.  
A un certo punto diede un leggero colpo di tosse, per avvertirlo della sua presenza, spezzando la piccola bolla silenziosa di Paul.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui e si alzò per rispetto e abitudine.  
“Buon giorno.” Disse a bassa voce.  
“Buona sera.” Lo corresse l’uomo, con un sorriso, facendolo arrossire lievemente.  
Si avvicinò al letto, assicurandosi che fosse tutto in ordine, e controllò che John stesse dormendo tranquillo.  
“Lei è..?” Chiese l’uomo, dopo essersi accertato che andasse tutto bene.  
“Paul McCartney, signore. Lei è il dottor..?”  
“Freymann. Molto piacere, ragazzo.” Gli sorrise ancora. “Dunque, Paul, cosa ti porta in questa stanza?”  
Quello arrossì, rimanendo un attimo a bocca aperta senza sapere bene come giustificarsi. Non era un suo parente, dopotutto, e poteva essere cacciato tranquillamente senza molte cerimonie. Ma quel medico non sembrava proprio insensibile. Optò per una via di mezzo.  
“Sono un suo.. _amico_..”  
“Puoi essere onesto con me, figliolo. Conosco John da quando è finito qui dopo la sua prima rissa a un pride.” Lo interruppe il dottore, sistemandosi gli occhiali tondi mentre scriveva qualcosa su una cartellina, prendendolo alla sprovvista.  
Probabilmente ora era anche più rosso di prima.  
“Oh.. Ecco.. Sì..” Si scosse un attimo. “Io, ehm, sarei il suo fidanzato in effetti..”  
Freymann annuì, chiudendo la cartellina, che doveva essere quella riguardante John.  
“Sii fiero di esserlo, figliolo. È un ragazzo forte.” Gli sorrise, prima di uscire.  
Paul rimase perplesso da quella conversazione. Poi, guardando John, pensò che non aveva chiesto all’uomo quanto tempo avrebbe dormito ancora.  
Si mise di nuovo a sedere, prendendogli delicatamente la mano, e si appoggiò nel modo più delicato possibile al materasso, stando attentissimo a non toccare nulla e a non staccare niente.  
Aprì gli occhi e realizzò di essersi addormentato di nuovo, ma quando sollevò la testa trovò John che lo guardava con un sorriso debole sulle labbra.  
Paul credette di star sognando, immediatamente la vista si fece ovattata, e per questo si maledisse mentalmente. Non aveva mai pianto così tanto in tutta la sua vita, neanche quando era morta sua madre.  
“ _John_..”  
“ _Te l’avevo detto che non me ne sarei più andato, no_?” Mormorò appena.  
Il ragazzo si chinò di nuovo sulla mano dell’altro, baciandola dolcemente e appoggiandola sulla propria guancia bagnata.  
John sorrise di più a quel gesto, mormorando dolcemente. “Dai, non fare così, sono qui. Va tutto bene..”  
“Sei un bastardo..” Piagnucolò il minore, facendolo ridacchiare piano. “Mi hai fatto morire di paura, sai?”  
“Pensa te, io qua ero a giocare a cricket invece.” Alzò un sopracciglio, assumendo un’espressione che fece ridere Paul.  
“Come ti senti?” Chiese con dolcezza.  
“Come se fossi appena stato investito da un camion con un doppio rimorchio, grazie. Tu invece?” Rispose, recuperando un po’ di voce e di personalità a ogni risposta.  
Quello ridacchiò ancora. “Come se il mio ragazzo fosse appena stato investito da un camion con un doppio rimorchio.”  
Si sorrisero per un po’ in silenzio.  
In quel momento entrò il dottor Freymann, raggiante nel vedere che il suo paziente si era svegliato.  
“John, ragazzo mio, come ti senti?” Chiese, con la sua voce profonda e premurosa.  
“Dottor Robert, è un piacere rivederla! Un po’ ammaccato, ma non mi lamento.” Rispose sorridente.  
L’uomo annuì. “Bene, bene. Allora vi lascio per un po’. Ma non prendete di nuovo l’abitudine a stare qui tu e Stuart, appena possibile vi sbattiamo fuori.” Scherzò prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Paul si girò verso di lui, con le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate. “Che cosa intendeva?”  
“Niente di importante, solo un paio di risse e.. Diciamo un mix un po’ troppo forte a una festa.”  
Il minore sgranò gli occhi alle sue parole, mentre l’altro tentò di recuperare in extremis.  
“Davvero, non era niente, rilassati. Ora sono molto più attento.” Aggiunse, anche se l’altro non sembrava comunque molto convinto.  
Paul scosse la testa, annotandosi mentalmente di dover stare _molto_ più attento al suo ragazzo.  
“Vabbè, ne riparliamo un’altra volta. Ora a me basta che tu sia qui, e che tu stia bene.” Disse, portandosi di nuovo la mano dell’altro al viso, con il bisogno fisico di sentirlo vicino.  
John sorrise a quella tenerezza, che si sarebbe ripetuta molto spesso nei pochi giorni successivi di prigionia lì dentro. Quella, e diverse altre stupide dimostrazioni d’affetto del minore nei suoi confronti.  
Ad esempio, una delle mattine successive si era lasciato sfuggire che, a parer suo, un letto dovrebbe sempre stare sotto una finestra. E quando era tornato da uno dei controlli di routine, aveva trovato il letto, e i vari arnesi a esso collegati, spostati esattamente accanto alla finestra. Paul aveva chiesto il permesso di farlo al dottor Freymann, che aveva acconsentito alquanto divertito.  
  
In ogni caso, per fortuna, John non dovette stare ancora a lungo in quella stanza che sapeva di disinfettante tanto da dargli la nausea. Neanche una settimana ed era fuori.  
Si beò della sensazione dell’aria fredda e frizzante di gennaio non appena mise un piede fuori dall’ospedale. Ma il tempo di prendere un bel respiro, e Paul lo avvolse in una gigantesca sciarpa rossa. “ _Non voglio che tu prenda freddo_ ” e “ _Sei ancora debole_ ” erano le risposte a qualsiasi azione il ragazzo compiesse verso di lui. Diciamo che poco mancava che quello smussasse gli angoli di casa loro.  
E, sebbene tutta quella premura fosse asfissiante, John non poteva fare a meno di sorridere di tutte quelle piccole attenzioni.  
Una volta tornato a casa, Liberty si lanciò a strusciarglisi contro le caviglie, a miagolare e fare le fusa per tutto il tempo. Gli saltava in braccio, acciambellandosi sulle sue gambe ogni qualvolta si sedeva, e la prima sera Paul si ritrovò a detestare quel gatto, che non ne voleva proprio sapere di scendere dal letto e lasciarli in pace. E la cosa peggiore, nella sua testa, era che John stesse dalla parte dell’animale. Dio, se avrebbe volentieri ammazzato entrambi in quel momento!  
Però già dal giorno successivo le cose avevano ricominciato ad andare come sempre.  
Stuart aveva informato John sui recenti avvenimenti mentre era convalescente.  
Klaus era stato arrestato. Non aveva opposto resistenza quando l’avevano prelevato dal suo appartamento, andando quasi fiero di ciò che aveva fatto. Il murale era ancora lì, il concorso fra appalti per la rimozione ancora non si era concluso, quindi prima di febbraio probabilmente non sarebbe stato tolto.  
Paul chiese di che murale stessero parlando, ma entrambi fecero finta di niente, tirando fuori alcune scuse, e venendo fulminati da Astrid.  
Vennero a trovarli George, con molti dolcetti da the, e Ringo, che portò il buonumore non appena mise piede in casa.  
Anche il ritorno all’Accademia fu meno traumatico di quanto John pensasse. All’inizio tutti volevano sapere cosa gli fosse successo, ma in poco tempo la curiosità si placò e rimasero solo molti “ _mi dispiace_ ” e “ _rimettiti_ ”.  
Beh, da quel momento, più o meno tutto spiccò il volo.  
  
Le cose sembravano andare per il meglio per tutti.  
Paul si era definitivamente stabilito con John, mentre Stuart si era trasferito da Astrid, fra le varie polemiche dell’amico. Dopotutto l’appartamento era suo, ed era John ad essere in affitto, ma il maggiore non volle sentire storie, insistendo col dire che in pochi mesi gliel’avrebbe lasciato, con la partenza per la Germania. Inoltre gli bastava avere la propria copia delle chiavi, per tornare ogni tanto a infastidire la pulce quando meno se l’aspettava.  
Le uscite con il gruppo proseguivano come sempre. Paul e Stuart continuavano a darsi fastidio a vicenda, mentre tutti gli altri continuavano le loro attività: chi leggendo, chi suonando, chi discorrendo di politica.  
Ah, e al gruppo si era finalmente aggiunto anche George, ufficialmente fidanzato con Pattie, con un gran sollievo da parte sia di John che di Paul.  
I mesi passavano in tranquillità, la tiepida primavera aveva sostituito il freddo inverno, portando diversi malanni nelle varie case. Paul si era preso l’influenza ancor prima che i notiziari annunciassero come al solito “il clima più strano di sempre”, e John l’aveva preso in giro un sacco per il suo naso rosso da far invidia a Rudolph, ma erano bastati davvero pochi giorni prima che anche lui fosse allettato e circondato da fazzolettini di carta usati. Insomma, la solita e noiosa quotidianità.  
Intanto anche i preparativi per la partenza proseguivano, e Astrid era sempre più felice di dire a tutti i parenti che sarebbe tornata a casa. Sua madre era entusiasta di poter finalmente conoscere il fidanzato inglese di sua figlia. La madre di Stuart invece era un po’ meno contenta di sapere il figlio al di là della Manica, ma dopo le vacanze di Pasqua, nelle quali conobbe la ragazza tedesca, aveva il cuore un po’ più leggero nel saperlo con una persona responsabile, anche se avrebbe comunque sofferto molto la sua lontananza.  
Al ritorno dalla Scozia, dove stava la sua famiglia, Stuart sistemò le ultime pratiche per lasciare il suo appartamento a John, in vista della partenza. Lui e Astrid avevano deciso di partire ad anno scolastico concluso. Avrebbero continuato gli studi là, in Germania. Infatti, quando arrivò l’estate, arrivò anche il momento di salutarsi.  
Tutti i bagagli erano pronti per l’ormai imminente partenza dei due.  
Tutta la stravagante combriccola di amici era all’aeroporto di Londra, a salutarli e augurargli il meglio. Ringo e Maureen gli promisero che sarebbero andati a trovarli al più presto, ben coscienti che quello in realtà fosse un addio, come tutti gli altri del resto. L’unico che quella mattina non aveva afferrato il concetto era Liberty, che aveva miagolato in disappunto quando Stuart si era chinato a fargli un paio di carezze, svegliandolo dai suoi sogni pieni di sardine e divani giganti.  
Astrid li salutò con un abbraccio e la promessa di mandare a tutti tante lettere e, perché no, qualche chiamata ogni tanto. Si svincolò rapidamente dall’abbraccio di John, giustificandosi con un “ _Taffetà_ ” e gli occhi lucidi, a cui lui rispose con un sorriso.  
Pete volle a tutti i costi che Stuart prendesse le sue bacchette preferite, Ringo si accontentò di una stretta di mano. John lo strinse forte a sé, mormorandogli qualche stupidaggine all’orecchio che fece ridere entrambi.  
Ma, incredibilmente, il saluto più lungo fu quello proprio fra Stuart e Paul, che si diedero un velocissimo abbraccio, in un botta e risposta di insulti e raccomandazioni (“ _Falla stare male e vengo a cercarti con le SS, artista dei miei stivali._ ”, “ _Se quando torno il tuo ragazzo è uno scolapasta puoi anche firmare il testamento, attorucolo.”_ ), sotto lo sguardo divertito degli altri.  
E, dopo la partenza, la vita londinese proseguì normalmente.  
  
In Germania, a Stuart ci volle un po’ per ambientarsi, soprattutto per la lingua. Ma per fortuna Astrid era sempre lì per fargli da interprete.  
Inoltre, era stato ben accettato dalla sua famiglia, e, durante l’estate, fra uno scherzo e l’altro, avevano anche fissato una data per sposarsi.  
Ricominciarono gli studi a ottobre, con la fede al dito e un bagaglio pieno di sogni. In pochissimo tempo, poterono prendersi un appartamento da soli e provvedere tranquillamente a tutte le spese.  
I lavori di Stuart sembravano vendere davvero molto bene lì, e Astrid si premurava di scrivere sempre almeno una lettera a settimana con destinazione Londra, Inghilterra. In risposta, le arrivavano lettere curate e precise, scritte con la calligrafia pulita di Paul, e qualche scatto fatto da John (perché la sua grafia a zampa di gallina non si poteva vedere).  
Andava tutto bene, davvero bene!, fino a che non venne l’anno nuovo.  
Era la prima metà di gennaio quando Stuart cominciò ad avere dei forti mal di testa. All’inizio erano rari, niente di preoccupante. Lui stesso li legò alla stanchezza.  
Con il passare del tempo si fecero sempre più frequenti e più forti, e già a metà febbraio, nei giorni in cui colpivano, lasciavano il ragazzo con a malapena la forza di tenersi in piedi. Astrid, ovviamente, non viveva bene la cosa, anzi.  
Stuart, per contro, si rifiutava di farsi vedere e fare le analisi, sostenendo fermamente che sarebbe stato meglio ed era solo una questione di tempo. In realtà lui cercava di tenere nascosto alla ragazza che ogni tanto gli si oscurava la vista per qualche minuto.  
Una bella novità portò una felicità temporanea ai due. Astrid scoprì che dentro di lei stava germogliando una nuova, piccola vita. E quando l’informazione volò nel paese della Union Jack, Stuart poté giurare di aver sentito i fuochi d’artificio sparati dagli amici fin da lì in Germania.  
Ma come ho detto, fu solo momentanea, e le condizioni del ragazzo andarono presto peggiorando.  
Alla fine di marzo era allo stremo delle forze e, consumato da dolori atroci, quasi non riusciva più ad alzarsi.  
Era il 10 di aprile quando si spense, dopo poche, dolci, sincere parole d’amore ad Astrid.  
Secondo l’autopsia, era stata colpa di una lesione trascurata. Durante una rissa, sembra che nel suo cranio si fosse formata una piccola frattura che avrebbe causato la morte del ragazzo. Esprimendo le loro più sentite condoglianze, i medici che se n’erano occupati si risparmiarono di dirle che avrebbe potuto salvarsi se solo si fosse fatto fare un’analisi. Dopotutto, che senso avrebbe avuto dirglielo adesso?  
E così il corpo del suo amato era stato spedito in Scozia, a casa, e lì si era tenuto il suo funerale.  
  
Astrid aveva capito che non sarebbe tornato quando aveva visto la terra cominciare a ricoprire la sua bara. Si era fatta forza in quei giorni, piangendo la sua scomparsa, guardando le loro foto e i suoi disegni.  
Ma quel semplice e debole colpetto nel suo ventre era bastato a ridarle l’energia di cui aveva bisogno. In fondo una piccola parte di Stuart era ancora lì con lei, e ora toccava a lei prendersene cura.  
John annuì alle parole di Astrid, mentre entrambi osservavano Paul che salutava in silenzio quello che continuava a ritenere un rivale.  
Delle lacrime silenziose gli scesero a rigargli le guance, al pensiero, per quanto stupido potesse essere, che non avrebbe più potuto litigarci, che non avrebbe più potuto rispondere pan per focaccia alle sue offese, né di persona, né per telefono, né per lettera. Né in altri modi.  
Gli dispiacque di non aver mai neanche provato a dirgli che _forse_ lo considerava anche un po’ un amico alla fine, che ci si era un po’ affezionato, ma _forse_ eh.  
Si riscosse solo quando sentì il tocco leggero di John sulla sua spalla, che gli ricordava che era ora di andare.  
L’unica cosa a cui poteva pensare, intanto, era a quanto fosse forte Astrid. Nonostante la sua situazione, non aveva versato una lacrima durante il rito, e sembrava decisa ora più che mai a farsi forza e andare avanti. Sembrava un angelo in quel vestito nero, che risaltava il candore della sua pelle, raggiante nonostante il lutto.  
Anche lui, non sapendo di imitare John, le offrì il loro aiuto, ma lei rifiutò con un sorriso.  
Quella sera si ritrovarono al tramonto sulla riva di un piccolo lago della zona, seduti vicini nell’erba.  
I ragazzi si passavano una bottiglia di birra, e stupidamente ne offrirono un sorso alla ragazza, che li guardò un attimo perplessa.  
“Fai finta che non ti abbiamo chiesto niente.” Aggiunse subito John, facendola ridacchiare.  
“Non fa niente, tranquillo.” Sospirò lei, mentre Paul arrossiva un po’ imbarazzato e beveva qualche sorso.  
“Che cosa pensi di fare adesso?” Chiese il minore.  
“Starò qui qualche giorno, la madre di Stu ha detto che le piacerebbe molto se mi fermassi un po’.” Lei scrollò le spalle, guardando la superficie dell’acqua, perdendosi in quel grigio argenteo. “Dopo, immagino che andrò avanti, d’altronde tornare indietro non si può e neanche stare fermi è possibile.”  
John la guardò un attimo, seguendo il suo sguardo.  
“Poi, devo andare avanti non più solo per me.” Aggiunse, tenendosi una mano sull’addome e sorridendo.  
“Com’è? Essere incinta dico.” Chiese Paul.  
“Perché? Vorresti provare a dargli un figlio?” Scherzò lei accennando a John, che rise genuinamente, e facendo arrossire ancora di più Paul.  
“No, grazie, un gatto ci basta e avanza al momento.” Rispose il maggiore, ancora ridacchiando.  
“Chi lo sa, magari un domani..” Disse lei.  
“Sì, magari in un altro universo.” Aggiunse Paul, sdraiandosi nell’erba. “E poi spero che tu mi lasci giocare un po’ col tuo.”  
Astrid rise, contenta. “Va bene, posso anche lasciartelo un po’ spupazzare, di tanto in tanto.”  
“E tu John? Non lo vorresti tenere un po’ in braccio?” Domandò quello, girandosi un po’ nell’erba.  
“E rischiare di romperlo subito? Povera bestia, che può aver già fatto di male perché gli capiti qualcosa?”  
“Come sei ignorante, Lennon.”  
“Grazie Kirchherr, lo so.”  
“Oh vabbè, vuol dire che lo terrò di più io.”  
Stettero ancora un po’ così, mentre l’aria della sera si faceva un po’ più pungente.  
John si alzò, scrollandosi i pantaloni, guardando poi verso il minore. “Che ne dici principessa, andiamo?”  
Quello sbuffò, tirandosi su di poco e puntando i gomiti nel prato.  
“Di già?” Chiese Astrid.  
“Sì.. Domani ho uno spettacolo, altrimenti ci saremmo fermati stasera.” Rispose Paul.  
Lei annuì, adesso un po’ più malinconica. “Capisco.. Allora in bocca al lupo, futura stella di Hollywood.”  
Paul si mise a sedere, avvicinandosi a lei e abbracciandola stretta prima di alzarsi.  
“Noi ci siamo, per qualsiasi cosa. Hai capito, mamma?” Le disse, prima di darle un bacio sulla fronte e alzarsi.  
John le tese la mano per aiutarla e la attirò in un abbraccio. “Riguardati, ok?”  
“Ragazzi, sono in- _cinta_ , non in- _valida_.” Ridacchiò, dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio ed essersi asciugata una lacrima.  
Si sorrisero, e si salutarono. Mentre i due si allontanarono, punzecchiandosi dolcemente, Astrid rimase lì, a guardarli andare via. E stette lì anche quando, dopo essersi voltati a darle un ultimo saluto con la mano, sparirono nella macchina e poi all’orizzonte.  
Si voltò ancora verso quel lago argentato, e sentì una carezza sul viso.  
Si strinse un po’ di più nella giacca e, chiudendo gli occhi, sorrise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**________________  
Note dell'Autrice**_  
Se voleste picchiarmi, non vi darei torto. Sappiate solo che avvicinarvi a me significherebbe prendervi l'influenza però, quindi vi aspetto a vostro rischio e pericolo.  
Ad ogni modo, un po' per la febbre e un po' per il capitolo in sé, dato che rileggerlo è stato doloroso come scriverlo, non credo di poter dire molto.  
Ringrazio la mia beta, che fra una minaccia di morte e l'altra mi ha detto che questo è il capitolo più bello, grazie a Lucry per la pazienza, e un gigantesco grazie a tutti quelli che sono arrivati fino a qui.  
Dato che il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo, non aggiornerò venerdì prossimo, ma fra due venerdì.  
Un bacio a tutti, e ci si legge il 10 febbraio!  
  
**_Athelyè ~❤_**


	23. I'll Follow the Sun

## Now and Then

 

_Capitolo XXIII - I'll Follow the Sun_

  
  
La luce filtrava candida dalla finestra in una stanza dalle sfumature nocciola. Il silenzio del sonno era rotto solo da qualche bacio.  
I due ragazzi avevano passato la notte facendo l’amore, dormendo un’ora o due e svegliandosi per farsi le coccole, riaddormentandosi, per poi svegliarsi di nuovo e ricominciare tutto da capo.  
Probabilmente era mattina da poco, e i raggi pigri illuminavano l’aria, sfumandola e rendendo tutto un po’ più ovattato.  
Il minore stava lasciando una scia di baci sul collo e la clavicola del maggiore, disteso accanto a lui, mentre questo faceva scorrere due dita lungo la schiena scoperta dell’altro, con la delicatezza con cui si accarezza un gatto. E poco ci mancava perché facesse le fusa.  
Salì a baciarlo sotto l’orecchio con affetto, prese delicatamente fra i denti il lobo, lasciandoli scorrere con quella dolce morsa.  
“Auguri, amore..” Sussurrò lascivo.  
“Ancora grazie.. Per tutte le volte che me li hai fatti stanotte..” Rispose con la voce roca e un sorriso.  
Poi schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e strusciò dolcemente le labbra, felicemente incurvate, contro la sua pelle leggermente ruvida.  
“Devi farti la barba, sai?” Gli sussurrò, ridacchiando contro il viso.  
“Per neanche una settimana?”  
“Mh-mh..”  
Il maggiore si voltò verso di lui, con uno stupido sorriso stampato sulla bocca. Gli accarezzò con due dita la guancia, andando a immergerle nei suoi capelli corvini, mentre l’attore seguiva i suoi movimenti con gli occhi chiusi, beandosi di quelle carezze.  
“Pensavo ti piacesse..” Mormorò, mentre lo coccolava con amore.  
“Infatti.” Fu la semplice risposta.  
Quello inarcò le sopracciglia, un po’ perplesso.  
“Però oggi preferirei che avessi un aspetto più curato.” Socchiuse gli occhi, per osservare la reazione alle sue parole.  
L’artista sembrò soppesare l’idea, e alla fine annuì. “Sei troppo perfettino, comunque..”  
Il minore ridacchiò, allungandosi verso di lui, per unire le loro labbra, e giocare un po’con la sua bocca, mentre l’altro gli circondava il collo con le braccia e lo portava sopra di sé.  
“Lo so, ma mi ami anche per questo, _no_?”  
  
Erano stati al Louvre un paio di giorni prima, nell’estasi completa di John, mentre Paul si lasciava strattonare in questa sala e nell’altra, ovunque il maggiore lo volesse portare, a lui stava benissimo, tanto l’opera più bella della stanza rimaneva comunque solo il _suo_ artista.  
Non perdevano occasione di baciarsi velocemente ogni volta che passavano sotto la Tour Eiffel, passeggiando lungo la Senna a volte tenendosi per mano, ma a volte era impossibile, perché Paul era troppo entusiasta e si fiondava a vedere quell’edificio, quel ponte, quel lampione.  
Erano passati davanti a molti artisti di strada, che richiamavano le persone per un ritratto, e il minore un giorno aveva proposto all’altro di farsene fare uno insieme. Potete immaginare John, punto nel suo orgoglio di artista.  
Non gli aveva rivolto la parola per qualche ora buona, finché a un certo punto non si erano seduti su un prato, e Paul aveva strappato una semplice margherita, porgendola con un mezzo sorriso all’altro. John aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e aveva guardato prima il fiorellino e poi il ragazzo.  
“Sei serio? Credi che basti?”  
“No, ma perlomeno mi hai parlato. È già qualcosa.”  
E insomma, una parola tira l’altra, come le ciliegie, e i due avevano già dimenticato la faccenda del ritratto.  
Ora era un po’ che girottolavano senza una meta precisa, in attesa che arrivassero le tre. Per il suo compleanno, Paul gli aveva comprato un semplice hamburger, l’unica cosa che era riuscito a comprargli in realtà, perché il maggiore non gli lasciava pagare niente, neanche dei semplici frullati alla banana, sostenendo che il suo amore fosse già abbastanza.  
Seguendo la cartina, e alcune indicazioni chieste da Paul col suo francese molto strascicato (John non le riteneva necessarie), arrivarono in una piazzetta molto carina, che sembrava chiusa in una bolla di calma, con poche persone che vi passeggiavano tranquillamente.  
Ed eccola là. Seduta in quel caffè, mentre sorseggiava un the.  
Gli sorrideva, come se fosse stata la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Era una giovane donna, i capelli biondi appena più lunghi di come li ricordavano, l’aria più stanca e più matura, ma felice, con uno sguardo luminoso ed amorevole.  
John e Paul si sentivano di troppo anche da semplici osservatori di quel quadretto, sentendosi in colpa a infrangere l’intimità di quel momento. Sembrava così felice..  
“Andiamo?” Chiese John a bassa voce, come per non disturbarli, nonostante fossero lontani.  
“Aspetta ancora un momento.. Non c’è fretta..” Rispose il minore, con un sorriso malinconico e lo sguardo compreso nella scena.  
Dopo qualche minuto fu lei stessa a girarsi e a vederli. Sorrise anche a loro, illuminando la piazza e salutandoli con la mano.  
I due si guardarono un attimo, leggendosi i pensieri negli occhi, e poi si avvicinarono.  
Lei si alzò, abbracciando prima Paul e poi John, che la trattenne un po’ di più nel suo abbraccio.  
“Quanto tempo ragazzi..! Prego, sedetevi.. Edward, saluta gli zii Paul e John, te li ricordi, sì?” Sorrise.  
Un bambino saltò sulla sedia, combattuto fra l’intervenire e un po’ di timidezza.  
Paul si accucciò davanti a lui, mentre John si sedeva di fronte ad Astrid.  
“Ehi, ciao Edward.. Come stai? Ti ricordi dello zio Paul?”  
Il bimbo lo guardò un attimo, e dopo aver annuito vagamente, rispose con un allegro “ _’ene_ ”, interiormente soddisfatto di avere la sua attenzione.  
John e Astrid lo guardavano sorridenti mentre l’attore intratteneva un discorso con il piccolo, o perlomeno ci provava.  
“Tre anni.. Come passa il tempo..” Mormorò l’artista, un po’ alla giovane donna che annuiva, e un po’ a se stesso.  
Il bambino che John ricordava avvolto in un fagotto, rimboccato come un baco in braccio a sua madre, ora tentava di chiacchierare agitando le sue manine, osservando il mondo con i suoi occhioni chiari ed innocenti.  
“Ha la tua bocca.” Lo guardava ridere agli scherzi di Paul, arricciare il naso in una smorfia facendo il verso al giovane davanti a lui, strizzare gli occhietti allegri.  
“Gli somiglia molto, anche se ti sforzi di trovare le differenze.” Disse lei, con un triste sorriso d’amore sulle labbra.  
Edward era il nome che avevano scelto insieme, lei e Stuart, poco prima che lui la lasciasse. Quando era nato lei si era sentita terrorizzata, sola, senza sapere come sarebbe andata avanti. Giorno per giorno, un po’ con sua madre, e un po’ da sola, aveva imparato a gestire, più o meno, la piccola vita che teneva sempre fra le braccia. E giorno per giorno amava sempre più la persona in miniatura che cresceva velocemente dentro casa, ieri gattonando qua e là, correndo da una stanza all’altra domani.  
Astrid rivedeva un piccolo Stuart in quegli occhi chiari, nei capelli scuri che cominciavano a infittirsi ed arruffarsi sulla sua testolina, nella sua faccina paffuta. Era il ricordo più bello che lui avesse potuto lasciarle, qualcuno in cui rivederlo.  
Quei tre anni sembravano essere volati in un minuto. Ricordava quando John l’aveva tenuto in braccio come se fosse di cristallo, terrorizzato all’idea di romperlo, al battesimo. E quando Paul aveva cercato di spiegargli che poteva giocarci senza alcun rischio, inutilmente.  
  
“Spero non sia indisponente come lo era lui.” Aggiunse Paul, riportandola alla realtà, mentre Edward si allungava per osservare il bracciale dorato che luccicava sul suo polso, poi capì che stavano parlando di lui perché provò a ripetere.  
“ _Inippente_?” Chiese, mangiandosi la parola con la sua vocina da bambino, catturando di nuovo l’attenzione di Paul.  
“No.. _in-dis-po-nen-te_. Vuol dire..” Fece una piccola pausa per pensare. “È quando sei un po’ antipatico.”  
Il bambino corrugò esageratamente le sopracciglia, alquanto contrariato. “Io no _inippente_!”  
I tre risero di gusto, mentre il piccolo Edward si guardava intorno un po’ spaesato da quella reazione.  
Paul si alzò sorridendo a quel musetto confuso, sgranchendosi le gambe un po’ indolenzite, e gli scompigliò i capelli corti e neri, poi andò a sedersi accanto a John. “Non lo sei, tranquillo.”  
“Allora, quanto rimarrete ancora?” Chiese lei, dopo aver ordinato un caffè per loro, cosa di cui gliene furono molto grati.  
“Tre giorni, poi qualcuno ha scuola.” Lanciò un’occhiata al minore.  
Paul gli fece la linguaccia. “Non tirartela, dammi altri due anni e vedremo a quale angolo sarai a chiedere l’elemosina e in che teatro sarò io.”  
John rise, mentre si avvicinava per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Voi, invece?”  
“Staremo qui fino a gennaio, mi hanno prolungato la mostra.” Rispose, ridacchiando con una mano davanti alla bocca.  
“Sicuramente ci faremo un passo prima di partire, As.”  
“A proposito, io ho paura di dovervi lasciare fra poco. Ho un appuntamento con un potenziale cliente olandese, per un set fotografico del matrimonio della figlia.” Controllò l’orologio, per assicurarsi di non fare tardi. “Scusatemi.”  
Quelli inciamparono un paio di volte, cominciando il discorso e parlandosi sopra, poi John lasciò parlare l’altro, tanto era certo che avrebbe detto la stessa cosa.  
“Non scusarti, non provarci. Te lo meriti Astrid, te lo meriti davvero.” Allungò una mano per coprire la sua e le sorrise dolcemente.  
Intanto Edward si era messo a giocare con un fazzolettino di carta, facendolo a pezzetti e buttandoli per terra. Non appena Astrid se ne accorse, si lanciò a raccoglierli prima che tentasse di mangiarli, e rimproverando il figlio. Paul e John rimasero colpiti da come non avesse alzato la voce, ottenendo comunque la reazione giusta, ovvero un faccino colpevole.  
Il pomeriggio trascorse tranquillo, fra chiacchiere e risate, e qualche smorfia di Edward. L’ora di andare arrivò prima di quanto pensassero. I saluti furono lunghi e affettuosi, e Astrid si fece promettere che non avrebbero lasciato passare altri tre anni prima di rivedersi.  
Paul chiacchierò un altro po’ con Edward prima che andasse via con sua madre, sotto lo sguardo divertito di John.  
  
La stessa sera i due andarono alla mostra della giovane. Era in un posto vicino a dove alloggiavano loro, giusto qualche via di distanza.  
Entrarono in un salone molto luminoso, e fu piacevole vedere che c’erano diverse persone oltre a loro a girare per la stanza osservando le immagini sulle pareti.  
Si avvicinarono d’istinto alla prima foto, riconoscendone il soggetto immediatamente, e una piccola risata sorse spontanea sulle loro labbra.  
Ritraeva Liberty acciambellato dentro al cestino che una volta usavano per il pane, poi un giorno quel gatto nero aveva arbitrariamente deciso che sarebbe stata la sua cuccia, come anche le pentole vuote lasciate sul tavolo, il cestello aperto della lavatrice, la custodia della chitarra di Paul quando lo strumento veniva suonato, qualsiasi scatola lasciassero in giro, e molti altri posti.  
Dovevano stare davvero molto attenti a tutte le sue nove vite quando facevano qualcosa in casa.  
La foto seguente raffigurava le loro silhouette, a una finestra, in contrasto con l’azzurro del cielo, mentre si abbracciavano, con le labbra illuminate in modo da intuire che si stavano sorridendo.  
E sorrisero anche in quel momento, al ricordo, senza sapere di averlo fatto contemporaneamente.  
Continuarono a camminare, percorrendo il perimetro della stanza, passando davanti ad altre foto. Paesaggi francesi in bianco e nero che scorrevano come se l’osservatore fosse stato un viaggiatore a bordo di un treno, un passeggero che guarda fuori dal finestrino e vede il paesaggio cambiare con il susseguirsi delle fotografie, che a volte ritraevano lo stesso paesino in lontananza da angolazioni diverse.  
Più avanti, in quella che doveva essere la seconda parte dell’esposizione, c’erano delle foto che immortalavano un piccolo Edward in vari ambienti, intento a scoprire il mondo e guardarlo con i suoi occhioni innocenti, studiando un fiore, zampettando sulla sabbia, o guardando sorridente il riflesso delle nuvole in una pozzanghera.  
Infine arrivarono all’ultima foto, una molto grande, in bianco e nero, e raffigurava Stuart, preso quasi completamente di spalle. In piedi su un terrazzo, appoggiato a una ringhiera elegante, si stagliava contro il cielo nuvoloso e brillante. Era stata scattata nel momento in cui si stava girando, il viso che rimaneva nascosto per la maggior parte, ma si intravedeva il suo sorriso, consapevole di essere stato fotografato.  
John si fermò a lungo a guardarlo, le labbra serrate e un velo sugli occhi.  
Lo stava odiando per quanto gli mancava, avrebbe voluto così tanto che si girasse, che gli ridesse in faccia, che gli gridasse contro qualche insulto così, perché si volevano bene. Gettò un’occhiata alle foto del figlio che non avrebbe mai visto, ma che gli somigliava così dannatamente tanto da far male, e si chiese come facesse Astrid a vederlo ogni giorno, a crescerlo, senza morire dentro poco alla volta.  
“È difficile. Non sai quanto.”  
Si voltò, per vedere i suoi occhi chiari cristallizzarsi mentre sosteneva il suo sguardo.  
Era ancora vestita come poche ore prima, e stava lì, ancora in piedi, con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra, ma una lacrima le aveva illuminato la guancia.  
John la abbracciò di slancio, sentendosi ricambiato immediatamente, mentre anche le sue ciglia diventavano più pesanti. Stettero così per un po’, sostenendosi in silenzio, senza versare altre lacrime.  
Paul li osservava in silenzio, pensando a quanto entrambi fossero forti per non farsi schiacciare da ciò che provavano.  
“Direi che abbiamo rispettato la promessa. Ci siamo rivisti prima di tre anni.” Disse John dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio, facendo ridere la giovane.  
Astrid annuì, inspirando profondamente e passandosi l’indice sulla coda dell’occhio.  
“Immaginavo che sareste venuti qui stasera. Volevo salutarvi di nuovo, perché sappiamo tutti e tre che non ci vedremo per molto tempo.”  
In quel momento Paul si avvicinò a loro, posando una mano sulla spalla al maggiore. John sorrise, annuendo.  
“Ci vediamo presto, ragazzi.”  
“A presto, Astrid.”  
  
Stavano passeggiando lungo il fiume, mano nella mano, quando si fermarono per affacciarsi dal muretto che li divideva dalla Senna e guardare la città che affogava in quel nero silenzioso.  
“Ti amo.”  
John si voltò, leggermente perplesso, a guardare il profilo di Paul tratteggiato dalle luci.  
“Mi ha fatto pensare a quante altre volte avrebbe voluto dirglielo, e ora non può più farlo.” Si girò leggermente per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi scuri. “Quindi io non voglio più perdere neanche un’occasione di dirtelo.”  
Quello sorrise, tornando a guardare i riflessi ondulati della città, e così fece anche l’altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Paul?”_  
_“Sì?”_  
_“Ti amo.”_  
  
  


 

 

##  _**Fin.** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_________________  
Note dell'Autrice_**  
Beh, eccoci qui.  
Dio, non ci credo che questo sia già l'ultimo.. Sono passate ben 23 settimane da quando ho cominciato, scoraggiatissima, e adesso sono qui con quest'ultimo capitolo, ancora più scoraggiata di prima. Bene, facciamo progressi! Ahahahah!  
Non ho molto da dire su questo capitolo conclusivo, se non che l'ho riscritto sei volte e ho continuato a ritoccarlo e leggerlo e cancellarlo e riscriverlo fino alle sei di ieri pomeriggio. Spero solo che vi piaccia, e sia una degna chiusura di questa storia, che in ventitré settimane ha assistito davvero a tante mie vicessitudini, e ben due influenze.  
Quindi vorrei ringraziare di cuore tutte le persone che l'hanno seguita, che l'hanno aggiunta alle proprie raccolte, che l'hanno recensita. Grazie, grazie a tutti voi, di cuore.  
Grazie mille dei consigli, grazie ad Anya e a Kia, senza cui probabilmente non avrei mai provato a scrivere una AU né una long, grazie.  
Grazie dell'amicizia e del sostegno, grazie a Paola, Marti, Vit, Claudia, Anna, SHeartLocked e Amortentia.  
Grazie della pazienza e dell'affetto, grazie Lucry, perché sei diventata la mia piccola dipendenza. Mi hai detto di non meritare uno spazietto nelle note, ma in fondo è grazie a una storia che ci siamo conosciute, no? Quindi sì, uno spazietto nelle mie note è d'obbligo, perché non ti posso avere qui, quindi ti voglio ovunque.  
Infine, ringrazio la persona senza cui questa storia non l'avreste mai letta, grazie Giorgia. Grazie perché sei l'unica in grado di gestirmi sempre e comunque, perché nonostante tutto quello che è successo sei ancora qui, nonostante il mio carattere del cavolo, perché mi difendi quando io non ci riesco, e perché sei sempre la prima a combattere per noi, e per me, anche se non me lo merito. Grazie dell'incoraggiamento, della pazienza, dei complimenti, e grazie anche delle minacce. Ti voglio bene, e se sono arrivata in fondo a questa storia, è per te. Quindi grazie. Grazie, di tutto.  
Ringrazio anche i miei personaggi, che mi hanno fatto compagnia fino a poche ore fa, e di cui mi mancherà parlare. Ringrazio Liberty, per avermi rappresentata materialmente nella storia, e ovviamente John, per avermi rappresentata emotivamente.  
  
Bene, mettendo da parte i sentimentalismi adesso, è strano non darvi appuntamento al prossimo venerdì, immagino faccia parte del corso naturale delle cose.  
Quindi, che dire?, ancora grazie mille a tutti, ci si leggerà di nuovo in giro, prima o poi. A presto!  
Un bacio a tutti,  
  
_**Athelyè ~♥**_


End file.
